Living Life
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan. Love, laughs, a crazy cat and some unexpected twists, he's ready to live his life, are you ready to read it? Day to Day Sequel *Must read DTD first* R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 1 – Bella  
One Year, Today  


"Okay everybody can you turn to page 33 in your books?" I asked my senior English class. We were doing some poetry today, no one was really enthused.

It wasn't too bad. I had them during the last period of the day so they were pretty awake at this stage and the boys were fed so they actually were able to somewhat concentrate.

Just as they all opened their books there was a knock on my classroom door.

"Come in" I called thinking it was one of the other teachers coming in.

Suddenly there was great commotion in the class and I turned around and saw a giant bouquet of flowers.

"Is there an I. Swan here?" I heard a voice ask from behind the flowers.

"Yes" I said confused. The flowers were put down on the floor and the delivery guy handed me a slip to sign. After that he was gone.

"Who are they from Ms?" one of my students called out as I picked them up. It was then I saw the card.

_One year today, I was saved by an Angel._

_Happy Anniversary Bella_

_Love Edward_

"Sorry guys" I said looking up from the card.

"So who sent them?"

"It's my anniversary with my boyfriend" I told them and there was clapping and hollering. "Thank you, and now that you know I can maintain a steady relationship let's get back to the books."

I couldn't help myself but for the rest of the class I kept glancing at the flowers.

A whole year

God, that was fast.

He had stayed over at his place last night and not much was said about it so I didn't really think we were doing anything.

Wow.

This time last year I had just spent the most amazing day with my boyfriend after finding him looking sick and scared in a supermarket.

How far we had come in one year?

Just wow.

The bell rang signalling the end of the day and I managed to get two of my students to help me carry the flowers out to the car. I didn't want to drop them or anything.

I headed home straight away as I drove I put in my Bluetooth set and called Edward.

"Edward Cullen" He answered, he was still at work so he was still all business.

"I can't believe you did that!" I said and he chuckled. "Really Baby that was amazing"

"I'm glad you liked them."

"The flowers are beautiful Baby." I told him glancing back at them quickly as I drove.

"Well I couldn't fathom not celebrating the anniversary of the best day of my life."

"Best day of your life so far." I reminded him and he laughed. "So what are we doing tonight?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want" He told me.

"Hmmm... I'll meet you at your place then?" I asked him.

"Yeah okay" He said.

"So did you hear from Alec yet?" I asked. Alec was a friend of Edward's sister Alice. He was a realtor who Edward and I had been working with since Edward's birthday.

_When I got to Edward's place I had to face the reality, I had no idea what to get for his birthday._

_Believe me I had looked and I had no idea._

_I was just going with the old reliable of buying new lingerie for sex tonight but that wasn't anything spectacular now was it._

_I was cooking his favourite meal when he came walking in. He had given me a key just after Valentine's Day and I had given him one for my apartment. We never really spent the night apart so it made sense that we could let each other in to our apartments._

"_Hmmm what smells so good?" he asked wrapping his arms around me._

"_Your special birthday dinner" I told him leaning and kissing his lips. "Happy Birthday"_

"_Yes it is." He said taking in my outfit. I had put on a blue silky nightie I had bought today knowing Edward loved the colour on me._

"_Let's get your stomach taken care of before anything else." I told him and he chuckled as I pushed him away "Feed the cat; take your mind off it." I told him._

_We soon sat down and were eating when I made my confession._

"_Okay I really suck because I could not find anything to give you for your birthday."_

"_I told you, you didn't have to get me anything." He said and I sighed._

"_I know but I still feel bad, just tell me what you want Edward so I can go and get it tomorrow. I was really stuck."_

"_Okay I'll tell you but what I want you can't buy in a store."_

"_I think this outfit shows that it's a given we're having sex tonight." I told him and he laughed._

"_Not that but now that you mention it..." he said with and I giggled._

"_Okay then what?" I asked._

"_I think we should go house hunting" He said._

"_What?" I asked._

"_I think we should start looking for a house." He said._

"_Is this your way of asking me to live with you?" I asked and he nodded. "Well then yeah, we can make that a reality." I told him._

"_Yeah?" he asked._

"_Most definitely"_

That was in June and after that Edward went into complete OCD mode to try and find the perfect house for us.

And he did, it's beautiful.

Six bedrooms, maybe a bit excessive but he won that argument by reminding me that one of the rooms was downstairs and could be used as a playroom when we had kids.

Three bathrooms, an amazing kitchen and living room.

Huge dining room, grand staircase.

A balcony outside the master bedroom.

Land surrounding the house. Not too much that would be too hard to maintain but enough.

And an indoor pool.

There was a garage and an overhang for our cars and upstairs aswell that could be used as a home gym.

And we had put on offer on the minute we saw it.

That was a week ago and now we were waiting.

And I hated it.

"I haven't heard from him yet Love but there's still time." He explained.

"I know I just I want it so bad." I told him "It's just perfect" I explained.

"I know Love, listen, just head back to my place and relax okay?"

"I have to stop off at my place first and pick up my mail. I forgot to get it last night when you dropped me off." I stated remembering how we had been a bit frisky and were in a heavy make out session against the door to my apartment building until it had started to rain.

"Hmm I wonder why?" He teased causing me to giggle "Look I got to get back to work, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah okay" I said as I pulled up to my apartment. "I love you"

"I love you too" He said before we hung up.

I looked up at my apartment building.

I say I came over about once a week at this stage.

We couldn't move in to either one of our apartments together, we'd kill each other. But technically I was only paying rent on my apartment at this stage.

I just wanted our own space, that was ours together and there was no question we'd just spend every night together you know? Last night I stayed here because Edward had to leave early for work but I had been in his place for dinner most of the evening.

We needed to get this house.

It was time we moved further in our relationship.

I went and got my mail and the lingerie that I wanted to wear tonight to surprise him.

All I can say is thank God its Friday because I plan on having fun with him to the early hours of the morning. I wanted a real celebration of our year together.

So much had happened in this one year it was amazing.

Just as I was about to lock up my apartment again my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Bella its Esme" Edward's mother said and I smiled. Esme and I had gotten close over the summer when I was working in her Women's Centre and on the children's summer project she ran. She was such a nice person and not at all what you expected from a mother in law type person. Which I was hoping she would be one day.

"Hey Esme what's up?" I asked as I walked down to my car.

"I was just wondering if you were free to go over the plans this afternoon I know you get off work early on a Friday."

Esme was setting up another centre in the city so she could help more people she said she wanted me to be more involved as this one was more for teenage mothers and homeless girls. She wanted me to be involved in the back to education scheme she was planning on setting up.

"Oh God Esme, I wish I could it's just um... well..."

"Are you going to your father's this weekend Dear?" she asked and I cringed wondering how was I going to explain I couldn't come over and help her plan her next charitable project because I was planning on seducing her Baby Boy.

"No, not this weekend it's just that today is Edward's and mine Anniversary." I explained.

"Anniversary of what Dear?" she asked.

"We've been together a year today."

"What?" she asked sounding shocked "It has not been a year?"

"Yeah it has." I explained.

"Wow, a whole year." She said "So what do you two have planned tonight?" she asked.

Wild sex

No I didn't actually say that to her

"Um you know just a nice relaxing evening together, we're not really a pair for going out so we just thought we stay at ho-... his place" I said catching myself. I kept almost slipping up and calling Edward's apartment home. I know it seemed silly but I just wanted to be living with him already it was crazy.

"So no _big_ plans?" she asked.

"No" I said "Why?"

"Just seems like an anniversary would be a perfect time to you know ask a certain question" She hinted.

"Esme he's not proposing tonight." I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive, I told you we have a plan."

"But that's not spontaneous or romantic." She said.

"Have you met your son? He's aware of what spontaneous means but I don't think he's ever applied it in his life." I told her.

"Okay but if we get to a two year Anniversary and there is no ring I'm just going start planning the wedding." Esme warned.

"I'll let him know." I told her before we hung up.

This wasn't the first time Esme's wanted to know when Edward and I are getting married. I think she's worried that he's afraid to do it. I know that's not the case. We're just not there yet.

Plus Esme's having Grandbaby fever ever since Rosalie gave birth to Parker during the summer.

Talk about a cute Baby, too bad he the spawn of Satan and her husband.

Rosalie and Emmett had yet to apologise for the way they treated Edward after they found out they were pregnant and I don't think they ever will which was really hurtful if you think about it.

It also stung that Rosalie was already married to Emmett and I wasn't married to Edward. I wanted to just start everything with him already.

Glancing down at my promise ring that Edward gave me last Christmas I took a deep breath and reminded myself that Edward and I had a plan and that this time next year I could be planning my wedding.

That made me giddy.

I already knew what I wanted and couldn't wait for it to be put into motion.

I drove over to Edward's place and let myself in. I had brought my flowers up here knowing I would see them more if I put them in a vase over here. The last time Edward gave me flowers and I left them in my place I saw them all of once before they died.

So whenever he bought me flowers, which was actually quite regular they were brought back to his place.

As I walked in Lincoln meowed at my feet wanting to be fed.

"Hey Buddy" I said as I walked over to the sink and set the flowers in there until I could put them in a vase. I picked the cat up and scratched his head before going to get changed out of my work clothes.

It was just nice to end the week by getting changed and relaxing. I threw on my comfy jeans and a tank top before pulling my hair into a bun while I was mooching around the apartment.

"Come on Lincoln" I called from the kitchen as I dished up the cat food. He sauntered into the kitchen and began eating while I began cutting the ends off my flowers.

I was caught up in what I was doing I jumped when I heard someone walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Love" Edward said.

"Jesus you scared the crap out of me." I told him as he came up behind me and kissed me on the cheek. "What are you doing here early?" I asked turning around in his arms and kissing him properly.

"I got off work early." He said "I got all my work done and I wanted to spend the rest of the day with my beautiful girlfriend."

"You better get going." I teased and he kissed me on the cheek when he stopped and looked across the room.

"Did you feed the cat?" he asked me.

"Yeah just there, is he done?" I asked looking over and seeing Lincoln had knocked over the bowl and just left it. "Smooth, do you want me to get it?" I asked Edward but he shook his head and went to get the vacuum.

Lincoln came back into the kitchen and meowed at my feet.

"Not cool Dude." I told him as he brushed himself against my legs before meowing again.

"Is he still crying?" Edward asked me and I nodded. Edward picked up the cat and poked the cat's stomach and the cat groaned. "Oh crap"

"What?" I asked putting down the scissors I was using.

"Can you call Seth?" he asked.

"Seth Clearwater?" I asked and he nodded. "Sure" I said grabbing my phone and dialling my almost step brother's number.

Yes Charlie was getting married. He and Sue were so cute together it was great. I watched as Edward got out the cat carrier and grabbed some towels.

"Hello?" Seth answered.

"Hey Seth its Bella. Edward told me to call you. I think there's something wrong with Lincoln" I said as Edward gestured for me to hand him the phone.

"Has he gotten sick?" Seth asked me.

"I didn't see any; I'll put you on to Edward." I said handing him the phone.

"Yeah his stomach tender I have no idea what's going on." Edward said. "Yeah I'll be there in twenty minutes." Edward said.

I cleared off the stalks off the counter and wiped it down quickly knowing it would crack Edward up if we left before it was done.

"You're coming?" Edward asked me.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked him.

"Hardly the most romantic way to spend the night."

"Oh shut up, it's practically my cat." I said taking the carrier off of him and grabbing my jacket before walking out of the apartment. "Cullen, are you coming or what?" I asked him.

"Sure" He said seeming a bit dazed. We got down to his car and he drove us over to the animal hospital.

"So is this what happened last time?" I asked.

"No last time he threw up everywhere, this is weird." Edward said and I nodded as I held the carrier on my lap.

Lincoln cried in the carrier in what sounded like pain.

"Okay I'm gonna suck as a Mom."

"Where the hell did that come from?" Edward asked.

"I can barely keep it together for the cat, what happens if one our kids get sick?" I asked him.

"This just shows that you're going to be a great Mom." Edward said and I sighed as we parked outside the animal hospital.

Edward took the carrier from me and carried it to the door of the hospital where Seth was waiting.

"Hey guys, let's take a look." Seth said taking us straight back to the office. Edward opened the carrier and tried to cajole the cat out. When Edward has no luck Seth reached in and pulled him out, getting scratched as he did so.

"Sorry" Edward said.

"All part of the day's work." Seth said lifting up Lincoln's paw and examining him before looking up at Edward. "Okay um... this is gonna sound like a weird but um... have you noticed anything weird about Lincoln lately?" Seth asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Has he been off?"

"Well he's gotten fat." Edward said and I glared at him.

"It's his winter weight." I said scratching the sick kitty's head.

"Bella his stomach has grown three sizes." Edward pointed out.

"Hardly" I said.

"Well actually Bella Edward is right Lincoln has gained weight but it's perfectly understandable given her condition." Seth said and Edward and I looked at each other confused.

"Her condition?" Edward asked.

"Well this is embarrassing, but last time Lincoln was in we were more focused with just fixing his or should I say her stomach to stop the throw up and diarrhoea but now that I'm looking at the cat it quite obvious it's female."

"How are you so certain?" Edward asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well she's pregnant."

Edward's face fell.

I laughed.

"This is isn't funny Bella."

"Edward it's hilarious" I said. "You're going to be a grandpa" I teased him and he pouted.

"Hey I thought he or she was practically your cat, ha-ha grandma." Edward stated before rubbing his cat's head. "Seriously?" he asked the cat.

Lincoln responded with a meow that sounded a bit like 'oops' in my opinion.

Seth then went over the details of what how to make sure the cat was ready to give birth and what to do when the time came, plus after care.

Edward and I arrived back to his place at around eight o'clock that night with Chinese food. He still looked confused.

"I can't believe he's a girl." He said shaking his head and I laughed. "Alright it is sorta funny." He stated as I lifted the cat out of the carrier and settled her down on the bed.

"So are you gonna keep the name Lincoln or...?" I asked.

"It would feel weird giving him... I mean her a new name wouldn't it?" he asked and I nodded.

"Just a bit" I explained.

"I think we'll just keep Lincoln." He said as I walked into the kitchen to get plates for the food.

He followed me in and leaned against the door frame.

"I'm sorry tonight wasn't the most romantic thing in the world" He said and I smiled.

"No worries" I told him. "It's good to know Lincoln's okay." I said and he nodded, I then handed him his plate and we ate.

As we were eating I noticed him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Just thinking" He shrugged finishing with his food and standing up. "You done?" he asked

"Yeah" I told him and he took my plate "About what?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" he asked as he began scraping the food.

"Thinking about what?" I asked helping him clear the table.

"About how lucky I am." He said wrapping his arms around me. "I can't believe it's been a year."

"Neither can I" I told him kissing under his chin. He was so tall it was the only part of him I could reach.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too" I told him.

He finished clearing up after dinner and we went to go sit down in the living room. Lincoln snoozing in her basket. Her giant belly all swollen.

"So weird" I said and Edward laughed. I noticed his machine was blinking "Babe I think you have a message."

He jumped up and pressed play on the machine.

"Hi you've reached the voice mail of Edward Cullen, I'm not available to answer the phone right now so leave your name and number and I'll try and get back to you as soon as possible" His message rang out before a message from his Mom looking for me came ringing through

"Your home voicemail sounds the exact same as the one for your office." I told him.

"Not all of us can get away with the cute girly thing Love." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Message received at 17:32" the machine rang out before the person we were waiting to hear from started talking.

"Hi Edward and probably Bella, it's Alec. Alice told me I'd have a better chance of catching you both at this number. I've got some good news; the sellers have accepted your offer on the house. So call me back at my office tomorrow and we'll go over the paperwork. Congratulations."

"You have no new messages" the machine echoed before a loud beep and then silence.

"Did he just say what I think he did?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"We got the house" I said

"We got the house" He repeated.

It was then I tackled him.

"We got it!" I squealed before kissing him. He lifted my legs so I was more comfortable as I straddled him. He had his hands in my hair and pulled it down out of the bun. He always liked my hair down. My fingers made quick work of his shirt buttons before pushing it off his shoulders.

He pushed my own top over my head and kissed along my neck as he undone the clasp of my bra.

He threw it off the couch before standing up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him so that he could keep me up. I kissed him hungrily was he walked us towards his bedroom.

When we got there he laid me down on the bed before pulling off my jeans. He then pulled down his own pants before climbing onto the bed beside me.

Our lips joined together again and he hand cupped my breast making me moan.

"Edward" I cried out as he grinded his boxer clad erection against my lace covered wetness. "Please" I moaned as his hands moved down my body. His lips alternating between my lips, my breasts and any other part he could reach.

"Bella" He groaned bucking harder against me. I hooked my feet into his boxers before pulling them down his legs. He yanked my panties down before pushing into me causing me to cry out.

The heat flushed in me as he moved in and out of me. I was on fire in the most delicious of way. I tried to hold off my orgasm because I wanted to keep going but when I looked up and saw his emerald eyes staring down at me intensely I knew it was pointless.

I exploded under his gaze and he followed after me shuddering as he emptied into me. Got to love the perks of the depo shot. He kissed me as he collapsed down onto me.

I moan in satisfaction into his mouth before he practically fell off me. Spent form our activities.

"That was amazing" He said smiling at me and I laughed kissing his cheek.

"That's one word for it." I said when my breathing had evened out a bit. "I love you"

"I love you too Bella."

"I can't believe we got the house."

"Our house." He said beaming as he did.

"We get to live together." I said trying not to squeal like a teenager.

"Can't wait" He said. "Will I tell you what I can't believe?" he asked.

"What?"

"That it's been a year." He said grabbing my right hand and twisting my promise ring. "Best year of my life." He said repeating his words from earlier.

"Best year of your life so far." I repeated and he laughed leaning in and kissing.

"Well in that case I can't wait to see what's coming next."

Move into together. Start my business. Marriage. Babies.

It was all ahead of us.

"Neither can I baby, neither can I"

**I'm back!**

**I know too long a break, I was so upset not updating. But I am glad to say we are back and as Bella put it in this chapter their life is ahead of us now. So sit back and enjoy the ride but please remember to review would you and feed this attention whores need for an ego boost!**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 2 – Edward  
Clueless Men  


"Edward what colour did we pick for the bathroom?" Bella called from upstairs.

We had gotten the keys to our new home yesterday and were going through each room to get it decorated so we could be moved in as soon as possible.

I couldn't believe this was all ours.

This was where it was all going to happen.

"Babe?" Bella called walking down the stairs with paint samples in her hand. "Did you not hear me?" she asked.

"Sorry, wrapped up in my own head." I told her and she nodded.

"That's okay Babe." She said walking towards me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. "Can you believe this is all ours?" she asked me.

"It hasn't hit me yet" I told her. "I was just thinking though this is where it's all going to happen."

"What?" she asked.

"Everything" I said and she looked at me as looking for further explanation. "This is the house we'll come back from our honeymoon to" I said kissing under her ear earning me a smile "Where we'll be bringing our kids home to, any room in this house could be where our child could take their first steps." I told her. "If we have a little girl she'll come down those steps before she goes to Prom" I whispered pointing to the stair case. "I'll try to teach our son how to play football out on that lawn. Santa's gonna come down that Chimney and snowmen are going to be made on that lawn. It's all going to happen here."

"I can't wait" She said leaning up and kissing me.

"Plus this is a lot of room's to christen."

"You ruined the moment" She said pushing my shoulder.

"No I didn't" I told her and she rolled her eyes. "And we picked this one for the bathroom." I told her.

"I knew it" She said. "You done down here?" she asked.

"Almost just getting the measurements for the floors." I told her. The previous owners had carpets everywhere. Including the kitchen. Yeah not going to work.

"Okay, I want check out Lincoln; Seth said she's due any day now." Bella said "Are you sure you're going to be okay while I'm at my place?" she asked.

Bella was going to be staying at her apartment for the next couple of nights because her future stepmom Sue and her daughter Leah were coming up to go dresses shopping for Sue and Charlie's wedding.

Bella did not want to be away from Lincoln right now with the kittens due to come but knew she had to do this for her Dad.

"It will be fine Love." I told her. "I'm watching Landon and Blake for Alice this weekend and you know how Landon is with animals." I explained.

My nephew was animal crazy right now. He had spent a good part of the summer down with my brother in law's parents. Jasper's parents had a massive farm and ever since he got back Landon has been bugging his parents for all sorts of pets. Alice said she would take one of the kittens that Lincoln had now that Blake was a little older and she wasn't worried about a cat jumping up on him.

"You're going to trust a six year old in helping the cat give birth?" Bella asked me as I followed her up the stairs; we still had a few things to do up here. We wanted to be living here by Thanksgiving I think two months is enough time to get it all done.

It means we'll definitely be here for Christmas, something I knew Bella was ecstatic about.

"Bella he's helped with delivery a calf, I think kittens will be a walk in the park for Landon." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"So did you order the new bed yet?" Bella asked as we walked past the master bedroom, which I loved. It was huge and had a balcony looking over the back yard. Plus it had a giant en suite place to the side of it where Bella had plans to put a giant tub aswell as shower. Neither of us had big tubs in our apartment, I didn't even have a little one but Bella said if we got a big bath tub we could have baths together and that sounded like a lot of fun.

"I ordered that the other week" I told her.

"How we only picked it last night... You didn't!" She exclaimed and I cursed myself realising I had just sold myself out.

"Damn"

"You picked it without me." She said.

"Well..." I said looking everywhere but at her. "Yes"

"Edward I told you, you could put the rooms in whatever order you want, well accept my home office, but the rest of the house is pretty much whatever way you want but we had to pick the furniture and the paint together." She said and I sighed.

"What's the big deal? You like the bed" I told her.

"It's the principle of the thing Edward." She sighed. "We agreed this was how we were going to do this so it would be someway fair and then at least I would have some input into the house."

"You do you picked the paint" I told her.

"No we agreed on the paint." She said.

"You... you picked the brand." I told her.

"Wow" She said sarcastically before walking out of the room.

"Bella" I sighed before following her.

"Don't" She said making her way down the stairs.

"Explain to me what the issue is?" I asked her.

"That you're taking over everything." She said.

"No, I'm not." I told her.

"Edward the whole reason we couldn't live together in either of our apartments was because my space was too hectic and you had everything the way you wanted in your space, now I get that you need to take control in some areas and by all means arrange the linen closet in whatever way you want but come on, you ordered the bed frame without telling me which means you've probably ordered the bed side lockers and any other furniture for the room so that the wood matched right?" she asked and I didn't meet her eye. "I'm right aren't I?" she asked.

"Yes" I told her.

"See, we're supposed to do this together." She said.

"You've been flitting back and forth between those furniture catalogues for weeks, I knew you were thinking about the one I liked and I hated the other one you were looking at so I knew it would the one I ordered so I did it. Why is that such a big deal?"

"I'll let you figure it out." She said before walking out the front door of the house slamming it behind her.

We had met here after work today so she had her own car with her.

I heard her get into her car and pull out of the drive.

What the hell was that?

Okay maybe I had been a bit hasty in ordering the bed but there was only one left in stock and I didn't want to have to wait until they came back into stock so I ordered it.

She liked it and the matching furniture that came with it so why was this such a big deal?

I still had a bit of work I needed to do so I quickly went and got it done before locking up the house.

As I got in my car I sighed wondering had she calmed down yet.

She was a weapon when angry and I wasn't going to go bothering her until she calmed down otherwise she'd castrate me.

I drove towards my sister's house knowing I had to pick up my nephews. As I pulled into her driveway I saw my brother's car was there.

Oh fun.

I got out of my car and rang Alice's doorbell.

"I'll get it" I heard Landon yelled before opening the door. "Hey Uncle Edward"

"Hey Kiddo ready for this weekend?" I asked him and he nodded. "Al?" I called into the house as Landon ran upstairs to get his bag.

"Kitchen" She called back.

I walked into her kitchen to find Emmett sitting there with his son Parker and what looked like a weekend bag.

"Emmett I can't take him this weekend, we're going away" Alice said "Hey Edward" She said putting Blake in my arms. "I have his schedule printed out somewhere" Alice said.

"Hey Bro" Emmett said.

"Hi" was all I said to him. Blake then decided to clap my face so I was busy smiling at him.

"Come on Alice, Rosalie's parents' got us a getaway to a no kids hotel."

"Great I'll take that and you can take the trip down to my in-laws. Jesus Emmett, Jasper's Uncle is really sick we have to go, you don't come visit me ever or my kids and just because you and Rose are bored doesn't mean you can just drop Parker on me." Alice said.

"Wait where are your kids going Mom's?" Emmett asked.

"No Edward's taking them" Alice said. "Now if you don't mind I have to make sure Landon didn't just pack two broken crayons and one pair of SpongeBob underwear." She said. "I think the schedule is on the fridge somewhere" She told me. I nodded picking up a kitchen cloth and throwing it over my shoulder as I carried Blake over to the fridge to try and find his schedule.

"So where's Bella?" Emmett asked

"At her place" I said.

I was already having a bad day with the fight with Bella I really did not want Emmett starting anything now.

"I heard you bought a house." He said

"Yep" I answered sorting through Landon's work that was on the fridge. I recognised Bella's signature on some of the work, Bella still did her extra tuition with Landon and he was coming along great with her help. "Oh look Blakey I think I found it." I said finding it under a picture Landon had drawn. He babble and hit the piece of paper with his little hands as if to approve this is what we were looking for.

"So you have the two boys this weekend?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah" I answered as I read through the schedule. Nothing too bad, plus Alice had put stuff in for Landon. I had watched him a couple of times before so I was used to him. Plus Blake was generally a quiet baby so I thought it would be pretty easy.

"So...?" Emmett began.

"No" I told him straight away knowing what he was going to ask.

"Oh come on" Emmett said "Do you know how long it's been since I got laid?" he asked.

"Did you know this is the first legitimate conversation you've had with me since Parker was conceived?" I asked him as Alice came back into the room.

"Are you still here?" Alice asked Emmett as she threw some more stuff into a bag.

"Well yeah" Emmett said.

"I can't take him, Mom's out of town, no can do" Alice said.

"Yeah I know but I was thinking maybe Edward could take Parker too." Emmett said and Alice looked at me shocked.

"I didn't know you two were getting along again." She said to me "I'm glad you apologised Em" Alice said patting our brother's back. "And sure you and Bella want three right?" she asked me and I'm pretty sure I stood there doing my best goldfish impression but she was so busy she didn't notice.

"Uh huh"

"So that's great, Edward gets the practice, you go and help your husband so goodbye to his sick Uncle and I'll go knock up my wife."

"You're trying again?" Alice asked.

"She wants a girl." Emmett explained with a shrug. "Thanks a mil bro." Emmett said kissing Parker on the head before putting him in his car seat and practically running out of Alice's house.

"That was weird" Alice said before freezing. "Damnit!"

It must have all suddenly clicked for her, by then we could hear Emmett's car pealing down the street.

"That motherfucker" Alice hissed "Oh my God Edward, I am so sorry. He never apologised did he?" she asked and I shook my head. "I am going to kill him... wait no I'll get Mom to kill him." She said "Are you going to be okay?" she asked me.

"Um... I'll try" I shrugged "What's the worst thing that could happen?" I asked suddenly terrified. "Do you think Rosalie packed a schedule?" I asked her.

"God Edward I am so sorry" She said "Bella is going to kill me."

"I'll tell her what happened."

"Okay, it won't be so bad; she'll be with you all weekend right?" Alice asked.

"Well..." I said

"Please tell me she's not in Forks" Alice said.

"No its just Sue, her Dad's fiancée is coming up to look at dresses with her daughter Leah"

"And they're staying with Bella?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"Plus I don't think Bella would be willing to do me any favours right now, we had a fight." I told Alice who cringed.

"Not a good day for you." She said. "Listen I'll call Peter, see if he can take Blake and then its only Landon and Parker" She said and I nodded feeling a bit faint. I handed Blake to Alice and went to sit down beside Parker who was asleep, for now.

Alice grabbed her phone and started dialling for Jasper's brother Peter, I could tell the minute she started the phone call it was a no go.

"Apparently Peter is coming with us." Alice said "Crap Edward I am so sorry."

"Its fine but you're taking two kittens" I told her.

"I'll take three" She said "And I'm paying you."

"Alice don't be stupid"

"No, where's my purse?"

"No I'll get Emmett to pay me."

"I like that so much better." Alice said "How are you going to manage?" she asked me.

"Mom has a double stroller for these two right?" I asked pointing to the babies.

"Yes" Alice said.

"Right well on my way home I'll pick that up; can I borrow your key to Mom's?" I asked her and she nodded "Emmett seems to have left a travel crib and you're giving me yours, they can be set up in the spare room, although I might just take Parker in with me, he's only three months he's not sleeping through the night is he?" I asked and Alice shook her head. "Wonderful"

"What about feeding?"

"Can Landon feed Blake?" I asked and she nodded "Well that's easy then, and you still have your baby bouncer? Can I take that for Parker to sit in?"

"That's in Mom's you'll find it" She said.

"Well I think I'll be okay." I told her.

"I am so mad at Emmett" She said.

After that we loaded everything into the car before getting the three kids strapped in.

I waved to Alice as I drove out her drive way. Landon looked confused.

"But why is Parker coming with us?"

"That doesn't really matter does it?"

"But I thought it was just going to be you, me and Blakey?"

"Me too Kiddo, but Parker is my nephew too." I said and he nodded. "Plus once the babies are asleep for the night you and mean can have a guys' night." I told him that got him to smile.

"Is Bella gonna be there?" he asked

"I don't know yet" I told him. I then tried to call Bella but she didn't pick up.

I tried again hoping she would get the urgency of it all.

No such luck.

I then tried her apartment phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey it's me." I said and she hung up.

I pulled up to my parents' house. Looking back I saw the two babies were still asleep.

"Kiddo I have to run in and get the stroller, if either of them wake up just jump through to the front seat and come in and get me." I told him knowing the child lock was on the car.

"Okies dokes" He said "See if Nana left any cookies." He added and I nodded.

My Mom made great cookies.

As I walked in I tried calling Bella again.

"What?" she answered her cell phone this time.

"If you had answered the first time I wouldn't have to keep calling." I said frustrated as I let myself into my parents house.

"I could easily hang up now" She said.

"Don't please?" I asked and I think my desperation came across in my voice.

"Are you apologising?" she asked.

"For what you like the bed set?"

"Fine" She said and then she hung up.

This is not the day for Bella to be mad at me over something so stupid.

"Gah!" I said once inside my parents house. I grabbed everything including Parker's schedule off my mother's fridge and some cookies before heading back out to the car. I handed the cookies into Landon and loaded the bouncer and the stroller into already packed trunk of my car before getting in and driving back towards the city.

Instead of driving straight to my place I drove to Bella's building.

I called her apartment phone again.

"Edward so help me..." She warned as she picked up the phone.

"Will you just come outside?" I asked her standing outside my car not wanting Landon to hear.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm having a bit of a crisis and I think we should forget about the damn bed set for ten minutes so you can help me figure out what I'm going to do." I told her.

She didn't say anything but hung up.

I sighed and threw my head back. After taking a deep breath I decided to get back into my car when I heard the door open.

"This better be good Edward." She said

"I love you and I think you're looking very pretty today" I started with.

"Go on" She said her arms crossed.

"And I get you're pissed with me and while I don't necessarily understand why..." I began when she but in.

"Because you just..."

"We do not have time to get into this." I told her.

"Fine" She sighed.

"I really need your help" I said.

"With what?" she asked.

"Parker" I told her.

"What?" she asked and I pointed to my car. She looked in the window and Landon waved at her. She point on a smile and waved back before turning back to me. "Why do you have Parker?" she asked quietly still smiling.

"Because Alice didn't see that Emmett was lying through his teeth when he said he and I had made up and agreed that I should take Parker as well as her two boys, and by the time she realised she had been duped Emmett made sure he was very far away."

"What?" she asked. "That bastard." She said still smiling.

"Yup" I said smiling too.

"Okay here's what we're going to do"

"Oh good you have a plan because I am terrified."

"Right, I'm going to call Sue and tell her we're rescheduling until next week and then I'll just stay with you this weekend... but crap..."

"What?" I asked.

"You have that meeting with the electrician about putting more power sockets into the walls above the garage." She said. "And actually I can't cancel on Sue she has two appointment with dress shops..."

"Crap" I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Okay new plan. Leah and Sue will stay here and I'll sleep at your place. I'll just tell them we're dealing with a situation, plus they were only staying for tonight." She said and I nodded "And then I'll take Parker and Blake with me and you take Landon to the house, and then back to yours for the rest of the week and pray we survive it." She said.

"Okay that sounds reasonable, plus I got the double stroller from Mom's so it will be easier for you to take the two of them." I told her and she nodded.

"Good thinking" She said. "Right, I'll go lock up and then drive over to your place to help you unload the cars and get them into your apartment, then I'll come back and get Sue and Leah settled. And I am going to kick your brother's ass." She added.

"Okay" I said nodding.

"Go, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." She said giving me a quick hug before running back inside.

I got back into my car.

"So is Bella coming?"

"In a couple of minutes, in her car. Then she has to go for a little while but she'll be back later on." I told him and he nodded.

Pulling up to my parking space I sat there trying to figure out how to do this when Bella pulled up beside me. When the building manager realised that Bella was spending a lot of time here he offered me a second saved parking space for when she parked her for a good price, it was great because it meant she didn't have to park out on the street and worry about her car getting damaged.

She jumped out of her car and I got out of mine.

"Okay so I was thinking, I get the double stroller out, put the kids in it move the baby seats to your car cause you'll have them tomorrow and then Landon and I will carry up the stuff." I told her and she nodded.

"Yeah but we'll try and load some stuff on the stroller too because there is a lot of stuff here." She said looking in the packed trunk in my car.

"I know right" I said rolling my eyes. "Can we do this?" I asked her.

"It will be a good test won't it?" she asked. "Okay we have a plan let's go." She said.

I managed to get Blake out of his car seat without too much fuss but Parker woke up when I tried to move him.

"Oh cr... crackers." I said remembering Landon was standing behind me. Parker started crying loudly as I lifted him from the car into the stroller.

"What happened?" Bella asked from her car. She was putting Blake's car seat into her car.

"He woke up" Landon told her.

"Oh sh... sugar." Bella said and I chuckled at that but it did nothing to soothe the crying baby who had now woken Blake with his crying. Luckily Blake saw Landon and just rubbed his eyes. "What the hell was Emmett thinking? Leaving his Baby with practically a stranger, like serious you've seen Parker like what twice?" Bella asked and I nodded.

We switched and Bella went to try and calm down the Baby while I moved the seats over and locked Bella's car.

"Okay" I said "Faze one over" I mumbled as Bella got Parker to stop crying. He was just whimpering in her arms now.

"He might be hungry" Bella said.

"His schedule is in my back pocket Love" I said as I started lifting the two travel cribs out of the car. Luckily they folded up into two little bags.

Bella reached into my pocket and pulled out the two schedules.

"Parker is due one feed now and Blake is due one in about half an hour." Bella said. "Okay new plan, I'll bring the two kids up and feed Parker and ew who has the stinky diaper?"

"That's a Blakey" Landon said as he grabbed his nose.

"Okay diaper bags?" Bella asked and we managed to get them free from all the stuff in my trunk. I handed her the two of them and we fitted some other stuff onto the stroller and she took what she could carry along with the babies up stairs.

Landon and I loaded ourselves up and went up to my apartment. Bella was on her cell phone as she held Parker trying to keep him calm while she got his lunch ready.

"Yeah Dad I know" She said sounding pissed "Look Emmett just literally dropped the baby in Edward's lap and ran. I can't just abandon him with three kids. Look Sue understands I'm still going shopping with them tomorrow. And we've still got her bachelorette party and the rest of the wedding plans." She said. I gave her an apologetic look and she shrugged. "Oh come on Dad don't try and make me feel guilty. I already do"

She was quiet after that and Charlie must have said something that really got to her because she looked quite upset.

"Yeah okay" She said "Love you too." She said before hanging up. "What is with you people today?" she asked me.

"Who am I being lumped in with today?" I asked her.

"Males" She said like it was a cuss word.

"No idea, when I find out I'll tell you." I told her "What's wrong?"

"He wants me to spend more time with Sue and bond or something so he's got his panties in a twist." She said.

"Mr. Chief wears panties?" Landon asked looking horrified. He had met Bella's father at the barbeque my parents had for my birthday and was automatically impressed with Charlie. I thought the 'Mr. Chief' thing was quite cute too.

"It's just a phrase Kiddo." I told him. "You got a hold on things out here?" I asked Bella and she nodded.

I went and set up the two beds for the babies, Blake's in with Landon and Parker's in my room. I then set up a changing area on the desk in the spare room knowing it could easily get out of hand. Landon had followed me in with Blake on his back.

"Let's get this stinky diaper changed." I said picking Blake up.

He babbled on as I did way with the stinker diaper and put a fresh one on him.

"Jeesh that stinks." I said with a grimace on my face.

"How's it going?" Bella asked appearing in the room hold a content looking Parker and a bottle.

"We got rid of Blakey's stinker." Landon explained.

We? I let that slide.

"Good job" Bella said. "I've pinned the two schedules to your notice board and I checked on Lincoln she's asleep."

"Good, I really hope she doesn't have them this weekend." I said not wanting to say the word 'kitten' in front of Landon or he'd pester me about all weekend.

"Right well he should sleep again after this" Bella said "I have to get back to get ready for Sue and Leah."

"Bella can I go with you? Blakey's gonna go for his nap soon and if I'm here I'll have to be super quiet." Landon said and I nodded at Bella letting her know she could take him if she wanted.

"And you can help me get set up for Sue and Leah." She said "You're such a great helper. I'll just take your car Edward so we don't have to switch stuff around?" she asked and I nodded.

I walked into the living room carrying Blake, while Bella continued to feed Parker. Landon went and found Blake's bear and blankie because he knew it was nearly nap time.

I was already exhausted. I might just go for a nap too.

Bella burped Parker and handed him to me before heading out with Landon.

Looking around my apartment I saw it was already a mess, oh we were in for a long weekend.

**Oh poor Edward... he can't seem to do get it right today...**

**So this chapter is early because you all blew my socks off with the response to the first chapter. I mean it, I am currently barefoot.**

**Keep up the response I love hearing from everybody!**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 3 – Bella  
The Cosmos 1- Us 0

I started Edward's car once Landon assured me he was all buckled in.

I could kill Emmett Cullen right now and when I get my hands on him he would be sorry. I can't believe he did that to Edward. It was disgusting how he treated Edward and then he just drops his Baby on him. Oh we would be having words, believe me.

"Bella?" Landon asked pulling me out of my murderous thoughts.

"Yeah Kiddo?" I asked.

"Are you my Aunty Bella? Or just Bella?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Well because Rosalie is Aunty Rosalie because she makes kissy face with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Laurent makes kissy face with Uncle Peter. But you make kissy face with Uncle Edward so you should be Aunty Bella right?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that Landon" I told him. "Aunty Rosalie is married to Uncle Emmett." I added trying to further explained the situation. As bad as it sounds I wasn't going to try and explain the Uncle Garrett and Uncle Laurent situation.

"Are you and Uncle Edward married?" he asked innocently.

"No Hon." I said focusing on the road.

"Why not?" he asked sounding confused now.

"Because adults like to do things slow to make sure everything's okay and that they're ready to make that kind of step." I told him and he nodded putting it together in his head.

"But are you going to be Aunty Bella soon?"

"That's all up to Uncle Edward sweetie." I told him with a chuckle, hoping to end this conversation, before pulling up outside my apartment. I let Landon out of my car and we went upstairs to get my guest room and my bedroom ready for guests.

I put the t.v on for Landon knowing he would get bored helping.

I sat him down with some lunch and thankfully managed to get it all done when there was a knock on my door.

"Hey Sue... Mom?" I asked seeing my mother standing there holding a little boy whom I presumed was David. "What are you doing here?" I asked shocked to see my mother standing in front of me.

"Can we talk?" she asked me.

"Now is a really bad time Mom." I said glancing at my watch and then back at Landon, Sue would be here soon and I needed to get to Edward and the babies. I hope he was getting on okay with them.

"Potty" David mumbled. I sighed knowing I couldn't inflict that on the child no matter how pissed off I was at my Mom and opened my door wider.

"Landon?" I called and he poked his head out of the living room. "Can you show David where the potty is?" I asked him and he nodded jumping off the back of the couch. "Landon" I warned and he looked sheepish as Renee put David down and told him to go with the little boy. "What are you doing here?" I asked her once I was sure the boys were out of ear shot.

"Phil and I had a fight." She said simply looking down at her hands.

"Over what?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She said.

"Mom this is a really bad time, I've got Sue and Leah coming up for dress fitting, Edward was supposed to just have two of his nephews this weekend and got landed with a three month old as well. Esme's out of town so I have to do some work for her this weekend and Edward and I have different things to get done for the house. It is really crazy." I said knowing she probably didn't know what half of this meant but still she had to understand I wasn't just going to drop everything for her.

"Who's Sue?" she asked looking up.

"Dad's fiancée." I told her and she looked shocked. "It was bound to happen eventually." I shrugged. "Look I'm not even here tonight I'm with Edward and the kids. I cannot handle this right now. What are you even doing here?" I asked. My mother was the last person I expected to be standing in my doorway after how we had left things the last time she visited.

"I just wanted to see you"

"Well Mom you can't just drop in like this I have a life." I told her. "It doesn't just stop when decide to come see me." I stated. I wanted her to really understand that point.

"I know, but..." She began; I waited for her to say something. "I miss you okay? Plus with this whole thing with Phil? I don't know I just grabbed David and ran."

"Mom you can't do that with a child." I told her. "This is what I meant what you told me you were adopting." I explained. "You can't just pick up and leave, he's Phil's son. Do you know how unfair this is to Phil? You just pick up and leave with his kid?"

"I'm trying so hard Bella." She said her eyes filling with tears.

"Do you have a hotel room?" I asked her and she shook her head. "God Mom! How irresponsible are you?" I asked her. This was just typical of her, she hits a brick wall with her life and now she expects me to fix everything.

"I'm kind of going through something and I just need some help." She stated raising her voice a bit; it was obvious she was getting upset.

"Mom you can't stay here tonight. I can't have Dad's ex-wife and his future wife staying together when I'm not even here." I told her. "He's already on my back for not staying here tonight. He'll freaking disown me once he finds out you were here, Jesus Mom." I said with a sigh.

Why was this day so crap? First the fight with Edward. Then the Emmett drama and now my Mom?

I was going insane!

Seriously why is the Universe constantly plotting against me?

"You're right" She said "I'll just... um... damnit!" She said looking lost. I heard the toilet flush, Landon had returned to where he was watching SpongeBob or something...

"Listen I'll call Edward, maybe we can put you on his couch or something and David can sleep in with Landon." I said grabbing my phone. If she hadn't looked like she was about to break down any minute I would have just driven her to the airport, but I could tell something was really wrong right now.

"Really?" she asked looking hopeful.

"I'll see." I said grabbing my phone off the counter. I dialled it hoping he had it on vibrate and it wouldn't wake Parker up.

"Hello?" he answered sounding frustrated.

"Everything okay?" I asked him.

"No Parker woke up and I've changed his diaper and burped him again and he won't go back asleep he keeps crying." Edward said sounding somewhat panicked. Crap I was really hoping the baby would stay asleep until I got back.

"Babe he's slept hours, maybe you should just put him on that play mat thing. See if he wants to stretch or something?" I suggested not knowing what else to do.

"Why are you so good at this?" he asked with a sigh.

"Abby" I told him by way of an explanation.

"Right. What's up?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You called me." He said and I remembered. I left my Mom in my kitchen and went to my room to talk to him.

"My mother is here."

"What?" he asked.

"She's here with David, needs a place to sleep. The cosmos hate me what is wrong with today?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know." He said "What are you going to do?"

"Well she can't stay in my apartment I think my father would kill me. I was wondering could she take the couch and we put David in with Landon?" I asked him. "I know its hectic Babe and I'm really sorry but I don't know what else I can do." I said getting frustrated.

"Yeah that's fine." He said. "Renee has an idea how to work babies she might be some help." He said trying to make light of the situation.

"Thank you so much Babe." I said "About earlier..." I began feeling bad when he stopped me.

"We can talk about that later Bella, don't worry about it okay. Let's just get through this weekend okay?" he asked.

"You're right." I said when I heard knocking at my door. "I gotta go, see you in a little while."

"Right, I love you." He said and right now that was really what I wanted to hear.

"I love you too. Oh and wake Blake up in the next fifteen minutes otherwise he won't sleep tonight." I told him before hanging up.

I ran out to my door and with an apologetic explanation I let Sue and Leah in.

"I'm having the craziest day of my life so you two are staying here, I'll be leaving in the next couple of minutes. I am so sorry about this Sue." I told her and she just smiled. She was so nice and I felt really bad for not being here, things this weekend were really not going my way.

I was actually looking forward to getting to know Sue and Leah a little better this weekend. I was going to kill Emmett once this was all over.

"It's fine dear." She said and I showed her where she would be staying and then I showed Leah.

Sue was a bit awkward with my Mom but that was understandable. It had taken my Dad years to get over my Mom so seeing her so close to the wedding had to be a little unnerving for Sue. But she just kept poised. It was incredible to see.

"So there's food in the fridge, good take out menus there; tell them you're in Bella's place. They'll know." I explained and Leah laughed.

"We'll be fine" She said.

"I'll meet you back here tomorrow to go dress shopping." I said standing at my door. Mom and the kids had already gone downstairs so I was just talking with Leah now. Sue had gone to relax after the drive.

"Yeah that sounds great." She said looking a bit apprehensive.

"Listen I'm going to pawn my Mom off on Edward for the day, so don't worry." I told her and she nodded looking a little relieved.

Really I had no idea what to do with my mother tomorrow but I knew I couldn't bring her with me. Charlie would kill me. And he knows how to make it look like an accident or so that they'll never find the body.

I said bye to Leah after making sure her and Sue were okay before heading down to my car where Mom had gotten the two boys in.

"So David is Bella's brother?" I heard Landon ask my Mom as I got in the car.

"Yeah" I told him. It was weird because this was the first time I had ever seen David.

"Oh" Landon said trying to put it together. He wasn't having much luck this time.

"Momma where are we going?" David suddenly asked. His voice was quite soft and sounded shy.

Renee looked back and smiled at the little boy.

"We're going to your sister's boyfriend's house." Renee explained.

"Bella?" David asked and I looked back at him and then to my Mom.

"I show him your picture." Mom explained and I nodded.

"Yes?" I asked him. He was so cute.

"You have a pretty car." He told.

"Aw thank you but this isn't my car." I told him.

"Yeah it's my Uncle Edward's." Landon chimed in. He looked excited to find out it wasn't just going to be him and the babies this weekend. David was four and a half so he was a bit younger than Landon, but it was better than a one year old and a three month old I suppose.

"Oh" was all David said as I pulled up in Edward's parking space.

I tried to help Mom with her bag but she told me she had it, so I picked up David.

I sighed as I got Landon into the elevator would this day ever end.

"So you and Edward bought a house?" Mom asked.

"I'm sorry?" I said not knowing where that came from.

"You said something about a house earlier. I doubt you would move out of your apartment to a house by yourself..." Mom said.

"Yeah we did." I told her.

"That's nice..." She said but I cut her off as the elevator opened.

"Landon can you walk David in but remember to be super quiet so not to upset the little ones. I have to talk to my Mom." I told him and he nodded. David eagerly followed Landon, happy to have a little play mate I presumed. Once they were gone I turned to my Mom "We are not okay" I told her.

"Bella..." she began but I stopped her.

"No, the only you are here is because I don't think they would let you fly if you look like you're about to have a mental break down. Now I am having a very crappy day okay, like I'm this close to snapping so if you wouldn't mind, just don't say anything. I am doing you a favour, so don't push your luck." I told her before walking into Edward's apartment.

"Bella do you have colours with you?" Landon asked the minute I was in the door.

"I keep them here for your classes." I told him. "Are you and David going to colour some pictures?" I asked him and he nodded. "Sounds super fun."

And quiet.

"Love?" Edward asked walking into the hall holding Parker.

"Hey" I said leaning up and kissing his lips briefly. "How's it going?"

"Worst day ever." He said and I nodded.

"My sentiments exactly." I said before turning to my Mom. "You can put your bag in the spare room where the boys are sleeping." I told her knowing Edward would go crazy if this place got anymore cluttered.

She said hi to Edward quickly and went to the spare room after I showed her where it was.

"What is going on with her?" he asked me.

"No idea and I don't have time to care. The boys want to colour so I was thinking I'd start dinner. I was thinking pasta?" I asked.

"Yeah" Edward said nodding.

"And where's Blake?" I asked him.

"Sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob." He said.

"Okay" I said. "I'll take the little guy in the bouncer in the kitchen, Mom can keep an eye on the two boys and you keep Blake entertained." I told him before going to the spare room so I could get Landon's colouring stuff out of the closet in there.

I kept stuff in here for him because sometimes after his lessons he would stay and have dinner with Edward and I and colouring kept him busy.

Mom was putting a green blanket on the bed.

"He can't sleep without it." She said by way of explanation when she saw me looking.

It was weird I recognised that blanket.

"Did Nana Dwyer knit that?" I asked her and she nodded.

"She made me a couple of them when you were born. I only used the pinks and yellows for you but I found it after we got David and it's a comfort thing." She explained. "What are doing?" she asked.

"Landon and David are going to colour, so I'm getting the colouring stuff."

"Oh here" She said handing me a bag out of her big bag full of stuff "David loves arts and crafts." She explained and I nodded.

"Mom?" I asked and she looked up.

"Yeah Bella?"

"How long do you think you'll be here? Seriously how bad was this fight?" I asked her.

"He wants to adopt another baby Bella." She said "And I don't know if I want that." She added before looking down.

"Oh" I said "Why not?" I asked. I don't know why I was bothering to ask it was probably she didn't think it would be fun anymore.

"It's bad enough having one baby not know his older sister, I couldn't get another one." She told me and I just nodded before walking out of the room.

I found the boys already sitting at the table with juice boxes.

"Where did you get those?" I asked Landon.

"Uncle Edward got them for us, while he got Blakey's water." Landon explained and I nodded.

"You okay David?" I asked him and he smiled at me as I put the art stuff on the table. "Landon you know the rules." I told him.

"Oh I almost forgot." He said jumping down off the table and went to grab some old newspaper for the kitchen table "It's so we don't mess the table." He told David who nodded.

My Mom came into the kitchen after that.

"Will he eat pasta?" I asked her nodding to David.

"Yeah" She said rustling his hair. "So what's with the place being like a train station?" she asked.

"Things got crazy very quickly." I told her as I tied up my hair to start cooking. Just as I did Edward came into the kitchen holding Parker and the bouncer.

"How have you been Edward?" Mom asked him as he set the bouncer on the counter.

"Good" He said keeping his answers short. Edward had issues with how my Mom treated me but he would never tell me she couldn't stay here, he was that kind of person. Plus when he met my mother he wasn't at his best and she's always held that against mine and Edward's relationship. It made him pretty weary to spend any more time than necessary with her.

"I always forget what you do, remind me?" she asked him.

"I'm an accountant." He told her.

"He's modest" I told Mom, the day I had found out Edward's real job title I realised he had been selling himself very short. "He's head of several accounts at one of the biggest accountants' offices in the country." I said "Aro Volturi told me himself at the company picnic last summer that Edward has the makings to be head of the biggest accounts the company holds by the time he's thirty." I told her.

What? I liked to brag. He never took credit for his work.

"Shhh you" He told me kissing my temple when we heard an increase in the babbling in the living room.

"Edaaad"

"I'm being called." He said. I had to laugh at Blake's attempts to say Edward. So cute.

"He really doesn't like people talking about him, does he?" Mom asked and I gave her a pointed look.

"Don't" I said as I strapped Parker into the bouncer. It was then the phone rang, it had been left in the kitchen so I picked it up knowing Edward was watching the smaller Whitlock. "Edward Cullen's place" I answered.

"Bella?" Esme's voice called through the phone.

"Oh hi Esme how's Chicago?"

"Windy, how's Edward?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"Alice told you?" I asked resigned.

"Yes and believe I've already screamed at Emmett. Twice. And so has Carlisle." She said and I laughed. "But come on, how are you two getting on with the three boys?"

"Four, my Mom's hear with my little brother." I told her.

"Oh God, and your stepmom is there?"

"Sue and Leah are in my place. My Mom and David are staying here with me at Edward's with the boys." I explained.

"Did I mention I screamed at Emmett?" she asked.

"Yes" I told her. "I will kill him Esme when I get my hands on him." I said.

"Is the baby behaving?"

"So far yes, we stole his schedule off your fridge and there hasn't been too much of an incident" I explained.

"Good" She said. "Alice is so sorry."

"I know, she's stressed with everything. And it's nice idea to think Emmett did apologise to Edward and that it could be at a stage where we could take Parker for a weekend, but after a stunt like this it just shows Edward that he hasn't changed you know?" I asked.

"You're exactly right." She said. "I feel so bad Sweetie."

"Its fine Esme, we're handling it. We'll probably sleep for a week after it's all over but we'll survive. I'm not going to get the work done for the centre though." I said.

"Never mind, Alice is looking over the briefs on the plane saying it was the least she could do. She's going to try and do some work while in Texas."

"Okay, one thing to check off my list." I said.

"I'll let you get back to your chaos; I know you don't need me telling you this but thank you. I could imagine Edward in the foetal position right about now if he didn't have you."

"Oh he's lucky alright." I stated with a laugh. "Bye Esme"

We hung up after that and I got back to making dinner.

"What are you doing with the pasta?" Mom asked.

"Chicken" I told her taking it out of the fridge. As I was busy cutting the chicken Parker began crying "Oh shoot" I said when my Mom picked him up. As much as I didn't want to talk to her I will admit it was great having her here. Just for helping out.

"Bella do you think my Mommy will like this picture?" Landon called from the table where he was colouring. I looked over at the picture and smiled.

"I think she'll love it Kiddo." I told him before getting back to work.

"He's very comfortable with you."

"I'm his Special Education Teacher" I told her "I do tuition with him twice a week so I have him a lot." I explained.

"Plus your own job?" she asked and I nodded.

"Keeps me busy"

"Love, who was on the phone?" Edward asked coming into the kitchen holding Blake on his hip.

"Your mother" I told him as I tossed the chicken in the pan.

"Oh, did she not want to talk to me?" he asked.

"Nope" I said and he nodded grabbing an apple. "Who's that for?"

"Blake" He said. "I just want to cut it up." He said looking for a place to look Blake.

"I attached his booster seat to chair Babe." I told him and he nodded. He slipped Blake into the booster before checking up on Landon and that he was okay.

"Did you check on the cat?" he asked and I shook my head.

"She was asleep last time I checked."

"Why would you need to check on the cat?" Mom asked as she strapped Parker back into the bouncer.

"She's pregnant." I explained.

"Ah" Mom said as Edward opened the utility room door and found Lincoln still fast asleep.

"Wish I could join you Bud." Edward said under his breath before shutting the door again. I giggled and he smirked knowing I had heard him. "So Renee are you here for long?" Edward asked not meeting my Mom's gaze, busy cutting the apple in perfect lines. Some of his tendencies had calmed but not a lot of them.

"Not sure" She said looking at David. "So what are you doing tomorrow Bella?" she asked.

"I've got a dress fitting with Sue." I told her and she looked down. "Um... you've probably got things you want to do right, or you could stay here during the day?" I said but it came out like a question.

"Or she could come with me to the house?" Edward asked me and I looked up.

"What?" I asked.

"Well it's better than sitting here all day, and I'll be doing some errands in the morning before the electrician is coming out." He explained "But she could come with me and Landon, I could let him and David out on the lawn or something while we got some work done." Edward explained.

"Yeah..." I said shocked he would offer to spend his time with my mother. Who he didn't particularly like if we're being honest "Mom?" I asked.

"That sounds great actually" She said.

"And then Sue and Leah are gone tomorrow so you and David would be less cramped at my place." I told her.

"Yeah that's fine." She added.

"Do you need any help Love?" Edward asked as he handed Blake the bowl full of apple.

"Um... no." I said. He wrapped his arms around me from behind as I was standing over the cooker top. He kissed my temple and leaned into me.

"I'm sorry" He murmured lowly so only I could hear it. I knew he was talking about earlier.

"Me too" I sighed "I over reacted" I said and he shook his head.

"We'll talk later?" he asked and I nodded. I turned and kissed him before getting back to work.

The next couple of hours were chaotic as we got the four children fed, washed and ready for bed. I set David up in the spare bed with Landon. Mom was helping Edward bath Parker in the sink, something he was a bit worried about doing himself so I said I would put the boys to bed.

"Now do you want me to show you where the potty is or do you remember?" I asked David.

"I remember" He nodded.

"Right Kiddo, well I'll leave that light on for you guys in any way." I said "Now do you want to be tucked in?" I asked him and he nodded.

I pushed the covers in around him tightly and made sure he was snug like my Mom used to do with me.

"Good?" I asked and he nodded as Landon jumped into the bed after brushing his teeth.

"Can we watch a d.v.d?" Landon asked and I nodded turning on the t.v. in the spare room.

Alice assured me this was the sure fire way to get Landon to go to sleep. He never made it to the end of a film.

I put on some Disney movie; I think it was Cars before grabbing Blake's diaper bag to get him ready for bed.

I walked out into the living room to find Edward sitting on the floor drying Parker while my Mom held Blake on her knee.

"Come on Little Whitlock, jammies time." I told him and he smiled kicking his legs. "You're such a smiley Baby." I said kissing his cheek.

"You might want to check his diaper" Mom said and I nodded.

"Oh did you leave me a stinker?" I asked as I laid out a changing mat on the floor and put him down on.

Opening up his diaper I saw he had left me a very big stinker. Lovely. I quickly got him changed and dressed into his jammies before getting out the soft brush and brushing through his feathery soft hair.

"He's practically asleep look at him." Mom cooed as Blake lulled against me.

"Alice and I figured it out at the Fourth of July barbeque" I told her. "I was just a sitting there rubbing his hair, it's so soft and he was out like a light. Wasn't he Edward?"

"Yeah, so when his hair got longer Alice started using the hair brush." Edward explained lifting Parker up into his arms.

"And this is Rosalie's Baby?" Mom asked.

"Yeah" I said still annoyed at Emmett and Rosalie for just abandoning their child. Seriously how irresponsible were they?

"I see" Mom said.

"I'm just going to put him to bed." Edward said carrying Parker out of the room.

"Okay" I said as I went back to lulling Blake to sleep.

"It's weird" Mom said and I looked up.

"What?" I asked her.

"You look good with a baby." She told me and I blushed.

"Someday" I told her as Blake turned into my chest and started to shut his eyes "Night, night little man."

I carried him into the spare room where Landon was already asleep from the film, David not far behind. I would have to turn that off in a little while otherwise they would keep it on all night.

"Shhh" I whispered to David as I put the baby down into his travel crib and pulled the blanket over him.

"Bella?" David whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked kneeling down beside the bed.

"I'm happy I met my big sister." He said and I smiled.

"I'm happy I met my little brother." I whispered giving him a hug before leaving the room.

As I walked out I saw Edward shut his bedroom door holding a baby monitor.

"He's down?" I asked and Edward nodded. "I'm exhausted." I said collapsing into his arms. He wrapped them around me and held me close.

"You okay? With... everything?" he said knowing there was a chance my Mom could hear us.

"Yeah" I said "Well no but I just can't let it get to me." I told him.

"Okay" He said.

I leaned up and kissed him.

"Love you" I told him.

"Love you too" He murmured before kissing my forehead.

We walked back out to the living room to find my Mom snoring, on the couch.

"Oh-kay" Edward said. "Parker's a heavy sleeper" He stated and I nodded.

"Just give me a sec?" I asked before pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and putting it on top of her. "Ready"

We went into Edward's room and he put his lights on low. I went into the bathroom and got changed not wanting to make too much noise. When I got back Edward was lying on the bed in his boxers. He was wearing his glasses and I found myself thinking ill of Emmett again, because I always wanted to jump Edward when he wore his glasses but now we couldn't because the baby was in the room.

"Can we talk about earlier?" Edward asked as I sat down on the bed.

"Yeah" I said.

"I get it" He said.

"Do you really are you just saying that?" I asked.

"No I'm not. You know that feeling you get when you go on a rollercoaster?" he asked.

"What?" I asked him confused at where he was taking this.

"You're excited because you know it's fun, and then as you move closer you get scared because you realise what you're about to do, but then once it's happening you're fine because you know it's going to be over before you blink?" he asked and I nodded. "Right now I feel like I'm in the line for the Cyclone at Coney Island."

"Me too" I told him honestly, he had just described everything I was feeling about this whole situation to a T.

"But it's a good scared" He said and I nodded. "But when I get scared I need structure, and I let that over ride my need to make sure you were okay and that's not good. I didn't even think when I was ordering that bed."

"It's okay" I told him. "It is a really nice bed." I added letting him know I was okay.

He chuckled but looked down at his hands.

"Edward I think it's a case of us working together and just keeping the communication flowing." I told him and he nodded. "We'll get there" I said leaning in and kissing him.

"You're Mom was right though."

"About what?" I asked him.

"Babies suit you." He said and I blushed. "And I can't wait until it's our baby you're rocking to sleep."

"Really?" I asked.

"Mmm hmmm. It can't come soon enough" He said kissing me again.

I shook my head at his silliness before lying down to sleep.

But he was right, this time next year I could be planning my wedding and then who knows? Baby Cullen mightened be too far behind after that.

It really couldn't come soon enough for me either.

That is... if this weekend didn't kill us first.

**They are really having a sucky weekend huh?**

**I'm amazed by all the support I've received for this story so far! It's really amazing for me as an author to get so much feedback from everybody.**

**A few of you have had queries about whether I have an account on alternative websites due to all the scandal with fics being deleted. I'd like to say here for as long as possible but I am currently working on moving all my stories over to TWCS and hope to get a lot of that done in the next couple of weeks. My account name over there is 'Runs with Vampires', I had that account before this one. So some of my stories are already posted over there is you are so inclined.**

**Thank you for your continued support and I would love to see what you thought of this chapter.**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 4 – Edward  
Things we do for Love

I pulled up to the drive way of the house to find a van outside it.

"This is your house Uncle Edward?" Landon asked.

"Yep" I said getting out. Renee looked at the house in shock.

Remind why I thought it would be a good idea to take Renee with me? So far it's been a morning of odd looks and borderline invasive questions.

I suppose I was looking up ways to make it up to Bella over what had happened yesterday. I know we had talked but still helping her with her Mom would make her happy and I was all about staying in Bella's good books.

However after spending the morning with Renee I was sure I had sweated through my shirt.

I'm sure I was looking like wonderful potential son in law material right now. (Note the sarcasm.) It wasn't that I was afraid of Renee; I was more freaked out about the situation at hand.

Breakfast hadn't been fun this morning; Blake had somehow managed to get his breakfast on my ceiling and the boys and spilt milk on my couch. Thankfully it was leather but still... that place was going to have to be completely scrubbed top to bottom after this weekend.

And having Renee watching me like a hawk during all of this just put more pressure on me to hide how I was truly feeling about this situation. God I was so frustrated with it all.

So instead of freaking out, I sweated. I know attractive right?

I let the boys out of the car before walking up to the van. The guy was sitting in it on his IPhone tapping away at Angry Birds.

I knocked on the window and he lowered his window.

"Hi" I said before taking a deep breath and getting what I wanted to say together "I'm Edward, we spoke on the phone." I added.

"Embry Call" He said shaking my hand before getting out of the van. As he rounded the van I quickly put hand sanitizer on my hands and cleaned them. I managed to get it done before he saw. Renee on the other hand was watching me like a hawk.

I sighed and let Embry into the house and took the list of things Bella and I had agreed on that needed to be done.

I handed it to Embry and he seemed to think it could be done after we did a walk through the house.

Renee and the boys walked around while I tried to further explain to Embry what I wanted done.

"So what's this room?" Landon asked pointing to the spare bedroom downstairs.

"Oh" I said scratching the back of my head "Well Bella and I were thinking that could be a play room or something" I shrugged.

"For whom?" he asked confused.

"Well for when Bella and I have kids?"

"You're gonna have kids?" he asked me looking shocked.

"Someday" I said with a shrug.

"But...? Don't you...?" He said looking confused.

"What Bud?"

"You told me you didn't know where you got babies from." He said and Renee spluttered out a laugh from where she was looking at the living room.

"When?" I asked him, trying to stop myself from blushing from embarrassment.

"When Blakey was born." He said and it all came back to me.

"Um well here's the thing Kiddo, I still don't know." I explained not wanting the 'Where do babies come from?' question again. "And when it's time for me to know I'll find out."

"And then you'll tell me?" he asked.

"Um... I'll let your Dad take that one." I said before leaving to go check something in the kitchen.

"It's a great house Edward" Renee said causing me to jump.

"Thanks" I told her.

"When are you planning on moving in?" she asked.

"Next couple of weeks." I told her.

She looked around her and smiled wistfully.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked her.

"Go ahead" She said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I wanted to see my daughter."

"So you haven't wanted to see her this past year?" I asked "Until now?"

"I had a fight with Phil." She said. "And Bella is the only other family I have besides David."

"But the way you treated Bella why do you think she'll be there for you? Because of her nature she is there for you right now but she hardly wants to." I said crossing my arms across my chest. It was bad enough people took advantage of me, but I hated people taking advantage of Bella's kind nature. She gave too much as it was, so when I saw people like Renee do stuff like this without giving anything in return it really made my blood boil.

"That's what family does" Renee said in a rather snooty tone. "You don't like your brother and you're watching his son." She added and I resisted the urge to laugh at that moment in time at her comparison.

"Because I didn't get a chance to protest and believe me there is going to be hell to pay when he gets home." I explained.

"Well then your family is bit different to ours." She said.

"Bella is my family." I said that was something I believed one hundred percent and I would love to see someone tell me otherwise. She's the only person I really cared about and wanted to be with so that made her family. "And I may come across timid but I'm not going to let anyone hurt her, including her own mother. Do you know what happened after you left last year?" I asked remembering the day Bella's father called me, explain that Bella was probably too upset to call because her mother had just gotten up and left during the middle of a huge fight.

"I didn't leave, she kicked me out." Renee said glaring at me. "A fight about you actually."

"Doesn't matter she was distraught. I don't understand how a mother could do that to her own child." I said. "Plus from what I remember the fight was actually about how horribly you treat Bella. And you just used me as a scapegoat to your problems with your daughter." I snapped. I was shocked I was able to speak like this with Renee but something's needed to be said and this was definitely one of those things.

"I don't expect you to understand how normal people relate with each other but I don't know who you are to think you could talk to me like that." Renee said and I felt like I had been punched in the gut. "My daughter and I got on great until you were in the picture. Look at everything that happened once she met you. She doesn't care about me anymore. Her best friend had a baby and Bella had a massive falling out with her. She got fired from her job..."

"Mike assaulted your daughter; did you really want her working there?" I asked. "Because I would rather her not have a job at all than work with that sick bastard all day." I said.

"That's just what you want isn't it. To keep her as your little tidy housewife in your pretty house where everything can be perfect. How much do you pay her anyway?" Renee asked me "Or does that come when you two get married? Because I've heard you talk to her, you just want her barefoot and pregnant. Seriously the Bella I know never would have settled for this life. She broke up with Jacob, a real man because she didn't want that. Why would she want that with you of all people?" she asked me.

Not knowing what to say in response to that I did the only thing I knew how to do.

I just walked out of the room.

I walked out onto the front porch and leaned against the railing.

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Renee's words swirling in my head.

This was not happening. Not again.

I began wringing my hands, no, no, no. This was not happening right now. I willed myself to stay out of my head. Renee was wrong. She didn't know anything about mine and Bella's relationship.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I took it out and saw it was Bella calling me.

"Hello" I answered before biting at my lip, by answering the phone I had lost the ability to continue wringing my hands.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" she asked she could always tell when something was wrong with me, sometimes before I even knew it myself.

"Nothing Love" I lied not wanting her to get upset.

"Edward what did she do?" Bella asked.

"We'll talk about it later." I said.

"I'm going to... you know what? I'll be there in ten minutes." She said.

"Bella you're supposed to be spending time with your future stepmother today. Not fighting with Renee." I reminded her.

"Well you know what I'm not going to let her do this, she can't just waltz in, stay in your apartment and then say something to you that makes you so uncomfortable you need her to leave. Sue got her dress this morning we're just normal shopping now." Bella explained and I sighed.

We hung up after that and I went to see how Embry was getting on to try and distract myself, I looked down at my hands and saw they were getting red from rubbing them so much but I needed to do something. Renee was downstairs with the boys so after I was done with Embry I walked from room to room upstairs.

I was upstairs making a plan for where I was going to put a book shelf in my office when I heard a car pull up outside. I had hoped that by making plans in the rooms I would distract myself from the situation but I had no such luck.

I looked out the window and saw Bella get out of the car.

Embry had just packed up and left when Bella arrived, I was a little thankful for that because I knew something ugly was about to happen.

I literally ran down the stairs to try and get to Bella before she began screaming at her Mom.

"Where are the babies?" I asked her as she came running up the step.

"Asleep in the car windows are down." She said "Babe what happened?" she asked taking my hands into hers seeing me pull at them.

"Just..." I said tilting my head back.

"Baby what did she do?" Bella asked. "Edward what did she say to you?"

"She asked me why you were settling for me." I murmured not wanting to meet her eye right now.

"Where's my mother?" she asked sounding like she was about to explode.

"Inside"

"Mom!" Bella yelled walking inside. I went and got the babies out of the car, strapping them into the double stroller before pulling the stroller up the front steps of the house "And seriously? You just arrive at my apartment, you refuse to tell me why you're here until I drag it out of you, you won't call your husband to let him know you and his son are okay and now you insult my boyfriend? After he let you stay in his apartment last night, when we were pretty cramped as it was? What is your fucking problem Mom?"

"I don't have a problem Bella; you obviously have something wrong with you if you've deluded yourself into thinking that he is in anyway..." Renee said when Bella cut across her.

"Don't finish that sentence Mom otherwise you'll never hear from me again and I mean it!" Bella yelled.

"Bella look at this place, is he paying you to be with him? You can tell me. You told me and your father when you broke up with Jacob it was because you didn't want this life with marriage and babies and a house in the suburbs. Why the hell would you want it with this guy? What's so special about him? So he's doing something to make you stay? Now tell me what is going on here?

I listened carefully from outside the room, I swore after Emmett I would never let anyone speak to me like this again but here I was, listening in on people saying I was a freak, different, not normal and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Mom I'm with him because I love him." Bella said sounding like she was crying. "Why don't you get this? Mom Edward is going to be my husband one day and the father of your grandchildren. And yes two years ago I didn't want this with Jacob because Jacob didn't respect me or where I wanted to be in my life at that time. Edward loves me and respects me for who I am Mom; he makes me want all this stuff, marriage and babies. I want that with him. Also let's not forget the fact that Jacob cheated on me? So what you don't want me to be with Edward, the guy who only wants to give me the world and everything in it, but you want me to be with Jacob the asshole who puts me down and cheats on me with my cousin? Do you see how messed up that is?" Bella asked her mother.

"Honestly Mom this is what I want. He is what I want and if you don't accept you can just stay away from me. Now get the hell out of my house, go home and don't think about calling me until you're ready to accept my life and then we'll see if I can forgive you." Bella stated before walking out of the room.

"Bella...?" I began as she walked out of the room.

"Where is Landon?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Landon, we're going back to your place." She said "I just want to..." she began before I realised she was trying not to cry.

"Yeah okay" I said hugging her to me. I watched Renee yank David out the house and out the front door. "Do you want me to bring them to get their stuff or...?" I asked Bella.

"Um... no, I'm not going to make you do that" She said. "You take my car and grab Landon's booster seat out of yours?" she and I nodded.

"Yeah, just come straight back over to my place once you drop them off okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She said.

I watched as she dejectedly walked out the front. I followed her out to grab Landon's seat. Her Mom glared at me as I opened the door for Bella.

"See you in a little while." I told Bella before kissing her.

"I love you" She murmured hugging me again.

"I love you too." I said kissing her again, before she caught into the car. I shut the door behind her and watched as she pulled out the driveway.

"Uncle Edward?" I heard Landon call from the front steps.

"Yeah Bud?" I asked him jogging up; the babies were still asleep inside.

"Why was Ms. Renee so mean to you? I think you're the best Uncle ever and I've got three Uncles so I know what I'm talking about." Landon said and I smiled wrapping my arms around him, hugging him.

"Thanks Bud, it means a lot." I said "Ms. Renee doesn't like me because of... you know my shaky talking?" I asked remembering the term Landon had used to describe my stutter before.

"Yeah but you can't help that." He said obviously quoting something his mother had said in front of him.

"I know that but some people don't like me because of that. They think I'm weird." I told him.

"My Daddy once told me that bullies pick on people because they don't like themselves, so maybe Ms. Renee is just a bully." Landon said and I had to marvel at how perceptive the little boy was sometimes.

"Maybe you're right." I said.

"Uncle Edward?" he asked.

"Another question? You've been busy." I teased him.

"This is a good one though!" He protested and I nodded.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"When are you going to make Ms. Bella, Aunty Bella?" he asked me and I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Well she said that Aunty Rosalie is Aunty Rosalie because she makes married to Uncle Emmett not just because she makes kissy faces with him. And I asked her why you weren't married and she said that's all up to you." Landon explained

"Um... well..." I began confused.

"Do you want to get married?" he asked me.

"Well... yeah" I said

"To Ms. Bella?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Then go get married"

"Landon it's a little more complicated than that" I tried to explain to my nephew but he didn't seem to get it.

"You love Ms. Bella; you make kissy face with her all the time! You own this big house! Get married"

"How many cookies did Nana bribe you with?" I asked him, hoping that he had been fed lines and not that the situation was so simple that even he had figured it out.

"None, I just like Ms. Bella better than I like Aunty Rosalie so I want her to be my Aunty Bella." Landon said like it was obvious.

I wasn't sure what to say after that so I went and got the babies and put them back in their car seats. Parker decided to wake up then so I told Landon to watch Blake who had also woken up and went to change Parker inside.

Once ready I carried the Baby outside, as I carried him out my cell phone rang.

"Edward Cullen" I answered not having time to check the caller ID.

"Edward it's your mother" Mom said.

"Hi Mom" I said as I strapped Parker back into his car seat.

"We're on the way back to our house, we got an earlier flight. Do you want us to stop by and get Parker?" she asked.

"You two did not come back earlier because of Emmett" I said, Mom and Dad had been wanting to go home to Chicago for months now and this was Dad's first available vacation.

"Let me take the baby, it means Emmett will have to pick him up from me so I can beat him up for you." She said and I laughed.

"Actually that would be great." I said holding the phone between my shoulder and my ear. "I'm just heading home now"

"Right we'll meet you there dear." She said before we hung up.

I drove the kids back to my place and managed to get everyone into the elevator. When I got up to my floor I saw my parents standing outside my apartment.

"I am going to kill Emmett, I swear to God!" Mom said taking Parker out of the stroller and walking into my apartment. "Seriously what is he playing at?"

"Grandpa" Landon cheered and my Dad picked him up, groaning a bit as he did. I pushed the stroller into my apartment and picked Blake up out of it.

"Just look at this place" My Mom tutted walking through my apartment. "How did you even sleep last night?" she asked me.

"Exhaustion" I told her, but not that she had mentioned it I was freaking out about the sofa cushions. I gave Blake to my Dad and went to fix the living room.

"Nana Esme will you tell Uncle Edward that he needs to ask Bella to marry him? So that she will be Aunty Bella?" I heard Landon asked and banged my forehead off the couch.

"Edward?" Mom asked and I sighed.

"Yes Mother?" I asked her trying to pretend I hadn't heard what Landon had told her.

"Don't you mother me Edward Cullen, what is going on?" she asked dragging me away from little ears. "Are you having doubts about Bella?" she asked me.

"No!" I said frustrated "And really if I was would I tell my six year old nephew? I added. "Landon just shocked me with the question that it."

"So when are you going to propose?" Mom asked me.

"Mother, I am going to propose after Christmas and if you tell her so help me God I will demand we don't have children for eight years." I snapped and my Mother just stared at me. "Sorry, it's just been a long day."

"Don't apologise that is all I wanted!" She said hugging me. "Listen I'm going to take Landon and Blake with me, you look exhausted."

"Mom I promised Landon we would have fun this weekend, I've been more focused on Blake and Parker and Bella's mother..." I said running my hand through my hair. "This weekend has just been a nightmare."

"Is Renee still here?"

"Yeah they had another huge fight; Bella's just dropping them to the airport. It's pretty bad though, I probably should have gone with her, and she was pretty upset. I had the kids though so I couldn't." I said rubbing my eyes under my glasses.

"Right" Mom said before leaving my room "Landon?" she called walking into the living room. "Sweetie Pie it's up to you but do you want to come to my house or stay here? We're going to take Parker and if you and Blake want to come you can." She said and Landon seemed to be thinking about it.

"Are we going to make cookies?" Landon asked her.

"If you want to." She said.

"Uncle Edward can I go stay with Nana? I want to make cookies."

I have never been more relieved in my life.

"Sure thing Bud but you better bring me some." I teased.

"No we're making peanut butter cookies" Landon said and I mock glared at him. I wasn't allergic to peanuts but I got mild rashes from them.

"Fine, I'll just make my own cookies." I told him ruffling his hair.

I helped my Dad load up the car with everything before sending Alice a text letting her know what was happening. I told Landon I'd see him later this week when he came over to his extra tuition with Bella before sending them on their way. Once they were gone I went upstairs and collapsed on the couch.

How do people do that all the time?

It has to easier when it's your own kids' right?

I hope so.

I glanced at my watch wondering where Bella was when she came in the door, she slammed it behind her before walking into the kitchen.

"Bella?" I asked getting up and walking into the kitchen where she was pulling a beer out of the fridge.

"You know what? Just once I wanted her to support something I did you know?" she asked twisting open the beer and throwing the cap into the trash. "Like I get she didn't like that I preferred living with Dad but she left me there, and maybe I did choose to not go to college near her to spite her after she abandoned me but still... just once it would be nice to have her support." She said tipping the beer back and drinking it.

"What happened in the car?" I asked her walking towards her.

"She decided to tell me everything that was wrong with my choice in men; I'm sorry what's wrong with an incredibly sweet boyfriend, who loves me, wants to give me everything and doesn't care about the crap my fucked up mother brings to the mix?" She asked as I reached and took the beer out of her hands. She was going to start using her hands for emphasis in a minute and the beer would be on the ceiling, after cleaning Blake's breakfast off it this morning I really wasn't in the mood to do that again. "Like honestly, what have you done to make her hate you so much? A person isn't allowed one bad day? That's all you were having when you met her, a bad day." Bella said the tears brimming up in her eyes. "She told me that she didn't understand why I wanted to make a life with you. She thinks I could do better, has she met you? Seriously I don't think I could make a better guy using a magical spell? If you had any sense you would leave me right now after seeing what kind of crazy is genetic in my family." She told me.

I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her in hopes of getting her to calm down. She was way too stressed and upset right now.

"Bella there's nothing your mother could do to make me change my mind about you, nothing okay? So what if she doesn't like me? Your Dad does and he's the one who has to agree to let me marry you."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry if I were you; Charlie won't say no, I'm the only one who remembers how to make Grandma Marie's stroganoff." She muttered "But why can't she just accept that you're the one I want?" She asked sounding sad again.

"I don't know Baby." I said kissing her temple.

"I hate her"

"No you don't Babe." I said, I know it felt like she did right now but I don't think she could ever truly hate her Mom. Before I had started seeing Bella they had been really close.

"Yes I do and holy crap where are the kids?" Bella asked looking terrified.

"My parents picked them up." I told her hugging her to me again. "And you don't hate your Mom Love, you're mad at her, you don't want to talk to her and she's hurting you but you don't hate her."

"I'm an idiot. I thought when I saw her standing at my door that she had changed and we were finally going to talk this out properly like adults." She said her tears just at the brim.

"I know Baby" I sighed. I kissed the top of her head and then she lost whatever control she had over herself because the sobs came rushing out of her. I held her close to me as she cried and rubbed my hand soothingly along her back. I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist before carrying her into the living room. Sitting down on the couch I pulled a blanket down on top of her before wrapping it around us.

She eventually stopped crying but didn't say anything as we sat there.

"You okay?" I asked her and she nodded. "Do you want something to eat? Drink?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She said.

"Chinese?" I asked her and she nodded. I reached behind the couch and grabbed the phone before ordering the food. "I'm going to run out and get some ice cream Love." I said "Do you want anything else?" I asked her.

"Um..." She began before biting her lip "I'll go Babe." She said standing up but I shook my head.

"Nope, I'll take care of it. You're actually looking kind of pale, all this stress can't be good you sit and relax." I said.

"I'm stressed, you're probably up to ninety at this stage with everything" She said trying to stand up.

"Sit" I told her pushing her back down. "Now what do you need? I can pick it up."

"I need tampons Baby." She said and I internally cringed, but I wasn't going to make her do anything right now. As bad as my weekend had been, hers had just been a whole lot worse and on top of that she was getting her period.

In the year we had been together I had learnt a few things about how to deal with Bella during her time of the month and the best thing for it was to be there for snuggling and have a supply of chocolate at the ready.

"The things I do for you." I said kissing her. "The pink box?" I asked and she nodded looking a little embarrassed. "I love you" I told her.

"Thank you, Babe" She said getting up on her knees wrapping her arms around my neck "I don't know what I would do without you." She said.

"Let's never find out."

"Deal" She said "Love you too."

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I said kissing her before taking her arms from around my neck. I lifted her up off her knees and laid her down on her back before grabbing the blanket and giving it to her. Lincoln finally emerged, seeing the chaos had died down and I carefully lifted her up beside Bella. "I'll leave you ladies to it." I teased.

I grabbed my coat and pulled it on before decided to take my car, seeing as it was raining. As I grabbed my car keys Bella leaned over the back of the couch.

"Babe can you get chocolate?" she called as I walked out of the apartment.

"Yeah" I said before chuckling as I walked out of the apartment.

It was in moments like that, that I knew despite what people say in regards to mine and Bella's relationship we would always work things out. Maybe her mother, my brother, Rosalie... and a bunch of other people didn't want to believe it, but Bella and I were what each other wanted.

And as long as we were happy did it really matter what anybody else thought?

**I can't wait to see what you think of Mama Renee this time? And who loves Esme and Carlisle for stepping in?**

**I feel tired when I read this chapter. What a draining day for them.**

**I would love to see what you all think? Review please. As always I look forward to hearing from you all and your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**Living Life

**Summary:**When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating:**M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing:**It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer:**No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 5 – Bella  
Moving Forward

"Where do you want this lamp?" I asked Edward as I lifted it out of the box.

He was walking around with a clip board with lists of where he wanted everything to go in the house. Some might call it a bit too much but it made him happy so I wasn't going to complain. Merging both our things together was going to be difficult for Edward so I was happy for him to do this in a way that he was comfortable.

Plus was too busy swooning over the fact that Edward and I were finally moving in together to care about where we put the lamp or the coffee table. After what felt like forever we finally had all the rooms painted and floored the way we wanted them and now all we had to do was move in our stuff.

"Um... I think we agreed on your office." He explained wrapping his arms around me while looking at my lamp. It was so cool; it was a hula girl with a lamp coming out of her head. I think Angela gave it to me as a birthday present once in college.

"You don't like my hula lamp?" I asked him trying to look upset.

"No but I think you're pretty." He said kissing me and I smiled. Oh he could be very crafty with his answers when he wanted to be.

"Good answer." I told him, placing the lamp down and turning in his arms so I could wrap my arms around my neck. I sighed and rested against him moving was really hard work and we had been at this for hours. It had been two weeks since everything happened with my Mom. I hadn't heard from her since. But I really didn't have time to worry with everything going on today.

I however wanted to take advantage of our little break. I stood up on my tippy toes and brushed my lips against his. He got the gist of my idea and kissed me back hungrily, he was just as excited as I was to be moving into our new home today. Edward had originally been the one to put out the idea that we had a lot of rooms to christen in this place but I made sure to remind him this morning when we woke up. He was only waiting to kick our friends out and get cracking on that hefty list he was making in his head of places where we could have fun in our new home.

"Hey, hey, hey break it up!" Ben yelled as he and Jasper carried in a book case of mine. "Cullen when you invited me to help you move in I thought I would be helping you, not doing everything." He stated as I pulled away from Edward with a pout on my lips.

Ben and Angela had arrived the night before to help us move everything in, but so far every time heavy lifting had to be done Edward had something else to do.

What a co-inky-dink?

And I'm sure it had nothing to do with mine and Edward's plans once we had gotten them all to go home this evening. And Edward not wanting to be tired from those plans.

Yep just a co-inky-dink, I thought to myself before winking at Edward who deep his forehead into my shoulder to hide his smirk.

"Cheney what did I tell you about being so bossy" I said reaching out and pitching Ben's ear as he walked past me.

"You're as bad as Cullen" Ben muttered rubbing his ear.

"And to think she'll be one eventually" Jasper teased as I pointed them to my study upstairs, so they could put the bookcase down.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Cullen Jasper." Edward stated and my insides melted. Alice who had just come in carrying a box caught that comment and smirked knowingly at me "Love that bookcase is going at the top of the stairs." Edward said to me, completely changing the subject. At first I felt a little dejected but I rationalised that Edward was focused on one particular at this moment in time and he needed to keep focused on that.

"No..." I said shaking my head trying to clear it of my dream wedding fantasy that was on repeat in my head. "I'm pretty sure I said my office." I said focusing on the task at hand, I was concentrating too much on the future and not enjoying the experience that was present right now.

"Yeah but I measured the bookcase and the space you wanted it in and it doesn't fit so I called your Dad and he said he's sending up a book case from your Grandparents for your office. He said it was given to you in the will or something" Edward said "You told me if we needed any other furniture to call him because he had some stuff belonging to you." He explained and I realised he had gotten me my favourite book case that I had completely forgotten about until now.

"What?" I asked excited. "That's a gorgeous bookcase" I said "My Grandpa built it, Hey Ang! Edward said Dad's giving us the Swan bookcase." I yelled up the stairs.

"No fair, I was planning to sneak it out the back door at Charlie's funeral." Angela yelled back over the banister.

"Why would you want Bella's father's bookcase?" Jasper asked Angela as they moved the other one up the stairs to the landing.

"You just wouldn't understand" She said walking down the stairs past Jasper and Ben making sure to pat Ben's ass as she did, I rolled my eyes at her. If Cheney dropped that book case because of her I'd kill him. "Edward are you sure your Mom is okay with having my two kids? Abby's quite the handful. I mean she bites kids."

"You did tell her to try eating different things." I pointed out.

"I was thinking more along the lines of her green vegetables, not her buddy system partner in daycare." Angela said. Jasper and Alice chuckled while Ben sighed.

"I thought I wasn't going to be getting calls about her in school until she in the teenage years to be quite honest." Ben said to Jasper who chuckled.

"It's not her fault you weren't specific enough" I said

"My Mom loves kids Angela, Abby and Mark are fine with her. Although she is pretty insane" Edward said interjected, knowing Angela and I could go on like this for hours if we weren't stopped. "But the kids tend to love the crazy; she'll let them make cookies." He said.

"Yeah and he's provided her with two extra children to fawn over, she might stop bugging him for a little Edward for another year or so" Alice said pinching her little brother's cheek. He glared at her and picked her up before turning her upside down causing her to squeal.

"Edward!" She squealed and he chuckled. Jasper and Ben came back down the stairs "Babe help"

"Nah whatever you did to annoy him this seems appropriate." Jasper said.

"Bye bye sex for Jazzy so" Alice said and Jasper quickly ran and grabbed his wife for Edward's arms. Edward pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me before kissing my temple.

"Someone's in a good mood today." I said kissing him.

"Yeah because he knows he's gonna get laid tonight" Alice said and Edward glared at her.

I giggled at Alice's antics but couldn't help but smile at the thought. Another year or so and Edward I could have a little baby Cullen on the way. I think Edward knew what I was thinking because he kissed my cheek again. I loved when Edward was in a mood like this; I loved all the affection that he gave me. In his arms was my favourite place to be in the world.

"So how's it looking?" I asked Jasper seeing as he and Ben had been lifting things up the stairs all morning. They both looked fairly tired; see this is why I was happy Edward was forgoing helping to lift all the stuff up the stairs.

"The truck is empty it's just the boxes that you have around the place. But enough of that, I'm from the South." Jasper began when Edward butted in.

"What?" Edward said "He's from the South?"

I laughed at his antics, when Edward was in a good mood and comfortable with the people around he really let himself go. During the summer we had gone away with Alice, Jasper, Ben and Angela. We didn't go fair just up to the Cullen's cabin and we had all become really close, Alice was so much fun and she mixed well with Angela and I. It had given me time to get to know Alice and Jasper, plus Jasper and Edward had gotten a lot closer. Something I knew made everyone involved a lot happier. Jasper had been afraid Edward hated him and Alice and Edward wanted a better relationship for the sake of Alice and Jasper's children Landon and Blake.

"Oh aren't you a comedian" Jasper drawled causing Alice to blush. I take it that Jasper's drawl was Alice's weakness. "As I was saying I'm a Southerner and where I come from when a gentleman does a good deed he's rewarded with food from the benefactors and sex from his Missus." He explained.

I think I heard Edward gag. I gently patted his chest in comfort before turning to Jasper.

"Well I think I'll let Alice decide on the second one but there's food in the kitchen Jazz, I made lasagne, stroganoff, salad and garlic bread." I told him. I wasn't going to stick them all with pizza after them moving stuff all day, plus it gave me an opportunity to cook in my new kitchen. I loved my new kitchen it was so much fun, there was so much room to work and cook, everything I ever wanted in my dream house.

I really couldn't believe that I was finally getting my dream house with the dream guy. Sometimes I was wondering how it all got so perfect.

"This one's a keeper." Jasper said pointing to me before he and Ben headed to the kitchen. Angela and Alice followed after them talking about Baby formula or something. Angela had definitely enjoyed being pregnant and having the baby more this time around and little Mark had joined us just at the end of spring. She loved talking to Alice about baby stuff and daycare, oh and potty training, hour upon hours spent talking about potty training. I like kids and I want to be a mother someday but how could two people talk about potty training so much? Like seriously apparently there were different methods and everything.

It was nice they had stuff to talk about and I loved the fact that my two friends could get along so well but sometimes I felt a bit left out with it all. I know they didn't mean to but you know it just made me want to speed everything up with Edward; I was so excited for this part of our relationship. The part where we actually settled down together and didn't just talk about it. But at the same time I didn't want to rush things. I was never going to get back this time in my life and I didn't want to wish it all away. But still everyone I know has babies or having babies and I'm here like... I just wanna start already.

All the while hiding this from Edward, because I had agreed to a plan and it would freak him out if I wanted to move quicker.

We were just getting settled but there was so much pressure for us to get married soon, that I was beginning to wonder when exactly he was going to propose.

"So...?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me. "What's that look for?" he asked me kissing my temple as he did.

"Nothing?" I said but it came out like a question. He always knew how to get stuff out of me even when I knew I really shouldn't be saying anything on the subject.

"Come on tell me" He said.

"Just thinking" I told him I could never keep anything from him if he asked the direct question. It was bad enough I was keeping all this in my head right now. I know I needed to share with him more. I just didn't want to freak him out.

"About?" he asked, I ducked my head down "Come on, you know I'll get it out of you eventually" He added and I sighed before looking up at him.

"Babies" I said truthfully.

"Not kittens?" he asked and I sighed.

Lincoln had given birth about two weeks ago and the kittens were only beginning to not look like little rats. They were so much work and Edward I had to have them for ten more weeks. There were five kittens and Edward and I had decided to keep one of the kittens so Lincoln wouldn't feel like she was being robbed of her babies.

"Not kittens" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Me too" He said shocking me before kissing me on the lips.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry it's nothing major but maybe we should talk it about it some more. The last time we did we had only just started dating. Things have changed, we've changed. So it's definitely worth revisiting." He said "Don't look so worried. I love you" He said before kissing me again.

"I love you too." I told him.

"Bella I can hear Lincoln scratching" Alice called from the kitchen.

"Do not let her out" I said "She needs to stay in there and let them feed." I added. "She really sucks as a Mom Edward." I told him and he chuckled.

We had Lincoln and the kittens locked into the utility room. Edward wanted to keep them in the basement but it was too cold this time of year for them so we put them in there. And Lincoln was climbing the walls. All she wanted to do was go out and explore her new surroundings but I was adamant that she needed to stay with them.

"We'll talk about it more later, about what you were thinking about?" Edward asked.

I wasn't sure at what he meant by that but I was game for it.

"Sure" I said kissing his cheek before walking into the kitchen.

"Come on, I just know you're dying to yell at the cat how she needs to stay in and bond with her babies." He teased me as we walked in.

"Edward if she doesn't bond with them they'll turn into psychopaths. I've seen Criminal Minds, I know how this works." I told him and he laughed as he handed me a plate.

After eating we kept unpacking for another five hours. Because Edward had a plan for where everything was going to go it took a lot longer that I thought it would be we were making progress and to his credit Edward had drawn up pretty extensive plans of the rooms in the house, so at least we all had some idea. Angela and Ben went with Alice and Jasper to Edward's parents to pick up the kids. They were pulling an all nighter and heading down to Forks to see Angela's parents for a day or two before heading home to New York.

I forget how much I miss Angela until she's here again. I was still holding out hope they would move back here and that we could hang out more. I really hated that I didn't get to see much of Abby. I had taken care of her a lot when she was born because Ben and Angela were so young and I wanted to keep that connection strong because Angela didn't have any sisters and Ben only had one, so the kid needed another Aunt. Plus I hated that I had only met Mark twice. I hadn't had brothers and sisters growing up so when Angela had Abby I felt like it was the only time I was going to get a niece or nephew so I made an effort to get close to them.

"Alone at last" Edward said as we stood out on the porch waving them all away. It still amazed me that we were standing here in front of our house. I was so happy about this.

Edward leaned against the porch railing. I stood beside him and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Whatever will we do?" I asked him teasingly running my finger down his chest. "Oh didn't we have a plan to do something once everybody left? Today was just so busy it's after slipping my mind what that was."

"Well I have a very good memory and from what I remember it was something like this" He said before I felt myself being swung up into the air as Edward picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm supposed to carry you in." He said as if it were obvious.

"That's when people are married." I explained.

"Someday" He shrugged before carrying me in.

He continued carrying me upstairs before throwing me down on the bed causing me to giggle. He climbed onto the bed beside me.

"So..." He said smirking as he looked into the room. I crushed my lips against his and he pulled my leg up over his hip. He palmed my butt through my jeans pushing me further against his body. I push him onto his back and climb on top of him. I stick my hands under his t-shirt and pull it over his head. He reached up and pushes my shirt off my shoulders before lifting up the tank top I was wearing under it.

I loved the look on his face when he realised I wasn't wearing a bra all day.

"What Baby?" I asked innocently.

"You know what!" He said pulling me down so my chest was against his. He then turned us so I was on my back not him. "All day you weren't wearing a bra? I thought I saw something but I wasn't sure." He said leaning down to kiss me. He pulled my jeans down while his other hand palmed my breast.

Over the past year Edward had gotten so much more confident in his love making. He could do things to parts of me that I didn't know existed.

I sat up and pulled his jeans down before pushing them off the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me hard. I moaned into his mouth as his hand reached into my panties.

"Oh" I panted as our lips parted. He yanked my panties down and thrusted into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist giving him better leverage to move in and out of me.

I kissed his neck and held onto his shoulders as he hit my sweet spot.

It didn't take long for me to come undone in his arms panting as I did.

"Mmmm" I moaned as he fell down on the bed beside me.

"I'm glad you liked it" He said breathlessly causing me to giggle.

"That was amazing" I told him leaning in and kissing him. It was then it dawned on me. "Oh my God!" I squealed.

"What?" he asked sitting up quickly and looking around him.

"We just had sex in our house that we live in, together. We live together." I said and he smiled at me. "Edward this is huge!"

"I know" He said lying back down and hugging me to him. "It's not every day you get to move into your dream home with the Love of your life now is it?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Did you ever think this day would come?" I teased him and he smiled.

"Not in a million years Love." He said and I leaned up to kiss him. "I think my life is pretty good right about now. Great job, great house and a beautiful girlfriend who I love so much."

"So do I share with her or...?" I teased and pushed me back onto my back and kissed me.

"I'm serious" He said kissing me again.

"Thank you, I love you too." I said before leaning up and kissing him again.

"Well as long as we're on the same page with these things" He said rolling back onto his back.

It was then I remembered something.

"What did you mean when you said we would talk later about the baby thing?" I asked him sitting up and pulling the cover on the bed with me.

"You obviously had more to say but didn't want to in front of everybody" He said turning on his side as I straightened the pillow behind me to make it more comfortable. "What is it?" he asked gently stroking my arm.

"I don't know if I want to wait as long as we said we would." I told him honestly.

"Oh" He said sitting up realising this was serious. "Well you know how I feel about having kids Love." He said taking hold of my right hand.

He would give me as many as I wanted whenever I wanted. He didn't care as long as I was happy. Which was amazing but still it left me in a weird position because it was my decision. I would rather he put some of his own opinion in sometimes but still I suppose I couldn't complain too much. Before we had started dating Edward thought he would never have kids, so it would make sense that he would leave it for me to decide what to do in these situations.

But still it would be nice to know if he had any objections or ideas on the subject.

"I know but I can't just decide these things can I?" I asked running my hand through my hair. "Having a baby is life changing Edward. I can just decide to change your life without so much as a conversation now can I?"

"Well yeah its nice if you say 'listen I want a baby now' so I don't freak out when you come home and say you need to book maternity leave but Love if you want us to have a baby right now we can start trying" He said his eyes boring into mine. "Nine months is long enough for me to get everything together so that I'm ready to have a baby. But you just have to let me know when my starting point is so I can get ready." He said and I smiled. "So if that's now, if you don't want to get your next shot that's okay with me." He added.

"But..." I said looking down not wanting to meet his gaze.

"What Love?" he asked me.

"Agh I have this stupid story book thing in my head where two people should be married before they have a baby. Okay not two people, I don't care if people have babies out of wedlock I just wanted to be..." I said before sighing "I sound like an idiot don't I? I just I feel like everyone around us is having a baby or has a baby and I'm kind of like... when is it my turn?" I sighed.

"You want to be married before we have a baby?" he asked and I nodded. "Love, everything will happen the way we want it okay. Things will work themselves out soon enough."

"How soon?" I asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said and I pouted. "And as for having a baby, I think I'm up for a little honeymoon baby what about you?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said before kissing him "You wouldn't be able to give me a ball park figure of when that might happen though?" I asked and he shook his head. "Please? Just a hint?"

"Nope"

"Blink once if it will be sometime in the next two months." I said.

He fluttered his eyelashes at me.

"You're mean" I told him.

"No I'm not" He said pulling me so that I was lying on top of him.

"Then tell me" I whined.

"No" He said with a smirk before leaning in to kiss me. His lips met mine and I forgot what the conversation subject was as I got dragged into another round of orgasmic fun with this gorgeous man.

When we were finished I fell fast asleep, exhausted from his amazing powers. I felt him kiss the back of shoulder as I fell asleep.

It was only as I was drifting into sleep that I realised he had completely distracted me from our conversation, seriously though I wanted to know. What did he mean by things will plan themselves out soon enough?

Was he going to propose soon?

Oh my God was he going to do it in the next couple of weeks?

I found myself getting pretty excited over that idea; I couldn't wait to be married to this amazing man. In my eyes he was perfect for me and I wanted to have my forever with him. As well get started on a beautiful family together.

I wonder what the hell he was planning, but if I knew Edward it was going to be perfect.

The next morning we woke up to Jasper and Ben at our front door ready to help Edward hang some picture frames and what not.

I made myself busy around the house while the men walked around with spirit levels and rulers. God forbid one of those pictures get nailed on crooked we will never hear the end of it. I was cleaning down some dust that had gathered from all the boxes in the living room when I heard a weird conversation out in the hallway.

"Yeah I was thinking of getting one" I heard Edward murmur before Ben guffawed.

"I can set you up with a great guy, vey hygienic actually." Jasper explained. I walked out into the hallway and the three of them turned around trying to look innocent.

"A guy for what?" I asked Jasper as I pretended to be cleaning the banister on the staircase. I needed to look productive or Edward would give me a diagram of how he wanted the kitchenware to be stacked in the cupboards. I love the man but sometimes... Oi...

"Oh for a ta-..." Jasper began when Edward gave him a pointed look and he stopped for a second, he recovered quite nicely though "For a table"

"But we have the kitchen table" I said and Ben looked ready to burst from laughing.

"Um not that sort of table Love." Edward said and I thought I saw him nudge Ben in the side. "It's actually not for the house at all."

"Where then?" I asked him crossing my arms in front of chest wanting a real answer.

"My office, Mr. Volturi was talking about redecorating and when Jasper said table he meant desk, right Jasper?" Edward asked looking at his brother in law.

"Yup that's what I meant." Jasper said and I nodded.

"Oh okay" I said "Why would a table supplier need to be hygienic?" I asked and Edward's face faltered.

They were so keeping something from me. I crossed my arms under my chest and waited for an answer. Knowing these three they would give themselves up eventually. They were like the three stooges, but with hand sanitizer.

"Well Bella, the thing is Edward was telling us how he sometimes likes to eat food at his desk at work instead of going out for lunch and Jasper thought he might appreciate having his desk come from somewhere known for its cleanliness." Ben said and Edward nodded.

I narrowed my eyes at the three of them. Jasper was pretty much whipped by Alice so he was usually the first one to crack but he held his own under my glare. I tend turned to Ben who refused to meet my eye. He was renowned for his inability to keep something a secret.

Edward was the best though he was smirking at me. He wouldn't crack unless I used methods that weren't safe to practise with other people around.

"Okay I call bullshit, fess up" I said and credit to them they kept their poker faces.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Love." Edward said still smirking. He looked so confident right there I really wanted to make out with him but I held my own.

"Fine" I said "But don't come crying to me if one of you break something or I don't know whatever is a bad consequence of whatever the hell it is your doing." I told them before walking upstairs and putting my head phones in while I organised my study.

It would all come out eventually I suppose.

**Again the support for this story is just... mind blowing. It actually brings a smile to my face, every review I get I swear it just means the world to me.**

**So what are your thoughts on them finally moving in together? Their first night together in the home they share? What were the guys talking about?**

**Let me know what you all thought.**

**Review please?**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 6 – Edward  
A Baby-making House

I was feeding Lincoln when the door bell rang. Picking up one of the kittens that had ran out of the utility room before I could get the door shut I went to answer the door. The kittens thought it was great fun to just dart out of the house and almost get run over. This had become a regular occurrence that I was afraid was going to end up with a dead kitten or a car swerving off the road to avoid the kitten.

They were going to give Bella a heart attack. They were growing on her now that looked like kittens and not baby rats. We still had a couple of weeks of this madness to go before we could start loading them onto to people and I think it was a couple of weeks too long. Plus I really wanted to sort out the utility room. There was no point though; I was going to have to scour that room once the kittens were gone in hopes of getting the smell out. It wasn't too bad because I cleaned it regularly but still I wanted everything to be nice and clean in this house and these kittens were affecting that plan.

I opened the door to find Charlie, Bella's father and Bella's future step-brother Seth standing outside the door.

"Hi" I said shocked to see them here I had been working from home today as they were doing some construction on the same floor as my office. I hadn't been expecting anyone to stop by today.

"Hey Edward, sorry for dropping in but Bella called me about one of the kittens hurting their leg and I said I'd drop over to take a look." Seth explained holding up his medical bag and I nodded.

"That's fine" I said while secretly wondering why Bella forget to tell me they were stopping by, I had work I needed to get done but now I would have to entertain. "Come on in" I said waving the two of them in. I directed them towards the kitchen; the utility room was just off the kitchen.

"This is a nice house you've got here Edward" Charlie said and I remembered this was the first time he had been here since Bella and I had moved in. We had been busy settling in and Charlie had been busy planning his wedding to Sue which was in the next couple of weeks.

"It's hard to believe it ours" I said with a shrug when the front door opened again. "But its great being here after what feels like forever." I added when I heard Bella put her keys in the bowl beside the door.

"Babe?" Bella called as she backed in holding grocery bags.

"Excuse me" I said handing the kitten to Seth who took him happily while I helped Bella with the groceries.

"Hey Dad, hey Seth" She called as I took a bag out of her arms. She gave me an apologetic look and I shrugged before kissing her quickly.

I carried the heavier stuff into the kitchen before showing Seth where the rest of the kittens were so he could check up on the one with the injured leg. The kitten had gotten caught in the door when Bella was rushing out for work and Bell was worried she had horribly maimed the kitten in some way. I told her not to worry but she had been doting on the little thing for a couple of days now. I had a feeling this would be the one we would be keeping once we started giving away the other four.

"So Edward how's work?" Charlie asked me when I was back in the kitchen.

"It's good, busy but it's better than quiet." I said before opening the fridge and putting away some groceries while Bella made coffee for her Dad. "How are the wedding plans going?" I asked him trying to make conversation.

"Good, Sue's pretty much in charge. I just smile and nod." He explained. "It gets the job done."

"He's whipped." Seth called from the utility room.

"Pretty much" Charlie shrugged. "I'm pretty happy with setting up and then just turning up in a suit on the day." He explained as Bella handed her dad the cup of coffee.

"Makes for an easier life I find." I said and Bella giggled.

"So I was telling Edward this is a great house Bells." Charlie said and Bella nodded.

"It's great. I love it, I told Edward what I wanted and he delivered." She said standing up on her tiptoes and kissing my temple making me blush. "There's a pool and everything" She said.

"Where?" Charlie asked looking towards the back.

"We're going to wait to fill it until summer." I explained.

"I thought it was indoor" Seth said.

"Yeah but it's cheaper in the summer" I told him.

"That makes a lot of sense."

"Come on" Bella said "I'll give you a tour." She said gesturing for her Dad to follow her. She winked at me when his back was turned letting me know she was getting him out of my hair. I smiled at her before finishing up with the groceries. I set my laptop up on the counter then and started finishing off some work while Seth finished giving all the kittens an exam. Seth had been great in showing us what to do with the kittens and making sure that they were properly looked after. Bella and I was clueless about it when they were born.

I was typing in some figures for an account I was working on when Charlie and Bella came back inside, Charlie looking pretty impressed.

"Babe what do you want for dinner?" Bella asked me opening the fridge.

"Whatever you want Love." I said still focusing on the screen. I adjusted my glasses on my nose before typing furiously for a couple of minutes. Sometimes you just had to keep going and not pausing to think otherwise you'd mess something up. And people think accounting is boring. It's actually quite competitive and a rush when you realise you've done it all right on the first try.

I am aware of how much of a nerd I am in case you're wondering.

"Dad are you and Seth staying for dinner?" Bella asked.

"I have a date" Seth said as he walked of the utility room "Charlie was just going to hang out at my place, we got our tuxes today." He explained to me.

"Charlie you should stay" I said before focusing back on my screen.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"As long as you don't get in Edward's way when he's working you can't impose." Bella teased me before saying "Come on I haven't seen you in weeks, I'll drop you to Seth's place after dinner." She added.

I tried to hide my smirk at that, Bella had finished up her period sometime this morning and no way was she having her father here tonight. She could be very horny at times and I loved it.

We had only gotten a few days in our new home together before she had gotten her period so she was a bit miffed having missed the out on some fun. I let her know I was more than happy to wait.

I kept doing my work as Bella and her father chatted, occasionally I would chime in adding things to conversation, I didn't want to seem rude. Seth left soon after that to get ready for his date. It was the first girl he had gone out with since his ex had cheated on him with Jacob, Bella's ex boyfriend. He was pretty nervous about it, but Bella said it's because he had known the girl since college and really liked her. She was a vetinary nurse at the animal hospital and they had a lot in common. Seth had just never done anything because he was with girlfriend, he had been sickened when he realised he had been wasting his time and could've been spending time with someone he had tonnes in common with.

It wasn't until dinner was ready that Charlie threw me for a loop. Bella had run upstairs to wash up or something when he turned to me.

"When the hell are you going to make an honest woman out of my daughter?" he asked me and my hands froze into place on the keyboard.

"Excuse me?" I asked looking at Charlie and pushing my glasses up my nose.

"Well Edward I'm looking at this house and this is a baby making house if I've ever seen one and God damnit I don't want any Grandbabies out of wedlock, I'm an old fashioned guy. What did I tell you? You better be married before you knock her up. I told you that the first night we met Edward Cullen." He said and I felt my body temperature increase, remembering the first time I met Charlie Swan, nothing short of terrifying let me tell you.

"Didn't you marry Renee in a shot gun sort of affair?" I asked him and he glared. Yeah what was I thinking deflect the situation by insulting the guy. That would work in my favour. Note the sarcasm.

"I did what was right. Why? Are you saying my daughter's...?" he asked, his face getting red.

"No!" I said hoping Bella wouldn't hear what I was about to say because I would crack up if it was because of this that she found it out. "I was going to talk to you about proposing to Bella when we came down for the rehearsal dinner in the next couple of weeks. I'm aiming to propose in the New Year. I'm looking for the ring right now but I haven't found anything I like as of yet." I told him.

"The New Year?" Charlie asked me and I nodded. "Why not before the end of this year?"

"Because we have a plan" I exclaimed before remembering Bella was upstairs and would hear me. "Plus I'm trying to find a ring she'll love, do you know how tacky the stuff in jewellery stores can be, like come on some of that stuff is just nasty." I said quietly knowing Bella would be coming down the stairs soon.

"Who does?" Charlie asked looking confused.

"Who does what?" I asked him.

"Have a plan? You said 'we have a plan' who's the 'we'?" he asked.

"Bella and me!" I said getting frustrated now. Charlie was a smart man but when it came to Bella he often lost the run of himself.

"Bella and me what?" Bella asked me as she came back into the kitchen. She placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Nothing Love." I told her and her father nodded.

"Oh-kay" She said obviously not buying it.

I looked at Charlie with a look that begged him to keep it a secret and he nodded before following Bella to sit down for dinner at our table.

"So Bella how's the job going?" Charlie asked her, thankfully changing the subject, as she cut into her chicken.

"Pretty good, the kids are settled in now thankfully and I'm at a good place with them all so it's good." She said with a smile.

"You don't seem too excited there Kiddo" Charlie said and Bella shrugged.

"It's hard to be you know?" she said "Like I spent the summer doing some amazing stuff with Esme and the charities and I want to get my centre up and running. Plus I do all the other stuff with the back to education, normal teaching isn't as excited anymore." She explained.

"What centre?" Charlie asked and I looked at Bella in shock.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked. She had only spent all summer talking to me about this centre and bouncing ideas off me, it was amazing to see how passionate she was about this idea. She truly shone when she talked about everything she wanted to do in the centre.

"Oops I must have forgotten to tell you about this Dad; at the end of January last year when my case with Mike Newton was coming to end I got this idea of what I wanted to do with the money I was going to win." She explained I tensed when she mentioned that scumbag Newton. Charlie's face matched mine, Charlie had been outraged last year when he had heard what Newton had done. He wanted to drive up and arrest the bastard, even though he was no longer on the police force when the assault had taken place. "Half was going to be put away to eventually buy this place and the other half was put towards started a centre for children with autism, OCD, learning difficulties such a dyslexia, also courses for children who are blind and deaf, it's extra help you know?" she explained.

"That sounds really interesting" Charlie said leaning forward to listen to her. "How did you come up with that?"

"Well Edward" She said with a shrug before squeezing my hand "He was telling about when he was a kid and how he wished there was someone there to teach him how to cope with things. And the idea really just grew from there. You would be surprised how little goes into this department and it's just so expensive." She said before looking to me to try and help explain it.

"Yeah, my parents tried but sometimes your parents don't get it right. My parents thought me to do the same thing every day and that would be what was best and that's not very healthy. I don't blame my parents; they did the best they could at the time." I said before looking down afraid I was rambling.

"And then when I had to go through the debacle of getting Landon tested when he first started elementary school, with cut backs and what not in education the schools just don't have the resources, so I'm planning on working with the district's office to help supply this."

"Like a partnership?" Charlie asked and Bella nodded.

"Exactly, like when a school has a child they can recommend them for testing with the school district but if they can't afford that they can be send to us. It's so much pressure to put on a family Dad especially during a recession plus, the centre is going to offer tuition and classes on how to deal with learning difficulties, or OCD, or whatever they are diagnosed with." Bella said "Instead of just being diagnosed and then being left to deal with it."

"Sounds like a good idea, but will that not be hard to run you know when you decide to have kids." He said and Bella shook her head.

"No, Edward and I discussed this over the summer and I think we came up with something pretty solid."

"Which is?" Charlie asked.

"Well the centre is an after school thing so I won't be working during the day which is good so I can be around home when we have kids. Plus if I do have to be there during the day it will be my own business I'll be able to bring my kids to work with me no problem. It will be a centre for kids so it will be kid friendly." Bella said.

"And then I can pick the kids up from the centre and then Bella said it's going to be late evenings in the beginning but when she gets a staff that she trust she can do a rota and only be working some evenings. We'll make it work." I said and Bella smiled before kissing my cheek.

"You two seem to talk about everything" Charlie said looking at us. "No I mean it, every time some issue comes up you two already have it discussed and a solution mapped out. There's never been anything I've asked Bella about you two that she's said 'I don't really know' it just seems very well planned out." Charlie said giving me a pointed look when he said _'planned'_.

"We tend to not go into things until we have a solid plan and both of us are clear on what we're doing, it's better for both of us really." Bella said smiling at me.

After dinner I said bye to Charlie and Bella left to drop him off at Seth's place, I started cleaning the kitchen and giving the kittens some food. Lincoln cried to be let out, so I let her out for a little while giving her a break. She was a single Mom of five, she deserved some alone time.

I was just finished mopping the kitchen floor when I heard Bella pull up outside the house. I was rinsing the mop out in the sink when she came in.

"Hey" She called.

"Watch the floor is wet." I warned her as I squeezed out the mop in the bucket.

"I'm sorry about today Babe, Seth called me and said he had opening today. He didn't even tell me he had Dad with him. I'm sorry this happened on your day off." She said walking over and wrapping her arms around me.

"It's fine Love." I said kissing the top of her head. "This is your house too; if your Dad wants to stop by I have no problem." I told her.

"You sure?" she asked and I nodded. "Okay, I hope he didn't annoy you too much. What was he grilling you about before dinner anyway?" she asked stepping back and sitting up on the counter top.

"Nothing" I lied putting the mop in the cupboard in the utility room before lifting one of the escaping kittens back into the box they were sleeping in "Get back in there you little Houdini" I said as the kitten meowed in protest.

"Really?" she asked.

"It was fine Love." I told her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Can't" I told her truthfully.

"Oh my God he asked you what you're intentions didn't he?" she asked.

"It's not the first time it's happened Love. You hardly think we've been together this long and not heard from him about it before now?" I said and she looked very pissed.

"I'm going to kill him..." she began reaching for her phone in her purse when I walked over to the counter and grabbed her arm gently. I stood in between her legs and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm a big boy I can handle myself." I told her and she sighed resting her chin on my shoulder.

"So what did you tell him?" she asked.

"We have a plan" I told her.

"And he swallowed that?" she asked leaning back looking shocked.

"Well he's got a bit more clearance than you do on certain aspects of the plan at the minute." I told her kissing her neck.

"What?" she asked. "How does he have more clearance on the plan? It's my plan." She said.

"Our plan Love" I reminded her.

"But still what could Charlie know that I don't?" she asked.

"Nothing to worry yourself with." I said lifting her shirt over her head before kissing her lips.

"Are you sure?" she asked as I lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around my waist.

"Positive." I told her kissing her again.

"But...?" she began before stopping "Wait are using sex to try and distract me?" she asked me. "This is becoming your new go to thing isn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said innocently as my hands palmed at her breasts.

"Edward" She said in a warning tone.

"Is it working?" I asked her and she nodded. "Well then yes I am using sex to distract you." I told her and she smirked.

"I'm surprisingly okay with that." She said before knotting her fingers into my hair and kissing me hungrily.

I carried her upstairs to our bed, we had tried some other places around the house and they had been amazing but I just wanted to be in our bed with her. I really loved that we had this place to be together, that was ours. Not just hers or not just mine, but something we had together. It was an amazing feeling being with her here.

She kneeled up on our bed and pulled my shirt up over my head before pulling me by the front of my pants.

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. I moaned as her hand went into my pants. She opened the button and pulled down the zipper before pushing them over my hips.

"Somebody's ready" She teased.

"When you have as sexy a girlfriend as I do you're always ready Love." I told her and she smiled kissing me.

We kept going until we were a sweating tangled mess of naked limbs, breathing heavily coming down from our highs. I gently stroked her face as she looked up at me.

"I love you" I told her and she smiled.

"I love you too." She said kissing me. "Now tell me what you told my Dad." She said and I chuckled.

"You are so persistent." I teased her kissing her lips.

"Please tell me."

"You'll find out eventually." I told her and she pouted. I smirked and kissed her again. "So...?"

"Yeah?" she asked running her fingers along my chest. She always did that when we were finished.

"I was thinking of getting a tattoo." I told her in hopes of distracting her. I had been thinking about it for awhile and I really needed her to stop asking about proposals or I was going to end up telling her everything.

"What?" she asked sitting up. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Where?" she asked.

"I want it on my side" I said showing her where.

"Are you really serious about this?" she asked me and I nodded. "What are you getting?" she asked.

"Bella" I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Just there, I want it." I said out lining a rectangle.

"My name?" she asked.

"No, that was just a nice co-incidence." I teased her.

"Really? You want to put my name on your body, permanently?" She asked and I nodded. "Really?"

"Why are you finding this so hard to comprehend?" I asked her leaning over so I was lying on top of her.

"Because... you've never talked about getting one before" She said.

"Never had anything so important to want on my body forever before." I told her honestly. She leaned up and kissed me hungrily. "So you think it's a good idea?" I asked her chuckling at her response.

"Yes" She said "Very sexy" She added kissing me. "Mine" She murmured against my lips.

"Yours" I said kissing her again.

"I want one" She said.

"Copy cat" I told her "And you hate needles." I teased her.

"But you'd be there and you'd hold my hand right?" she asked pouting her lips and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Of course I would." I told her, because in all honesty I was going to need her there when I got mine. All that time sitting with a tattoo artist. I was going to need Bella there to fill the awkward silence that normal people would normally fill with small talk.

"Well then I'm getting one." She said with conviction. I had to marvel about that. I had been thinking about this for weeks about now and then she up and decides she wants one in about five minutes. I would never get how she was like that. But I suppose I loved the spontaneity that Bella possessed.

"What do you want to get then?" I asked her as she climbed on top of me, straddling me.

"I've always wanted one on my hip." She said and I touched her hip.

"Here?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I wouldn't want it somewhere that could be seen except for you." She said and I smirked at that. "Am I a complete copy cat if I get your name?" she asked me and I thought about it for a minute before shaking my head.

"Hmmm Mine" I murmured leaning up and kissing her. She nodded and I pulled her down so that she lying on top of me. I loved the feeling on her lying on top of me; I brushed her hair away from her face, over her shoulder so I could see her.

"When are we getting them?" she asked looking up at me.

"Next weekend?" I asked her "Or do you have to help with the wedding?"

"Next weekend sounds great." She said kissing me. "Edward?" she asked snuggling against me.

"Yes Love?" I asked her.

"Has it sunk in for you yet?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked her moving her hair out her face.

"That everything's falling into place?" she asked me.

"No it hasn't" I told her truthfully. "I keep thinking I'll wake up and it will all be a dream or something." I said honestly. I was always afraid this was just the hazard of an active imagination. Sure there were days that were horrible, but at times like this. When we were laying in the dark, holding onto each other after making love, just being with each other... well this was when I worried it was all a dream and I would have to wake up soon.

It made me scared; she was everything I never knew I wanted. I don't know what I had done to get her, but I never wanted to lose her. It would kill me; now that I knew what it was like to have someone like Bella in my life, the thoughts of being along again made me feel cold inside.

"Well if this is a dream let's make a pact to never wake up." She said and I nodded holding out my pinkie finger. "Keep living the dream." She said hooking her pinkie with mine and shaking it. I smiled as she cuddled into my chest. I kept my arms around her, wanting to feel her skin against mine.

She was right though, if this was a dream I never wanted to wake up.

**So yeah I pretty much adore writing this story, it has been such a blast for me so far! Every review and story alert really makes my day. I don't have a lot of time to reply and I do apologise for that but I want you all to know I just love hearing from you all and what you think about my work.**

**So keep the love coming! Review please.**

**Love the Irish Cullen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 7 – Bella  
Just Another Day in the World of the Employed

I sat down outside Mrs. Cope's office. I was talking with her secretary Gianna as I waited.

"She's just dealing with some of the usual suspects" Gianna said and I nodded. "You wouldn't believe the things they come out with." She added.

"You're telling me, I have the freshmen first thing in the morning, and sometimes I feel like going home straight after to a nice big glass of wine." I said and she nodded with a sympathetic smile. The freshmen were notorious for being trouble makers this year.

"How's the new house?" she asked me leaning forward.

"Oh it's amazing, I absolutely love it." I told her. I really loved the working atmosphere here. People knew things about you but there weren't in your business all the time. It was professional, unlike the last place I'd been.

"And how's Edward? Are we hearing wedding bells?" she asked.

"Who knows with that man, I'm still trying to figure it." I laughed and she nodded as a couple of sophomores came out looking sullen.

I gave Mrs. Cope a couple of minutes before Gianna told me to head in.

"Gianna said I could come in?" I said standing at the door and Mrs. Cope nodded.

"That's fine Bella, just finished dealing with those geniuses." She said referring to the bunch she had in just moments ago. "They decided to block the toilets in hopes of flooding the school."

I laughed at the antics those boys got up to, they really had no clue.

"When I went to school we used to glue everything to the teacher's desk." I said. "But that was like in the third grade." I explained.

"And you still became a teacher?" she asked with a laugh and I nodded. "So what can I help you with Bella?" she asked.

"It's about Emma Brosnon" I said. Emma was a transfer student who had arrived a couple of weeks ago and I had noticed some differences in her abilities that other kids her age. She was in my home room group so I was paying extra attention to her. "She seems to be struggling a bit; I was just wondering was there something I was missing from her file." I said.

"I was meaning to set a meeting up with you; I've had Tyler in complaining." She said. Tyler was head of the Math department and had had a beef with me since my first day. I think it might have something to do with the fact that his wife had interviewed for the job and then they hired me instead. I just let it roll off my back, but any chance he got he was trying to throw me under the bus. It really grated on my nerves sometimes.

"What about?" I asked curiously. Who knew what he was up to this time. Last time he complained it was about someone littering handouts I have given out in his classroom; of course that was my fault.

"The word idiot was thrown around." Mrs. Cope said.

"About me or the child?" I asked her. I hated when teachers spoke abusively about children. A comment about how clueless the trouble makers was one thing but I did not agree with insulting the children, to their faces or behind their backs. It really pissed me off.

At least I could approach the teacher about it if it was me they insulted. I wouldn't get detention for sticking up for myself.

"You" She said with a sigh "He said you didn't match her abilities to her classes."

"I wasn't in charge of that, the transfer co-ordinator was." I said as I looked down at the file "Yeah Irina was in charge of that." I said.

"Yeah I explained that to Tyler, now tell me what your worries about Emma are?" she asked.

"I've been noticing problems with her hand writing and she has struggles with her basic spelling. She's very shy and hesitant to make friends. I think she might have an undiagnosed learning ability and may have been bullied before." I explained.

"Do you think we should recommend her for testing?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"Well couldn't we do it?" I asked. Mrs. Cope looked hesitant. "I wouldn't ask but it's just so expensive. I was pricing it about a year ago for my nephew and had we gone with the school district it would have cost them over a thousand dollars. For one child, that's just crazy." I said.

"It's just not in our budget Bella." Mrs. Cope said and I sighed. The one of the most frustrating things about being a teacher in my opinion wasn't the hours or unruly students it was the lack of a sufficient budget. Okay sometimes I could bitch about the pay and the workload but seriously I've never been met with such cheap people.

"What if I did it myself?" I asked her. "I've done it before."

"When?"

"My nephew, he's technically not my nephew he's my boyfriend's nephew but when I was working in an elementary school, his mother came to me and requested that her son be tested after she noticed he wasn't as progressed as he should be." I said "The school refused to pay for it so I did it all myself. His parents paid for the test paper which was forty dollars I think but compared to the amount the district was asking just to have him sit it with an examiner and then get it sent away to be corrected, which takes weeks."

"And how did that turn out?" she asked.

"I do extra tuition with him twice a week." I told her "He was diagnosed with dyslexia." I added.

"I don't know how I feel about in house testing Bella, it doesn't seem right." She said and I sighed. "I'll call the parents and refer to the school board."

"That costs a fortune." I reminded her.

"We can't afford it and the child does need to be tested. Thank you for bringing it to my attention." She said and I took it from that, that I was excused.

I thanked her for her time before leaving and heading back to my class room.

As I walked in I saw Tyler Crowley walked down the corridor.

"Mr. Crowley?" I called as there were students on the hall. He stopped and looked up at me before walking towards me.

"What can I help you with Ms. Swan?" he asked me.

I waited until the kids had gone to their classes before speaking

"Next time you have a problem with my work I prefer you did some fact checking before you go and complain." I told him at first he played innocent until I let him know "Emma Brosnon? I'm all for taking the fall if I made a mistake but it wasn't my fault at all." I told him.

"I apologise" He said looking a bit abashed.

"No problem, just don't let it happen again." I said. "Can you get me Emma Brosnon's current Math grades; I'm pulling a folder together." I asked and he nodded.

"Sorry Bella." He said again before leaving. I walked into my classroom and saw the kids getting their books out of their bag. As I looked down I saw Emma and sighed.

She was the exact type of child I wanted to start helping with my idea. A little bit lost, not really going in any direction except down. I hated to see a child being left behind in the system, but it happened so often.

I don't know why I was still waiting or what the hell I was waiting for. I really just needed to get going with this, all this sitting around and waiting for something to happen was stupid.

I would have to talk to Edward tonight about it, maybe it was time I started putting this plan into motion. A part of me was a little afraid to start this, what did I know about running a business? But Edward had always said he would help me if I asked. Hopefully I could lean on him a bit as I began the process.

I finished out my day with few hiccups and Tyler got me the transcripts. I think he felt bad for blaming me for Emma's problems because he collected the rest of the transcripts for me as well. This is what I mean about working here, alright there were problems and not everyone liked each other but we were professional about it.

As I walked out of the school I caught up with the transfer co-ordinator.

"Hi Irina" I said as I helped her carry a box of stuff. Her hands looked pretty full. She seemed to be constantly busy and on the go, her arms full of folders or boxes.

"Oh hi Bella, can I say thank God tomorrow is Friday?" she asked and I nodded as we walked towards her car.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked I was a bit nervous. I knew I had to ask for the sake of the child but I was about to question a colleagues work ethic this could go either really good or really bad.

"Sure" She said as we got to her car "What's up?" she asked setting stuff on the trunk lid of her car and pulling the hair back from her face.

"What happened with Emma Brosnon's transfer documents? You have her in classes that don't match her subject in her other school." I said confused at how mixed up Emma's schedule was.

"They didn't fit into the option brackets." Irina said. "We don't even carry some of the subjects she did in her old school." She added.

"They why, wasn't that put down on her form for her teachers?" I asked. "There was no note or anything on her file for me to mention it to her teachers. I was in with Mrs. Cope and some teachers have been complaining about my work ethic because of it." I said.

"Who was complaining?" she asked curiously.

"Tyler" I said.

"When is he going to stop? Seriously his wife isn't that good a teacher. The old fart." She said "Don't worry about him Bella. All smoke and no fire." She explained.

"Yeah I know, but to defend myself I had to explain to Mrs. Cope that you were the one in charge of Emma's file not me." I told her honestly. Suddenly her expression change.

"Listen I had eight kids to try and fit into this place last month and six students moved away. It's a recession kids get pulled out of school the minute their parents' get work. If they need to move, they move. My job has gotten a lot busier in the past couple of years and not everyone is going to get everything they want." She said "Plus you know I have a home life. I have a husband and kids; I can't devote my entire life to making sure a kids schedule is exactly what they want." She said somewhat hostile

"But you still owe to the students to make sure they get acclimated properly" I said and she shrugged.

"I suppose but I also have to make sure that they have somewhere to go, I can't have them wondering the halls all time because there's no room in a biology class." She explains.

"Yeah you're right in that regard, but still you should make you alert the staff members dealing with the child so there isn't all this fuss." I told her.

"She's at the top of waiting lists to be moved if a space opens up in what she actually wants. I'll keep you posted about it okay?" Irina asked and I nodded. "And Bella next time don't throw me under the bus just to save your own ass." She said.

"I believe in getting credit where credit is due and accepting the consequences when it's my fault. I wouldn't had to do that if you had just helped me out." I said before putting her stuff on the ground going and getting into my own car and driving home. I stopped off at the grocery store on the way to pick up something for dinner.

As I pulled into the drive my cell phone started ringing. I looked down and saw it was Edward calling.

"Hey Babe" I said answering the phone. "Give me two seconds I'm reversing into the driveway" I added before throwing the phone down on the passenger seat I could hear him laughing as I did.

Once I had the car parked I picked the phone back.

"Hey" I repeated.

"Hello Love, why are you only getting home now?" he asked.

"I'm having the worst day ever and then I had to get something for dinner, chicken good for you?"

"You're the chef Love." He said. "What happened at work?" he asked sounding worried.

"Just things not being done right." I said.

"You've been living with me too long." He teased.

"I think that too sometimes. Long story short, one of the teachers complained to the principal about something that wasn't my fault and then I had to tell another one of the teacher's that I had to explain to the principal it was her mistake, not mine. So she's pissed, thinking I threw her under the bus. Which isn't fair. It wasn't my fault." I said with a sigh.

"Aw Love, you're having a crappy day aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes but just another day in public education." I said with a sigh "So how's work?" I asked him.

"Good, I'll be home in an hour." He added.

"Aw and you just called cause you missed the sound of my voice?" I asked.

"No" He said and before I could protest "That's a bonus Love."

"Nice save Mister, you almost found yourself sleeping on the couch" I teased as I got out of my car. "So what's up?"

"Well I couldn't wait to tell so I thought I'd call you straight away." He said.

"Couldn't wait to tell me what?" I asked him shutting the door and grabbing the groceries off the back seat.

"I got a promotion" He said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I just got a huge promotion Bella, Mr. Volturi came in and said he wanted to talk to me about my performance so naturally I was a bit worried and then he started talking about restructuring in the company so I was pretty much panicking thinking, I've lost my job, but then he told me they're moving me on up." He said and I smiled.

"Wow Baby, I'm so proud of you." I said as I unlocked the front door and turned off the house alarm. "So what does this mean?"

"Better pay, a bit more responsibility but nothing back breaking, they've given me some of the biggest accounts in the firm." He said, his enthusiasm shinning through the phone.

"Wow" I said "God for an English teacher I'm not very eloquent am I?" I asked and he laughed. "We'll have to celebrate tonight" I told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said "I have to show you just how proud of you I am" I told him and I heard him moan a little into the phone. "I love you" I told him.

"I love you too"

"I know" I said with a smile "Now get back to work Mr, show them you earned that promotion." I told him and he laughed before we both hung up.

I pocketed my phone before going to start dinner. I put the chicken in the oven and started the potatoes before going up to get ready for our celebration.

I had recently had a lingerie shopping trip and had picked up a great silky dark green night gown with matching robe. I loved the colour because it reminded me of Edward's eyes. I am so corny I sicken myself sometimes. I jumped in the shower and shaved some important areas but left my hair dry as it was still clean from this morning. I brushed my hair out until it was easy to run your hands through before throwing on a big t-shirt so I could go feed the cat and the kittens. Once I had fed them I let Lincoln out before checking on the food. It had thankfully gone to plan and I ran upstairs to finish getting ready.

Once I was satisfied with how I looked I realised I only had ten minutes before Edward got home. I quickly tidied up my mess from getting ready, making sure the room was the exact way he liked it before running downstairs and plating up the food. I let Lincoln back in and was just finished setting the table when I heard the car pull up outside.

I had been cleaning as I was going so the kitchen was pretty tidied. I decided I would give him a complete night off my wiping the counters and everything the exact way he did. I was just putting the sprays away when he walked in the front door.

"Love?" he called.

"Kitchen Babe" I said as I set the two plates down on the table.

I heard him put his keys in the bowl beside the door and hang his coat up in the closet beside the door before coming into the kitchen holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and the other behind his back. He had the most gorgeous smile on his face.

"You look amazing" He said handing me the flowers.

"Why am I getting a present? You're the one who got a promotion" I said as I smelt them. It was a beautiful arrangement with daises and violets and tulips. I don't know how he always got such beautiful flower arrangements but he did. "These are beautiful" I added as I stood up on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"Well to answer your question I have a feeling I'll be getting to unwrap my present later on." He said running his hand down my side. "And why wouldn't I want to get flowers for my beautiful, sexy, amazing girlfriend?"

"You're sweet" I said kissing him "I'm just going to put these in water" I told him "You can start eating" I added.

"I got something else" He said and I turned around as he produced a bottle of champagne. "I thought it was in order"

"Definitely" I said nodding my head as I put the stopper in the sink and but some water in it to let the flowers sit in.

He took two wine glasses out because we didn't have champagne flutes while I sat down at the table. He opened it and poured both of us a glass before sitting down opposite me. I chose to eat in here instead of the dining room because the table was smaller and it was more intimate.

"A toast" I said holding my glass up and he smiled lifting his up "To you Baby, you've worked so hard for so many years and now it's being appreciated. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you." I said before leaning in and kissing him. He cupped my chin and deepened the kiss.

"Thank you" He said when he eventually pulled away "I couldn't have done it without you." He said and I blushed.

We clinked our glasses before drinking. We ate after that, Edward going into further deal about the promotion meant for him. He was being put in charge of some of the firm's biggest accounts; it showed they really trusted him and his work. I was in awe of him; I may not have understood his job completely but it was important to him and that smile on his face was something to behold.

Once dinner was over Edward picked up the plates before I could tell him not to do. When he walked back in to try and finish clearing up I sat him back down on his chair and climbed on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me holding me to his body.

He had a rather goofy smile on his face and I just had to ask him about it.

"I'm just having one of those moments" He said kissing me.

"What kind of moment?" I asked not really understanding him.

"The one where I realise, that this is how perfect my life is." He said and I smiled at him.

"You just have a way with words." I said kissing him. "Come on" I said standing up I held my hand out to him.

"Give me a minute?" he asked and I knew he wanted to finish clearing the table. If he didn't do it now he wouldn't be able to concentrate no matter what I was wearing... or not wearing.

"Of course Honey" I said leaning in and kissing him. "I'll be waiting." I added before leaving him to do what he had to do. I walked upstairs and drew the curtains closed in our room and turned the lamps on. I shrugged off my robe and hung it up in the closet. I heard him come up behind me. His strong arms wrapped around me and he placed soft kisses along my shoulder and neck.

"Baby" I moaned as his hand reached up and cupped my breast through the fabric.

"Is my turn to unwrap my present?" he asked and I nodded. He rolled my tightened nipple between his thumb and middle finger while the other hand snuck up under my night gown. The suddenly he picked me causing me to squeal before he carried me over to our bed.

I laughed as he playfully threw me back on the bed.

"I love you" He said with a big smile across his face.

"I love you too" I said pulling him towards me, I needed his lips on my mine like yesterday at this stage.

Moving my hands along his front I unbuttoned his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. Running my hands over his upper body I could feel him shiver. He was so sensitive and so was I. It made for interesting sex, every touch was electric. He pushed his pants over his hips and down his body before climbing on top of me on the bed.

He pulled my panties down and threw them over his shoulder looking at me hungrily.

I moaned at his expression and pulled his lips back to mine. His hands were everywhere before he pushed into me. I gasped and held onto his shoulders, my nails digging into his flesh. "God!" I cried out as his hand grabbed my ass and squeezed.

"Bella" He moaned kissing along my neck as he moved in and out of me. "So... so good."

After an intense orgasm that made my whole body melt like jelly he fell flat on top of me causing me to moan. I rubbed his back as he kissed along my shoulder and collar bone.

We were quiet after that. I have to say this had to be the best part of sex with Edward, now don't get me wrong the orgasms and the fact that he had a firm grasp on what he was doing down there was quite excellent but... I don't know in these moments I just felt closer to him.

It was just a time where we were both so vulnerable and where I felt, we truly connecting with each other.

"I love you" I murmured as he placed a kissed under my ear.

"I love you too" He said hugging me tightly "So, so much" He murmured and I sighed happily.

He eventually moved off me but we stayed awake talking for awhile.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on in your pretty little head Love?" He asked kissing my temple.

"I was just thinking today about my idea" I told him resting my arm up on the pillow resting my head in my palm.

"For the centre?" he asked turning his head to look at me from where he laid on his back.

"Yeah" I said nodding "Like today I was talking to the Principal about this one girl in my class and essentially all her courses are different to ones she was previously taking so she's really struggling and I think she might have some problems with reading but I just got the same response I always get." I said.

"No funding?" he asked and I nodded.

"No funding" I repeated "I am sick of hearing that phrase where the hell does that money go?" I asked him.

"Well when I first started out I used to do school accounts, so the staff, administrative, upkeep on the school"

"Rhetorical question Babe" I said sitting up.

"Ah" He said "Sorry"

"No problem." I said kissing his cheek. I sometimes loved how he missed those things. It was adorable. "I know where it goes it's just I feel like it never gets to the kids" I said shaking my head. "Well, not their education, I could be wrong and it's just me being silly but..." I began when Edward sat up.

"So do it" He said looking at me.

"What?"

"Make like a Nike and 'Just Do It'" He said.

"Edward that's..." I began when he stopped me.

"No its not Bella, you've only talked my ear off about this centre all Summer, you have all these amazing plans Love about teachers and activities and programmes and everything you just need to make it happen at this stage." Edward said and I smiled. "I know you hate the idea but you don't have to work Love. We are pretty liquid in our finances." He said.

"Your finances" I corrected him and he shook his head.

"What's the point in having all that if I can't share it with the woman I love? Plus when we get married what's mine is yours right?" he asked and I fought the urge to melt because of him and his way with words.

"Fine so we're pretty 'liquid'" I began "But what's that got to do with..." I began.

"It means that if you decide to quit your job you won't have to worry about bills or groceries or any of that stuff, it will still be covered Love. I know you want to do this, let me help you do this." He said.

"Okay" I said leaning in and kissing him. "You're amazing"

"Nah that's you" He said kissing me again. "Plus I think the sooner you get this thing set up the better it will work out in the future."

"What do you mean Babe?" I asked him.

"Well I know what you're like" He said.

"In what context?" I asked him.

"Well if you leave it any longer you're going start coming up with excuses." He said and I looked at him perplexed. "I'll just wait until the school years over. I'll just wait until after the wedding. I'll just wait until after I have the baby. I'll just wait until Baby Cullen starts school. I'll just wait..." He said and I pouted he knew me so well.

"You're right" I said nodding "How did you get to know me so well?"

"Because I worship the ground you walk on?" he asked and I giggled. "I tend to listen to you." He teased.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically before leaning in and kissing him.

"So you're going to do this?"

"I'm going to do this" I said and he smiled kissing me. "You're right though this is the perfect time to do this."

"Good this is going to be amazing" He said. "I can already see it"

"I'm scared though"

"Why?" he asked.

"What do I know about setting up a business?" I asked him.

"Nothing probably but you do happen to have me and all my fancy business school knowledge at your will, plus my Mom would probably love to help you, you've done some of it when you helped her set up her women's centre during the summer and some of those programmes." He said moving a stray hair behind my ear. "I have complete faith that you can do this." He said and I smiled.

"I love you" I said kissing the inside of his palm.

"I love you too" He said with a smile.

**I adore all the response and support that I get for this story. The amount of people rooting for these characters is mind blowing.**

**I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter. And would you look at the brand new review feature, it's so easy to review so go on give it a try. **

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 8 – Edward  
Getting Inked

I stretched my arm out to my right to pull Bella closer to me in hopes of getting some early morning sex before we left for our appointments, only to be deeply disappointed. The space was empty and cold beside me as my hand fell through the air in the absence of the warm naked body I had been expecting.

"Bella?" I called out but got no response. I looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. It was eight in the morning on a Saturday where the hell was she? I rolled onto my back and was about to sit up when I saw her walk into the room. Fully dressed I might add. "Why are you up?" I asked.

"Because I have so much to do" She said pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"At eight o clock on a Saturday?" I asked her and she nodded ripping the curtains open letting the sunlight burst in. I groaned as my eyes tried to adjust to the sudden light causing her to laugh. "That was mean" I told her.

"Poor Baby" She teased "And yes I am up at eight o'clock on a Saturday and I need you to help me" She said sitting down on the bed.

"With what? It's eight o' clock on a Saturday, what could you possibly need to do at this time? Except snuggle." I told her.

"Getting my initial plans organised." She said and my expression must have indicated my baffled feeling. "For the centre" She said slowly and I remember out post sex talk last night.

"Oh you wanted to start today?" I asked her and she nodded.

"So I need you and your organisational skills. I was hoping we could do an hour or two before we went to get our tattoos." She said. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her up beside me.

"I was hoping we could have sex before we went to get our tattoos." I told her and she giggled. "I'm serious." I said putting my hand under her shirt. I reached up and palmed at her breasts.

"I know Babe that's why it's funny" She said moving my hands away and I pouted "But come on you have all the good stationary in your office and I knew you would kill me if I went in without you." She said giving the doe eyed expression.

"I wouldn't have killed you for going into my office without me." I told her.

"Yeah but I wouldn't be able to touch or use anything without messing it up." She said jumping off the bed. "You never let me use your stuff, remember what happened when I borrowed tape to wrap your father's birthday present?" she asked and I sighed.

"Is it too much to ask that when you finish using the tape that you put the little tab back on so we know where the start is instead of messing up the tape every time?" I asked her remembering how she had practically butchered my sellotape last time I let her use it.

"It's just tape" She countered argued.

"Fine" I said lying back down on the bed. "You just do whatever you want Love" I said with a fake smile on my face. I even through in a wink for good measure. It was a bluff though. I love her and all but the woman could be a slob at the best of times. I was scared to think what she could do unsupervised with my stationary.

"Fine if you're not going to help me I'll just pull your office apart looking for stuff then okay?" she asked.

"Perfectly fine with me" I told her still bluffing, praying to God she wouldn't go in there and mess everything up. I would have to spend the weekend fixing it and she knew that which was why she was messing with me.

"Okay" She said leaning in and kissing me. "So you keep the...? Never mind I'll find it." She said before leaving.

I was not going to let her win this. I was refusing to get up. It was a Saturday we should be in this bed having sex not doing work. No, I was not moving. No way in hell could you move me from this...

She was going to mess up that entire room just to mess with me. I knew she did it all the time, one time I wouldn't get up early to help her with something in her apartment before we lived together. She snuck into my apartment and rearranged my cutlery drawer. I swear I nearly killed her. She knew exactly how to push my buttons.

"Bella" I called jumping out of the bed and pulling on a pair of boxers out from my drawer. I pulled them on before running down the hall to where our offices are to find her leaning against the frame of my office door with a smug smile on her face. "You think you're so clever." I said brushing past her and she giggled.

"No I don't, I just know you very well." She said following in. "But you know what I think I'm going to establish a new dress code Babe, just like I had in my own apartment. You look hot like that." She said licking her bottom lip.

"Nu-uh-uh" I said placing my finger over her lip. "I wanted to have sex but you were all like 'we need to work Edward and I'm going to force you to help me by destroying your office' so no! You don't get to be all flirty and sexy right now." I told her and she pouted. "Get rid of it" I said as I got out a new binder and a couple of legal pads. "Now where did you want to start?"

We worked for about two hours after that. We made a plan of action for her and I typed up the business plan she had been working on for the past couple of months, I tweaked a few things around so that it made sense.

"We need to figure out how much you're charging for it." I told her as I continued typing.

"Well I want it to be affordable." She said looking down at her legal pad "But I don't want to charge too little and not make any money." She added looking confused and a little bit overwhelmed.

It was strange watching people get overwhelmed. I had experienced it myself so many times but I don't know watching other people going through it, was pretty hard to watch. Especially if you loved the person currently going through it.

"Okay well let me crunch some numbers in work on Monday and I'll tell you what I think is the best."

"Oh come on you hardly have time for that what with the new promotion and everything." She said. "I don't want you to be overworked Babe." She said rubbing my shoulders. She had been standing behind me as I typed.

"Well if I don't get it done in work I can do it some other time. I might get done tomorrow." I shrugged taking her hand and kissing it.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded. "Okay that sounds great." She said. "Thank you" She added.

"As I said I'm here to help. Some of this stuff can be really complicated and I'll be happy knowing I did everything I could to help you with this when you needed it." I told her and she smiled leaning in to kiss me.

"Thank you" She said "Now enough work, go get dressed we've got our appointments soon and while I think this look is hot..." She began and I chuckled saving our work on the computer. I then went and got dressed while she made breakfast.

I pulled on my sneakers and headed downstairs just as Bella was plating up our omelettes.

"So where exactly are you getting your tattoo?" I asked her. I had gone for my consultation the other day during my lunch but Bella had gone after work so I didn't know what she was getting.

"On my hip" She explained "And don't worry I have the woman in the tattoo place doing it for me." She added kissing my cheek as she handed me my plate and a fork.

"So my name is going to be right here?" I asked grabbing her by her hips and rubbing along my thumb along her hip bone.

"Uh huh" She said nodding biting her lip. I pulled her down onto my lap and kissed her. "Do we have time?" she asked me pulling away, her fingers playing with the buttons of my shirt.

"Nope" I told her popping the 'p' "We need to leave her in about fifteen minutes."

"Just a quickie?" she asked and I shook my head "Why not?"

"Because Love you made me get out of bed. I had a plan for this morning, sex, breakfast, go, you should have told me you wanted it to be work, breakfast, sex and the go. I would've woken up earlier." I told her and she mocked glared at me as she stood up. "You know I'm right" I said and she laughed.

"Unfortunately" She sighed "So did you check if you needed your suit to be altered?" she asked me.

"My suit?" I asked her as I ate my breakfast.

"For the wedding. I told you to check your suit for alterations. Tomorrow is the last day I can bring it in if we have any hope of getting it back before next weekend." She said and I looked up at her shocked.

"That wedding is next weekend?" I asked standing up and walking over to where our calendar hung on the wall. "Where did the hell did October go? Is it really Thanksgiving in three weeks?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah why?" she asked.

"That really flew past." I said and she smiled standing up having finished her own breakfast.

"Well it was pretty busy Babe. We had the chaotic weekend with your nephews and my Mom. Moving in. Lincoln having her babies. It's not like it's been quiet." She said and I sighed. "What?" she asked.

"Thanksgiving" I told her and she nodded. I sat back down on my chair and put my face into my hands. Memories of last Thanksgiving came flooding back. Emmett insulting Bella. Me punching my brother. Me and Bella storming out and then going back. Emmett's words. I shuddered thinking about what had happened that day.

"It'll be okay Babe." She said hugging wrapping her arms around me. "Have you even spoken to him since the that weekend?" she asked me referring to when Emmett had just left Parker with me even though I told him I didn't want to.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Do you want to?" she asked and I shook my head. "Edward you can be honest with me. Do you want to talk to your brother? I know you miss him." She said.

"I do" I said looking down. "But how can I forgive him over what happened?" I asked her.

"I don't know the answer to that Babe, but if you figure it out I'll support whatever you want to do about it." She said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah" I said taking hold of her hand and kissing it. "You're always great about this crap" I told her and she shrugged. "No I mean, you always know what to say." I added.

"Just means I love ya" She said smiling brightly and kissing me. "Plus you put up with the stuff from my mother and the crap with Jacob last year too. Fair is fair." She said.

"Your mother and ex are nothing to my brother." I told her and she sighed.

"Unfortunately you're right there Hon" She said with a weird look on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just you never told me what happened with Emmett after that weekend. I remember you wouldn't let me go beat him up even though I really wanted to. But when all that stuff happened with my Mom... " She said as I followed her into the kitchen and put our plates in the dish washer. "Like was there a big fall out? I was so wrapped up in the stuff from my Mom and the fact my Dad was pissed about me brushing off Sue so I think I somehow missed it."

"Oh that?" I asked. "My Dad told Emmett that he was an inconsiderate ass-hole and told him that he wasn't to come near him for a little while or he'd kill him." I said.

"And your Mom?" she asked me while she handed me the pan that she had made the eggs in to wash before pushing herself up on the counter.

"She smacked him." I said and Bella's jaw dropped.

"What?" Bella asked.

"She smacked him."

"No way!" She said. "Your Mom?"

"Yep" I said.

"And then what?" Bella asked.

"She told him to get out of her sight." I said. "They wouldn't talk to him at a couple of weeks. I swear Bella, they were so pissed off. But they told me to just stay away from him. No doubt if I hit him again it would just drive Rosalie to start telling people I'm mentally unstable and unable to control myself like a normal person is supposed to be able to do." I said and Bella rolled her eyes..

"They're right, unfortunately. Rosalie pisses me off so much. Seriously if Parker did have autism the genes come from her family not yours and so what if he did? What's wrong with having a child with OCD? Absolutely nothing... okay now I see why you didn't let me go beat him up, I would've ended up in jail." Bella said and I nodded causing her to sigh "I should make your Mom a cake or something." She added.

"Believe me I sent her some nice flowers." I told her. "You go get your bag and whatever else you need. I'm ready to go I just need to finish this." I said referring to the kitchen.

"Okay" She said pushing herself off the counter. "I fed the cats earlier so don't worry about that. Thank God we're getting rid of the rest of them. It's becoming a real pain in the ass." She added walking out of the kitchen.

I knew how she felt; a lot of work went into six cats. Plus a lot of food. I made a note on my phone to tell Alice that Landon could come pick out which one he wanted sometime next week. Seth said they were all healthy and should have no problem getting homes. I knew once we had gotten rid of four of them we would be fine with just the two cats. Plus we were getting Lincoln spaded once all the kittens were gone thinking one of them might pull open her stitches trying to play with her.

"Edward, are you ready? It's eleven thirty" Bella called from upstairs.

"Yes Love" I said grabbing a dish towel and drying my hands. I walked out to the hallway just as she was coming to the bottom of the stairs. She was holding my jacket and I smiled taking it out of her hands.

"Do you want to drive?" she asked me and I nodded. "Okie dokes." She said as I pulled on my jacket. We locked up the house and got in my car heading to the tattoo parlour.

We had decided to go with the one Jasper recommended just because he was right, they were the most hygienic. That and the artist I had spoken with seemed to know what he was doing and had drawn up something nice when I had done my consultation.

"Edward" the artist who I had been dealing with named Darryl greeted me as Bella and I walked in "Ready for today?" he asked.

"Sure am, Darryl this is my girlfriend Bella." I said keeping my sentences short as possible.

"Nice to meet you" She said extending her hand.

"Oh so you're the Isabella." He said and I smiled. "Great to meet you, you're just going to wait?" he asked.

"No I have an appointment with Amber" She said and he nodded.

"She'll be here in about ten minutes, she's stuck in traffic." He said walking behind the desk. "Just let me find your stencil Edward and we'll get working okay?" he asked and I nodded. I think Jasper must have called ahead or something because he had been pretty okay with me, not staring or expecting too much of answers. I didn't mine though it made it all easier which I was all for. "So what do you think?" he asked showing me the sketch he had done. I had picked the letterings and the size but he had put some embellishments around some of the letters.

"I thought you were just getting Bella" Bella murmured looking at it.

"I was but then I thought this looked better." I told her and she nodded. "Do you like it?" I asked lowly and she nodded.

"It's beautiful" She said and I smiled.

"It's great" I told Darryl.

"Right well I'll just go get this ready and then we'll get start" He said when the door opened and a woman covered in tattoos walked in. "Amber your first appointment is here." He called over his shoulder as he walked towards the back of the shop.

"Hey Bella" She said smiling at my girlfriend "And you must be Edward" Amber said extending her hand to shake mine. I took it trying not to cringe; I honestly hated shaking hands with people. Why did I always have to do it? Why couldn't people just nod? As I did I noticed Bella slipped her hand into her pocket. Once I had dropped Amber's hand Bella took hold of my right hand again and I felt something moist. I realised it was a wet wipe and smirked at her as she leaned in and start looking at the design Amber had drawn up for her tattoo. I gently ran the wipe along my hand before squeezing her hand letting her know I was okay.

"Edward are you ready?" Darryl asked and I nodded. I kissed Bella on her temple and walked over to Darryl. "So you're getting this on your side?" he asked and I nodded. "Great just whip your shirt over your head there and we'll transfer this on." He said.

"Sounds good" I said pulling my shirt over my head.

I glanced back at Bella who winked at me.

"So just here?" Darryl asked lining the stencil about an inch and a half from my arm pit.

"Yeah that's fine." I said. It was on my right side and the writing faced inwards meaning the 'I' was closer to my hip. I wanted it that way because it meant that Bella could read when she laid on my chest in bed.

"Okay, take a look at that." Darryl said pointing me in the direction of the mirror.

"That's great." I said.

"And just to check that spelling I, S, A, B, E, L, L, A right?" he asked.

"Exactly." I said. "Bella?" I asked turning to her.

"I like it" She said looking up from her own design.

"So I've got the Missus' approval?" Darryl asked her.

"Oh we're not married." Bella said.

"Yet" I murmured under my breath and Darryl laughed laying some paper down on the bed for getting the tattoo. Because of the size of it I would be on my back for the whole time. I wanted to do it all in one sitting. I was told it mightened be possible but after talking to Darryl he explained that a lot of people weren't getting tattoos because of the recession so they had plenty of time to do it in one day.

"Great lay down on the bed there." He said and I climbed on up. He turned on the machine and pressed down to show me what it felt like. It wasn't too bad, nothing unbearable. He got to work after that leaving me to think. I saw Bella look in the mirror at her own outline. Hers was going to be a lot smaller than mine and wouldn't take as much time.

"What do you think Babe?" Bella asked me, walking over.

"I like it" I told her smiling at the idea that my name was going to be on her forever. That was just pretty cool to me. "Do you?" I asked her.

"I love it." She said.

"Are you ready Bella?" Amber asked her over the sound of the machine Darryl was using on my tattoo. There was no one else in the shop accept for a younger guy washing some equipment so it was still pretty quiet. "Hey do you want me to put your table next to Edward's?" Amber asked Bella and she nodded.

She was a wuss when it came to needles and meant what she said about needing me to hold her hand. "It doesn't hurt much" I told her and she smiled meekly at me. I knew she wanted to do this she was just letting the idea get at her. Amber pushed the table over beside mine and Bella climbed on. She had her pants pulled down on her right side a bit and they had some sort of tissue surrounding them. She was wearing a bikini that could be tied at the side instead of panties so her hip wasn't obstructed by a panty line.

"Right Bella we're going to just do the test line" Amber told her and Bella squeezed my hand as the first was done.

"You are gonna break my hand when we have kids" I whispered in her ear and she giggled.

When she stopped she looked at Amber.

"That was it?" Bella asked and Amber nodded. "Oh? That is not half as bad as I thought it would be." She said and I smiled.

"So what made you two want tattoos?" Darryl asked me.

"Um..." I thought. "Just did I guess" I shrugged not liking chit chat.

"What about you Bella?"

"Because he was talking about his one and I was like 'I want one too' so really childish actually but I wanted one in college but my Dad convinced me to wait a little longer so I could get something I really wanted." Bella explained.

"Well I think it's really sweet that you're getting each other's names." Amber said "How long have you been together?" She asked.

"Just over a year" Bella said squeezing my hand. "We just bought a house."

"After a year?" Amber asked before glaring at Darryl.

"When you know you know" I said and Bella nodded.

"See!" Amber said and I don't think that directed at Bella and I.

"Dude you're making me look bad." Darryl murmured.

"How long have you two been together?" Bella asked Amber.

"Four years and we're still only talking about moving in together."

"Fine you want a house; I'll get you a house." Darryl said.

"Nah! I just like messing with you." Amber said before giggling. Bella laughed at Amber while Darryl cursed her before turning the machine on loud. I winced at the added pressure and he quickly laid off. "So you two going to get married?"

"Someday" I murmured.

"Oh that's vague" Darryl said looking at Amber and she rolled her eyes.

"Nah we have a plan." Bella said and he mock glared at me.

"You probably sit at home and wonder why other guys don't like you." Darryl said.

"Nope my brother in law told me." I said and the three of them chuckled.

We kept up some conversation after that. Bella took up most of it though, knowing how I hated chit chat like that. I took to holding her hand and focusing on her or the ceiling. She was done after about an hour but I still had about another hour and a half to two hours.

Bella jumped off her table and admired her tattoo.

"I love it" She said beaming looking at it. "That is so nice." She added "Thank you so much Amber." She said hugging her.

"I have to say I do like it." Amber said. "Can I just take a picture of it for my portfolio?" she asked and Bella nodded.

She took the picture and Bella beamed down at her tattoo.

She walked over to show me I gestured her to lean down so I could whisper to her.

"That looks hot" I whispered and she smiled before kissing me.

"Glad you think so." She said looking down at it again. Her skin looked red around it though.

"Oh that's perfectly normal" Darryl explained when I mentioned that. "It will go down by tomorrow, Amber's been just pulling at it for over an hour so it's a bit irritated. Yours will be like that." He explained and I nodded.

Bella went to get a sandwich to keep her energy up after and some sugar into her system. She really hated needles. Amber went with her to make sure she didn't faint or anything. Darryl stayed focused on my tattoo and working hard. I glanced down and saw the he only had one 'L' and the 'A' left to do. I loved the elegant script of the writing. It reminded me of Bella's handwriting which is why I liked it.

After another hour Bella was back was holding my hand as Darryl putting the finish on my tattoo. I was pretty tired after it. The pain was kind of numbing now.

"And just this line here and I think I'm done Edward." Darryl said before pulling his hands away. He grabbed the water bottle and squirted it around my tattoo getting rid of the excessive ink that would have been smudged as he went.

It took me a minute to stand up again but Bella grabbed my hand and walked with me over to the mirror.

"Wow" She said looking at it. "That is incredible." She said and I nodded. I thought it was amazing.

"Thank you" I said to Darryl and he nodded. I saw what he meant about my skin being a bit red too, but mine didn't look as dark as Bella's did. But maybe it was because hers was smaller and on a more concentrated space.

Bella handed me a sandwich she had got for me and some soda while she dealt with payment.

Once we were done and had been educated about appropriate after care we left. I handed Bella my car keys because I just needed to sit very straight right now.

"So do you like it?" she asked me and I nodded. "Are you in pain Babe?" she asked.

"Nothing too bad." I said cringing as she drove over a speed bump.

"I have pain killers in my purse." She said and I nodded reaching for her bag in the back seat. I eventually found her pain killers and took some before organising her purse a bit.

"How is that practical? I bet you waste so much time just looking for stuff in this thing." I told her.

"Yeah but that's the point." She said.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand." I told her and she nodded.

We picked up Chinese on the way home as well as ice cream and movies. Because both of us were pain were just gonna snuggle on the couch this evening.

Once home we fed the cats before getting into pyjamas, pyjama bottoms for me and a loose fitting tank top and shorts for Bella. I grabbed Bella's favourite blanket from the linen cupboard and carried it downstairs. Bella had the food laid on the coffee table and had Lincoln on her lap.

I sat down and pulled the blanket over us before reaching for the food. I handed her, her plate and started the movie.

"So what exactly did you mean by someday?" Bella asked me halfway through the film.

"Sorry?" I asked her.

"Well when they asked you were we getting married you said someday. Is that someday soon?" she asked.

"Are you fishing for details?" I asked her and she shrugged. "You so are." I said pausing the movie.

"Okay so I'm curious. Tell me something." She said grabbing my arm.

"I know when I'm going to propose." I told her before pressing play. She grabbed the remote and paused it again.

"When?" she asked.

"No way" I said shaking my head.

"Why not?"

"Because I want it to be somewhat of a surprise." I told her.

"Okay blink twice if it's going to happen before the end of this year." She said.

I blinked three times just to piss her off.

"Was that two or three?" she asked.

"You'll know eventually."

"Eventually?" she asked.

"Uh huh" I told her leaning and kissing her. "No way am I telling you. A lot of planning is going into this and I'm not gonna let it slip so don't bother asking. I'm not going to tell."

"In the olden days men used to tell their beloved's when they were going to propose so they didn't catch them off guard." She said.

"Yesterday you were going on about being self sufficient and all that stuff. Now you want it to be like back in the olden days? Not a chance." I told her and she pouted. I kissed it off her lips and she laughed.

"Fine, fine don't tell me." She said.

"I won't" I said grabbing the remote off of her and pressing play. She snuggled into my left side again and I wrapped my arm around her.

As the film played I couldn't help but smile. I was pretty sure I had found the perfect ring. I was picking it up before we went to Forks next weekend so I could show Charlie before giving it to my sister to hide until after the holidays.

I couldn't wait to see if on her hand and she would be one step closer to being my wife.

**Oh Bella of course he's not going to tell you. I'm not going to tell anyone actually! The proposal pressure I'm getting right now from you people! Crazy but I love you all so much because I know you're rooting for these characters.**

**I can tell you the proposal is written, but that's no hint because I have a lot of this story pre-written because I'm cool like that.**

**So review please, I would love to hear what you think of them getting their tattoos!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 9 – Bella  
Support

I pulled on my blouse mentally preparing myself for another day at work. I was not feeling so great and it was taking all my being not to climb back into that bed and have a sick day. Edward wanted me to stay home but I needed to go in. I had classes to teach plus I had a meeting with my boss and one of my student's parents.

I absentmindedly scratch my side as I buttoned my blouse. My tattoo had stopped aching but the skin around it was still bright red. Edward's had gone down after yesterday and his tattoo was a good bit bigger than mine. He was worried about it and I worried about him over reacting to things. He always over thought stuff like this.

"Let me see" Edward said as I rubbed my hip.

"It's fine Babe." I told him and he shook his head before pulling my blouse up. "Edward!" I protested when he got down on his haunches to further inspect the tattoo.

"Bella that is not fine, I think it's spreading." He said looking at it. He gently tugged at the skin to get a closer look.

"What?" I asked turning back to the mirror. "Holy crap!" I squeaked when I saw have my side was now bright red. "What the hell? It wasn't like that last night Edward." I said and he nodded.

"Bella I think we should go to the doctor." He said and I shook my head. "Bella it could be infected."

"Edward its fine. Just give it until the end of the day and it's still red we'll go to the hospital." I said and he sighed. "Look I'll be fine."

"You're already sick, what if it is infected Love? We need to get you on anti-biotics and creams..." He began when I saw the panic in his eyes. "This could go into your blood stream."

"Do you think it's really that bad?" I asked looking at it when I needed to scratch. I gently patted it but it didn't work.

"Have you ever had chicken pox? Measles?" he asked me and I looked up shocked.

"Yes" I said before looking over my body but there were no spots anywhere else just my side.

"Did you eat anything different? Did you buy new washing detergent?" he asked getting back down to get a better look. I shook my head, what the hell was this?

"This cannot be happening this week we have that wedding this weekend." I protested.

"Right come on we're going the doctor. I'm calling your boss." He said

"I have to go in today." I told him. "I can't take all this time off work Edward."

"Bella you can't go in if you're sick. We don't know what this is or how bad it is. You can't risk infecting half the school."

"I doubt I will infect anyone" I said and he gave me a look that said 'don't mess with me' and I sighed "Fine, I'll go to the doctor. But if it's not infectious I'm going to work." I told him as he grabbed my phone and found the school's number.

"We'll see what the doctor says." He said holding his hand over the receiver of the phone "Hello can I speak to a Mrs. Cope?" he asked into the phone and I glared at him as I pulled off my work clothes. He was such a hypochondriac. I probably just had a little rash and he was making a big deal over nothing. "Mrs. Cope this is Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan's boyfriend, yeah she's not going to make it to work today she's not feeling well I'm taking her to the doctors now." He said and I pulled on a soft hoodie and running pants not wanting anything like denim up against my skin now.

He hung up from Mrs. Cope before dialling another number.

I heard him say something about moving a meeting back before hanging up.

It was then I remembered.

"Babe this is your first day with your promotion you can't take time off!" I told him and he shook his head.

"It's already cleared. We all know Aro likes you better than me once he heard you were sick he was fine with it. I'll bring you to the doctor and then home and I might head in for a couple of hours this afternoon." He said and before I could protest he stopped me. "You're the priority right now okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked him and he nodded. "Okay" I said before following him out of the house. He called his Dad on the way to the hospital and when we arrived we were ushered straight through the emergency room. I looked at Edward as we were shown down the hallway.

"Sometimes being the Chief of Medicine's son has benefits." He explained and we were led to the dermatology department. Carlisle was standing there talking to a woman with her hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Edward" Carlisle said with a stern expression on his face "Really tattoos? What are you? Kids?" he asked.

"Carlisle in all fairness it's just my tattoo right now not Edward's that's flaring up." I explained and he rolled his eyes. I noticed Edward looking down and I sighed. I knew he was going to beat himself up over this because technically it had been his idea.

"Nonetheless, Bella this is Dr. Stevens, she's going to take a look at your hip." He said I shook hands with the doctor. "Dr. Stevens this is Bella Swan." He said and I shook her hand "And my son Edward." He added. Edward just nodded.

I glared at Carlisle because there was need to be so harsh on Edward right now.

"Okay Bella if you just want to follow me. Edward are you going to wait with your father...?" she began when I grabbed his hand no wanting to leave him with Carlisle.

"Hospitals kinda freak me out so can he come with me?" I asked and she nodded. We followed her to an examination room and she asked me to show her the tattoo.

"Well that's one nasty allergic reaction." She said and Edward looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah it's not infected or anything. You actually caught it at a good time; if you had left it much longer we might have had a problem. So any idea what could have caused it? Have you been diagnosed with any allergies?" She asked snapping on gloves when I realised something.

"Oh no" I said my eyes widening.

"No you haven't or 'oh no' you've realised you are allergic to something?" she asked.

"Latex" I said and she quirked her eyebrow at Edward.

"Whatever you do in your personal..." She began when I stopped her. Luckily for her what she was implying wouldn't even come up on Edward's radar. We've never used condoms before so he never had to really think about them. He actually doesn't have to worry about contraception at all. I have my appointment every couple of months to take care of it all.

"No the gloves that the tattoo artist used? I forgot to mention my allergies to the woman who did it and how many people are actually allergic to latex? I can't believe I was so stupid." I said shaking my head.

"I wouldn't be too hard on yourself. I see on my chart you're on the shot. You probably don't have to worry about it often." She said and I nodded. "Okay well then I'm going to prescribe some steroid cream to get rid of the rash and some anti biotics for the reaction. You'll only be on them for a week so it's not too bad. However it will make your contraceptive shot void." She said. "When are you due you're next one?" she asked.

"Um..." I began counting the days.

"Just after Thanksgiving." Edward murmured from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Yeah the first couple of days in December" I added and she nodded.

"That's fine; just make sure your Doctor knows you've been on anti-biotics." She said and I nodded.

"So w-we will have to wait...?" He began before stopping. I gave him an encouraging smile he was doing so well "I... mean... for her shot to become effective? L-like the first time?" Edward asked her and I realised he knew more about my birth control than I did. Hmmm... Maybe he did think about it.

"I'm not an expert on these things that would be something to ask your gynaecologist Bella." She said to me and I nodded.

"Thanks" I said as she wrote the prescription.

"You're gonna want to pick that up straight away and take today and tomorrow off to recuperate your body." She said and I nodded. "Any more questions?" she asked and I shook my head.

"So it wasn't...?" He asked and Dr. Stevens looked up from my chart towards him, causing him to stop. Sudden eye contact could throw him off point sometimes "It wasn't... the... the tattoo?" Edward asked.

"Not at all. There's some swelling there but that's more from the reaction then the tattoo. This is just unfortunate. Just remember if you plan on getting more tell the artist about your allergy and maybe bring some hypoallergenic gloves, they're the ones I'm using now." She explained and I nodded.

We left after that, Carlisle had been called into a consultation so we didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I swung Edward's and my hands in between us as we walked down to the car.

"Babe it wasn't your fault." I told him and he nodded not saying anything. I sighed as he opened the car door for me. Once inside he rested his forehead against the steering wheel. He look defeated. "Hey want to get back into bed with me when we get home?"

"I have to do some work." He said with a grimace.

"Okay" I said gently rubbing the back of his neck. "You're Dad was a bit of a jerk huh?"

"He hates tattoos. Emmett got one when we were teenagers and it got infected. Plus it was really ugly." Edward said and I laughed.

"Sounds like something your brother would do." I said.

"Dad was pissed." He said sitting back. "How's your hip?" he asked.

"Painful" I said and he nodded.

"We'll get your prescription filled out now." He said and I nodded.

We pulled out of the hospital parking lot and Edward drove towards the pharmacy. When we pulled up I sighed rubbing my hip.

"Don't touch it you'll spread it." He said and I sighed.

"But it hurts" I whined, cringing as I did. I hated whining but sometimes things hurt that bad.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said kissing my forehead before unbuckling his seatbelt. He grabbed my prescription before getting out of the car and heading into the pharmacy.

I winced as I touched my rash, my hands much cooler than my hip right now. This hurt big time. I can't believe I had forgotten to mention my latex allergy to Amber. You would think I would remember that considering I was first diagnosed with the allergy following losing my virginity when Jacob wore a condom. That had been incredibly painful. At least this time it wasn't in such a sensitive place.

Edward arrived back to the car ten minutes later holding the bag. "Okay so I got your cream, your pills, some hypoallergenic gloves just to have in the house and some hypoallergenic condoms." He said looking in the bag.

"What?" I asked. "Why did you get condoms?" I asked him.

"I made sure they weren't latex." He said.

"Okay but we don't use condoms" I said as he handed me a bottle of water and my pills.

"Yeah but your shot will be void from your anti-biotics." He said "And we don't know how long until we're safe again yet so I just got them when I saw them." He explained. "Unless this is your way of telling me you want a baby." He teased and I glared at him as I drank my water. Over the past year I had adopted one of Edward's main beliefs. Don't mess with the plan.

"Sometimes I hate that you're so clever." I told him and he laughed.

"Love you too Sweetie." He said as he reversed out of his parking space. I tried to think of something else as I waited for my medication to kick in. When we got home, Edward carried me into the house because he's amazing like that before helping me get ready for bed again. I was looking at the directions for my cream when he came into the room holding Lincoln. "Seeing as I have to work I thought she could keep your feet warm." He said and I smiled as Lincoln jumped up onto our bed.

I was still reading the cream as he washed his hands in the ensuite.

"I'll do it" He said taking the tube out of my hands.

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded. I pulled my pyjama pants down over my hips and lifted my tank top up so he had access to my hip and where the rash had spread to. He sat down on the bed and put some cream in his hands before gently rubbing it into my hip. It stung initially but felt great against the burn the rash gave my skin. Once he was done he pulled me down onto his lap.

"I love you" He murmured into my neck and I sighed.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know"

"Do you really?" I asked him.

"It was my idea Bella."

"Yeah but I was the one who decided to join in, your idea was you getting a tattoo not me. Plus it's not even the tattoo it's my stupid latex allergy. Like seriously of all the stupid things to be allergic too..." I stated and he sighed dropping his forehead to my shoulder. "Nothing to do with you" I said and he chuckled humourlessly.

"Okay" He said. "I'll call your boss and tell her you're off work, doctor's orders. Get some sleep Love okay?" he asked.

"Are you going to work?" I asked him.

"I'm going to work from my home office." He said.

"Babe, go to work all I'm going to do is sleep. Aro probably wants you in to discuss your promotion."

"But you're sick..." He began.

"And you'll be home later." I told him and he sighed. "Go" I said kissing him.

"Fine but you get at least two hours of sleep and do not do a tap of work okay? If I come home and find something looks cleaned or tidied... and don't think I won't notice... I'll make you stay off for the rest of the week." He said and I nodded.

He stood up and helped me into bed. I sat up and kissed him before falling back against the pillows. I was so tired. Lincoln curled up on my feet and I drifted off into dream world.

Normally I didn't sleep very well without Edward because we slept so wrapped up in each other, but my medication knocked me out cold and I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. And it was one of those really good dead sleeps where I didn't have any dreams or thoughts. Just sleep_. "The innocent sleep, Sleep that knits up the ravelled sleave of care, The death of each day's life, sore labor's bath, Balm of hurt minds, great nature's second course, Chief nourisher in life's feast." _When I had studied Macbeth I never truly understood that speech. I knew what it meant in context of the story but as I slept knocked out from my pain killers I truly understood what Macbeth was trying to convey when talked about sleep. It really was the best cure.

By the time Edward got home that night I was feeling much better. I was lying on the couch checking my Facebook with my blanket over me. One of the kittens had escaped the utility room when I had put Lincoln back in and I didn't have the heart to bring her back. She was now cuddled on the back of the couch. This was definitely the kitten I wanted to keep.

I was replying to an instant message from Angela when Edward came in holding grocery bags.

"Are you awake?" he called.

"Yes but I promise I'm doing some really unproductive." I said as he walked into the living room.

"Okay I approve" He said. "I'm just going to put these away and I'll be back."

Angela had put up pictures of Abby at Halloween and I had to laugh. She went as a tooth. I love that child.

"Babe, come here and look at Abby" I called as he walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and looked at my laptop.

"A tooth?" he asked and I nodded. "You have too much influence over that child."

"Do not." I said rolling my eyes. He grabbed his I Phone out of his pocket and tapped something in when I got a notification saying I had been tagged in a comment.

I clicked on the notification and saw Edward had commented on the picture I had been showing him.

_Edward Cullen: As I just said to __**Bella**__this shows how much influence she has over Abby._

_Angela Weber- Cheney: I know right! :) She said to me Mommy I want to be a tooth because when I'm older I wanna be a tooth doctor._

I had to laugh at that.

_Bella Swan: You're all just jealous of my amazing god-daughter and wish you could be as cool as we are._

I giggled as Edward looked over my shoulder to see what I was typing.

"Hey if I had God kids they would be cool!" Edward said indignantly and I laughed. Alice had promised Edward that he was would be Godfather to the third baby she planned on having someday. Blake's Godfather was Jasper's brother Garrett and Landon's Godfather was Emmett. Edward was supposed to be Parker's Godfather but after everything that happened he didn't want anything to do with his brother. We thought Ben would ask him to be Mark's Godfather but Ben's mother asked him to go within the family this time, as with Abby he had just asked my boyfriend at the time Jacob. I know Angela liked to think Edward was Abby's honorary Godfather though seeing as Jacob was a douche.

"I suppose" I shrugged pulling the lid down on my laptop. "So tell me all about work? What happened? Is the new job a lot harder? What are the hours looking like?"

"Well it looks like I'm doing the same job but for bigger clients and for more money" He explained. "So it's amazing. The hours are looking the same, although yearend will be crazy this year because five of the accounts I'm working for finish trading for the year in December." He said.

"That's okay" I told him. "As long as you're happy in your job you won't hear me complaining." I told him and he smiled.

"You are amazing" He said kissing me. I smiled and held his lips to mine wanting it to go on a bit longer when the phone rang.

I smirked as I pulled back and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bells" My Dad said through the phone.

"Hey Dad, how's the groom? You, getting cold feet?" I teased.

"Not at all my feet are toasty warm, the sooner this whole wedding malarkey is over the better."

"You don't mean that." I told him and he laughed.

"So how are you Hon?" he asked.

"I'm okay, not at my best right now." I said sitting up. Edward lifted up my top to check on my rash, the cream was already working really well.

"What happened?" Dad asked worriedly.

"Well Edward and I got tattoos at the weekend and I forgot to tell the tattoo artist about my latex allergy and she used latex gloves and I'm after breaking out from a reaction." I explained.

"That sounds painful." He said. "Wait you and Edward got tattoos?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said getting dreamy over it, I still couldn't believe my shy introverted boyfriend had my name inked across his chest. In a weird way it was like he was branded with my name. I loved that

"When?" Dad asked curiously.

"Saturday." I said as Edward fixed my top back over my rash and picked up my little foot warmer. She was very playful little kitten.

"What did you get?" he asked curiously, my Dad had tattoos of his own. But he always told me to wait until truly knew what I wanted before getting one. I know he had my Mom's name done when they first got married and had to get something over it to hide it after the divorce.

"Edward on my hip." I explained, Edward and I were a lot different to my parents. This was definitely forever with us and I wanted his name of my body. I loved having my name on his, but also I looked down and I was reminded that I was his. That's where he placed his hand when he held onto my waist when we're out. His thumbs brush of there when he holds onto my hip. No one else touches me there and I like that.

"Not a tramp stamp?" Dad asked. He hated those tattoos that everyone seemed to have, you know the ones just above the ass crack. I did too, some people loved them... not me though.

"Not a tramp stamp Dad." I said and Edward chuckled.

"Wait how the hell did Edward survive getting a tattoo? Aren't those shops chaos?" Dad asked. I usually got offended by these types of question when he came to Edward but when my Dad asked them I knew he was coming from a good place. Plus he liked Edward.

"It wasn't too busy, plus Jasper, you remember him?" I asked.

"Edward's brother in law?" he asked.

"Uh huh. Well he recommended this place. They were really great." I explained as Edward took my laptop off my lap and start looking through some pictures on my facebook page.

"What did he get?" Dad asked.

"He got Isabella in script down his entire right side" I explained.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah its huge. I'm going to post pictures up off them; we took them of Saturday after we got them. Ask Sue to log on so you can see them." I told him.

"I will do Sweetheart. I better get going I'm being called for dinner just wanted to call and say Hi" He stated.

"Great hearing from you." I said. We then said our goodbyes and hung up.

Edward was smiling as he clicked through my photos.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head. "Tell me."

"I was just..." He began shaking his head before sitting up.

"What Babe?" I asked him curiously. He never stopped his sentences with me anymore unless he had something really important he wanted to say.

"I was just thinking how I can't believe I have such an amazing woman in my life." He said and I smiled.

"You're sweet."

"It's the truth." He said before he continued clicking. "You post up everything!" He exclaimed after ten minutes before showing a picture of him, Jasper, Ben and Landon jumping off the docks at the lake when we went to the cabin last summer.

"That one was too cool not to!" I exclaimed and he laughed. "Plus don't think I haven't noticed your phone uploads Mr. What?-No-I'm-not-taking-a-picture-of-I'm-just-looking-for-some-signal!" I told him and he blushed. Edward loved taking sneaky pictures of me looking stupid when he thought I wasn't looking. He once got me half asleep, grading some assignment. Our friends started a caption contest on it. Angela won I think.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ms. Camera-Happy" He said and I mocked glared at him.

"Got get my camera I need my memory card." I told him.

"Do you want me to start dinner?" he asked as he stood up.

"I'm not hungry for dinner; do you want to just do sandwiches?" I asked.

"That sounds perfect right now." He called from the kitchen before bringing me my camera. "Your camera m'lady." He said placing it into my hand and kissing me.

"Why thank you kind Sir." I giggled.

"What type of sandwich do you want?" he asked.

"Ooohh! Grilled cheese, with turkey!" I said excitedly.

"I have never seen a woman so excited for a sandwich." He teased before walking into the kitchen.

Once he was gone I slipped my memory card into the slot in my laptop before uploading the photos to Facebook. I tagged Edward in the pictures I got of his one and it didn't take long for people to notice.

_Angela Cheney-Weber: Holy crap! Ben said Edward was thinking about it, I didn't think he would actually do it though. That is amazing. Just saw your one as well, both amazing._

She was commented on the shot I had taken of just the tattoo. I have to say I really loved it and it's placement. When he told me the reason he was getting it facing in on his right side was so I could read it when we were cuddling, I practically melted on the spot.

_Alice Cullen-Whitlock: How the hell did you convince him to do that?_

_Bella Swan: His idea, Jasper recommended the guy actually._

_Alice Cullen-Whitlock: I don't know what kinda voodoo you do on my brother but you've got skill._

_Sue Clearwater: This is from your father Bella 'Wow that boy's got balls'_

_Bella Swan: Love it __**Sue**__!_

_Emmett Cullen: Do you really expect us to believe that's Edward?_

I rolled my eyes at that one. I really hated Emmett you know that? Like actually could not stand the guy at all. He was so horrible to his brother and then expected us to fall over ourselves trying to accommodate him. It made me furious sometimes.

_Bella Swan: Look at the next one__** Emmett**__. It's definitely him. _

I didn't hear a peep from Emmett again so I take it the next picture which showed Edward's complete upper body had shut him up.

A few other people commented on mine. Esme thought they were sweet and a private chat popped up from her asking me to make sure that Edward knew it wasn't his fault. He must have called her earlier from the office or something because she also apologising for Carlisle's behaviour.

I wasn't going to make a mountain out of a molehill so I just told her it was fine and I would make sure to talk to Edward about it again. About ten minutes later Edward game into the living holding the breakfast tray with our plates on it.

"So what's the consensus?" he asked pulling my laptop onto his lap again while I ate my sandwich. He clicked through the pictures before freezing.

"What Babe?" I asked him.

"Nothing" He said shaking it off.

"Edward" I said in a warning tone he knew better than to hide anything from me.

"Emmett" He sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry he hasn't said anything since." I said. Edward quickly typed his brother's name into the search bar and clicked on his profile. My jaw visibly dropped when I saw the status.

_Emmett Cullen: is proud of his little brother! Look who got some balls and got his first tattoo!_

And there was my picture underneath.

"How did you...?" I began when Edward shrugged knowing what I was going to say.

"Of course he was going to take credit for it." He said.

"But he had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah but it would look bad if he didn't comment on his 'sick, weirdo little brother' growing a pair and getting a tattoo." He said putting air quotes around parts.

Edward looked down at his hands while I kept looking at the screen. I saw as Emmett's pig headed friends began to comment and I quickly moved away from that page.

"I hate him Edward, seriously all he does is ridicule you and make you feel so small. I actually cannot stand him." I told him and he nodded. "But I know you miss the older brother you used to have."

He didn't say anything after that.

"Look I know you tell me everything but Edward this really gets to you. I think you and your brother need to start a dialogue with each other again." I told him and he shook his head "Babe..." I began when he stopped me.

"What would I even say?" he asked

"I have no idea. Maybe you need to talk to a professional or I don't know... maybe you could arrange with Emmett, your Dad and Jasper to go away camping or something. Just the guys no kids or anything and just get everything out there. There's a lot of hurt going on there and it's not healthy to have your family so divided." I told him squeezing his hand.

"So what I just have my brother who you can't stand back into my life? And run interference so you two never have to see each other?" he asked and I shook my head.

"If you can forgive Emmett for what he has done, and he can apologise... I can forgive him. I'll do whatever you want me too Sweetheart. You just let me know where you stand okay." I asked him and he nodded.

He shut the computer after that and I settled my head on his lap to watch some t.v. the new kitten and Lincoln snuggled down at our feet.

If Edward wanted to forgive Emmett and let him back into his life I would be there with him every step of the way. Because Edward needed that, he needed support and to be told things would work out. I didn't mind though. He was my world and I would do anything to make sure his world was set right.

**I seriously love all the support I get for this story. It's really nice to hear what you all think of these characters and their lives.**

**I just wanted to take a moment to note, one of our own was tragically killed at Comic Con, Gisela I think was her name. I didn't know her but I think we should all take a moment and respect that. She was very active in the fandom and sadly she is no longer with us.**

**Love The Irish Cullen. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 10 – Edward  
In Laws

"Love, are you ready to go?" I called upstairs. For once we were running on the first schedule I had planned out. I had gotten into the habit of making contingency plans when I learnt that when Bella says 12:00 she really means anywhere from 12:30 to 13:30. Don't get me wrong though I loved that she wasn't as hung up on planning and scheduling as I was, but sometimes... I wished she could move a little faster. Not much but just a little bit.

But for once she was actually ahead of me. She came straight home from work today and start doing what she needed to, seeing as we were heading down to Forks for her father's rehearsal dinner tonight. To say I was shocked was an underestimation.

"Yep just let me grab my coat, do you have your suit?" she asked as she walked down the stairs. "And the charcoal dress pants for tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, I packed everything you told me to pack." I explained to her, knowing it would make this a lot easier. She had literally handed me a list of what she wanted me to bring. I had jumped her when I saw the list was typed and numbered with specific instructions. She knew what her attention to structure and detail did to me. Sometimes I think she did stuff like that just to get a reaction.

Her rash had healed a lot over the past couple of days allowing me to make a new discovery.

I despised condoms. The sooner her shot became effective again the better. I don't know how men use those things. I miss the skin to skin contact of it all. It was really pathetic how much I missed it but still I was a man. I was essentially driven by my carnal needs for sex. I wasn't going to deny it, I had for so long and it seemed like a crime to start again. Bella had laughed when I told her and told me I was just spoilt as we had never used them before.

"Okay. The back door is locked. I typed the directions for the kittens up for your Mom, they are on the counter, the car is packed..." Bella listed off.

"Wait you typed the directions?" I asked her and she nodded before leaning in and kissing me. "Are you trying to get me to jump you?" I asked her pulling her towards me.

"Always" She teased and I grabbed her and gently smacked her ass. She giggled before we got back to what we were doing when she distracted me with her sexy organisation skills.

"Did you shut the bathroom window?" I asked her.

"Bathroom window is shut. Stuff is unplugged... oh did you grab the camera charger and my lap top?" she asked.

"Yes they are in the car, plus the camera which I can't believe you almost forgot" I told her. She picked up her handbag and put it on her shoulder.

"Did you get the condoms?" she asked me and I frowned.

"Yes" I said with a pout.

"I knew you were going to hate them" She said with a laugh "I'm not a fan of them either" She explained.

"It just feels wrong." I whined liked a child. But so what, it did.

"I know but it's only for a couple more weeks and then we'll be in the clear and back to the just the shot okay?" she asked and I nodded. I knew we had to do it. Neither of us was ready for a baby just yet and Bella has told me before she wants to be married before she gets pregnant so I knew we needed to be careful when it came to this sort of thing.

It just sucked that this was the only way possible at the moment, and that neither of us were too happy with it.

It would all be over soon though, thankfully.

We locked the front door behind us and headed out to the car. She checked the back seat to make sure we had all the bags as we got in while I hung up her dress in the back seat to make sure it didn't get crinkled.

"So what time does dinner start at?" I asked her.

"Um... its starts at eight thirty so we have plenty of time to get there and hang out before we have to get ready" She explained. I opened her car door for her and she smiled before getting in.

As I sat in I saw she was messing around with my radio and I frowned. Not this crap again. Bella had some good music taste but other times it was just bad. Whenever she in my car she messed with the radio. It drove me crazy. I liked to listen to certain programmes in the morning and stuff like that pushed my buttons you know?

"Stop it" I told her "I have it set the way I want it."

"Sorry Dad." She teased making fun of the fact that I had oldie stations plugged in on my radio and that I wouldn't let her change them.

"Don't even go there, just because your music taste is awful." I said teasing her back.

I think music was the only thing Bella and I ever disagreed about. Some of our tastes were similar, other times they were polar opposites.

"No it's not; I'm not listening to your crappy old guy music the whole way there." She said.

"I'm two years older than you how does that qualify my music taste as 'old guy music'?" I asked her.

"Because you listen to music written hundreds of years before either of us was born!" She stated grabbing her IPod and plugging it into my car. "I just added my Disney music c.d.!" She exclaimed and I mimed trying to get out of my car. "Okay fine, but when we have kids you will have no choice in this matter." She told me and I nodded.

"I can live with that." I told her kissing her. I pulled out of the drive way as she started playing 'Wherever You Will Go' by The Calling.

She really couldn't sing.

But I adored watching her try.

She honestly did not give a damn and I think that was an amazing part of our relationship, we really could be idiots in front of each other and neither one of us batted an eyelid.

She managed to get me to join in on some other songs she had as well.

We talked as well some of the way.

"So it's all healed?" I asked referring to her rash and she nodded.

"My tattoo actually looks amazing. I love it." She said lower her pants to show me. I smiled seeing my name on her hip. Now if I only I could speed up time and get my ring on her finger... I would be ecstatic. I had slipped out to pick up the ring this morning, it was exactly what I had wanted to get. Simple white gold band with beautiful diamond in the centre. No fuss or anything around it. The diamond was circular with two smaller diamonds framing it. It was exactly what I had wanted.

I had it carefully tucked into my pocket so I could show Charlie tonight. I couldn't wait to see her wear it. I knew the exact day I was going to propose and where I was going to do it.

"What's the goofy smile about?" Bella asked me and I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked her.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked me.

"Nothing."

"Fine, don't tell me" She said and I laughed.

"I'm just happy"

"Good, I'm happy too." She said taking hold of my hand and squeezing it before placing a kiss to the back. I love stuff like that, it might sound corny but she did it so lovingly and tenderly, I just felt so loved and cared for. I pressed a really quick kiss to her cheek before focusing back on the road.

It was then I remembered something I had wanted to talk to her about.

"So I got a phone call from your father this morning?" I said and Bella turned her entire body to look at me.

"About?"

"Just some people who will be in attendance this evening and this weekend." I explained.

"Jacob's coming?" she asked me and I nodded. "What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"Bella he's your father's Godson and the son of his best friend."

"Doesn't change the fact that he's a rat's ass who if I had to choose who to come out of a death match between him and Emmett? I would pick your brother." She said and I laughed. "So why did Dad call you?"

"In his own words 'she won't castrate you she wants kids'" I explained and Bella sighed. "Plus I think he wanted to make sure there was nothing else you could blurt out about our sex life." I said referring to when she blurted out that I was the one to break her hymen last year in front of her father and several other people in an attempt to piss off Jacob.

"Okay I suppose I did over step a boundary there." She said and I nodded. "But Edward he was suggesting you were impotent how was I supposed to just sit back and let that happen?"

"You just ignore it."

"I didn't ignore when Rosalie said it in private I wasn't going to ignore it when he said it just to embarrass you in front of my father." She stated crossing her arms.

"I know Love and believe me your lack of verbal filter is one of the many reason I love you, it really is but all I'm saying is we're all adults, this is your Dad and Sue's weekend. If Jacob wants to act childish, let him. I'm sort of hoping he decides to crash drunkenly on your Dad's couch after the wedding and hears me making you scream my name after your father's left for his honeymoon." I told her and she looks over at me with a smirk on her face.

"That sounds like a plan." She said and I nodded. "So no beating up Jacob?"

"Nope" I told her.

"But if he pisses me off I get to be really loud and obnoxious nearly after the wedding?" she asked.

"Definitely" I said with a smirk.

Just as we finished the conversation we pulled up outside her Dad's house.

They weren't really having a rehearsal dinner but a rehearsal barbeque after they came back from practising the wedding at the local chapel. Angela's father was carrying out the ceremony; it was nice as it kept things very close knit in the ceremony. My parents were coming down for the actual wedding and reception tomorrow but had to head back early due to my Dad's work schedule.

Plus I would get to meet a lot of Bella's extended family. Apparently it was huge and that was why I never met them, it was a hard push to get them to one place at a time. I was nervous about that. That was a lot of handshakes and awkward conversations but I would get through it.

Bella like always ran into the house to find her father, leaving me to carry in the bags. Seth, Bella's future step brother, came out onto the porch.

"Hey Edward" He said taking the suit and dress bags out of my hand to relieve the load a bit. "She treatin' you like a pack mule?"

"Just an ordinary day in my life." I said with a chuckle. Seth and I were talking about the kittens as we went upstairs and put everything in Bella's old room. I made sure to hang up everything so it wouldn't crease before heading down to the kitchen where I found Bella already holding a baby and talking to a woman about her age.

"Bella are you stealing babies again?" Seth asked her and she shrugged.

"Can't help it this little one is so cute? Aren't you Gracie? Edward this is my cousin Mary-Anne and her daughter Gracie. Mary-Anne this is my boyfriend Edward." Bella said and I extended my hand.

"I normally would but I've got baby puke on my hands, nice meeting you though. Bella can you watch her while I wash my hands."

"Sure thing" She said playing with Gracie. I sat down beside Bella at the table.

"Where is your Dad?" I asked her.

"Setting up out back with some of my uncles. Do you want me to introduce you or...?" she began when Seth tapped my shoulder.

"Come on Cullen leave the women to gab, I'll look after him Bella." Seth said and I kissed Bella on the forehead. I knew Seth and Charlie so hopefully things wouldn't be too bad.

"Okay" Bella said leaning up to kiss me, as she did I felt her slip something in my pocket. I knew it was a bottle of hand sanitizer. "Love you."

"Love you too." I said kissing her forehead before following Seth out the back door.

I found her Dad hooking up lights into the tree, Sue telling him if it's straight.

"Honey I'm telling you its straight."

"Charlie I'm looking right at it." Sue said as Seth and I walked over. "Oh Edward, perfect man for the job. Tell him it's crooked." She said.

I smirked at her before jumping up on the table and straightening it myself.

"Oh you're right that looks better, when did you and Bella get here Son?" Charlie asked me.

"About ten minutes ago, I thought she was coming to find you but she found a baby." I explained and Charlie nodded.

"That girl" he said shaking his head with a smirk "I hope you know the minute you marry her she's gonna be baby crazy."

"I'm aware." I said with a chuckle jumping down. Truth was I couldn't wait.

"Mom get inside and talk with the women we got it sorted" Seth said pushing his mother inside and shutting the door behind her. "Jeesh" He said.

"Edward come on over here and meet my brothers'" Charlie said walking me over to where two men were standing looking at a table. "What are you two doing?" Charlie asked them.

"Looking busy so you're crazy fiancée wouldn't have us in trees hanging fairy lights. Can you say whipped Charles?" The older of the two men asked.

"Because we all haven't seen you with your wife?" the other guy asked.

"Edward these are my brothers Raymond" He said pointing to the first guy "And Daniel" He said pointing to the second "Guys this boy's gonna be my son in law one day." I nodded but really happy that was how he introduced me. I was really happy he was so accepting of my relationship with his daughter. It made things a lot easier for me.

"Lord help you" Raymond said "I love my niece but she's crazy."

"So you're the one she never shuts up about. I was here one weekend a couple of weeks back and it 'Edward this...' and 'Edward that...' I think I know more about you then your own mother does." Daniel added and I chuckled.

"I'd be the same about Bella when I'm with my family."

"You should see the house they just bought, huge." Charlie said.

"Dad do you want a beer?" I heard Bella yell out the back door.

"Sure" Charlie called back.

"What about you Babe?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah" I called back.

"Bella can I get one." Raymond asked.

"No, Aunt Carol said you're not allowed 'cause it gives you gas." She explained.

"Woman never lets me have any fun." Raymond muttered. Seth called for some help setting up the tables for the food and I knew I would only have a brief couple of minutes to show Charlie the ring.

"You got a minute?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Come out onto the front porch" He said and I nodded. We passed through the house grabbing our beers off Bella before telling her I wanted to show her Dad something in the car. She swallowed that as a good excuse and Charlie and I walked out front. Once the door was shut I pulled the ring out of my pocket. "You got it?"

"Picked it up this morning on my way to work." I told him handing him the box. He opened it and smiled.

"That's very pretty." He said and I nodded "You know how I feel about it all Edward, she's gonna love this."

"I hope so" I said and he nodded.

"So when are you going to do it?"

"After the holidays" I explained. "I think she's a bit suspecting at the moment and I want it to be a surprise." I explained as he handed me back the box and I put it in my pocket.

"So you're going to throw her off the scent a bit?" he asked and I nodded "Good idea, so some time in January?" he asked.

"The third week." I told him.

"Where you going to do it?"

"The less you know the better Charlie." I told him and he nodded. It had become common knowledge that Charlie was a blabber mouth at the best of times. He had a hard time keeping anything from Bella especially. She was really his soft spot.

"Keep me away from her when I got a couple of these bad boys in me." He said holding his beer bottle and I nodded.

We heard the door open behind us. I turned and saw it was Bella behind us.

"Hey, so is everything okay with the car?" she asked me curiously.

"Yeah I was just wondering if your Dad knew where to get better wiper fluid that stuff isn't cleaning much." I said.

"Just look at those streaks." Charlie added shaking his head to add to it. And then tutted. Some people go for overkill.

"Uh huh" Bella said. "Babe we need to start getting ready." She said and I nodded.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I looked back at Charlie who nodded.

That was the hardest part of my weekend over.

Now just two days of chit chat and awkward introductions.

Whoo!

Oh sarcasm how I have mastered thee.

Bella and I began getting ready first, knowing I would probably want to use the bathroom before everybody got in there.

She was teasing her hair up a bit while I was shaving my face. The mirror in the bathroom was small so I was standing behind her looking over her head.

"So what were you and my Dad really talking about?" she asked.

"I told you Love, wiper fluid." I explained and she turned back to look at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Seriously?" she asked and I nodded. "Whatever" She said.

"So what time are we going to the chapel?" I asked Bella.

"7:30ish to 8:00ish" She said "You try getting Swans on a time schedule."

"I have for the past year it doesn't work." I teased. I lifted her out of the way so I could wash my face before grabbing my hand towel and patting the skin.

"You love me for it though?" she asked and I nodded.

"Why else would I put up with you?" I teased and she pushed me.

When we were finished in the bathroom we walked across to her old bedroom and began getting dressed. I had on my charcoal grey pants and a white shirt. I have no idea how Charlie's insane idea to barbeque in November had worked but it was unseasonably warm around here, plus Charlie had set up massive marquees with heaters out in their giant back yard. I grabbed the matching jacket though. Bella was wearing a mint green dress that had a satin ribbon tied around the centre. She also had a grey knit cardigan to go over it.

"Babe can you zip me up?" she asked turning her back to me.

I pulled the zipper up her back before running my hands down over her hips.

"You look beautiful" I murmured against her ear.

"Thank you" She said turning to kiss me.

There was a knock on the door so we reluctantly pulled apart.

"Yeah?" Bella called.

Bella's future step sister Leah opened the door holding her two year old Emma on her hip.

"Bella, Mom wanted to know if you were ready to go? She was wondering if you and Edward could make sure the florist knew where all the flowers were supposed to go." Leah said bouncing Emma who was fussing.

"Yeah we're pretty much ready to go." Bella said.

"Great, also I'm going give you a list of stuff to hand to Pastor Weber." Leah said reaching into her pocket. "Just simple things like make sure the ramp is clear for Billy tomorrow, who is who in the ceremony etc, etc." She said and Bella nodded taking the list off Leah.

"Yeah we'll take care of it, do you want to get ready in here? Where is everybody staying by the way?" Bella asked.

"Here"

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah, did you two not know?" Leah asked. She looked behind her before walking in and pulling the door closed. "My Mom wanted to book them all into the hotel but your Dad's brother was all like 'family stays with family' so they're all camping out here."

"Oh my God." Bella said. "But they know in here is off limits right?" she asked.

I was beginning to panic.

I was not going to comfortable being this crowded, even it was a special circumstance.

"I heard something about an air mattress on the floor in here."

"Yeah I need some air." I said walking over to the window.

Too many people in such a small space wasn't going to work, things would get cluttered and messy and when that happens there is no order and when there's no order...

"Edward" I heard Bella call snapping me out of my inner rant. "Babe it's going to be okay." She said and I sighed.

"Why don't you two stay in my place?" Leah asked.

"Dad wants Edward and me to stay here tonight you know?" Bella said and Leah nodded.

"Hmmm, leave it with me I'll do some shuffling of people and things and oh I have an idea. You know your Dad's Cousin Ron?" Leah asked, Bella must of realised where she was going and nodded.

"Who's Ron?" I asked trying to distract myself.

"Dad's cousin, ridiculously obnoxious, thinks he's better than everyone else because he was the first one to go to college." Bella explained.

"Why don't we sick him on Jacob and Billy?" Leah asked.

"Ooohh that's the sort of evil thinking we're down with." Bella said. "Wait if Vanessa staying here tonight?" Bella asked.

"She arrived about ten minutes ago. I said nothing Bella." Leah said.

"Yeah okay. Listen we're going to head to the Chapel. Try and move some people around Leah." Bella said and Leah nodded before Bella dragged me out of the bedroom behind her.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"So I'm not sleeping tonight?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot how bad my Dad's family was, encroaching on personal space and stuff. Otherwise I would of got us into the hotel." She explained. As we reached the bottom of the stairs I saw a younger woman, very similar to Bella wearing a yellow dress holding a little girl on her hip. This family had kids everywhere didn't it?

"Who's that?" I whispered to Bella.

"That's Vanessa." Bella said looking down before walking straight past her cousin. I followed after her knowing why she wouldn't want to have to talk to her cousin. This was the one who Jacob had cheated on her with. Bella said she wasn't upset the way you would expect when she found out what had been going on but she was mortified and hurt that someone from her own family could do that to her.

"Bells?" a voice called behind us.

Bella ignored her and just kept walking.

I followed her out to the car and sat into the driver seat. She was quiet as she put on her seatbelt.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Don't" She said shaking her head.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to be comforting you this weekend." She said.

"Bella I think you need it more than I do right now." I told her and she sighed.

"I haven't seen her since I found out she was pregnant." Bella explained and I nodded. "It just brought back all the anger I had at that time and seeing her with a baby? God" Bella said shaking her head. "You know I will always sort of hate you for not going to Angela and Ben's wedding." She said and I chuckled. "No I mean it."

"Why Love?" I asked her.

"Because I would have met you and it would have clicked and we'd be there now."

"Where?" I asked her.

"There, marriage, babies. I want all of it so much and I just feel like everyone I know is either married and pregnant or just happens to get a freaking baby without so much as a thought." She muttered.

"I keep telling you if you want a baby now we'll do it." I told her "I mean it Love. I want kids with you but you have to tell me what you want. I still don't know what I'm doing half the time when it comes to this." I explained. "So if you want kids now, we'll make a baby. If you want to wait a bit longer stop torturing yourself by thinking what could have happened. It will happen eventually Love." I told her and she nodded.

"You're right" She said "I'm just I'm so wrapped up in everything. The fact that I still think I can't tell you these things just shows I'm not ready yet doesn't it?" she asked.

"I can't answer that. Love everyone says you'll become a mother the minute you learn about the baby inside you and while I'll know that becoming a father won't hit me until I see the baby in my arms. You get to decide when you want this, it is your body and I will love you no matter what you decide."

"You should have some say in this Edward, it will be your child." She said.

"I've said my piece on us having children Bella; you know what I want and how I want it. You tell me when you're ready and we'll go."

"Just like that?" she asked and I nodded.

She was quiet after that so I decided to start driving. She gave me some directions to the Chapel but it was pretty easy to navigate, Forks followed the plan of almost all small towns in America so it was pretty easy to find things. When I stopped I went to get out when she stopped me by holding her hand in front of me.

"I think we need to wait." She said.

"Why is Angela's father not here?" I asked.

"No that's his car there" She said "I mean I think we should wait to have a baby. You were right when you told me I need to focus on my business first. We've done some work but not a lot. When we get back I want to start researching this properly, guidelines, market research, searching for premises. I need to focus on that because if I don't I'll find myself popping out baby number three but have no work done on my idea." She explained.

"Okay Love." I said kissing her temple. "I know you're scared right now. Things are started to move quicker and everything is happening all at once. Don't rush it though okay? And never be afraid to tell me what you're thinking because don't we all know I sit around trying to figure it out more often than not." I told her and she laughed. "I mean it."

"I love you" She said and I leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you too." I said "Now come on before Leah get's here and realises we haven't done anything on her list. Having been the list maker many times I know how it feels when someone doesn't follow through on their commitments."

**So there you go, more details on the proposal, maybe you'll stop badgering me for information now... who am I kidding... I love hearing from all of you! I can't wait to see what you thought of this chapter.**

**Up next we have the rest of the wedding weekend! Another showdown between Bella and Jacob. Hope you all tune in for that!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:**Living Life

**Summary:**When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating:**M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing:**It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer:**No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 11- Bella  
Come Away With Me

I watched as my Dad twirled his new bride around the make shift dance floor with a smile. He looked really happy. He'd never admit it but for a long time he was afraid he was never going to find anybody, that one day I would be gone with my own family and he would have no one. I think that's why he wanted me to be with Jacob, because Jacob was never going to live La Push, and Dad probably hoped I'd settled just fifteen minutes away. It broke Dad's heart more than mine when he found out what Jacob did, because I think my Dad felt it was just going to push me further away.

I would never do that to my Dad but we're not the kind of family that talks about these sorts of things. My need to talk about everything that crosses my mind comes from my mother and years of Angela complaining that it wasn't healthy to keep things bottled up. Sure I could talk to my Dad, but he would never tell me I was wrong. He was the one who picked me up and told me everything would be okay no matter what I did.

Sometimes I wished I could talk to him about some stuff, but then I realised it wouldn't be a relationship my Dad was comfortable with. He kept his own emotions to himself; it was what he was taught to do by his father. Some people say that's unhealthy now of days. I think it just displays generational gaps.

I was so happy Dad had met Sue; she just suited him and his life very well. She was a small town woman who preferred the simpler things in life. She was extremely down to earth and just an all round nice person, the type of person I wanted my Dad to be with.

Absolutely nothing like my Mom. From the moment she found out she was pregnant she resented him. She never wanted to resent me, so all the hurt and anger she had went to him. He had tried so hard to make it work, to make her happy and give her a safe home where they could raise me. But my Mom always thought she was bigger than this small town life, and I think she had raised me to think that I was bigger than that too. It would something my father could never understand.

He thought I would settle down back home in Forks. I'm sorry small town life just wasn't for me. I was much happier on the edge of the city, in the suburbs. I think it worked a lot better for my personality. And Edward's. I couldn't even imagine how he would live in a small town environment like this. Everyone was too lacked and in each other's business. In the city there was hustle and bustle. We had lived in our house for eight weeks now and we hadn't one neighbour come up to our door, it was sorta perfect. I can't say Edward would have survived had the welcoming committee arrived with pies and casseroles to eat, strangers and touching his food? Yeah I would be scraping him off the floor by now.

But looking at my Dad I knew that with Sue he was finally happy. Maybe I didn't understand the romance of small town living, but my Dad did and he was living it out right now.

It was almost like a fairytale but with plaid shirts instead of armour and an old Chevy truck instead of white horse.

My Dad was finally getting his happily ever after.

I was leaning against the decking railing in my Dad's yard watching him when I heard someone clear their voice behind me.

"Bella?"

I turned and saw my cousin Vanessa standing there holding a sleeping baby. The baby had darker skin than Vanessa and deep brown hair.

"I have nothing to say to you." I told her trying to walk past her when she stopped me.

"Please, let me say this?" she asked.

"Why? Do you want me to feel bad for you now or something? What he's left you alone with the baby and you and I are supposed to bond over the fact that he cheated on us both? That's not going to happen." I told her walking past her.

"I wanted to apologise." She explained.

"I don't need an apology Vanessa; I need you and Jacob to stay away from me." I told her. "I have my life and I don't need people like you butting in and trying to make me feel like crap just so you can feel better about yourself. What you did was horrible. I hope you have trouble looking at yourself in the mirror, because I thought you were my best friend." I told.

"Why are you being like this? You didn't even love Jake anymore when it happened!" She said and I shook my head at her ignorance.

"That isn't the point." I told her. "That's not why I'm mad at both of you. You knew how I felt Ness, if you wanted to be with him all you had to do was tell me and I would have ended it, or told him to end it. I was perfectly happy to let him go but it was you who told me to hang in there with him, that we would work through our rough patch." I said "You both humiliated me. Everyone knew except for me, and here I was telling people that sure Jacob and I had problems but we're trying to make them work. I looked like an idiot. Right under my nose my cousin, and supposed best friend, was sleeping with my boyfriend of five year. It wasn't like Jacob and I were just a fling. It really hurt. The sneakiness and the lying. That's why I'm mad." I said.

"Do you not think I thought about it? I wanted to tell you so bad. It just happened so fast." She said readjusting the baby. "One minute we were talking about how he felt his relationship was over and then the next I'm peeing on a stick. Bella we didn't plan this." She said.

"Well I didn't plan on coming home to find my boyfriend of almost five years humping my younger cousin did I?" I asked. "Stay the hell away from me Vanessa." I said before walking away.

To be quite honest I didn't know why I felt like this. It wasn't like I was still in love with Jacob. I had Edward and he was everything I've ever wanted. But the humiliation and lying just killed me. I never understood how one minute Jacob was asking me to be the mother of his children and the next he was sleeping around. I was so blindsided by it. I thought that when all was said and done Jacob and I would still be friends. But I lost two of my best friends because of how he and Ness went about things. And that really hurt.

Plus the fact that I had never gotten to vent until now, I had a lot of things going on. As happy as I was for my Dad it's still an emotional weekend. Plus all my frustration in the past year with my Mom, Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett... I was bound to snap eventually and the cousin who slept with my boyfriend was prime for a bitch out.

I stomped past the dance floor and over to the seating area where I found poor Edward looking like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die as he sat in between my drunken, sloppy uncles.

He jumped up when he saw me, immediately noticing my expression. I was being a barrel of laughs this weekend wasn't I? First freaking out about having kids and now this drama with my cousin? Great. What happened to a nice weekend where he could meet all my relatives?

Oh yeah they were my relatives.

I really should have seen that coming.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Did that little bitch say something to you?" My Uncle Danny said. He was Ness' father and had been furious with her when all of this had started happening. "I'll kill her for starting shit. This is Charlie's weekend. I had her warned when we came here. I said to her do not go near Bella this weekend, because if you do I will stand there and laugh when she puts you through a wall." He said standing up.

"Sit down" His wife Anne said pulling him down "Let the girls sort it." She was more team Vanessa in this whole situation. She had never got on well with my Mom and as a result she didn't particularly like me. Plus Jacob's family was pretty much in charge down on the Reservation. Anne like the 'power' she got in the area for having a grandchild who was one of the 'Blacks'. I would love to see her face when she realised Jacob's baby mamas were turning into a dime a dozen kinda thing.

"Yeah right, well you know what Vanessa got what was coming to her when that asshole cheated on her. Jacob promised Daniel and Charlie when he got Vanessa knocked up that he would never do shit like that again. That Ness was it for him. And now what? The girls will never be able to talk to each other and Ness is left to raise that little baby alone while Jacob goes off and has the time of his life getting everything that moves pregnant with that little dick of his. Seth told me about your little outburst last year Bella, good for you finally getting a real man." My Aunt Carol who was obviously drunk said while patting Edward's shoulder.

"Well I hardly think that's fair to say..." Anne said when Edward stood up and walked towards me ignoring whatever they were saying.

"Bella?" Edward asked me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No" I told him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked wrapping his arm around my waist pulling him close to me.

"Not here" I said not wanting to start a scene at my father's wedding. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the end of the yard before asking him to give me a boost over the fence.

"Where are we going?" he asked me as he carefully lifted me up so I could swing over the fence.

"A place I used to go when I was a kid." I told him not giving much away.

We walked into the forest for about five minute before stopping. There was a huge tree with thick branches that I loved to sit on as a kid.

He helped me climbed up before jumping up beside me. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked me and I sighed.

"She... what does she expect me to do?" I asked him.

"Who? Your cousin? I don't know love." He said.

"Seriously though what does she expect?" I asked. "She humiliated me. It had been going on for months and she knew that I wanted to break up with him but he wouldn't let me. How hard would it have been to say 'Bella he's just jerking around with you, this is what is really happening'? Seriously I would have been upset at first but... this is such a mess." I said putting my face in my hands.

"Bella maybe she was scared. Maybe she was worried that she would lose you and him if she told you? Maybe she thought he would leave you for her and was hoping it would turn out better." He said trying to shed some light on the situation.

"You're not really comforting me." I muttered and he chuckled hugging me tighter.

"I'm just trying to make you see the bigger picture." He explained.

"What if I don't want to see the bigger picture?" I asked and he chuckled "No really, what if I don't?"

"You're not that petty" He explained and I sighed.

"Sometimes I wish I was" I told him and he nodded. "You do know I'm not upset because I still care about him right?" I asked Edward worried about how this was coming across.

"I know" He said moving a stray hair away from my face. "If you were ever going to leave me, I'm not worried that it would be because of Jacob Black." He told me. "Especially after everything you told me." He said and I sighed.

"Like I'd ever leave you" I told him with him kissing him. "I practically branded myself with your name this week."

"I know" He said "It doesn't mean I've stopped thinking that you're too good for me." He said and I rolled my eyes. "You know it's true."

"How so?" I asked him.

"You're beautiful" He said and I smiled "Intelligent, all around amazing, caring, nurturing" He said before moving closer "Sinful in some ways."

"How so?"

"Don't think I didn't notice the lacy thong you slipped on this morning." He said and I chuckled. "You're funny, kind, everything I could have ever wanted but never deserved." He added becoming serious.

"Edward" I said shaking my head "Stop that. You're worth a lot more than you think Babe." I told him. "Why do you think of yourself that way?" I asked him.

"It's the truth" He said and I shook my head.

"No it is not. Everything you just said I feel the exact same way about you... well except the thong, I'm not into that sort of thing." I told him with a smile.

"Thank God I'm starting to chaff" He teased and I almost snorted. "Do you really think that?"

"For too long you felt like you weren't good enough Babe. You are; you deserve to be happy. We make each other happy so I think we deserve each other." I told him I said kissing him.

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so" I said. "That's why we work so well, sure we have fights but it's nothing a cuddle can't fix and okay there are days where I feel like I'm going to strangle you but that's normal. If we didn't have that things would be boring. There would be no passion if we didn't have that." I told him and he nodded. "You make me feel amazing, in more way than one." I told him and he blushed. "That is something Jacob never did for me."

"Because he's got a small dick?" Edward asked and I laughed.

"Well yeah for one but he didn't know how to make me smile or laugh or embrace every odd little thing about myself. Where you wouldn't let me change a thing would you?" I asked. That was something I always knew about Edward. I knew no matter he would me for who I was, not something he wanted me to be.

"Nope" He said kissing me.

"Being back here with all these people... I just... it makes me remember how bad I felt about myself at the time and how he made me feel. I just..." I began before sighing. "I actually can't justify to myself why I stayed with him so long." I said "I feel like an idiot. Like all the signs were in front of me and I didn't see it. How much of an idiot was I? He didn't make me happy. He was obviously up to something and I just sat back and let it happened." I said. "I'm mad at both of them for making me feel like that. But I'm mad of myself for staying with him for so long. Really how could I put myself through that for so long?"

"You were young? One minute you were a teenager and then you had to grow up and face the real world and being with Jacob was something that linked you to home? Plus his Mom had just died. He was clinging to you too. Believe I know what it's like to want to hold onto something." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him holding his hand in mine.

"Bella my parents had to move with me when I went to college and when I got my job here. You don't have to justify the need you once had to hold on to something or someone at home, even if it didn't make you happy. Not to me." He said kissing my hand and I smiled.

"You're too perfect sometimes." I told him and he chuckled pulling me closer.

"I try" He said teasingly. "So, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just as long as I don't have to talk to Vanessa or Jacob for the rest of this visit." I said and he nodded. "This is my Dad's weekend. He doesn't need to be worrying about me. So I'm not going to let those two get to me." I told him and he nodded.

"Is Jacob here? I haven't seen him." Edward said.

"Probably lurking in the shadows waiting to pull some stupid stunt." I said knowing Jacob he was just biding his time, trying to figure out when he could make the biggest scene.

The music from my Dad's back yard wafted over towards us. I was still shocked it hadn't rained. Normally in November, Forks weather was similar to monsoon season. I suppose my Dad's idea was so unconventional it just had to work really.

"We should be getting back." I said.

"We should..." He said and I looked at him wondering why he had stopped. It was rare that he paused nowadays "Or you could dance with me?" He said and I looked at him in confusion. Edward doesn't dance. Ever. I'm told he did once under duress at a New Years Eve Party but I was hesitant to believe it.

"I like your idea much better." I told him. He smiled as he jumped down off the tree branch before lifting me off.

He held his hand out and I took it and he placed his other one on my back pulling me closer to him. I smiled up at him and put my hand on his shoulder.

The song changed to Nora Jones' 'Come Away With Me' it was perfect for the moment.

"You know I love you right" I told him.

"Yeah" He said. "And you know I love you?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said as he moved us around.

"Well then I think we're alright." He said and I smiled brightly.

He twirled me in and out of his arms and just held me close to him.

"You've been holding out on me" I told him as we walked back hand in hand afterwards.

"Shhh don't tell anyone." He whispered and I nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me." I told him winking.

We walked back to the party and saw my Dad talking with Vanessa. I took a deep breath; Edward pulled me closer to him.

"I'm fine" I told him and he shook his head. I realised Jacob was walking towards us. "Maybe he won't see us?" I suggested.

"With our luck?" Edward asked.

"Crap." I muttered. We really had the worst of luck at times.

"My sentiments exactly Love." He said as Jacob stopped in front of us.

"This is one heck of a party." Jacob said.

"If you're looking for someone to compliment Leah organised it." I told him trying to get past him but he wouldn't let me.

"But that would mean having to have a conversation with Leah." He said and I rolled my eyes. None of the La Push guys liked Leah; they thought she was a bitch. I don't know why, she was so much fun. I had really got to know her this past year what with planning the wedding and helping her with her daughter Emma. Leah wasn't with Emma's father Sam. Who as irony would have it was cheating with her on, with her cousin Emily.

It would seem there was a recurring theme with the La Push boys.

I loved little Emma and thought of her as my niece. She was fascinated with Edward's hair too, we had babysat her a couple of times when Leah needed a break.

"I'll see do we have some comment cards. Come on Babe." I said trying to move away from Jacob again. Edward grasped my hand again when Jacob stood in front of me.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"I have this policy where I don't talk to idiots." I told him and Edward chuckled.

"You got something to say?" Jacob snapped at Edward. Edward didn't say anything. "What afraid you're going to s-s-stutter?" Jacob asked and I saw red. I moved to hit him when Edward grabbed my arm. I looked back at him and he shook his head.

"Don't talk to him like that." I warned Jacob. "Do not make this about you and your stupid idea that you and I are going to get back together. Because it's not happening. This is my Dad's day now get the fuck out of my way." I said through my teeth.

"Or what?" he asked standing up straight so he could be taller than me. The thing he obviously didn't realise was Edward was much taller than Jacob so his efforts to intimidate us were in vain.

"She said move." Edward said and I could see my Uncles looking down the yard to where we were standing. "Now, do it or I have no problem moving you myself." He warned. It was always easy to see when Edward was getting tensed. He would start breathing heavily through his nose as if to try and calm himself.

"I'm so scared, oh look someone has spilt red wine on the couch you better go clean it." Jacob said and before I could even see what was happening Edward had punched Jacob.

"I'll be inside" Edward said before quickly walking away. Thankfully not too many people had seen. My Dad glanced at me as I rushed after Edward.

"I'm sorry Dad" I said and he shook his head. "I was trying to make sure nothing happened and now this..." I began when Dad stopped me.

"Edward's not the kind of guy to do that unprovoked, what did that meat head do?"

"He made fun of Edward's OCD, he made fun of his stutter too but he just brushed that off, I think it's really the OCD that gets to him." I said and my Dad literally went red in the face. Dad had a lot of time for Edward, he thought Edward was good man and he knew Edward treated me right. Dad always got so annoyed that people talked down to Edward because of his OCD. He didn't think it stopped Edward from being a great guy and Dad knew it was something Edward couldn't help having.

Plus as a Police Officer my Dad had also striven to protect those who weren't as strong. I knew he sometimes saw Edward as someone who needed protecting. Edward hated it but I think he was glad my Dad understood his issues enough and still wasn't freaked out by them.

"What an ass. Go check on Edward, I'll get rid of Jake." He said and I sighed.

"You enjoy your wedding get somebody else to do it." I told him before heading inside looking for Edward. He wasn't downstairs so I went upstairs to find him in the bathroom. He was inspecting his knuckles. "How's it looking slugger?" I asked him.

"Let me guess your Dad saw that?" he asked me looking straight ahead. I moved to stand in front of him and saw why he wouldn't look at me. His eyes were red, he had been crying. As far as Edward had come in this past year, his OCD would always be a sore spot for him. He felt it made him weaker, which is why he'd lash out at people when they'd comment on it.

"Dad's on your side, you know that." I told him taking his hand from him. "You've got a decent right hook there Babe." I told him. His knuckles were a little red but nothing major. "I haven't seen you hit anything since you hit your brother last Thanksgiving. Or do you have a secret career as a street fighter?"

"The punching bag, works wonders." He offered up as an explanation and I nodded. "How's Jacob?" he asked, no looking anyway apologetic which I was happy about.

"I didn't even look." I told him kissing his knuckle. "He deserved it." I added.

"I just..." He began before stopping.

"I know Baby." I said wrapping my arms around him. "Don't worry about it. The majority of the room has wanted to clock him for a long time now. So you'll probably be met with a round of applause." I teased. "Does your hand hurt?"

"Nothing major" He explained and I nodded.

"Edward?" I asked and he looked straight at me "There's nothing wrong with you okay?" I asked him.

"Bella..." He began and I stopped him.

"I'm just saying you have tendencies to go into your head when these things happen." I told him.

"I know" He said.

"But remember there is nothing wrong with you! You're just my Edward and it's nobody's business that you may prefer things to be a certain way. It's our business and anybody that shoves their nose in it deserves to have it punched." I said and he laughed. "Are you ready to go back out there?"

"No" He said shaking his head "I'm ready to go have wild loud sex in your ex boyfriend's car though." He said with a wink and I giggled.

"I've officially corrupted you." I said pulling on his shirt so he would lean down to kiss me. "I like it" I said before kissing him again.

"Edward?" I heard Carlisle call as a voice travelled up the stairs. He and Esme had been mingling for most of the night; they had a real knack for it.

"We're in here" I called from the bathroom before opening the door.

Carlisle appeared in the door.

"You go back to the wedding" Edward said and I nodded. I kissed him again before leaving him with his father to make sure his hand was okay. As I walked back into the yard I realised just how cold it was outside. I saw my Dad standing near a heater and decided he had the right idea.

"How's Edward's hand?" he asked me wrapping his arm around my shoulder, I smiled as I stole all his body heat. I was in a freaking dress in November; he got to wear a suit. It was only fair.

"He'll live." I said scanning the room. I wanted to give Jacob a piece of my mind before putting my stiletto through his.

"I made Jake leave Bella." Dad said.

"You didn't have to do that Dad. I get it Jacob is family; no matter how much I despise that idea." I murmured.

"Jacob isn't family Bella, Edward is family." He said and I smiled up at him. "You're going to marry that boy; something I'm happy for you to do because I know he's loves you more than anything. And your happiness trumps any kind of promise I made Jacob's mother a long time ago. If she could see him now, I'd say she'd have him over her knee." He added and I nodded. Jacob's mother had been fierce growing up. Great and motherly but also extremely fierce.

"So true." I said "Thanks Dad that means a lot." I said, referring to what he said about Edward, wrapping my arms around his waist hugging him.

"So how long before you two give me grandbabies?" he asked.

"Dad!" I sighed "You just love to ruin the moment" I said shaking my head.

"No but Esme and Sue have a bet and I want to make sure the Missus is backing the right horse." He said with a smirk.

"It's really up to Edward isn't it?" I asked with a shrug.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because we're not going to have kids until we get married and he has to ask me to marry him." I said. "And I have no idea of when that is going to be." I added "So don't ask."

I looked up at my Dad and he has the weirdest expression on his face. It was like he was trying to not to smirk but not be too serious.

I knew that face. That was his 'I know something you don't know' face.

"Dad?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked him.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that." He said before letting go off my shoulders giving them a quick squeeze before walking away.

Feeling a bit dazed I walked over to a table and sat down beside Esme where she was talking to one of my Dad's cousins.

My head was racing, had Edward talking to my Dad about proposing?

Oh my God!

It was coming soon.

That was the only logical explanation right? That he was going to ask soon which is why he had talked to my father. He wouldn't risk my Dad spilling the beans by telling him too early right?

"Are you alright dear? You look a little flushed?" Esme said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm find, just you know a lot happening." I said and she nodded before patting my knee.

"It's a beautiful wedding." She said and I nodded. "I love weddings, they are just so romantic."

"Yeah" I said when I saw Edward and his father reappear into the back yard. I swear my heart skipped a beat when I saw him.

He was going to do it and he was going to do it soon.

All I had to do was sit back and wait for it to happen.

It was finally happening.

**Oh that Charlie, he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it could he? So what did you think of the confrontation? Edward's getting a bit more assertive? Let me know what you think about that.**

**So the song they dance to is 'Come Away with Me' by Norah Jones, and I love it. It's very pretty and just nice... I recommend listening to it.**

**So sorry if this chapter is late, I did say I was going to update more often but... I was surprised with a lovely trip to France with my two best friends so yeah I'm currently sitting out at 20:00 looking out on a lovely green with the lovely pool, in shorts typing. Kind of the dream scenario, it's pretty amazing!**

**Review please!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 12- Edward  
Something's Change and Others Stay the Exact Same  


"So that dinner was rather successful" Jasper said as he helped me clear the table after Thanksgiving dinner at my parents' house. My father had offered the men to clean up seeing as my mother and Bella had been slaving over this dinner all day. I was happy to help. It meant I got to boss everyone around.

I love the holidays.

"Yeah, I would say a vast improvement from last year." I murmured as we carried the plates into the kitchen. Emmett was helping Mom cover up the left over and divvy them up between everybody.

"Esme Love, go sit, the boys and I have this covered." Dad said gently pushing my mother out of the kitchen. I chuckled; Mom could never just sit and relax on the holidays. She always needed to do something.

"I know just making sure Emmett didn't run off with the rest of the Turkey." Mom teased before leaving the kitchen. As she did she grabbed my shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze for reassurance before joining Bella and Alice in the living room. Rosalie had brought Parker over to her parents' house today. Emmett thought it would be better if she wasn't here. Apparently things weren't going so well with the two of them.

I thought that was strange seeing as last month they were trying for a Baby. I would never understand those two if I was being honest.

"So what's Landon looking for off Santa this Christmas?" my Dad asked Jasper trying to get the conversation going. You had to hand it to him he picked a neutral topic; my parents were masters of overcoming an awkward silence.

"A bike or a little sister." Jasper said rolling his eyes and I chuckled. I could imagine Landon showing my sister his Christmas list.

"I'd go with the bike." Emmett stated and Jasper nodded.

"You don't want another one?" I asked Jasper curiously. "I always thought Alice would make you keep going until you got a girl." I told him and Dad chuckled.

We all knew Alice wanted a little 'mini-me' to dress up all the time. She had been telling my parents for years now. They had tried to appease her by having another baby, Alice was highly annoyed when she found out I was a boy. This is why for a lot of my child hood I was stuffed into a pair of fairy wings, with a matching tiara of course.

"Alice wants to wait until you and Bella have one. She's got it all mapped out in her head." He explained and I chuckled. My sister was cracked. She didn't have OCD like me but I think my need to have things a certain way had rubbed off on her. She liked to have a plan for the future too. "She wants us to start trying at the same time and all. I'm afraid she's going to suggest they synchronise their monthlies." Jasper said and I grimaced.

Bella was hard enough to handle during those awful four days every month. I could not imagine dealing with both her and Alice at the same time.

My father also shuddered.

He knew exactly how bad Alice could be.

"You and Bella are going to have a kid?" Emmett asked me and I looked up. It was the first time he addressed me all day so I was shocked.

"Um... n-not rig-right n-now." I said returning my gaze to the plates I scrapping into the trash can. "E-eventually though... Yes." I managed to force out.

"Oh" Emmett said in response. I didn't react but it caused Jasper's ears to prick up.

"Why?" Jasper asked him.

"Huh?" Emmett asked looking up.

"Why did you want to know?" Jasper asked.

"Just never pictured my lil bro with kids." Emmett said with a shrug.

"You never pictured him with a girlfriend or a tattoo but that..." Jasper muttered when I shot him a look. I wasn't getting into that today. It wasn't fair to my parents to force them to pick sides all the time. I didn't want to do it.

It my tearing my poor mother apart, she was getting older. This was supposed to be the happy time in her life, not dealing with her two sons feuding.

"I think you'll be a great Dad." Emmett said looking rather serious.

"Thank you" I said. I looked over at my Dad who was currently cleaning a pot. He gave me a thankful smile and I nodded. I knew how hard this past year had been on them having to divide their time between Emmett and Alice and Me. I didn't want it like that anymore. I wanted to be a family again. "How's Parker?" I asked Emmett trying to keep the conversation open.

I may hate chit chat, but my fear of awkward silences was ten times worse.

Bella and I talked about it in the past week, knowing today was coming up. I had decided I wanted to get back a relationship with my brother. I didn't like that I was missing my nephew growing up. Plus I really missed Emmett.

If Emmett and Rosalie made the effort, I was willing to bury the hatchet.

Being the great woman that she was, Bella was willing to support as long I was happy. She knew I missed my brother and while she still hated him from he had done last year, she was willing to work on it if it made me happy.

Didn't mean she was going to be easy to crack. Let's just say Emmett was going to have a hard time winning her over. Otherwise she was ready to make his life hell. For someone so petite she could be quite evil.

"Great, he sat up the other day." Emmett said whipping his phone out of his pocket and showing me a picture of my nephew.

"Cute" I said and he smiled putting it away. "And Rosalie? How's the shop doing?"

"She's good. The shop... well it can be slow but she's still got business which is more than a lot of people have right now." He explained and I nodded.

"Babe?" I heard Bella call as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Love?"

"I just wanted to remind you about those baseball tickets your boss gave you; you said you wanted me to remind you so you could ask Emmett if he wanted to tag along." She said and I nodded.

"Huh?" Emmett asked looking to me.

"Edward got a promotion in work and his boss gave him use of his box at the next Cub's games. He asked me to go but I hate baseball so I figured he should make it a boys' night." Bella explained and I nodded.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Jasper asked looking somewhat hurt. We had really gotten close in this past year and I would consider him to be one of my best friends. Something I really had to thank Bella for, she really pushed me to have a relationship with Jasper. And she was right it was worth it, I enjoyed Jasper's company and it gave me a lot more access to my nephews which I was happy with.

"You're sort of a given Free-loader." I teased him and he mock glared at me. "You in Emmett?" I asked him. "It's just a friendly off season game but still fun"

"Yeah" Emmett said nodding "Definitely"

"What am I chopped liver?" Carlisle asked.

"Also a given Free-Loader" Bella teased and Dad lightly hit her with the dish cloth and she giggled "Dad and Seth said they would go too, so it should be fun. Although if it's a Mariners game my Dad will wear his jersey just to annoy you." She said and Jasper nodded.

"I might wear one too; show you all up for stealing my children's football allegiance away from me." Jasper said but I ignored him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" I told her kissing the top of her head.

"I'll let you men folk get back to cleaning, you ready to go after that?" she asked me and I nodded. "Cool."

"When did you get your promotion?" Emmett asked me once Bella was gone.

"About two weeks ago" I said "I'm in charge of some of the bigger clients and I have more responsibilities in the company." I explained "Different title. Senior Advisor to Executive Accounts."

"That sounds pretty impressive." Emmett said.

"Plus more money and the use of a box" Jasper said.

"It does have some perks."I said. "How's your job Emmett?" I asked. He worked part time over at an architecture firm. He used to work more on construction but that had slowed down a lot with the recession.

"Good" He said "Not that busy, but I help Rose out with the shop when I'm not working, or watching Parker so it works out okay." He said and I nodded. I could tell he wasn't too comfortable talking about it so I dropped it.

We continued working when my Dad decided to pick up the conversation again. Unfortunately it was directed at me.

"So son" Dad said to me clapping his hand on my shoulder "When are you gonna make that girl a Cullen? The suspense is killing us all." He added.

"Soon" I told him but he didn't look pleased. Like I was telling this lot, they couldn't keep anything a secret from their wives, who in turn would tell Bella. Completely ruining the surprise factor I was going for.

"Do you have the ring?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes, do you really think I would do something this big without a plan?" I asked him.

"Touché." He said and I nodded

We quickly finished cleaning before we said goodbye to everybody. As we drove home Bella looked over at me and smiled.

"What?"

"It was nice to see you and your brother talk. I may not like him but you certainly do." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me about the tickets. I completely forgot." I said.

"I knew you would. So when is the game?" she asked.

"In about two weeks." I said. "So when are we expecting the Cheney invasion?" I asked her.

"Huh?" she asked.

"For Christmas? When are they coming? Didn't Angela say she wanted to come earlier this year because she wanted to spend more time with her parents this year?" I asked.

"Oh you're cool with them staying with us?" she asked.

"Well it's your house too Love." I reminded her.

"Yeah okay, I just thought that maybe... I don't know you'd want to spend our first Christmas together in the house, as just the two of us?" she asked.

"But you love your Christmas with Abbey and Angela, I'd never take that away from you Love. Plus its Mark's first Christmas how much fun is that going to be?" I asked her, I had loved spending Christmas with them. It had been so much fun. Plus being there too see Mark's first Christmas was going to be cool to see.

"Yeah" She said "You're right." She added but something was off in her voice.

"Are you alright Love?" I asked her.

"Perfect." She said as we pulled up to the house. I pulled into our drive way and stopped the car.

"You sure everything's okay?" I asked her.

"Uh huh Babe." She said leaning in and kissing me. "You're right this Christmas is going to be amazing." She said.

"You're going to freak out when you see what I got you." I told her. I had gotten us a mini vacation during Spring Break this year to Paris. I figured it would be great seeing as we would be engaged by then if all went to plan and it would give us some time together away from everything. She was always talking about going to Europe and I thought she would love it.

"Oh that's not fair." She said laughing and I shrugged. "Please tell me Baby." She asked and I shook my head. "Fine, don't tell me but you do know I have ways of getting it out of you." She said licking her lips and playing with the collar of my shirt.

"Bella I'd nearly forfeit all kind of sex with you until Christmas so I won't ruin this surprise." I told her and her eyes widened "I said nearly"

"Good don't scare me like that Baby." She said and I laughed kissing her

"Come let's head in side." I said and she nodded. I got out and walked around the car before helping her out.

"So you're really not going to give me a hint?" she asked and I shook my head. "Fine well then I'm not telling you what I got you." She said taking my keys out of my back pocket to open the door.

"All I want is you, wrapped in only a ribbon on our bed." I said walking behind her, running my hands up and down her sides while she unlocked the door. I moved her hair out of the way and began kissing along her neck as she opened the door.

"Hmmm... that's really going to save me money in the future." She said turning around to face me as we walked inside.

"You'll never be stuck for present ideas ever again." I told her and she laughed before leaning up to kiss me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her up so that her legs surrounded my waist.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" she asked me.

"I was thinking we find the fluffiest pyjamas possible, make leftover turkey sandwiches and watch crap on t.v" I told her and she beamed up at me. I knew after a long day of cooking she would be tired.

"You really are the perfect man." She said kissing me. I smiled into the kiss and followed her upstairs.

As I got changed something occurred to me.

"Bella?" I called from our bedroom. She was taking her makeup off in the ensuite.

"Yes Love" She called back.

"Did you want it to be just the two of us this Christmas?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked appearing at the door of the bathroom.

"I was just thinking that maybe you..." I began.

"No" She said shaking her head but I could tell something was off with her.

She had been acting weird for the past couple of days since we got back from Forks. Maybe she was just PMS-ing. I did a quick mental count in my head and realised she was due in period sometime next week.

Yeah that was probably it.

Once I was ready I went downstairs to feed the two cats. It goes without issue to say two cats are easier than five. I hadn't been one bit sad to see the other three go and finally get to set up the utility room the way I wanted. That had been a real killer for me.

Now we had Lincoln and the smallest of the kittens that Bella had taken a shine to. She called her Millie after we got it checked by Seth that it was definitely a girl. I made quick work of getting the sandwiches together as Bella came down the stairs.

I heard her turn on the t.v inside, the two cats ran into the living realising she was in there. I carried the plates in on a tray with two glasses on soda.

"Hey how many times can you watch Willy Wonka before it's weird?" she asked me.

"I don't think there's a number." I told her.

"Excellent." She said and I realised what we were watching tonight.

It was the older version with Gene Wilder. I loved this movie; it always felt like the holidays. Bella sat there with the biggest smile of her face when the song 'Cheer up Charlie' came on.

"What?" I asked her.

"When I was a little kid my Dad and I lived with my Grandmother for a little bit." She explained and I nodded knowing she had mentioned it once or twice before "Well whenever my Dad was mad or upset about something my Grandma used to make me sing this song to him. And then it just became this thing that whenever he was dropping me to the airport to go home we'd sing this song."

"That's nice" I told her.

"You wanna know what the best part was?" she asked and I nodded "Me and my Dad couldn't sing for shit." She said and I laughed.

Once she was finished her food Bella leaned back into the couch.

"Give me your feet." I said to her and she smiled. Her and my Mom had started cooking at eleven am this morning and where on the go for hours. She placed her feet into my lap. I picked up her right foot and began rubbing it.

"Mmmm, that feels good." She said when the phone rang. I moved to go get it when she stopped me. "Let the machine get it." She said and I nodded continuing rubbing her feet as we watched the film.

"_Hi you've reach Edward" _My voice begins to say when you hear her voice interrupt "_Why is your name first?" _before you hear mine again "_Fine, you've reach Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, sorry we can't get to the phone" _I say when you hear her cut across me again "_We're probably at work... or having sex" _I interrupt her this time "_Bella you can't say that, so anyway just leave a message after the beep"_

"I still can't believe you won't let me change that." I told her.

"I think it's adorable." She told me as the phone beeped.

"Hi Bella, its Mom, your Mom... Renee." The message began and I looked at Bella. "I got this number from Charlie. He sounds happy. I just wanted to check in, hope you and Edward are good and... I miss you Sweetie." Bella looked down in her lap. "I love you and so does your brother and I'm really sorry for well everything. Bye."

The machine beeped again before quietening down.

"Bella?" I asked her but she didn't look up. Reaching forward I pressed pause on the remote before turning to her and tilting her face up. It was then I saw the tears in her eyes.

"I miss my Mom." She said and I nodded pulling her into my arms.

"I know you do." I told her as I settled my back against the couch and pulled the blanket over her. She cried against my chest as I gently brushed my hand through her hair. "Do you want to call her?" I asked.

"Yes" She said "But after everything that happened last time..." she began and I sighed.

"Sweetie you love your Mom, and no matter what happens between the two of you she will always be your Mom. I know you miss the relationship you one had with her plus you're upset over not getting to know your little brother. I think all of this just escalated." I told her.

"I'm not even mad at her anymore; I just want to move on." She said. "And I know that's bad considering what she said but... I just miss her so much" Bella said and I nodded.

"I know Baby" I said kissing her head. "It's just like me and Emmett at this stage. I just want to bury the hatchet really." I told her and she nodded.

"Yeah" She said.

"I have an idea" I murmured as I tightened my grip around her

"What?" she asked.

"You should invite your Mom here for Christmas, with Phil and David." I told her.

"What?" she asked

"Yeah I think it would be nice having all the family together, my parents are staying home this Christmas; maybe it's time for all our parents to meet. You know it could be really fun." I told her.

"Baby that's going to put you under a lot of pressure, the stress of having them all here..." She began and I shook my head.

"I just want this Christmas to be amazing." I told her.

"Okay" She said with a smile across her face.

"There's the smile I love so much." I told her kissing her lips

"Thank you Edward, this means a lot to me."

"It's your home too Love." I said and she nodded. "Why do you not think like that?"

"Oh no I do, I just I wouldn't invite people over without talking to you about it first Babe." She said.

"Why? Your friends and family are just as welcome as mine." I told her

"You know why" She said moving off of me.

"No I don't." I told her.

"Babe as great as all your achievements have been in the past year there are still things I wouldn't mess with." She said standing up. "You know what I mean?" she asked rhetorically.

She grabbed the plates off the table and walked into the kitchen.

"No I don't" I said following her into the kitchen. She was shaking the crumbs off the plate into the trash before loading them into the dishwasher.

"Edward, don't start something."

"I'm not starting anything, I just want to know why you don't feel like you can do things a person should feel comfortable doing in their own home. The reason we bought this house together was so it could be our space, something we both shared and not infringing on the spaces we already had." I said trying not to focus on the fact that she was putting the plates in the wrong side of the dishwasher. I was really considering drawing her a diagram for that thing. How hard was it to place the plates on the right side and the bowls on the left?

During my rationalising of dish placement in the dishwasher I realised she had been explaining something I had completely missed.

"Babe?" she asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry" I said "It's just..." I began trying to stop myself. I bit my bottom lip in hope of keeping the words in, embarrassed that stuff like this still got to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking around trying to find the source of my agitation. I quickly stepped past her and opened the dishwasher again to rearrange it. "Oh" She said.

Once I was done I felt like an idiot.

"I'm... I'm-m just g-gonna..." I began before stopping and walking out of the kitchen.

I ran up the stairs and into my office shutting the door behind me.

I could hear her moving downstairs as I took everything out of my filing cabinet, reorganised it before putting it back in.

I had just shut the drawer before realising that this new system of filing wasn't going to work. I opened up the drawer and took everything out again when there was a knock on the door. I ignored it and stayed focused on what I was doing.

"Babe?" she called opening the door. She shut the door behind her before and I felt her hands on my shoulder. "Did we just have a moment?" she asked me.

"Not now." I said standing up.

"What did I do?" she asked me.

"It's not what you did; it's me and my thing. It's always me and my thing Bella." I told her.

"No it isn't Edward." She said shaking her head.

"Bella you just admitted you don't feel like this is really your home because of my thing."

"Aw Baby no." She said shaking her head. "I didn't mean it like that. Edward I love living with you, I used to hate having to go home to my apartment. This is what feels right to me, I just feel like I shouldn't interrupt your schedule. But that's not because I don't think you can handle it, I feel like you can handle anything thrown at you Babe. I just wouldn't want to do it for no apparent reason. That's all." She said.

I was quiet looking down at my hands.

"Edward?" she asked but I didn't look up. "What's wrong? I'm not mad at you. Are you mad at me?" she asked and I shook my head. "Are you mad at yourself?" she asked me and I nodded. "Why?"

"Because... t-this... t-this..." I began getting frustrated. I slammed my hands down on the desk. "It isn't good enough." I hissed. "T-this isn't where I-I'm..." I began when she walked towards me and grabbed my face.

"Don't" She said staring straight into my eye. "Don't Edward."

"I w-want to be..." I said when she kissed me to get me to shut up, so she could say what she wanted to say.

"Don't you dare say good enough Edward. Don't say it, because if you do then I'm going to get really mad. Now I'm sorry if what I said didn't come out the right way but please, don't do this to yourself. Not now." She said with tears in her eyes. "We're doing so good right now Babe, and we're both trying to get the balance back in our lives with our family and our careers. But all these changes and you're doing great. Don't belittle all the great work we've done by saying you don't feel good enough. Because if you still feel that way I'm obviously not showing you how happy you make me feel." She said as he tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry" I said burying my face into the crook of her neck and wrapping my arms around her. "I just... I'm trying so hard and then something like that just sets me off..."

"Shhh, I know" She murmured kissing the side of my head. I stood there holding onto her like she was a life preserver for a ridiculous amount of time. "Hey Babe?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to get this mess cleaned up and go to bed?" she asked and I nodded. "Okay, do you need help?" she asked.

I shook my head and quickly restored my office to its original set up before she took hold of my hand and walked me to our bedroom.

We got ready for bed and quickly got settled. But it took me a long time to get to sleep.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered. I should have known she would be awake too.

"Everything" I told her.

"Don't go to that place Baby." She told me. "We've come too far, don't go there. You are not the man you were a year and a half ago. You are so much stronger and everything you wanted to be." She said running her fingers along my tattoo as if to emphasise her point.

"I don't know what I would do without you Baby." I told her wrapping my arms around her. I don't know who I was trying to comfort more right now, her or myself but being here like this was working for me.

"Let's never find out Babe" She told me before kissing every part of my face she could reach. "I love you Edward." She whispered before kissing my lips.

"I love you too Bella."

I could honestly say it scared me. You know how easily I could fall back into that complete self loathing thing I just did. I meant what I said I literally had no idea what I would do if I didn't have Bella in my life. She was truly the anchor in my life, always pulling me back from the brink.

I hated days like this, but I knew I would always have them. Days were I just didn't like who I was or my OCD but she always helped me through them.

That's why I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Because she knew how to bring my back. And really that was all that mattered. That we had each other to help each other through our problems.

**This is going to be a rather long AN so bare with me guys.**

**Okay I'm a bad writer, I know I should have updated but when I came back from my holiday I decided to just have a little me break. I've been incognito except for a few messages. So again sorry for the late update.**

**Secondly I want to address something that I keep getting comments about. I'm a big girl and I can take criticism but I think something needs clearing up. I recently had a friend of mine read over a chapter of this (that was already posted) because people keep mentioning grammar problems and suchalike. And we made a discovery, I am sorta know for my dialogue and how the characters bounce off each other, but some of you think I'm using incorrect grammar. **

**It turns out I'm actually making the mistake of writing the way I speak, which I know is confusing but a lot of you are American and I just wanted to remind you I have a lot of different phrases for things, or how certain sentences are structured, that you might think is wrong but for me it's correct. We may all speak English but I speak 'Irish English'. I understand this might be confusing but I am trying to work on it and correct it. So please be patient. This is only my hobby; I never claimed to be a professional.**

**Also a couple of you have mentioned me getting a beta, I've tried it before on other stories and it backfired on me when someone who I thought was a close friend stole a story idea I was working on from me, so since then I keep my work to myself until it's posted. I'm sorry if you feel like you can't continue this story but that's the way it works.**

**I just wanted to make a point of addressing this as I got a particular long review talking about stuff being incorrect and I was like 'no it's right' which is why I investigated the matter. Again sorry if you think I'm whining and again I can take criticism, some of my grammar is awful but I hope my explanation above clears up anything you might be thinking on the situation.**

**Another thing, about the 'Robsten' news. I'm sad for them both, cheating is a horrible thing but these are two people with their own lives and I'm not going to engage in debate on the topic. So I don't want to hear any Kristen bashing, or the like. I get people are entitled to their opinions but sometimes these topics transfer over to reviews and I want to remain focused on the story.**

**Sorry rant over.**

**So if I haven't scared you off with all my ranting and raving please review.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 13 – Bella  
A Hard Day

I sat in my home office staring at my phone.

_Come on Bella you can do this_, I urged myself. Sighing and realising I was going to have to do it eventually I decided to pick up the phone. Picking up the post it note with her number on it I began pressing the numbers on the phone.

I waited as it rang, willing myself to breathe as I waited for her to pick up.

I finally heard it click and breathing into the phone.

"Dwyer Residence" Phil's voice answered.

"Hi Phil" I said "It's Bella."

"Oh" He said "Is everything okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it's fine. Is my Mom there?" I asked him nervously.

"Yeah she's here, hold on a sec Kiddo." He said before calling my Mom. I hear them mumble back and forward before her voice came over the phone.

"Bella?" she asked "Is everything okay? Did something happen with you and Edward? Are you sick?" She sounded somewhat frantic.

"Mom, breathe" I told her. "Everything's fine." I explained.

"Oh God, you scared me." She said.

"I just... I miss you Mom." I said biting my lip the second the words were out of my mouth.

"I miss you too Sweetheart." She said. "I don't even know what to say to you Sweetheart, I was so wrong in what I did to you and how I went about doing things back in October. How I treated you and Edward? It wasn't right Honey. I'm so sorry."

"Mom..." I began when she butted in.

"No I need to say this Bella. I put you through a lot as a kid, if this is the man that makes you happy and gives you everything you want and deserve in life then how can my behaviour be justified? I'm not saying I regret adopting David because that little boy is just as important to me as you are, but God I was an idiot with how I went about it. I just dropped this bomb on you and then expected you to help me set up his bedroom. I get it." She said. "I did it all wrong. I should have eased you into it."

"That means a lot Mom." I said. "But it wasn't just your fault. I was too busy being the selfish only child. I didn't give you a chance to explain or Phil, he's only in his thirties how could I think he never wanted kids? Plus you're only in your forties. I just... I wasn't expecting it. We talked about everything but this wasn't brought up until it was nearly done." I explained. "Plus so much was happening to me, I was starting this new grown up relationship with this amazing guy and I saw all my future ahead of me and you having a kid just wasn't in the plan and I think that got to me more than it should have." I said and she nodded.

"I get it Sweetheart. I do." She said. "I've been thinking about you so much in the past couple of weeks Bella."

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, what happened back in October... the fight between me and Phil and then what I said to Edward? I'm so ashamed of the things I said to that man. On the plane ride home all I kept thinking was how could you pick me over me? And then it occurred to me I wasn't upset because you had sent me home. I was upset because I didn't know how to send myself home and you did. I just... I've been doing a lot of self reflecting in the past couple of weeks because well Phil wants to adopt another child. I knew I couldn't do that until I was able to sort things with the people already in my life. So I've been in therapy."

"What?" I asked her sitting up straighter. "For how long?" I asked. For years my Step-father had been suggesting my Mom go to therapy, just to talk about her issues. She used to always take off when things got bad, even when I was living with them. Plus the fact that she could be so childish... but she had always refused saying it was for quacks.

Maybe it was one of the conditions that Phil gave her when she arrived home last time. I can't imagine him being all forgiving. She did literally walk out with his child and not tell him where she was going. I hope he made her jump through a lot of hoops before letting her back in to his life.

"About a month now, it's great. My Doctor, Siobhan? She's amazing. She's shown me how I was a crap mother to you as a kid and how you would be reflecting back these things now. I'm so sorry Bella." She explained. "The way I raised you, dragging you from place to place. Never letting you make any real friends because we were always on the move... I don't know how you turned out as good as you did but I can tell you it has a lot to do with your father." She said.

"Mom, you weren't a crap Mom. You were young. You and Dad had no idea what you were doing with me and when it got tough you did the first thing you could, you got me and you out of there." I told her. "I'm happy you were strong to leave, so many other women would have just stayed and be miserable but you got out." I said. "And okay Dad was the more responsible parent but it's not like you had me in harm's way. I was clothed, I ate every day and I had an education." I said. I didn't want her to think I resented her for my whole life. Okay I was a bit spiteful about having to move away from Phoneix as a teenager but I worked against that by staying closer to my Dad for college.

"But I should have never taken you from Charlie. It wasn't dangerous where we were and separating you two was just selfish." She said. "Bella I have so much apologising to do, to your father, to you, to Edward... I really just want to be a part of your life again Bella. It's been killing me not being able to pick up the phone and talk to you about your little brother. Or the idea that you may be going through something but feel like you couldn't come to me because of the gap between us. I hate it Bella." She said.

"I hate it too." I said my voice breaking with the emotion, tears in my eyes. "I just, there have been so many moments when I just thought 'wait until Mom hears' and then I would just push it away because I felt like I couldn't. Like when we were buying this house Mom, I was with Esme, Edward's mother talking about furniture and paint charts and I just kept thinking of the time we painted the house in Phoneix."

"And we bought the wrong paint" She said and I laughed through my tears.

"But neither of us wanted to admit it so we just painted the kitchen that horrible pink." I said and she laughed. "And all I wanted to do was to call you and see if you wanted to come and help but I felt like I couldn't."

"I'm sorry Honey. I've missed you so much Sweetie."

"I missed you too Mom." I told her.

"This is so weird I've been trying to work up the courage to call you for over a week now." She said and I laughed. "If you don't want to tell me then don't but what brought this on?" she asked me.

"Edward did actually." I told her. "He's been... well since the beginning of our relationship his relationship with his brother hasn't been right. And well some horrible things got said to Edward and me but this past Thanksgiving Edward said he was sick of feeling bad about his relationship with his brother and he's willing to work with his brother to try and get some sort of relationship back." I explained "And we got talking about you and how I just wanted things to be good again and he told me that I should see could I fix it." I explained.

"After everything I say to him? Or about him? And he tells you to try to fix our relationship?" Mom asked.

"Yeah stand back and be awed." I said and she laughed. "He told me that we owed it to ourselves to try and fix the relationships in our life." I added.

"Well you've got a good one there Kid." She said.

"I know, plus there's something else." I told her.

"Oh God you're pregnant." She said.

"No, definitely no." I said and she laughed. "But Dad let it slip that Edward has talked to him about proposing soon and I really had to sit myself down and think what role did I want you play in my future? I want you at my dress fittings and fighting with me over whether or not I have to invite an aunt three times removed." I explained.

"You have to invite Aunt Suzie honey."She said and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"And I want to be able to call you when I get engaged and tell you that it's happened. I want to go to David's birthday parties and little league finals. And when I have kids I want them to be able to bring them to see their Grandma and none of that could happen, until I made this phone call." I explained.

"I want all of that too." She said. As she said that I heard the front door open and close. "You're a lot braver than I am making this phone call Bella."

"One of us needed to make the first step, but it doesn't matter who did as long as we both work on it" I said.

"When did you get so smart?" she asked me.

"A year of not dealing with my hair brained mother gave me time to think?" I teased and she laughed.

"I'd say it did." She said with a laugh.

"Love?" I heard Edward call.

"Just a sec Mom." I said into the phone before covering the end. "Upstairs Baby" I called. "I'm back."

"Do you have to go?" she asked.

"No, it's his turn to cook." I said and she laughed.

Edward came into my study. He had pulled his tie loose and looked exhausted.

"Although in saying that, he may fall asleep at the stove." I said and he sighed. He pulled me up off my chair before throwing himself down on it. I laughed at him as he then pulled me onto his lap wrapping his arms around me. "So tell me about David Mom?" I asked her.

"He's amazing Bella, an absolute joy and everything is exciting and new and bright. Like it's just incredible. We do things and to just hear his input is amazing." She said.

"I'm happy for you." I told her.

"Look I'll let you go take care of your boyfriend, but I'll call you tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Yeah do" I told her. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Sweetheart, and tell Edward thank you."

"I will. Bye Mom." I said before hanging up. I sighed against Edward and kissed his temple "So why do you look like you've been hit by a dumper truck?" I asked Edward running my hands through his hair.

"Long day." He said pulling me closer to him.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Started off fine, until I realised someone had been in my office." He said, a frown appearing on his face when as he did.

"Oh" I said. You didn't just go into Edward's office. I didn't even go into his one at home unless he was with me because just moving one thing would drive him crazy. And he was in love with me, so I don't even want to think of his reaction to someone he didn't know particularly well or at all being in his office unsupervised. "What did they want?"

"Looking for some files but they had shuffled some things up and then put a folder back in the wrong place and then my computer crashed so I had to work in a cubicle all day while the IT guys worked in my office. And then..." He said running out of air, it was then I got a smell from him. It was obvious he had been tense and sweating all day, due to being frustrated. It was one of Edward's tells. Plus he hated it because he liked to be clean and fresh.

"Oh you poor Baby." I said kissing his forehead. "There's more?"

"Yeah, the printer jammed. And then some idiot took my spreadsheets. And you know how you find things in a room of cubicles?"

"No" I said.

"Well apparently they're like one big family." He said. "And no one should be nervous about talking to the others about something, because everyone is so damn approachable and in your business all the time."

"Oh no, you didn't have to..." I began when he butted in.

"Fifty cubicles." He said and I internally cringed for him "I had to go around fifty cubicles, some who the health board should shut down because they're safety hazards, and ask people for my spreadsheets, only for it turn out that the first person I had asked had them under another batch of papers." He said.

"So you're having a bad day?" I asked him and he nodded. "And people suck?" I asked him.

"Yes" He said resting his forehead against my shoulder "Plus I think I underestimated how much work went into this new job, its crazy." He explained. "And don't get me wrong I appreciate the opportunity and I like the job itself but..."

"You like it when you're in your own environment and you know where everything is and no one bothers you?" I asked him and he nodded before pouting.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked as I ran my hand through his hair soothingly.

"Nothing." I told him. "I know a lot of people like that."

"Name one"

"Edward Cullen."

"Ha-ha" He said sarcastically.

"Babe you have OCD and sometimes this results in a speech impediment when trying to explain yourself. And you like things to be a certain way; it's just a part of who you are." I explained "But it doesn't define you, it doesn't make you weird, it's just something you have to deal with. And I know sometimes it ruins your day or you think it holds you back but we all have bad days."

"I feel like I have more than other people." He said and I shrugged.

"So?" I asked him "Who cares? I don't think you're less of a man because of it. Your parents and your sister love your for everything you are. Our friends think the world of you. And even Emmett is returning to human mode. I know you can overcome it, you did it with me." I told him and he kissed my shoulder.

"Because I love you." He murmured sounding ticked off with himself. This happened sometimes with Edward, he wouldn't get mad at other people but he would get mad at himself.

"Hey don't get Grumpy with me I praising you." I told him and his frown faltered "Oh I think I just saw a handsome smile in there" I teased and he chuckled. "Edward you can do anything you want, it might just take you a bit longer because of this thing. And you get embarrassed by it, I get it. But to be quite honest I'm really happy you're not as independent as other guys."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you tend to let me help you in ways I'm not sure other people would. And I think that's part of the reason you and I work so well together because it's who we are. So yeah one Thursday where nothing went to plan, but it's not the end of the world."

"Why are you so smart?" he asked me moving some hair of my shoulder.

"Because my boobs didn't come in until college and I had bad acne." I told him "A lot of time to be reading books and studying, preparing me for this very moment." I told him.

"Ouch" He teased.

"And braces" I said.

"What?"

"I had horrible braces, with head gear at night time." I told him.

"Poor Honey. Although your teeth are very straight" He said with a fake pout before kissing me. "Thanks"

"For what?" I asked him. "Having straight teeth? I can recommend my orthodontist." I told him.

"No. I went through that myself" He teased flashing me his teeth "Thanks for talking me out it. You're the only one who knows how to do it" He said and I smiled.

"Happy to." I told him before leaning and kissing him. Not wanting to dwell on it too much I decided to change the subject. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Want to go out?" he asked.

"What?" I asked him.

"We'll go out for dinner." He said.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my Edward?" I asked him.

"Well I was just thinking about what to do on my quote 'bad days' before I had you in my life." He said looking wistful and I pinched his arm.

"Ah yes the dark time in your life before you had the privilege of grabbing my ass whenever you wanted." I told him.

"Your descriptions are quite accurate." He said giving my ass a quick squeeze causing me to giggle. "But yes in that dark, pitiful time in my life whenever I was having a 'bad day' I would just say 'to hell with it' and go completely out of my normal routine and right now I just feel like I need to just I don't know... do something different." He explained and I nodded getting where he was coming from.

I think even people without OCD found themselves in ruts and to break out of it they did something different.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"What you in the mood for?" he asked me.

"Hmmm... Indian" I said and he nodded.

"Yes, because we never have Indian food, see this is a good idea." He said.

"Let me go get ready." I told him trying to stand up when he pulled me back. "I am not going out to dinner in my sweats. And you need to shower." I told him.

"Yeah I know, just one of the perks." He said wrinkling his nose.

"I can join you if you want." I told him as I pulled his tie off him.

"I think I just want to clear my head." He said.

"Okay Babe, but if you change your mind, I'm an excellent back washer." I told him and he nodded.

"How about I shower now, but we have a bath when we get home?" he asked me.

"Hmmm I like it." I said with a smile as I stood up.

"One more thing." He said and I sighed loudly while sitting back down.

"Yes?" I asked him pretending to be exasperated.

"I love you." He said and I smiled.

"Okay that's allowed." I said leaning up and kissing him. I forced myself to pull away so I could go get ready to go out. "I love you too" I told him before I stood up.

We walked into our bedroom and I went to put his tie in the closet and get out a shirt for him and some jeans, while he showered.

While he was in the shower I got changed into my jeans and a sweater. It was really getting cold out now. As I was getting ready Edward's phone rang. I looked at the screen and saw it was Emmett calling.

I picked it up and pressed answer.

"Hey Emmett" I answered.

"Oh hey Bella, did Edward leave his phone at home? I can just call his office." He said.

"No, he came home early. He didn't want to be driving too late in the weather you know?" I asked thinking of a suitable excuse knowing Edward wouldn't want it broadcast that he was having an off day.

"Cool, yeah I just wasn't expecting him to be home." He said.

"No problem. I'll get him for you now." I said walking into the bathroom. Edward never bothered to lock the door when it was just the two of us here.

"Thanks Bella" Emmett said.

Edward was getting out of the shower as I walked in. "Babe your brother is on the phone." I said as he grabbed a towel off the shelf.

"Oh okay" He said and I handed it him the phone.

He took it and was talking for a couple of minutes in the bedroom while I was doing my hair and putting some lip gloss on. I was afraid of my lips getting chapped in the cold weather. While I was getting ready Edward popped his head around the bathroom door.

"Hey Love do you mind if we stop by Emmett's first, I want to give him his ticket for Saturday. He has to go with Rosalie to the doctor Saturday morning so he's meeting us at the stadium." Edward explained.

"Yeah that's fine." I said smiling at how happy he looked. I would probably never like Emmett. When I had first met Emmett I had always thought he was a nice guy but after what he did to Edward last year I don't think I would ever let that go. But I could be happy for my boyfriend and the fact that he was happy to be getting a relationship with his brother back.

Once I was ready I walked into my closet and grabbed my long black boots.

"Baby can you grab my hat from my drawer?" I asked him as I pulled on my boots.

"Yeah sure Love." He said "Your beanie?" he asked me and I nodded. I grabbed a scarf and some gloves and pulled them on before I got my grey leather jacket. Edward handed me my beanie and I pulled it on. "You either look really sexy or adorable." He said.

"Really?" I asked. "Explain?"

"You look all cute and cosy in your winter gear but the pants and the boots are making your legs look like a mile long and we know how I feel about your ass." He said and I laughed at his silliness. "Let's get going before I decide we just stay in." He teased and I laughed.

"Okay" I said as we walked down the stairs. We quickly made sure the two cats were okay before locking the front door and walking hand in hand to the car. It was the first week in December and it looked like heavy snow would be coming our way soon. We had had a few showers so far but nothing sticking around for too long.

The car was still warm from when Edward had driven home from work as we made our way to where I presumed Emmett lived.

"So where does Emmett live?" I asked Edward.

"Not far" He said as we drove into a really nice neighbourhood. "Just at the end of this street. Is it weird that we've been dating for over a year and you don't know where my brother lives?" he asked me.

"No idea" I said with a shrug as he stopped in front of a house. It was huge. "Emmett and Rose live here?" I asked him.

"Emmett bought it with his trust fund, too extravagant for my tastes if we're being honest."

"Yeah" I said looking at the massive two storey house we were parked outside.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"You think Emmett would mind?" I asked him.

"Well if he says anything I'll just tell him I wasn't leaving you out in the car in the freezing cold." He said and I smiled.

"Okay" I said and he nodded. We got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Edward pressed the doorbell. "Jeesh it's freezing out here." I said rubbing my arms. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head as we waited.

The door was yanked open and we saw a very pissed off Rose standing on the other side.

"Seriously? I just got Parker down and now he's back up." She said sounding exasperated. "What are you two even doing here?" she asked.

"Em-Emmett... s-said..." Edward began.

"Oh for God's sake, can you translate?" she asked me "I don't have time for this."

"Watch it" I warned Rosalie as I gave Edward's hand a quick squeeze for encouragement.

"Rose!" I heard Emmett hiss as he appeared in the doorway beside her; he had obviously heard her from inside. "Seriously, how cold is it out there and you haven't even invited them in?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes at him and walked back into the house.

"I'm trying to get the baby down, while being sick. I don't have time to be dealing with your mumbling bumbling brother." She snapped before disappearing out of sight.

"Sorry guys, do you want to come in?" Emmett asked he didn't meet my eye though. He probably knew I would bitch him out if he did.

"No, we're headed out." Edward said looking down at his feet. I reached into my bag and pulled out the ticket Edward had asked me to hold for him.

"Here" I said handing the ticket to Emmett.

"Great" Emmett said "So what are you going to be doing while we steal your guy Bella?" he asked me. I had to give him some credit he was at least making an effort.

"Sit at home and cry about how much I miss him with the cats?" I asked and Edward chuckled. "Nah I have to get his Christmas presents wrapped while I know he is detained elsewhere." I told him. "Also I have Landon for some tutoring." I explained.

"Oh right" Emmett said.

"Well we better get going." Edward said and I nodded.

"Just one sec?" I asked him and he nodded before going to start the car. "Love you" I called after him before turning around to face Emmett.

"Something wrong?" Emmett asked me.

"Keep her in line Emmett." I said.

"I'm trying Bella. I really am but she is my wife." Emmett said. I will admit he did look torn, like he was trying to keep things together. But I would never let anyone talk to anyone in my family that way. So I don't know how he thought I would let Rosalie's comments slide.

"And he is your brother. Keep her in line or I will and I have no problem shoving my foot down her neck." I told him "Got it?" I asked him and he nodded. "Then you and I will have no problem." I explained.

"I want us to be friends."

"I wouldn't go that far. He may forgive you but I'm not so easy to work. But I get that you're trying. It might do you some favours if Rosalie started making an effort too. I know Esme and Carlisle would appreciate it too. Edward doesn't want them to have to be torn anymore. But this will only work if we all put in some effort. Rosalie included." I told him. "Just think about that. Enjoy the game." I added before walking away.

Once I sat in Edward turned to me.

"What did you do?" he asked. I had to laugh; he knew I had called Emmett out on something in that brief encounter.

"Just reminded him who was in charge here." I explained. "And that we all need to make a little effort. Emphasis on the all." I said.

"I don't even want to know." He said.

"You're better off not knowing Babe." I explained and he laughed. We drove toward some Indian restaurant Edward knew in the city. We had to park a bit away but I didn't mind. The air was crisp but nice. As we walked we got talking about my Mom.

"She seemed really genuine and I think it might work." I said and he smiled. "She was really shocked that you were the one to suggest it." I added.

"No harm in her knowing I put it out there. She might be a bit more accepting" He said as we swung our hands in between us. "And its good how the phone call went, I know you've missed your Mom in the past year and that you've wanted to have your relationship back to the way it was."

"I did and I do." I said when we walked past an old building. It was beautiful, brick red walls, big windows and two storeys high. The unfortunate thing was the windows and doors were boarded over. "Look at that." I said with a sigh.

"What?" he asked looking up at the building. "Huh"

"It's such a nice building I hate to see things like that so run down you know?" I said and he nodded as I looked up.

"The wheels are turning in your head aren't they?" he asked me and I blushed. "What?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking I really need to start looking for a building for the programme." I said.

"And?" he asked looking for information. Edward was never one to let something drop, without finding out a load of information on it first.

"Nothing" I lied. Who was I kidding? This was the perfect building. I could imagine it already, with the name of the centre hanging over the door. Kids coming in and out. Just laughter and fun going on. The whole building would be open and bright, those huge bay windows un-boarded and showing off the real beauty and character of the building.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll get it out of you eventually though" He said wrapping his arm around me. "Let's go get something to eat." He added kissing my cheek and I smiled.

I glanced back over my shoulder as we walked towards the restaurant. I could still see that vision of the centre in my head and internally I sighed. I would never be able to afford that building. And even if I could it was probably going to be used for something, or worse knocked down.

It was better to just forget about it and focus on what the task at hand.

Just thinking about all the work I began to panic again.

I really needed to do more work on this project.

**So I just wanted to say thank you all so much for the support you gave me after my little rant last chapter! You guys are great!**

**So what do you think of the chapter? Renee? Emmett? Rosalie? I can't wait to see what you all thought.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 14 – Edward  
Boys Night Out

"We are the champions" Seth sang as we walked out of the stadium. He and Charlie had their arms wrapped around each other as the group of us walked towards the car. There were six of us in total, Dad, Charlie, Seth, Emmett, Jasper and me. And despite it being a bit awkward at first with Emmett I was really enjoying myself. Bella's father was becoming less intimidating the more time I spent around him when he was drunk. He seemed more willing to admit he didn't hate me when he had a couple of beers in him and the more times I was around him, I became more confident. It was helping me look like a man worthy enough to marry his daughter.

I know he already told me I could go ahead and do it but I wanted to make sure he didn't change his mind and he was assured that I was strong enough to care for his daughter.

"Oh shut it." Dad told him and I laughed.

"Don't be a sore loser Carlisle." Charlie told Dad as we walked towards the taxi rank, we wouldn't all fit into one car and most of us had been drinking.

We had gone to the baseball game tonight and the Mariners had hammered the Cubs, in a way that made me cringe. But it was just a friendly game so it wasn't too bad.

"So gentlemen, who is up for heading to a bar?" My Dad asked us. Charlie seemed up for it straight away fishing into his pocket to call Sue.

"Sure" Jasper said. "Just let me call Ali." He said quickly causing us all to chuckle as he started fishing for his phone in his pocket.

"Well Rose went to her parents with Parker so I'm in the clear." Emmett explained although he seemed to be a bit off. Maybe he was feeling awkward because this was the first time he had hung out with me in over a year or something, but there was definitely something going on in Emmett's head. He had been quiet all evening.

"I'm up for it" Seth said so everyone turned to me.

Oh gosh, a bar? Not exactly my comfort zone but I would be with four men who I felt pretty comfortable around so it wouldn't be too hard. My palms were sweating a bit. I looked towards Jasper who gave me a reassuring smile. He had really been a great friend in the past year and I don't know what I would have done without him. Plus he was always willing to give me that little extra push that I sometimes needed. Bella would be more inclined to let me go at my own pace when trying new things; Jasper was more likely to nag me until I did it.

Emmett noticed my exchange with Jasper and for a second I saw him look a bit angry, was that jealousy? I wasn't going to speculate on that though and let it ruin my night though.

Looking around at the group that had assembled with me tonight I decided that going to a bar wouldn't be too difficult a feat.

"Yeah" I said nodding and I felt Charlie's hand clap on my shoulder encouragingly. At first I had been so intimidated by Charlie, but in the past year we've both realised we both had Bella's best interests at heart and that made it easy to form a friendship. Plus Charlie didn't care that about my other stuff as long as it didn't hurt Bella, he had made that very clear from day one. "I just gotta..." I began and he nodded.

"Let her know our team won." He teased and I rolled my eyes.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Bella's number.

"Hey you how was the game?" she answered sounding somewhat tired.

"It was good. We were slaughtered." I said and Dad cursed under his breath while Emmett murmured something about being robbed.

"You better not be pulling my daughter into that 'we' crap Cullen. She's a Mariners girl." Charlie said and Bella chuckled.

"I'm going to follow the advice of the man with the gun." She said and I laughed.

"How was your night?" I asked her.

"Alright, I had Landon and Blake tonight; Alice had to work late so I got Blake to help me with some baking while Landon did some assessment tests on the computer. He's actually doing really well."

"That's great." I said "So what are you doing now?"

"Just typing up some stuff for the centre, I'm doing the want ad. I need to start lining up a staff." She explained. "What about you? Are you on the way home or...?" she asked.

"Well we were actually thinking of hitting up a bar." I explained.

"Look at you out socialising, making friends." She said and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm related to two of them" I answered.

"Edward has friends, Edward has friends." She teased me and I laughed. "Okay well if you're going out I'll probably be asleep when you get home. I'll take the key out of the back of the door." She said.

"Okay, see you later Love." I told.

"Love you" She called. "And remind my father he is no longer a bachelor and that he must behave. This means I don't want to hear tales of drunken debauchery." She added.

"I will, love you too bye." I said before hanging up.

"So you allowed out?" Dad teased me.

"Are you?" I asked back.

"Touché." He said and I laughed.

"Charlie I've been told you have strict instructions not to engage in any drunken debauchery." I told him.

"That girl is always trying to ruin my fun." Charlie said as Jasper chuckled.

"Let's go boys, hand your permission slips to the teacher on board." Seth teased as he hailed up a mini-van taxi cab.

"You're just jealous Seth." Jasper said.

"Why? I have a girlfriend. I'm just not whipped like you poor fuckers."

"Ten bucks says he has doves at their wedding because she tells him it's romantic." Charlie murmured to me.

"I'll take that bet." I said and he chuckled as we climbed into the cab.

Seth could be the biggest sap when it came to his girlfriend Claire. She was out tonight with her friends, the only reason he didn't have to call her was because he had been texting her all night. He liked to think he was tough but he wasn't.

Jasper gave the driver an address to some bar and we chatted about the game as we made our way there. While the others talked I filled Jasper in about Landon. Jasper could joke with the best of them but when it came to his boys he was fiercely protective and proud of them. To find out Landon was doing so well was amazing for Jasper and I'm sure it added to his night.

Once at the bar we ordered beers and commandeered a table near the back.

"So when are Angela and Ben flying in?" Jasper asked me.

"The week before Christmas." I explained.

"Landon has been bugging me about seeing Abby." He explained and I laughed. Despite the age difference Landon and Abby had become friends over the summer when we had all vacationed together up in my parents' cabin.

"Ooh are we seeing a Cheney- Whitlock wedding in the future?" Charlie teased and Jasper paled.

"Don't even joke about that. If Alice and Angela heard about that... they are crazy... and not to mention Bella. She's the worst." Jasper said.

"I resent that." I told him.

"Edward you have to admit she can be somewhat insane." Jasper said.

"Yeah but only I'm allowed comment on it." I said and Charlie looked at me "In my head, where she'll never find out I did." I added quickly and my Dad chuckled.

"Can anyone say whipped?" Emmett asked and I laughed.

"Yeah I am." I admitted "But I have to say it gets a lot easier once you admit that you actually don't own your own balls." I said taking a sip of my beer.

"So Edward, not to sound like a woman but when are you going make an honest woman out of that girl of yours?" Dad asked again me and Charlie glared at my father.

"Is Mom like paying you or something? Every time I see you, you ask me. I've already told you but you won't accept it." I told him.

"You know how you fix that Edward?" Emmett asked.

"How?"

"You make an honest woman out of her." He said and Seth nodded "And then they'll stop bugging you."

"Yeah right, Bella and I will be married two minutes and Mom will be expecting a grandchild." I said and Dad seemed to think about it for a second before nodding.

"But its okay, my new sister is baby crazy, your Mom will be nothing compared to Bella." Seth said and I nodded at that.

"That is very true." I said.

"Hey, hey, hey. That 'girl of his' is my baby girl." Charlie said pointing to his chest when he said 'my' "He can take his sweet ass time in getting married as far as I care. As long as there are no grandbabies out of wedlock, right Edward?" Charlie asked me. "Edward and I have had discussions about this many a time."

"Yes Sir" I said.

"You do at least have a plan though? Right?" Jasper asked me.

The irony that on what was my first boys' night out ever and we were talking about marriage proposals and babies was not lost on me. Weren't we supposed to be talking about sports and our respective partners in another way? Granted I didn't want to hear it because two of the people there tonight were married to my mother and my sister, but wasn't that the social norm?

"Yes but if I tell you, you'll tell my sister and then it's not a secret anymore." I told him and he seemed to be thinking about it before nodding. He then turned to Seth to talk about something while I nursed my beer. I wasn't a big drinker and I didn't want to waste my Sunday with Bella, sick in bed so I was pacing myself.

Happy that the focus was now off me I sat back in my seat and just calmed myself. It was really crowded in this bar.

I began feeling a bit claustrophobic and was looking for an out when I noticed my brother.

Emmett was leaning back in his seat looking dazed. He wasn't talking to anyone and was just sitting facing straight ahead, almost as if he was in a trance.

"Em?" I asked him causing him to look up. "Want to go outside for some fresh air?" I asked him and he nodded. The others were all in the midst of conversation and Emmett looked like he could use the fresh air too. Jasper and Seth had known each other for awhile now, seeing each other at things with me and Bella. Dad and Charlie were also fairly close, so Emmett was the odd man out tonight and it showed. He seemed to just want to get out of there. We grabbed our coats and walked out of the bar past the smokers and breathed in the cool crisp air of winter. "Something on your mind?" I asked him.

"Just hearing you talk about marriage and babies... it's still a bit weird for me." He said. "To me you're still 'never going to marry, never going to date' Edward Cullen. It's what you said for so long, it's still strange to hear you talk about an alternative, where you're planning marriage and babies." He said shaking his.

"A lot has changed Em" I told him "But there's something else bothering you." I said knowing him too well, we may not have talked for over a year but I did know him for twenty seven years previous to that. "Did something happen with Rosalie?" I asked. I knew they were having some problems, and that they had been trying to have another baby. I just hope they were working through them.

"She's pregnant." He said before looking back at his feet.

"Wow that was..." I said before stopping myself, unsure at what to say.

"Quick right? It is quick? Like Parker is going to barely be one and then we're going to have not one but two more babies."

"But weren't you trying to have another baby?" I asked him.

"Yeah just one, not two!" He exclaimed before looking up apologetic.

"It's twins?" I asked him and he nodded, the words he was saying actually sinking in. "Woah... But congratulations." I added.

"Thanks." He said. "I'm still processing though. Like we didn't think it would work so quickly, you hear about all these couples who have to 'try' and have a baby so we thought we would start and nothing would happen until the spring maybe you know? We are that bit older now. But it's just so fast. And then I think look at you, he's got it all planned out. He knows what he's doing and where he's going. I used to be that brother and now it's you. I knew that I wanted kids close together with a woman I loved but all this is happening so fast. It's scary."

"As I said, a lot has changed." I told him and he nodded.

"I think it's really only getting to me now, how much has changed." He said.

"It will work itself out though Emmett. You and Rosalie have what nearly eight? Seven?" I asked.

"She's two months pregnant" He said.

"Yeah so you have seven months to work this out now" I said and he nodded before we stopped talking. I leaned against the wall just enjoying the quiet. After spending the night out, with people it was nice just to have a moment to myself.

"So you're getting married?" he asked me, breaking the silence. He seemed to want to get his mind off of Rose and the babies.

"I still have to ask her." I explained and he nodded. "But yeah, I'm hoping this time next year we'll be months away from the wedding." I told him.

"When you going to do it?"

"After New Years, I think she knows something is coming so I'm trying to throw her off. She knows I will propose but I want to catch off guard." I said "I may not be spontaneous but I don't want to be predictable." I added. Bella had begun with dropping hints and trying to get it out of me when I was going to propose, I wasn't giving in though.

"Well if you need any help setting things up I'm happy to help" He said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" I asked turning to face him.

"I am so sorry, for everything." He said.

It was the first time he had said it. Well to me, my Mom had told me of times she had spoken to Emmett and he had told her he was sorry but he had never actually said it to me.

I didn't know how to respond. For so long I had pushed aside this thing with Emmett. Honestly I was too busy getting out and having a life and enjoying myself for the first time in the past year. I didn't sit at home and think about it all the time.

But that didn't mean I didn't have any questions about what had happened.

"Why did you do it?" I asked him.

"Honestly? I was scared. Rosie and I had just met each other and now there was a baby. And we weren't getting on so great at the time after what happened with you and me in Vegas, she thought I was being really whiney so I was just going to break it off and then she drops this on me. Edward when we had to go to that Doctors appointment for the first time we had to think of all our medical history and when we realised how likely autism was we freaked out." He said looking straight at me. "You have no idea how terrifying that was."

"But I'm not autistic, so why blame me?" I asked him. "Seriously Emmet it wasn't my blame to take. Heck it wasn't anyone's blame to take but somehow I still got landed with it. Just a couple of weeks previous you were the one telling me you were going to help me, and that you were going to make sure I got the help I needed. And then in one night my brother was gone. I didn't have him anymore. Oh and I don't know how terrifying that was? Emmett last year Bella told me that it's possible that I could pass on my OCD to my children. Do you know how scary that was?" I asked getting pissed off. I remember the day Bella told me that it was possible and how terrified I had been. But she calmed me down, like she always does. "I want to know why I got the blame." I said. Speaking of calming down what I wouldn't give to have her right now.

"Because Rosie spent her whole life making sure her brother Riley never got the blame for anything. No one is ever say anything bad about Riley to Rose and she couldn't bring herself to do it when the time came and unfortunately you were the closest target to hit." Emmett said. "We just got so caught up in everything and its only recently the weight of this really hit me. I called you sick Edward, I'm your big brother. I punched so many people out in high school and college for making fun of you, I was always the one who refused to treat you like a China Doll and then I just up and change."

"Yeah you did." I said. "Emmett I hurt myself last year after the fighting with you. And that happened before you knew Rosalie was pregnant. The night Bella found me... I just I don't want to know what would have happened if she didn't." I said and he nodded. "What you did... it took so much out of me." I said.

"No wonder you and your girlfriend hate me so much." He said looking at his shoes. "Edward that night in Vegas I was just so... drunk. You have to realise as hard as it was for you growing up, how hard it was for me and Alice." He said. "We didn't understand why you were the way you were and Mom and Dad never gave the answers. We were so afraid about what your future was going to be like. And then when Alice met Jasper you just stopped talking to her, I was afraid you were going to cut me off. And then I was frustrated because you wouldn't let me help you. I'm your big brother Edward, I'm supposed to help you and you wouldn't let me."

"I was trying; you just wanted to do it your way. You weren't ready to let me go slow. You forced it your way." I told him.

"Because it was the only way it was going to work." He said.

"No it wasn't Emmett. Look at how Bella did it. Do you think she helped me by making me hate myself?" I asked him. "No, she did it by letting me know there wasn't anything wrong with me. That she loves me despite my flaws. That's how you're supposed to do it. No by putting me down." I told him.

"I get that now." He said "Edward you don't know how badly I want to take it all back. I wish I had done it the right way. That Rosalie and I worked together and helped you the way we should have. Then maybe you would have met Bella by just hanging out with me and Rosalie. And then we could be the way you and Bella are with Alice and Jasper right now."

"So you are jealous of my friendship with Jasper?" I asked him.

"Of course I am. First he takes my sister and knocks her up and now my brother. Jeesh I hate the guy." He said.

"He didn't take Alice, he married her. Just like you did with Rosalie when she got pregnant. The only thing different is Alice won't take shit from him and he knows it. You let Rosalie get away with murder Emmett." I told him.

I really couldn't believe we were doing this standing outside a bar, in the freezing cold, in December. Like seriously why did he have to bring this all up now.

"Edward what do you want me to do? I love her." He said. "I can't help what she says; I'm not going to leave her just because she does."

"Emmett you're talking like I don't understand Love. I do get it. Do you know I nearly broke up with Bella after Thanksgiving last year? That's what you did to me. I nearly lost her because of you and Rosalie." I told him.

"What?" he asked me looking up at me "You nearly broke up with Bella? Bella who is perfect for you and everything you need in a partner? You nearly broke up with her because of me?" he asked me.

"Yeah" I said nodding "I didn't want to let myself think what had happened between you and I was real so I didn't talk about it and that pushed her away from me. She cried herself to sleep for about three weeks and I still couldn't bring myself to open up to her." I said "You are just so lucky she is so patient and so kind. She held on as long as she could, and waited for me to get back to normal. And then she told me about how alone and isolated she felt from me. You did that to us. Our first Christmas together and Bella had this thing over her head the whole time."

"I'm sorry okay." He said. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I want you to know what you have to apologising for Emmett. And I want you to know why it's going to take a long time before I'm comfortable with you again."

"I'm really happy you found her. You deserve her." He said.

"I really don't need you to tell me that Emmett." I said shaking my head. "I've learnt to do a lot of things by myself these past couple of months and your acceptance is something I can definitely live without." I told him.

He was quiet after that, he didn't say anything but I knew there was something else that he was itching to say.

"What?" I asked him.

"So help me God don't you ever think of leaving her again you idiot." He said and I looked at him shocked. "Do you know how much she has helped you?" he asked me. "If you ever break up with her, I will have no problem handing you over to her father. She's too good to let her slip through your fingers."

"I know, and that's why I'm going to ask her to marry me, so I can make sure I never let her go. Those couple of weeks nearly killed the two of us. She was just so upset and then her ex started bugging her again, it was just horrible. But I fixed it. I know I am so lucky to have her." I told him. "And I have you and Rosalie to thank for that." I told him.

"Hardly" He said with a snort.

"No, if it wasn't for you two I never would have met Bella." I explained. "I met her the day Rosalie sent her over with some tax work and dockets. And then you arranged for her to be my cat sitter." I added.

"Did I ever tell you how I met Rosalie?" he asked me and I shook my head. "Don't read too much into this okay but I was out one night and I saw these two beautiful women. So I did a coin toss in my head and decided to go with one instead of the other. It was Bella." He said

"What?" I asked him. "She never said anything..." I began feeling confused when he stopped me.

"She turned me down so fast I almost didn't realise it had happened." He explained. "What was it she said to me...? 'If I wanted a steroid junkie, I'd date a test lab monkey. At least they would have a higher IQ.'" He said and I laughed. I could imagine Bella saying that. "But she then said she had a friend who was into big arms and that night I went home with Rosalie." He said.

"So you tried to flirt with my future wife?" I asked him.

"In all fairness at the time the possibility of me hitting on your future wife was equal to me wearing heels to work." He told me and I nodded.

"She never told me." I said.

"She promised me she wouldn't." He said. "When I got with Rose. She said she would like her friend to think she was second choice. I was drunk when I made the choice."

"See even when people are douches, she's nice to them." I said "There could be hope for you to get in her good books. You know once you get into mine." I added.

I may sound like a wimp but talking about Bella made me miss her.

"I think I'm just gonna get a cab home" I told Emmett.

"I'm going to head inside." He said and I nodded.

"Tell them I'm going?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Listen, can I call you sometime this week?" he asked me.

I thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah okay, maybe you could over for dinner or something. I'll talk to Bella." I told him.

"Cool, I'm going to talk to Rose." He said. "We need to work through some stuff."

"Let me know how that goes." I said as a cab pulled up at the curb.

"Yeah" He said.

I waved briefly before quickly climbing into the cab. I gave my address to the cabbie and then sat back with a sigh.

When the cab pulled up outside my house, I quickly paid and climb out, thankful to be home. The light was still on upstairs as I put my key in the door. When I walked inside Bella appeared on the landing.

"Hey Babe" She said walking down the stairs. "You're home earlier then I thought you would be." She said as I put my keys in the bowl by the door.

Once she was down the stairs I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her too me tightly.

"God, you're freezing, were you standing outside for a long time." She said but I held onto her. "Baby is everything okay?" she asked me.

"I talked to Emmett." I told her.

"And?" she asked leaning back.

"Can we talk?" I asked her and she nodded. I shrugged my coat off and hung it in the closet before following her into the living room. She was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

I sat down beside her and pulled her onto my lap.

"What's up?" she asked me, her hand sneaking into my hair and gently scratching my scalp.

"He said he did it because he was frustrated" I told her.

"And what do you think about that?" she asked me.

"That it doesn't justify what he did."

"Good because it doesn't" She said.

"He did apologise though" I told her. "I just I don't know."

"You don't have to figure it all out tonight Babe." She said. "You do this at whatever pace you want, don't let him rush you. You were the one who stepped up and said you wanted to fix this first, so you do it your way." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I did say maybe we could have dinner next week?"

"With me and Rosalie there?" she asked and I nodded. "Ah you must want to clean blood out of the carpets." She said.

"We need to start somewhere Bella; it worked with Alice and Jasper." I reminded her and she sighed.

"Because Jasper is not a psycho." She said and I chuckled. "But if it's what you want I'll do it."

"I love you" I told her and she smiled hugging me to her.

"I love you too." She said kissing my lips. While we were kissing though I remembered something else Emmett had said while we were talking.

"So were you ever going to tell me that my brother hit on you?" I asked her and she pulled back looking confused.

"Um... what?" she asked me.

"Emmett said he hit on you but you turned him down, before sending him off to Rosalie." I told her.

"Oh my God, I had completely forgotten about that." She said. "How drunk was I that night?" she asked herself I was assuming seeing as I didn't know her back then. "Why did he tell you that?" she asked.

"It just came up, you honestly didn't remember? One of your better insults Love. You told him a monkey would have a better IQ." I told her and she chuckled.

"I've turned down a lot of men in bars in my day I'll have you know." She told me and I looked at her shocked. "Okay not many but still... It wasn't the first time I had done it."

"Comforting" I told her sarcastically as she snuggled against me.

"I obviously have a terrific sense of judgement though. Look at it this way I got the smarter, nicer, sexier brother." She said kissing my neck.

"Oh really?" I asked her.

"Uh huh" She said and I chuckled. "Fine don't believe me." She said rolling her eyes "But it's true."

"Uh huh" I said.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" she asked me and I shook my head. "Do you want to go to bed?" she asked.

"It's late... but I'm not really tired Love."

"I was hoping you would say that." She said standing up off the couch smirking.

"Oh really?" I asked finally understanding what she meant.

"Yeah" She said holding out her hand. I stood and practically pulled her up the stairs.

So maybe my relationship with my brother wasn't great right now but with Bella around I knew I was able to do it. She knew how to talk me down so that I didn't sit in my own head all the time and I think that's why we worked so well together.

She wouldn't let me dwell on the bad things and helped me move closer to the future, our future. Together.

**So... is that what you all thought that conversation would be like? **

**Let me know what you all thought. Review Please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 15 – Bella  
Family Christmas

"So what do you mean he hasn't proposed?" Angela asked me as she sat in my kitchen. The month between Thanksgiving and Christmas had flown by and here I was decorating Christmas cookies. Edward and I decided to have a small party on Christmas Eve with all our family. My Mom and Phil were flying in with David in the next hour or so and Alice was somewhere trying to entertain her two and Abby while Jasper and Ben fought with Edward about the Christmas tree. Everyone else would arrive later on.

"I mean he hasn't done it." I told her. Angela readjusted the baby on her lap, Mark was six months old and an absolute cutie but I had bigger fish to fry right now. Like the fact that Angela was about to go chew Edward out for not proposing yet. Like seriously I was afraid for him, she could be really scary.

"He's asked you though, right?" she asked. "It's just not official?" she added trying to explain her.

"We've talked about it but there's been no getting down on one knee with a ring Ang." I said and she looked rather confused. "My Dad told me he's talked to Edward about us getting engaged. So at least we know he's thought about it." I said with a shrug.

"Maybe Edward was just seizing the opportunity, because you know what you're like. You go through mad fits of going to visit your Dad and then you mightened see him for over a month if you get busy." She explained and I sighed. "Ooh maybe he's going to do it on Christmas. Hasn't he been hinting about this amazing present he's gotten you?" she asked.

"That's what I was thinking but why would you be here if that was the case, like seriously he's not going to do this in front of people." I told her and she nodded. "And you know I asked him did he want to do Christmas with just the two of us here and he was just like 'why?' so I really don't think it's going to happen now." I told her.

"Mommy look" Abby yelled running into the kitchen holding up a piece of paper "Look what Auntie Ali showed me how to draw!" She exclaimed showing Angela a picture of what looked like a Christmas tree and an elf. Or that could be a self portrait of Alice.

"Oh that is amazing Baby." She said "Go show Daddy and Uncle Edward okay?" she asked and Abby nodded.

"That is one thing I will suck at when I become a parent." I told her. "Like how do you compliment stuff like that?"

"Puh-lease" Angela sighed "You were an elementary school teacher; you taught kids how to do that shit." She said and I rolled my eyes.

Alice came walking into the kitchen.

"I give up whatever my Mom gave them was too sugar filled those kids cannot be calmed." She sighed.

"Too bad its December we could have thrown them out into the backyard, let them run off some sugar." I suggested and Angela nodded. "It's too dark now; otherwise I was sending the kids out to see who could hit Ben's head with a snow ball first."

"Why do you suddenly hate Ben?" Angela asked.

"Because Abby finally let it slip what happened to my Ramones t-shirt that my Dad gave me." I told her.

"She told you he wrecked it?" she asked me.

"Uh huh."

"Oh crude." Angela said.

"So what are we talking about? And please say it has nothing to do with babies?" Alice asked "Because we all know that's going to be the buzz word once my mother gets here."

"No we're talking about your brother and the fact he hasn't popped the question yet." Angela said and Alice nodded.

"That and how Ben ruined my t-shirt." I said but they both ignored that. One track minded people.

"Yeah that's bugging me, are you two like that secret engaged crap all those celebrities do. Oh my God are you announcing tonight?" Alice asked.

"I wish" I told her "Keep your voices down, he might hear you." I added. Edward would die if he knew we were talking about this stuff. He liked to think we were a private couple. I just hope Angela never spilled the beans about just how much she actually knows.

"So he hasn't asked you yet?"Alice asked me.

"Nope"

"Hmm..." She said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Maybe he's going to do it tonight." Alice said.

"Can you actually imagine him doing something like that in public? I think you're confusing your brothers Alice." I told her.

"Who's confusing their brothers?" Edward asked walking into the kitchen.

"Alice was just telling a story about when you guys were little that your Mom had already told me was Emmett, but she thought it was one Sweetie." I told him as he grabbed a cookie of the cookie sheet. "No take a plain one." I told him grabbing the pretty decorated one away from him.

"Fine" He said leaning down to kiss me. "Your Dad called and said he'd be here soon." He said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Oh Chief and Mama Wakadoodle in the same room, there's going to be a rumble tonight kids." Angela said and I glared at her.

"I'm nervous enough about it as it is. Hopefully they'll just stay away from each other. Dad and Sue are coming up with Leah and baby Emma. Plus Seth will be here. So Dad will have circle and then I don't know Alice you can talk about something with my Mom like kids or something." I said with a shrug.

"It will be fine Love." Edward said and I sighed.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into having a party Alice Cullen Whitlock." I told her and she shrugged.

Alice had wanted to throw a house warming party when we first moved in. I think Edward nearly threw up at the thoughts of everybody traipsing in after he had just gotten the house the way he wanted it.

I amended Alice's request by saying we would have a party a Christmas so that Edward could at least be settled before everyone descended on his space.

"You wanted one too." She reminded me.

"No I just told you I did to get you to shut up." I told her.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Angela said and Alice nodded realising she had been duped.

"I'm going upstairs to get changed" Edward said.

"I'll be up in a minute." I told him and he nodded kissing my cheek.

Once he was gone Alice looked very contemplative.

"What?" I asked.

"He doesn't look nervous." She said. "And if he was doing it tonight he would be extremely nervous, running around making everything perfect." She said and Angela nodded.

"Exactly" I said. "I wish he would just hurry up and do it though, seriously he bent down to tie his shoe lace the other day and I screamed yes."

"You didn't!" Angela said before cracking up laughing "That is too funny. I can imagine his face and all when he stood up."

"Oh my God, what did he say?" Alice asked through her own laughter.

"I had to pretend I had just found something I was looking for." I told them. "Can you keep an eye on the food in the oven? I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I told them before walking out of the kitchen.

I headed past everyone, Jasper, Ben and the kids were in the living room, before running upstairs.

Edward was changing his shirt, sweaty from lugging in the tree with Ben earlier. He was looking out the back window as he buttoned it up.

"How's everything coming along downstairs?" he asked me turning around to face me as I walked into the closet.

"Great it all looks great." I told him as I reached up for the knee length burgundy dress I had picked out for tonight. I couldn't reach it though so Edward stretched over my head and pulled it down for me. "Thanks Babe." I said kissing his cheek.

"Everything okay, Love?" he asked me as I opened the buttons on my shirt.

"Yeah everything's great, why?" I asked him as I shrugged my shirt off my shoulders.

"Just checking, you've seemed a bit on edge lately." He said and I shrugged.

"The most wonderful time of the year and all" I lied, hoping I sounded convincing enough to appease him. "Zip me up please Babe?" I asked him and he nodded walking over to me and pulling up the side zipper of my dress before running his hands down my sides.

"I love this dress. I am a very lucky man." He murmured in my ear, before kissing the spot behind it and I smiled.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." I told him turning around in his arms to kiss him.

"So you're going to kill me but I kinda went a bit crazy this Christmas." He said as he took hold of my hand.

"Meaning?" I asked him.

"Well it came down to three choices and I'm a horrible decision maker so..." He said leading me over to his side of the bed. "But I've just realised one of the gifts I got you goes very well with your outfit tonight." He said.

"Okay" I said. He reached into his bed side locker and pulled out a long thin box.

"Merry Christmas Love." He said.

"What did you do Cullen?" I asked him.

"The words you're looking for are 'I love you.'"

"We'll see" I said pulling the ribbon on the box and pinching it open. "Oh my God I love you." I said looking at the bracelet that was nestled into the satin.

It was a delicate white gold chain with burgundy stones places in between diamonds.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Oh Baby this is beautiful, thank you." I said leaning in and kissing him. "Put it on me?" I asked him and he nodded. He took it out of the box and opened the clasp before placing it on my right arm. He then pick up my wrist and kissed it.

"I'm glad you like it" He said.

"So if we're giving early presents, I've got one for you too." I told him.

"Oh really?" he asked and I nodded.

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out the tiny box I hadn't got a chance to properly wrap yet, I was kind of happy we didn't know.

"Merry Christmas Baby" I told him handing him the little brown jewellery bag.

"What did you get me?" he asked.

"Open it" I told him. I could tell by his expression he thought I had majorly messed up on this. Edward was the kind of guy who hated jewellery for men. I have a feeling the most he would every wear was his watch and if he ever asked me at this stage eventually a wedding band. But I didn't mind, I wasn't particularly a fan on jewellery on men either. He pulled the box out and I could see he was mentally preparing himself to be faking happy with something. He opened the box and looked pleasantly surprised. "You said you needed cufflinks, that you had lost the backs of the old ones." I explained.

"I love them Bella" He said. They were his initials. Something I knew he would like because he could assure they were his.

"You're face! You thought I had actually bought you something you would hate."

"Guilty." He shrugged as he put his new cufflinks on.

"Oh ye with little faith." I teased leaning and kissing him.

"Bella you're Mom is here." Angela called from downstairs. I smiled as I pulled back from him.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Of course" He said linking hands with me before walking out of our bedroom and shutting the door behind us.

We walked downstairs just as my Mom walked in. Phil was lugging in suitcases while David carried his own bag in, he was swaddled in a massive coat.

"Bella" Mom squealed as I ran down the stairs. Over the past couple of weeks we had been talking and we both apologised for how we had acted when she announced she was adopting David. We both admitted it had gone on too long and we just wanted to be close again. I was so happy to be excited about a visit from my Mom.

I ran over and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy your here."

"I can't believe you talked me into cold Washington for Christmas." She said.

"Edward and I decided we just had to have everyone here for dinner for our first year here so you had to be here." I told her.

Oh yeah I was cooking for all these people tomorrow as well, but don't worry Esme and Alice were both cooking too. We had two turkeys and every other type of food available going. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

"Good to see you Kiddo" Phil said as I hugged him. "Missed ya."

"Missed you too." I said before turning to David. "Hey David do you remember me?"

"Sissy Bella" He said with a smile and I nodded.

"And do you remember Edward?" I asked him and he nodded as Edward waved at him. "Right well Edward is going to show you, Mommy and your Daddy's room, while I go check on some treats for later okay?" I asked him.

"Okay" He said with a smile before taking Edward's hand while Edward showed Mom and Phil upstairs. Mom was gabbing about the house to Edward. She had also apologised to him aswell, something I was really happy about and Edward had accepted it graciously.

I went into the kitchen and checked on the food when Alice arrived in having gotten changed as well. Landon followed her looking very dapper.

"Hey Landon do you remember my little brother David?" I asked him.

"Yeah is he here?"

"He'll be down in a little while." I told him.

"Cool" He said.

"You look very pretty Alice." I told her.

"The same to you." She said coming to help put some of the food on the table. "You and my brother were gone for awhile." She added.

"He gave me this" I told her showing her my bracelet.

"Pretty, at least he got you something shiny." She said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I think I'll be better off just putting it out of mind and just enjoying Christmas, it will happen when it happens." I told her.

"You're right" She said. The door bell rang and I heard Carlisle and Esme coming in.

Edward came back downstairs holding David on his hip, he was five but he was tiny so Edward had no problem lifting him.

"Babe your parents are here" I told him and he nodded when my Dad poked his head in the door. "And so are the rest of mine." I said as David reached out to come over to me, obviously feeling a little overwhelmed. "Hey Dad, Hey Sue, get in out of that cold. Where's Leah?"

"Hey Bella," Sue said "Leah went to pick up Seth and this new girlfriend of his Claire something?" She said sounding unimpressed.

"The vetinary nurse?" I asked. "Oh come on Sue someone was bound to snatch Sethy up eventually." I teased her.

"Hey Sweetie" Dad said hugging me "Who's this Handsome Fella?" he asked pointing to David.

"Well Edward was bugging me so I..." I began when my Mom and Phil came down the stairs. Talk about your awkward situation. But they were just going to have to get used to it. There were going to be times when they would have to be civil so they might as well start sooner rather than later.

Surprisingly Edward was the one to break the tension when he introduced his parents to my Mom and Phil.

"Well this is David" I said to Dad and he nodded "David this is my Daddy, Charlie, can you say hi?" I asked him, he was very shy.

"Hi Mr. Swan" He said and I awed. My Mom must have been explaining the difference between his Daddy and mine before they got here.

"Hello David" Dad said. "You ready for Santa?" he asked and David nodded.

"Sissy Bella said that she wrote to Santa specially for tonight so he knew I'd be here." He said.

"How nice of her" Dad said.

"Come on let's get out of the doorway." I said and Edward nodded taking hold of my hand.

My Dad and Sue made their way into the living room and Abby wasted no time in running over to my father and demanding to know why her flower girl services were not called upon for the wedding. I put David down and Landon came over to him and like no time had passed at all they were gone playing again. The ability to make friends in an instance was amazing in kids.

Phil got talking with Jasper about baseball and it was then Emmett and Rosalie arrived. Edward looked a bit tense right now; things had been going better with Emmett since Thanksgiving, the boys' night out had been a step in the right direction. But since then Edward and Emmett had been trying to get together to have dinner, I was up for it but Rosalie kept throwing a spanner into the works. It was really annoying Edward at this stage.

I didn't understand it, didn't she want them to be friends again. They're brothers. They should have some sort of relationship, but Rosalie didn't seem to want that.

"Oh my God she's gotten fat." Angela said before doing a small fist pump Alice.

"No I think she's pregnant again, Emmett said something about them trying." I explained. "Actually didn't Edward say she was pregnant?" I asked.

"She hasn't said anything to me, Lord knows she waiting until the worst possible time to announce it Bella. You just know what she's like." Alice said and I nodded.

"Some bitches." Angela muttered.

Playing the good hostess I went over and played with Baby Parker for a minute before telling them to mingle. I went into the kitchen to get a drink to find Edward standing against the sink.

"I think you're doing extremely well, for a room crowded with people." I told him wrapping my arms around placing my cheek to his back.

"I have you to thank for that." He said turning to face me.

"It's going fairly well, and look at it this way two days of people here then we don't have to see them for another year." I told him and he laughed leaning in to kiss me.

"So should we go mingle?" he asked and I nodded. "Let me just check on Lincoln and Millie" He said and I nodded.

"I'll try and find us a seat in the living room." I told him.

I grabbed a glass of wine and sat down beside Esme in the living room. Edward appeared two minutes later holding a beer. Realising there was no room for him to sit I stood up and motioned for him to sit behind his Mom. Once he had I sat down on his lap, his arm encircling my waist.

"So how's work going Edward?" my Mom asked him.

"Great, hard but it keeps me busy." He said keeping his words and sentences short. While he knew my Mom had apologised he was still weary of her plus the room was quite crowded for him but he was doing well. I gently rubbed the arm that he was holding me with.

"What about you Bella?"

"It's going great. I had to tell them the other day that I wouldn't be looking to renew my contract though." I told my Mom.

"Why are you not renewing your contract?" Mom asked her eyes zeroing in on my stomach "Are you pregnant?" she asked me.

"No" Edward said shaking his head. I giggled at his instant reaction.

"Calm down Honey." I teased him "No Mom I'm just planning on taking a different approach to teaching." I explained.

"What kind of approach?" Emmett asked and I looked over. He and Rose had brought chairs in from the kitchen and were sitting down on them.

"Um..." I said trying to collect how to say it properly. "I'm going to set up an after school tutoring programme for children with autism, special needs and learning abilities." I explained.

"Wow" He said.

"So would you be doing assessments?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, it currently costs way too much for a school board to just refer a child for testing, so I'm planning to work with school boards and make this testing affordable to children while providing the resources of a private institution." I explained.

"And where are you getting the money Bella?" Phil asked me.

"Well we got a nice settlement from my case with my ex boss." I explained.

"A-and my Mom is..." Edward said reminding me of my other cash inflow.

"Oh yeah Esme is going to include the institute as another charity in the money her and Carlisle set aside every year."

"Plus we have some other sponsors" Edward said and I nodded.

"Yeah Edward talked to his boss Aro and he wants to sponsor a childrens gym and I've been talking to different schools and the principles are all for endorsing it and working in a partnership." I explained.

"Wow you've really done a lot on this." Mom said and I nodded.

"Well I've been talking about it for nearly a year Edward and I just said let's get all this grunt work done and then we can start the New Year looking for a premises and setting it up. I want it up and running for the start of the next school year."

"That sounds amazing Bella." Emmett said and I smiled at him.

"Well I had some pretty great inspiration." I said rubbing Edward's arm.

Edward leaned up and kissed my cheek.

The party went pretty great after that. It was actually great seeing everyone together that was in our family. I knew Edward was happy about having his brother there. The kids all began to fall asleep at around eleven. Alice was happy about that hoping Landon would sleep in later tomorrow morning.

At around one in the morning everyone began to head to bed.

Alice and Angela helped me tidy the living room while Jasper and Ben attempted in vain I might add to help Edward in the kitchen.

My Mom and Phil were setting up some Santa stuff for David tomorrow. Eventually Angela and Ben began setting up as well and Jasper and Alice collected their kids and went home.

"See you tomorrow guys." I whispered to Alice as she carried Blake out to the car. She and Jasper were really excited because this would be their first Christmas at home. Usually the Cullens headed back to Chicago for Christmas but with two out of the three of them having kids it made more sense to stay in Washington.

I went into the kitchen to find Edward turning on the dishwasher. The rest of the kitchen was immaculate. I really don't know how he did it.

"You ready for bed Babe?" I asked him and he nodded. We walked past Mom and Angela filling up Christmas stockings. "Everything set for the morning?" I asked them.

"Just about" Mom said "Goodnight guys."

We said our goodnights before heading upstairs. I fell down onto our bed.

"We have to get changed." Edward murmured as he lay down beside me.

"But this bed is so comfortable." I said grabbing my pillow. "I blame you"

"Why?" he asked.

"You picked the comfortable bed." I told him and he laughed.

"What kind of sick twisted bastard am I?" he teased and I glared at him. "Okay on the count of three we stand up?"

"Okay" I yawned.

"One"

"Two" I said.

"Three" He finished but neither of us stood up. "This is hopeless."

"Okay, come on we can do this." I told him my face squished against the pillow. I felt his hands on my sides "Really? I can hardly roll over and you want to have sex?" I asked him.

"Like I have the energy for that" He said as I felt him pull my zipper down. "I'm being helpful." He added as he pushed my dress of my shoulders and pulled it off my body leaving me in just my underwear. I turned onto my side and unbuttoned his shirt for him before pushing it off his shoulders. I then opened the fly on his pants and pushed them over his hips. He kicked them off his legs before wrapping his arms around me. He used one arm to pull the covers back before lifting me up and putting me under them.

"You are a very handsome man Edward Cullen" I told him turning into his side. I heard him chuckle as I shut my eyes.

"Merry Christmas Love" He murmured kissing my head.

"Merry Christmas Edward" I mumbled before I drifted off to sleep.

**Okay so the rest of Christmas is coming up next, and seriously he will propose soon. I promise, it's written and that's all I'm saying.**

**I love to hear from all of you and I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter! Let me know.**

**Also I have two new one shots 'The Study of Living Things' and 'Three Days and Then Forever' so check them out if you're looking for some one-shots.**

**Review Please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:**Living Life

**Summary:**When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating:**M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing:**It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer:**No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 16 – Edward  
Best Present Giver Ever

I was picking up discarded pieces of wrapping paper from around the living room and Bella took pictures of her little brother holding his new baseball bat.

The living room was chaos but I took a deep breath and reminded myself this was just practise for when Bella and I had kids. There was ribbon and wrapping paper everywhere and the furniture was out of place. But I could deal. I had bigger things on my mind right now that had nothing to do with wrapping paper and such.

"Maybe later we can go outside?" Bella asked and David nodded as he swung his new baseball bat. Bella grabbed it before it could collide with anything. "Why don't you go look at your new cars? And then later you and Landon can play with the baseball bat?" she asked quickly diffusing a situation that could see a lot in our stuff in the living room broken.

Renee quickly brought the cars and some of David's other toys to his attention distracting him while Phil chuckled placing David's new bat on the couch.

Angela had Mark on her lap playing with a new stuffed dinosaur he had gotten while Ben was trying to free some my little pony set from its box while Abby nagged her father relentlessly about why it was taking so long.

Bella smiled over at me while I took it all in, before giving me an apologetic smile for the mess in the room. I walked over and kissed her cheek letting her know I was okay.

"Uncle Edward?" Abby's voice called up pulling on my pant leg.

"Yes Princess?" I asked her leaning down to her level. In the past year I really become close to Angela and Ben. I felt like their kids were my niece and nephew, just like I'm sure my kids would be theirs.

"Can you open this for me?" Abby asked handing me a box with a Barbie in it.

"Abby" Angela called over. Abby looked up at her mother who gave her a pointed look.

"Oh yeah, please." She said extending the 'ease' part in please. I thought it was too cute.

I saw Ben chuckle because these things were a bitch to get out of the box and Abby wouldn't shut up until it was free. But she looked up at you with those blue eyes and there was no way you could resist.

Oh yeah if I had girls and they were anyway like Abby I was going to be a whipping boy. Who was I kidding; any child of mine would own me from day one.

"Course I can Sweetie." I told her sitting down on the couch.

As I was trying to free the Barbie, Bella came over and sat beside me with a pout on her face.

"Stop" I told her.

"It's Christmas and you still won't tell me what my present is." She said. "I gave you yours." She added.

Bella had surprised me by getting me the camera I had my eye on for the past while as well as a camera bag. She also got me new headphones for my IPOD and speakers that I could use in my office.

"And I loved them." I told her kissing her temple before going back the task at hand.

"Edward please" She pouted and I sighed.

"Fine" I told her and she jumped up on her knees. "After I free this Barbie"

"I'm never getting it." She sighed and I chuckled.

I had been delaying giving Bella her presents just because I knew the massive freak out from when I gave them to her. I had the trip to Paris but there was something bigger that I knew she would absolutely maim me for once she found out. She hated when I spent money on her and this was surely going to lose me a limb but when I saw it I knew I had to get it for her. It had been a bit tricky but thankfully all the papers had come in successfully just before the end of business before Christmas.

Once I had gotten the Barbie out of the package I went and got Bella's two presents from upstairs. They looked pretty pathetic because they were both in envelopes but I knew she would love both of them... once she stopped worrying about the price.

As I walked downstairs I saw everybody was in their own little groups so I sat down beside Bella on the couch. She smiled as I sat down beside, but also curious as I had the two envelopes behind my back.

"So come on what did you get me?" she asked and I chuckled before taking a deep breath.

"Yeah come on Edward we're dying to know." Angela asked giving me a weird smile. Bella shot her best friend some kinda death glare and Angela immediately shrugged.

I had no idea what was going on between those two, sometimes you were better off not knowing. Ben had fought to instil this idea into me and it was beginning to click.

"Okay, so... I went a little crazy" I said ignoring the creepy smile Angela was giving me. "And they don't look very impressive when you see them the way they are but I think you're going to love it." I added.

"I'm scared now." Bella said as I handed her the first envelope. "What did you do?" she asked me.

"Just open the envelope." I told her. Her Mom and Phil were sitting across from us while Angela sat on the floor beside the couch Bella. There so much stuff on the couch I sat on the arm of the couch, my arm over the back of it behind Bella. Ben was playing with a new teddy with Mark on the floor while Abbey and David played with their new toys.

She pulled the two plane tickets out of the envelope her jaw dropping when she read the destination. She looked up at me questioning me.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." I told her.

"What is it?" Angela asked craning her neck trying to see what I got Bella.

"Come on Bella tell us." Renee added.

"Are you serious?" Bella asked me and I nodded. "Oh my God!" She squealed jumping up and wrapping her arms around me almost knocking me off the arm of the couch. "No way!"

"Come on Bella, tell us." Ben said.

But I don't think she was really paying attention, still in shock maybe... I don't know but she ignored all their questions and turned back to me.

"Paris? We're going to Paris?" she asked me and I nodded. "This is amazing." She said kissing me. I stood up and hugged her to me.

"Paris France?" Angela asked shocked.

"No Texas." Bella teased as Phil took the tickets out of her hand. "Edward this is incredible."

"Okay so officially he won best gift giver?" Phil asked Ben who rolled his eyes and Bella nodded.

"He's not done yet." Ben reminded Bella.

"Babe this is too much what else could you have gotten?" she asked. I pulled the other envelope out of my back pocket and held it up to her.

"Now before you complain about this it's not just for you, but I think you're going to like it." I told her.

"Now I'm really scared." She said giggling as she took the envelope into her hand. She inspected it for a minute trying to figure out what it might be.

"Just open it Sweetie." Renee said.

Bella looked up at me and I smiled at her.

"Go on" I told her.

She opened it before taking out the piece of paper. She looked confused as she began reading when she stopped and gasped. Her hand covered her mouth in shock as she looked to be re-reading it over and over again. Her eyes manically flitting back and forth over the page.

"What did you do?" Ben asked me. "Like seriously she looks ready to kill you and kiss you at the same time. I didn't know that was possible."

Just after Thanksgiving Bella and I had been out in the city. We were heading out for dinner when we came across this old school building. Bella was very interested in the building and had mentioned she thought it would be perfect for programme. I had been secretly making enquiries since then. I found out the building had been an all-girls school but about five years ago had been amalgamated with a boys' school in a new facility. It was structurally sound and with a bit of repair it could be fully functional.

It was the deeds to this building that Bella was holding in her hands at the very moment. I knew she needed a bit of a push for the business. She was always the one pushing me to do things. I think it was time I did the pushing for once. I just hope I done it right. Hey it's my first time me being the pusher and not the 'pushee' as it were.

She was silent, but I could see tears building in her eyes. Crap, I really thought she would love this. Was it too late to go find something else? Shit!

"Bella?" I asked her hoping to get some reaction out of her, her silence was killing me.

"Shhh" She said as she re-read it one more time as if to make sure it was real. "Edward, this is..." She began before stopping and looking at the paper. "This is..." She started again before looking at the paper again and then at me. She looked completely baffled. It was sort of adorable.

"What is it?" Angela asking trying to grab it out of Bella's hands when Bella pushed her away.

"This is for real?" Bella asked me and I nodded, her eyes widening as I did. "It's ours?" she asked, still having trouble believing it. Like it hadn't sunk in yet for her.

"It's yours." I told her and her jaw dropped for a second before she recovered and stared at me again.

"You bought it for me?" she asked and I nodded. "This is insane." She said "Baby all I got you was a camera." She exclaimed.

"Hey I love that camera." I told her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"This is way too much." She said looking at the deeds again before biting her lip.

"Do you want to go see it?" I asked her and she broke out into this amazing smile. Seriously it nearly knocked me over.

"Come here you." She said grabbing my chin and pulling me towards her before kissing me. "This is incredible, thank you so much." She said kissing me again.

"You deserve it." I told her. "But I think you better tell Angela what the hell is going on before she maims herself trying to find out." I murmured as Angela turned her neck again, straining herself to try and find out what was on the paper.

"Edward bought the building for my programme." Bella said and Angela's jaw dropped. Ben's eyes widened.

"You bought her a building?" he asked me. "How the hell am I supposed to beat that?" he asked me and I shrugged. "Holy crap."

"Holy crap is right." Renee said taking the deeds out of Bella's hands. "You just outright bought a building?" Renee asked me. "Who has that kind of money?" she asked and Angela nodded as she then looked at the deeds.

Bella squeezed me in a hug and I smiled.

"I'm very tight with money and I'm a trust fund baby." I shrugged. Bella knew about my Grandparents and the funds they had set up for Alice, Emmett and I. They only kicked in when we turned twenty five so I still had a good chunk of mine. The only thing I had used it for was to buy this house and my car. I also made a nice living from my job and after business school I had some successes in the stock market. I had a ridiculous amount of money and before Bella I had no one to spend it on. I was more than happy to have it this way.

"Wow" Renee said looking at the deeds again.

"You're so getting laid tonight." Ben said and Bella giggled kissing me on the cheek.

"He's right" She whispered and I smiled kissing her lips.

"Can we go see it?" she asked and I nodded. "Mom, can you and Angela start cooking?" she asked with some trepidation. Angela and Renee were known for their kitchen disasters.

Hence why Abby was always asking Bella could they bake? Apparently Angela wasn't allowed cook unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Yeah of course." Renee said and Angela nodded.

"We'll supervise" Ben said pointing between him and Phil and Bella looked relieved.

"Thanks Ben. I may forgive for the t-shirt thing." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"It was my shirt" He told her.

"No it wasn't" she retorted.

"Not this again" Angela said and chuckled kissing the top of her head.

"Don't burn my house down." I warned the Ben and Angela.

Bella grabbed her envelopes before dragging me upstairs to our bedroom. Once there she shut the door and pulled me in for a kiss that she couldn't have given me downstairs in front of everybody.

She crushed her lips against mine and knotted her fingers into my hair. I pulled her up so that her legs wrapped around my waist. Her tongue met mine and I held her up against the wall.

Pulling back because we both needed to breathe she had the most beautiful smile on her face.

"I can't believe you did this." She said.

"So you're happy?" I asked her.

"Edward I'm ecstatic." She stated wrapping her arms around my neck. "This is the best present I have ever been given... wait, no, I lie our plan last Christmas was the best but wow, how did you even think of...? What am I saying? You always know exactly what I want. This is just amazing." She said and I smiled.

Making Bella happy was my main priority in life so to hear her so happy now was just amazing.

"Well I wanted to give you something important and that I knew you wanted and when we saw this building a couple of weeks ago I knew this was exactly what I was looking for." I told her before placing kisses along her neck because I knew she loved when I did that.

"And we're going to Paris?"

"Uh huh" I said as I continued to kiss her along her collarbone.

"Somebody pinch me." She said with a sigh.

"I'd rather kiss you." I told her leaning in and brushing my lips off hers. She knotted her fingers back into my hair and held me in place. "Come on Love; let's go see the building before we have to be back here to get ready for dinner." I told her as I set her down on her feet.

"Yeah we are leaving my Mom and Angela in charge." She said. "They couldn't possibly destroy anything that quickly right?"

"Doubt it." I told her as we got dressed into jeans and sweats before wrapping up in scarves and gloves. I grabbed my hat and pulled it over my head before grabbing Bella her ear muffs and her hat. "We need to stop off at my office before hand." I told her.

"Why?"

"Because I hid the keys there." I explained.

"Will it be open?" she asked me.

"Yeah I checked with Aro we deal with accounts in some countries with different religions so we have to stay open every day of the year." I explained and Bella looked shocked.

"Who would want to work on Christmas?" she asked.

"You get triple rate and an extra bonus." I told her "Some people really need that right now" I explained.

"It's so weird I never have to think about our money anymore, it's so easy to forget how other people are struggling." She said and I nodded.

"That's why my Mom and my Dad do the charities and I think there's a Cullen grant in Chicago that my Grandparents set up that acts as a scholarship for kids in disadvantaged areas to go to school." I explained as we made our way downstairs.

We waved to everyone before slipping out the front door. I opened the car door and helped Bella, everyday she would fall on the ice. God help me if this woman is ever pregnant during the winter, I'll be a quivering mess worried about her falling on the ice.

We drove towards the building all the time Bella kept smiling at me.

"I can't believe you did this!" She would exclaim every so often.

"Believe it" I told her as we pulled up outside my office. "Come in with me it's too cold to wait in the car." I told her.

"Okay" She said as I went and opened the door for her. I helped her out and we walked hand in hand inside. The place was relatively dead as we walked over to the elevator.

I lead her down to my office even though she knew the way before walking inside. She smiled as she leaned against the door post of my office.

"What?" I asked her.

"We met in here." She said looking around.

"Why do you think I didn't get a new office when I got the promotion? I didn't want anyone else in here." I told her before kissing her sweetly on the lips. "This is our place really if you think about it."

"Too cute sometimes." She mumbled and I laughed. I walked over to my desk and unlocked my drawer.

I found the envelope with the keys in it before pulling it out of my drawer. Bella was standing at my desk inspecting the pictures I had on it. Over the past year more stuff had accumulated. A picture of all of us at the cabin last year, as well as another one of Bella and I that my sister had taken on New Year's Eve last year. My parents had cropped up as well. Bella thought that my office was too boring, so for awhile every time she came into the office she would bring a picture for my desk. She felt I needed to make it homier. This was one of Bella's things so I just went with it.

"I love this one." She said picking up a copy of the one I had given her last Christmas of the two of us at her father's house. I remember that trip. It was the first time I had gone down to Forks and despite the initial drama it had been a lot of fun. Bella's family just gave off that welcoming vibe, I think it was because there was so much of them they knew how to deal with people. The picture in question is Bella sitting between my legs on her father's back porch, because we had nowhere else to sit, the two of us laughing at something that got said.

I love it because I look so normal in it. That was still in the earlier stages of my relationship with Bella and it was truly one of the first times I felt like I could do this.

"Me too" I said as she gave it to me to place back down on my desk, to where I wanted it. She knew me so well, sometimes it scared me.

Just as I sat the picture back where I wanted it I heard someone come in the door.

"Edward Cullen what are you doing here on Christmas Da-... oh Isabella, how lovely to see you." My boss Aro said when he saw Bella standing in the room.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Volturi." I said as I locked my desk again and walked over to Bella.

"Merry Christmas to you both." He said back and Bella smiled. "Can I ask what two are doing here?" he asked. "I was just signing something off when I saw on the security log you have come in, so I came in here to yell at you for working too hard." He said giving me a pointed look and Bella laughed.

Ever since my promotion I was trying to get more comfortable with Mr. Volturi, seeing as I had to work with him one on one a lot more.

"We're collecting the keys to Bella's Christmas present." I told him.

"What did you think Isabella?" he asked her and she smiled. He was gauging to see had I actually told her what it was yet.

"It's beautiful" She said.

"Oh, he showed me a picture of the building when we were talking about the company's investment Isabella." Mr. Volturi said. I had been shocked when he had told me he wanted to sponsor a room or activity in Bella's programme. He had been in my office one day during lunch while I was looking over some figures for how Bella was going to pay wages for the six months and he began asking questions. Within half an hour he was offering me half a million dollars. Bella almost fainted when I told her.

"Again Mr. Volturi, thank you so much for your investment, it's amazing to have the backing of such a big, successful company." Bella said. "When people find out we're affiliated with you, well it's just going to add something extra to that project." She said.

"Well we're like a big family here; Edward's been here so long some people think he's part of the furniture. So of course we had to give a little something to such a wonderful programme so close to one of our family's hearts." Mr. Volturi said and Bella smiled up at me.

A little something? The man offered me a quarter of a million dollars without reading the business plan. And then another quarter when he had.

"We better get going." Bella said to me and I nodded "We left my mother in charge of dinner while we slipped out and the longer we're gone the longer she has to ruin something." Bella explained to Mr. Volturi who chuckled.

"Off you go, and Isabella you should come in with Edward one day and we'll do the paper work to set you up as a formal client of the company." He said and her eyes widened for a second. "I know Edward's been doing your work for you, it looks a lot better if you're officially in the books. Right now he's just got unmarked time in his calendar and I don't want people to be asking stupid questions." He said and I nodded.

I had been meaning to arrange with her to come in but it kept slipping my mind. I was a bit preoccupied these days. Trying to plan a proposal, making sure no one spilled the beans about said proposal... and with the group of blabber mouths we know that was pretty hard.

"Yeah okay" She said before we parted ways and walked out the elevator. Once inside Bella looked up at me. "I don't care how many times I've met the man, he is always so intimidating. Even when he's being nice." She said.

"Try working for him. For the first year I didn't know where we kept the staples but no way was I asking in case it got back to him how idiotic I was."

"So where are the staples?" she asked me.

"Like hell if I know I bought a box myself that I keep in my desk." I told her and she laughed. We got back into the car and drove towards the building. Once there we parked right outside and went up to the front door. "Ready?" I asked her handing her the keys.

"No, but wow." She said twisting the key in the door and pushing it open. She pulled the key out before walking in slowly taking it all in. Carefully she walked around from room to room; I could see the gears turning in her head. She was planning where she wanted things to go and what certain rooms would be. The building had eight classrooms downstairs and four offices upstairs. A small kitchenette and bathroom were upstairs aswell. And then the student bathrooms and eating areas were downstairs. There was a large room in the back that could be used as gym which then opened up onto a large yard out the back. I didn't know buildings like this existed in the city. This place was like a Tardis.

When she was finally done inspecting everything she turned around to face me.

"Now I'm not going to lie it needs a lot of work but there's so much potential here. I was thinking we need to build a ramp out front so its wheel chair accessible and then put an elevator in and I know what you're thinking, an elevator? But I've priced it and it's not going to break the bank really. Once it's painted and cleaned you'll be able to see what you want to do with it. I think one of the offices upstairs could be made into a testing/assessment room... the floors a little warped so we need to put down new ones but if we get that from the same place we get the tiles for the bathrooms we should get a deal I think..." I rambled before she cut me off with her lips on mine.

"I love it" She told me when she pulled away. "I love you and I love this place so much." She said and I smiled wrapping my arms around her. "I thought it was perfect before but now seeing it and knowing that it's here, and it's mine... well that just makes it even more perfect." She said and I smiled

"You're going to do such amazing work here." I told her kissing her forehead.

"It's all thanks to you." She said. "You're the inspiration for this place."

"Hardly, even without me, you would have ended up doing something like this, helping people." I told her. "It's in your nature. Look at how you helped Landon. And that was in your first year of teaching. You probably would have challenged it all eventually" I told her.

"No, without you I would still be working in an elementary school under the corrupted regime of Mike Newton." She told me. "You know how you're always saying that you love that I push you a bit?" she asked and I nodded. "Well you give me little pushes too. The minute you found out what happened you pushed me to do the lawsuit, I didn't want to but you told me it would be worth it and it was. I got so much money out of it, plus I got Mike out of education and gave a platform for other women he had used to speak up." She said. "That wouldn't have happened without you." She said.

"Enough of that." I said blushing a bit "This is about you. So have you thought of the name yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She said turning in my arms so her back was against my chest, holding onto my arm in front of her.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked her.

"Guess?" she teased.

"Devil Woman." I told her kissing her temple.

"No I was thinking something a little more kid friendly." She teased again and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on tell me." I said kissing along her neck. It may be a low blow but I knew it always got me what I wanted.

"Okay, but you have to stop using your powers on me." She said and I nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." I told her.

"I think it's great, you on the other hand..." She began.

"Bella?"

"I want name the Cullen Learning Centre." She said "When I first thought it up I wrote the words 'Cullen Learning Centre' and it looked right. It's right to name it after the person who started all this."

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "Bella this is your centre, are you sure you don't want it to be..." I began when she interrupted me.

"Sure of what?" she asked. "You? Us? This programme? This might not work out in the end, the business. It might fail. But you're stuck with me now Cullen. You can't just buy a girl a building and expect her to ever consider that we won't work out." She teased.

"So 'The Cullen Learning Centre'?" I asked her.

"Why do you want 'The Edward Cullen Learning Centre'?" she asked teasingly.

"God no, I hate my name." I told her.

"What? Damn." She said sounding a bit upset.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because our first born son is going to be named Edward Charles Cullen. Hate to break it to you Babes." She said and I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"I love hearing you talk about our future." I told her.

"Me too, and this is where it all begins." She said and I nodded.

I couldn't wait to propose to this woman. Waiting three more weeks was going to kill me.

But she deserved what I was planning so I was going to give it to her.

Because I would give her anything she wanted.

And I was beginning to understand that she would do the same for me.

**So yeah, he gave her a building... isn't he dreamy? I'm way too busy swooning right now.**

**And I'm just saying now the proposal is soon, get off my back women! Lol just kidding, I know you're nagging means you care.**

**I've started a new drabble called 'That's A1', it's my own Irishward and basically involves what I think is a realistic Irish experience. It's three chapters in and I update twice a day. So I hope you all take a look. Also (I got a bit writing crazy so sue me) I wrote two one shots, one which ended up being a three part story, 'The Study of Living Things' which has a lovable Geekward and Nerdella. And then 'Three Days and Then Forever' which is a new moon alternative with no Jacob so check it out.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 17 – Bella  
I'll Wait

I walked into the boutique holding Landon's hand. Alice had to do a stock take tonight so I told her I would drop Landon over to the shop for her after we'd finished extra tuition. She had enough running around to do; Landon was getting to that age where he was starting to play sports, so Alice was getting to be a bit of a soccer Mom.

I was happy to help when I could. It couldn't be easy having a five year old and a one year old. Plus she and Jasper both ran their own businesses so they had to put in a lot of hours.

"Do you want to show your Mom your test?" I asked him, taking the sheet of paper out of my purse as we walked into the boutique. Alice had opened it a couple of years ago. It always had some really nice stuff and if there was ever anything Alice thought would look nice on me she pulled it for me. Which was great because sometimes I had the fashion sense of well... let's just say I've had moments that make me wonder how Joan Rivers hasn't come to kill me just yet for my crimes.

"Yep, Mommy?!" Landon called excitedly running towards the back. I waved at the girl at the cash register before walking into the back of Alice's store, I had been there enough times with Landon that they knew who I was and they were happy for me to just go on into the back. She had Blake sitting in a baby swing while she was counting blouses. "Mommy, Mommy, look!" He said showing her his test. He had scored 10/10 on his spelling, something I was so proud of I had almost cried when I saw it. Landon was coming on leaps and bounds from when I first started working with him over a year ago.

"Oh wow Baby, that's amazing." She said giving him a hug and kissing the top of his head. "We'll have to show Daddy when we get home won't we?" she asked and he nodded. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Alice" I said sitting in the chair beside Blake's swing and lifting the baby out. Yeah so I was getting a rep for being a bit of a Baby hugger but I don't care. Blake was just too cute, and I don't care he and Landon were my nephews whether I was married to their uncle or not. "So how's the stock?" I asked as I tickled Blake's tummy. He laughed loudly and Alice smiled.

"The stock is good." She said "You don't have to rush home to Edward?" she asked me as she took note of the number of another item. Alice didn't have as severe OCD as Edward but she had admitted she does have some tendencies, especially when it came to her business. So when it came to things like stock counting she was quite meticulous.

"I wish" I said with a sigh "Ever since he went back to work after New Years he's been working flat out, two and a half weeks of him working until nearly nine o'clock at night. I'm worried about him." I said Landon had gone to Alice's office where she kept some stuff for him to do; the sales girls would keep an eye on him while we were in here.

"That's Edward to a 'T' he'll burn himself out." Alice said and I nodded.

"I think it's this new job, maybe he has too many accounts to work on or something?" I said. "Is that it Blakey? Is Uncle Edward too busy?" I asked in Baby talk when the Baby started babbling. "I'll let him know your opinions." I said and Alice chuckled before looking serious.

"He'll snap back Bella, he always does." She said with an encouraging smile but I still couldn't snap out of it.

"He just... he hasn't done anything like this though since we've been together." I said and Alice nodded.

"I know Sweetie but this is just part of his personality. He'll want everything in work to be perfect and then he'll panic and want everything at home to be perfect and then he'll panic and again and go back to work. It's just this vicious cycle." She said and I nodded "Have you tried to talking to him about it?"

"He'd have to be home first." I said with a chuckle.

"Well I'm still mad at him." She said and I rolled my eyes. Esme and Alice were convinced Edward was going to propose at Christmas or on New Year's Eve, when both had past I was a little disappointed but I then realised what was happening. Alice and Esme were pissed off with him though; they wanted it to just happen already. I was the same; I really wanted to take that next step with him. I knew he would do it eventually, but I was pretty sure I had him figured out this time.

"Alice I keep telling you, he's going to do it in Paris." I said. I had figured it out the other week and I was really excited. I kept wondering how he was going to do it. He still wasn't giving me any hints though, which was killing me.

"Ugh! That's not until March. We all know he has the fucking ring." She said before stopping and turning to me wide eyed.

"What did you just say?" I asked her and she looked down. "Alice, come on" I said and she shook her head.

"Nothing" Alice said "Oh would you look at that boot leg cut jeans must be in again, I can't keep them in the place." She said trying to change the subject.

"He has the ring?" I asked her while Blake babbled away on my lap. He was teething so I handed him the teething ring before he started trying to chew my fingers, usually I would stop and 'ooh' and 'aw' at him but I had bigger fish to fry right now. "Since when?" I asked her.

"I'm not at liberty to say that." She said and I sighed. "Okay" She sighed and I sat forward. "He got it um before Thanksgiving. I only know because he told Dad, who's not allowed tell Mom in case Mom tells me. But Dad needed to gab to someone and if Edward finds out I know it's possible he might kill Dad. And Mom might kill Dad for being last to know." She said.

"Before Thanksgiving" I said before gasping "He must have showed Dad at the wedding" I said.

"Oh my God!" Alice squealed and so did I. Blake looked up at his mother and I very confused.

"So have you seen it?" I asked her.

"No I'm not supposed to know, your Dad is the only one who's seen it." Alice said and I smiled biting my lip. "I wonder why he's holding onto it for so long."

"Look it would have been nice if it happened at Christmas and had he done on New Year's Eve it would have been magical at your parents' party but there has been a lot of stuff going on Al." I said.

"Like what?"

"Well my Mom for one thing that wasn't easy on Edward having her there until after New Year's Eve. Plus you know he's just appeasing me by having everyone in the house at Christmas, he would much prefer just the two of us. And then all the time he's been spending with Emmett has been great for him. He's so happy about that. I can't be that girlfriend who demands I get all his attention because his job and fixing his relationship with his brother are very important to him right now." I explained.

"So you weren't upset?" Alice asked "You weren't the least bit disappointed when Christmas came and went and there was no ring?"

"Alice he bought me a building, I hadn't realised until the next day that it hadn't happened. Like how can I take away from Christmas, just because he didn't propose?"

"You told him you wanted to name your business 'The _CULLEN_ Learning Centre' how was that not the perfect moment? Seriously he could've been all cheesy and been all 'well then let's make you a Cullen'" She said mimicking Edward's voice which made me giggle.

"Yeah right, like this is going to be anyway spontaneous or all of a sudden." I told Alice. "Plus he wouldn't be that cheesy."

"What about New Year's though? You looked disappointed at the party; you were expecting it weren't you?"

"Okay I was. He had been acting funny all day and I thought, oh my God he's going to do it tonight but again, what an amazing night that was how can I take away from that?"

"Bella you're a human being if you're upset that it hasn't happened yet then you need to be honest with yourself." She said.

"Alice, I am being honest with myself but he's still got time." I told her. "You know your brother; he just wants everything to be perfect. And I can wait while he does that." I said with a shrug playing with Blake's hands.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked me. "He still has time?"

"When Edward wrote the plan he said to himself that we would be engaged within six months of moving into our own place. We moved into the house in October, so November, December and January? That's only three months, four if you include October." I told her.

"So you think he's going to do it in Paris?" she asked

"Yes" I said "It's the most romantic city in the world." I told her with a shrug.

"It's too obvious though." Alice said.

"Because Christmas and New Year's Ever aren't obvious?" I asked her and she threw a beanie hat at my head in retaliation. "Hey can I have this? It's cute" I said sitting it on my head.

"Sure go on" She said "It's just... do you not want to start planning? The longer he waits to propose the longer until you get married."

"Well I want a spring/summer wedding Alice so we could pull that together within a year." I told her. "I know exactly what I want and how I want it and he doesn't give a crap what kind of flowers we have so it's going to be very easy."

"Bella venues take years to book, we could be waiting three years for something to open up."

"Where are you having my reception? The Ritz?" I asked her.

"No but when I got married it was rushed, when Emmett got married no one knew about it. My Mom's going to want to make a big deal out of this." Alice said.

"Yeah I get that, but I'm not handing over my wedding day just because you got pregnant and Emmett and Rosalie eloped. Edward and I will have the wedding we want. When we want it, where we want it. And everyone else is just going to have to fall in line with that in my opinion." I said I wasn't going to let a bunch of people dictate my wedding. I just wanted it to be a day Edward and I could be happy with.

"Just saying, be prepared for a whole lot of Momma Cullen." She said.

"I am plus my Mom and Sue, and Angela and you, because let's face it you're a walking lunatic asylum." I told her.

"I resent that." She said with a chuckled. "Bella, just promise me you won't sit around and wait for him to do it. That if you're unhappy you'll talk to him about it?" she said. "I know so many women who never say anything and just wait to be given a ring and it never happens." She told me and I nodded.

"Yeah" I said "Look if I come home from Paris and I don't have a ring on my finger, I give you every right to beat up your little brother. Deal?" I asked her knowing it was what she wanted to hear.

I knew Alice was just trying to be a shoulder to cry on as it were but I was actually okay with waiting until Edward was ready. I knew if we did things his pace he would be a lot more comfortable and happy and that's what made me happy.

"Definitely." She said with a laugh.

My phone vibrated and I saw it was a text from Edward.

_On the way home now, sorry for being late. Again xxx – Edward_

"He's on his way home now." I told her and she nodded.

"You better get going then." She said. I stood up and put Blake in the baby swing before walking over and hugging Alice.

"Thanks" I said as she squeezed me.

"For what?" she asked. "That's what friends do." She said.

"But he's your brother it can't be easy for you to talk like this with me." I said and she shrugged. Alice had always felt more like a friend but there some things we didn't talk about just because I was dating her brother.

"Yeah but you're a great friend and you've done a lot for me and my family so if I need to have words with my brother for you then I will." She said "Because I'm just saying if it came to a vote, Landon will pick you over Edward. Hands down." She said and I laughed.

"Thanks Ali."

"No problems Bella." She said hugging me again before I left the storage. I stopped at her office and told Landon I would see him next week before heading to the front door of the boutique I walked out to my car and headed home, stopping to pick up some groceries on the way. Edward's car was in the driveway when I got home.

"Babe?" I called as I walked in the front door juggling everything.

He walked out into the hallway holding Lincoln up in his arms.

"Hey" He said walking over and taking the grocery bag out of my arms and dropping the cat on the ground. "Where were you?"

"Alice has to do stock take so I dropped Landon over there once we were done." I said leaning up and kissing him. "Was work busy again?" I asked him as we walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not being home a lot. These past two weeks have been kicking my butt." He said letting the cat down and putting the grocery bag on the counter. He took the other one out of my arms and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed. "But I promise it's nearly over." He said.

"Really?" I asked looking up.

"Yeah I just had a lot to do that I wasn't expecting. More accounts to open up than I thought there would be" He added with a shrug

"Is it because of the promotion? Is the work load to heavy" I asked.

"No" He said shaking his head "Just um some other stuff is entailed in the job."

"Um some other stuff?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's done though so it will be fine. Paperwork and stuff. It will be fine." He said and I nodded resting my head against his chest.

"Good I miss you" I said squeezing him in my arms.

"I miss you too." He said kissing the top of my head. "Did you eat with Landon?" he asked his hand running up and down my arms.

"Yeah, did you get something to eat at work? I could throw something on for you now." I said taking stuff out of the grocery bags.

"Nah I had a big lunch" He said and I nodded. "I have to work late again tomorrow." He told me.

"Oh okay." I said trying not to show my disappointment, I knew he had to work and that his work was important to him but I did miss him being here.

"I have an idea though." He said wrapping his arms around me from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What if you come to my office tomorrow evening? We'll order dinner in from this Chinese place down the street? We haven't spent a lot of time together so this would be good and I'm sick of eating by myself in the office." He said and I smiled turning around to face him.

It was weird I didn't mind being alone but sometimes eating alone was just too lonely for me. I knew he felt the same.

"That's sounds great Babe." I said kissing him. "When did you get so smart?"

"If I was smart I wouldn't have to spend so much time at the office." He told me.

"Hmm, well I think you're smart." I said kissing him again. "And you're home now." I added kissing under his chin.

"Uh huh?" he asked. "I may be tired from work but I had noticed that." He said.

"Well I was thinking there is another way we could spend time with each other, while you're here. Something that both of us like to do." I said popping open the buttons of his shirt "Plus I know when you work a lot you're worried about not getting in enough exercise." I said reaching down to the hem of my own shirt and pulling it over my head. "Because you know its importance to maximise our time together doing something fun, but that's healthy aswell." I told him and he nodded.

"Mmmm I like the way you think" He said pulling me to him and kissing me. His kiss was so hungry it made my knees weak. My period had come the week after New Year's and we had gone to visit my Dad last weekend, so between that and the late night working we hadn't been with each other like this for about two weeks. It didn't seem that long but I missed him.

Some people might think it's bad that whenever Edward and I were having problems, like not seeing each other enough or our communication problems the year before that we just reverted to having sex. I knew I should tell him that I missed him and wanted him home more, but I wasn't going to add me and my worries into what was obviously a busy work schedule. He would come out the other end of it soon and then everything would be fine.

So for now this is how we remained close. It could be worse really, so I wasn't complaining.

He picked me up and carried me out of the kitchen and upstairs to our bedroom. He made an attempt to carry me over to the bed but I held us in place beside the door. Edward was amazing at wall sex and I wanted amazing wall sex right now.

"You sure Love?" he asked and I nodded opening the button on his pant and pulling the zipper down.

"I need you" I said before kissing him again. He pushed his pants down over his hips along with his boxers before doing the same with mine. He lifted me out of my panties and pulled me on top of his erection, making me gasp. I panted against him as he gave us leverage by placing his right hand over my head against the wall. His other arm was wrapped around me holding me up while I used my legs to push myself up and down his erection. It didn't take us long to finish and we collapsed against each other. His legs must have given out because we ended up on the floor.

"Hmmm" I moaned stretching beside him. "That's a good work out." I said and he nodded leaning in to kiss me.

"I love you" He said and I smiled.

"I love you too Babe." I said kissing him again. "Do you think you'd be able to lift me to the bed?" I asked him after a minute.

"Nope, the shower on the other hand..." He began when I interrupted him.

"Are you saying I smell bad?" I asked him.

"Nope, just need to clean up this mess." He explained and I shrugged.

"Okie dokes, but I get to wash your ass." I told him as he stood up.

"Well who else is going to do it?" he asked lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder causing me to giggled. "You're right this is an excellent work out." He said.

We spent the rest of the evening fooling around and just being together, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else. I knew he was distracted with work but I didn't want him to be thinking about it all the time. It was alright now when it was just the two of us, but when we got married and had kids it wouldn't be very healthy. He did promise it was almost over though so I just had to trust him.

When I woke up the next morning, he wasn't beside me. I decided to go have my shower and get dressed. I could hear noise in the kitchen as I went downstairs, I found Edward making me breakfast.

"Aw, thank you." I said leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Least I could do after last night." He said pulling me back to him for a proper kiss.

"I think we both needed it." I told him "So what time do you want me at your office at?" I asked. I was exciting that I was going to get see him again this afternoon, instead of just coming home here by myself.

"Is six okay?" he asked me.

"Sure" I said before remembering the stack of papers I was putting off grading, I really needed to get those done "Actually is six thirty alright? I forgot I have some grading to do in work." I said and he nodded.

"That's perfect." He said with a smile. Maybe he was just as excited as I was.

"Do you want me to get the food on my way in or...?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I'll take care of it." He said kissing me again.

"Someone's affectionate today." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm not complaining I'm just taking note." I told him and he chuckled.

"I'm a man in love who got laid last night." He told me and I laughed.

"What happened to the shy guy who couldn't work a bra?" I teased and he blushed. "Ah there is he is" I added before kissing him again. Maybe it was the two of us; I couldn't get enough of him this morning.

"I've had an excellent teacher." He said.

"I try, I try." I said before playfully smacking his ass as he plated up my breakfast. "So what are you working on today?" I asked him and he froze. "Babe?"

"Sorry" He said shaking his head "I just remember I spilt coffee on my desk at work and I can't remember if I used spray on it..." He began and I looked up at him confused. That the first time in a long time I had seen Edward worry about something like that.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him looking straight at him

"I just said..." he began but I could tell he wasn't telling the truth. He never lied so he really sucked at it.

"Edward?" I asked knowing him better than he would like to admit. "Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just have a lot of stuff to get done today." He said as he began eating his own breakfast.

"Well then are you sure you want me to come...?" I began asking not wanting to interrupt his work schedule.

"Yes" He said before I could finish my sentence.

"You're acting funny Cullen." I told him. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" I asked him.

"Nothing's going on, everything's fine." He said.

"Okay" I said standing up as I finished my breakfast. I cleared my plate and put it in the dishwasher before washing my hands, a habit I had picked up from Edward. "I better get going." I told him grabbing my car keys from the counter.

"I'll see you later?" he asked looking up as he continued eating his own breakfast. He looked really... I don't know... vulnerable... or something. It was really weird.

"Yeah" I said feeling as if I needed to reassure him or something. Weird. "Have a good day at work." I told his stroking the back of his head.

"You too Love." He said pulling me too him and kissing me again. "I love you."

"I love you too." I told him before grabbing my jacket and leaving the house.

All day in work I tried to shake Edward's weird behaviour off but I couldn't. Something funny was going on with him and I wanted to know what. The kids in school though were a nice distraction. Because we had been back in school for a few weeks now they were a lot more settled and just willing to do work. I much preferred it to when I had to argue with them just to sit down. I couldn't wait to be finished with this job. I was ready to move on and I think the kids could feel that too, so they weren't working as hard for me as they had done in the past.

I stayed in work until six, grading papers. It was great because I got it all done and wouldn't have to do it over the weekend. I looked down at my phone and saw I had a message from Edward.

_We still on for six thirty? Xx- Edward_

_You bet just finishing now xxx – Bella_

I was tidying my desk when my phone beeped again, hmmm Edward would be the first to tell you he hated texting. He would normally just call if he had something else he wanted to say instead of just a quick question. Something was up with him today.

_Great, see you in a few. I love you xx – Edward_

Something was definitely going on with him. I knew Edward could be affectionate but something was definitely different about this. Normally I would just get 'x's in texts from him or 'love you' but never both or the full thing. Maybe I would get it out of him when I got to his office. I hope so; he was too tense at the moment. Maybe once he fessed up to what was going on he would relax a little bit.

_I love you too xx – Bella_

I threw my phone into my bag and pulled my coat on. It was still freezing in Seattle and it looked like the heavens were about to open up. I quickly rushed to my car and drove towards Edward's office.

As I drove the radio crackled beside me, I loved this channel and I often listened to it when driving home. The radio host announced an anonymous request for Norah Jones' 'Come Away with Me' and I smiled. I loved that song, it was the song Edward and I danced to at my father's wedding.

The song finished just as I pulled up outside Edward's office building. I grabbed my umbrella from the back seat along with my bag before getting out of the car. Walking inside I shook my umbrella off.

I headed over to the elevator and waited for it to come down. A couple of minutes later I was Edward's floor, walking towards his office. The entire floor was deserted. Strange. There were always people here, no matter what. Even when Edward and I came in to collect the keys on Christmas Day there were people here.

I walked down to his office door and I heard some movement behind the door. I knocked hoping I wouldn't be walking in on a meeting with him and his boss or something. Pulling my jacket off I put it over my arm and ran my hands through my hair.

"It's... it's... o-open." I heard Edward call. His stutter could be so cute sometimes.

I opened the door and I gasped.

What was going on here?

**Oh yeah I left it there! Because I'm sort of evil!**

**Okay I'm not normally a bribing kind of writer but the next chapter is written and I know you want it so... if I get 900 reviews by Thursday, well then I'll update then. If not... well you're going to be waiting until this time next week. Just something to consider.**

**Also check out my drabble I'm having such a laugh writing it.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 18 – Edward  
The Proposal

I was such a coward. For the past two weeks I've been hiding in my office, away from home. I had almost broken and blurted out what I was doing to her at least a hundred times since New Year's but I needed to get this right. She deserved the most beautiful thought out proposal that had ever happened.

I felt bad lying to her but I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus I sensed she was figuring out something was going on. She kept asking questions and making a face that let me know she wasn't satisfied with the answer, but shrugged it off.

This morning had been the hardest. Last night I had been so close to blurting out 'marry me' after the wall sex but restrained myself because you know it wasn't very romantic.

But this morning, she just looked so beautiful and I don't know... she always had this glow about her after we had sex and that just added to her beauty so I was just like right I'll do it now... but again she deserved the most perfect proposal possible.

She had waited for me to be ready and now I was going to give her everything she deserved.

I had spent the last few days arranging everything and making sure Mr. Volturi was okay with me doing this. He didn't know that I had first met Bella in my office and when he found out he thought that proposing to her there was very romantic. He then went home and told his wife who instantly wanted to help me order in flowers and whatever else I needed. Which was great, because usually my mother would have helped me with this kind of thing but I couldn't tell her what was happening for fear she'd slip up.

My mother was the kind who got emotional at this sort of thing so I couldn't risk her bursting into tears every time she saw Bella.

I wanted it to be like something out of a fairytale so I put on my best suit, lit a million candles in my office and had over one hundred yellow daisies brought in because she loved them.

And now I was sitting here, waiting. Sort of dangerous if you're me, to keep my mind off it I texted Jasper and asked him to come collect Bella's car once she was inside. I had given him the spare key to her car, but he thought I was just surprising her with a weekend away. He didn't know I was actually proposing tonight. But he had been sworn to secrecy. Seriously I nearly had a lawyer there. I was planning on taking her up to my parents' cabin tonight and I didn't want her worrying about the car. I then had another half another to kill so I sent a message to Bella. Just as I did a knock came on my door. I opened it and saw it was Mr. Volturi.

"You're looking very dapper; I think I might impose a dress code." He said looking me up and down. "You ready?" he asked and I nodded. "You're going to do great." He said before handing me a bag. "Something from me and Mrs. Volturi, and don't worry the place is cleared out." He said before patting me on the shoulder and leaving before I could get the words 'thank you' out.

I peeked inside and saw a very expensive looking bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes.

"Wow" I said looking at the stuff. He was a really great boss, terrifying but great.

I had just hidden the bag behind my desk when there was another knock at my door. Confused who that could be and that they would mess up my plans I began to panic. That or it could be Bella and then I really began to panic.

This was really going to happen.

This was going to happen right now.

The moment of truth as it were.

_Do not faint. _I warned myself internally.

After a year of dreaming of this it was finally going to happen, months of planning and secrecy finally came down to this.

I took large deep breaths to calm myself.

My palms were sweating and for some reason my heart had decided to move into my throat. Simultaneously my stomach decided to fall out of my ass. Lovely. Like the stutter and the need to have everything perfect wasn't bad enough, my organs had decided to leave my body.

"It's... It's o-open." I called forcing myself to take a deep breath. I could do this. She loved me and she wanted this. This was everything we always talked about. This was the dreams we both had. She was going to say yes. Please say yes. _Please say yes. Please say yes._

I heard the door click open as she stepped into my office. I don't know what it was about candle light but she glowed in it. She had meetings today in school so she was dressed up a bit more than usual. She looked absolutely stunning in her black skirt and blue silk blouse, her legs looked longer because of her black heels and it made it look like her legs went on forever. Her long brown hair hung down her back like a heavy chocolate curtain. I wanted to bury myself in her hair and hold her to me.

But I had a job to do.

Deep breaths in and out.

In and out.

I left her face until last because it always took my breath away. Right now her eyebrows were quirked in confusion before her lips were parted. I so badly wanted to kiss her lips, to get some reassurance in what I was about to do but I wanted her to take this all in. I wanted her to experience it all. She deserved it.

She gasped as she looked around the room, her eyes widening as she took in the flowers, the candles, me in the good suit.

"Edward?" she asked looking around her trying to take everything in.

"Come here" I said, magically keeping my voice even, taking hold of her hand and pulling her into the centre of the room. I took her purse and coat from her hand and placed it down on my desk before turning back to her.

"Baby what's going?" Bella asked me her eyes still scanning the room in awe. She looked so beautiful as she tried to take it all in. In that second I needed to kiss her so badly so I pulled her to me and crushed my lips against hers.

She smiled against my lips and I knew I could do this. I was ready.

This was really happening. Right now.

I pulled back and took at a deep breath.

"I wanted to go back to the beginning, for this." I told her. I met her eyes and her expression looked so confused but happy at the same time I knew I had the right idea in doing this here.

"Whatever this is it's beautiful" She said and I realised she hadn't put it all together yet.

"I just... I have some stuff I want to say." I told her.

"Okay" She with a smile that could melt the ice on Pluto.

Here it goes; I was finally going to do this, taking a deep breath I began saying the words I had thought about a million times over in my head.

"I never thought I would find somebody like you Bella, I was convinced that love wasn't real and if it was it just wasn't for me. But when you walked in here just over a year ago you ruined everything I had going for me." I said and she giggled "And I love you for it." I said "You're the greatest person I ever met, you're so kind, loving, smart, and beautiful, and I wake up every morning and wonder how I got so lucky. With you I can be myself and everything else I've ever wanted to be." I said and she squeezed my hands reassuringly.

"Edward..." She began when I stopped her, she had obviously pieced together what was happening; a quick glance upwards saw her eyes were filled with tears, hopefully happy ones, which set mine off.

I had told myself I wouldn't cry but who was I kidding? Of course I was going to cry.

"This is about you" I told her and she nodded, her tears coming steady now but she still had a smile on her face. "I never want to be apart from you and I want to spend every day of forever knowing you'll be with me. So" I said wiping my eyes and lowering myself down on one knee. My hands were shaking as I pulled the tiny box I had been hiding from her since November out of my pocket. I pinched it open and held it out in front of me "Isabella Marie Swan, w-w-will" Oh no, not the stutter. Not now, I was doing so well.

"Deep breaths Baby" She whispered and I nodded. I shut my eyes tightly took and a deep breath and tried to compose myself. I opened my eyes and looked up at her and I knew I could do this.

"Isabella Marie Swan, w-will y-you... will you marry me?" I finally managed to get out.

"Yes" She said getting down on her knees so that she right in front of me. "One hundred times yes I will marry you Edward." She said with the most breathtaking smile on her face. I lowered my other knee and pulled her close to me before crushing my lips against hers. Her hands weaved into my hair as I wrapped my arms around her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"I love you so much Bella." I whispered before kissing her again.

"I love you too." She said against my lips. I stopped knowing we would just get carried away to do something very important.

Opening the box again which had shut in my hand I briefly let go of her and held the ring out in front of her.

She smiled a watery smile looking at it. I gently took hold of her left hand and carefully slipped my ring up her ring finger. "Edward, it's beautiful." She whispered, her tears spilling over. Knowing I was crying like a big baby too, I reached forward and wiped her tears away.

"I needed a beautiful ring for a beautiful woman." I told her and she beamed at me and admired her ring on her hand.

She stared at her hand and I smiled, so happy the ring was finally there, it really looked amazing on her hand. And I was so happy I didn't have to keep secrets anymore because I really suck at it and she knows that.

"I just... wow..." She said and I laughed as I stood up, before helping her stand up with me.

"I thought I was the one who had trouble forming sentences." I told her and she smiled. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed me again, wrapping her arms around my neck while mine wrapped around her waist.

"Edward this is just magical" She said looking around the room. "You thought of everything" She said and I smiled.

"Attention to the small things, it always pays off in the end." I said before kissing her again.

"Yes it does." She said.

"So you like this?" I asked looking around the office.

"Obviously it's not practical for day to day work but I think it's a look you should explore." She said and I smiled.

"I was so nervous thinking, crap what if she doesn't get it. But of course you got." I said shaking my head and she giggled.

"So when did you do all this? How? Does your boss know about this?" she asked.

"There's a reason I've been doing long hours Love, sucking up to the boss, plus being terrified I would let the secret out." I told her walking over to my desk.

"Well you kept it very well, you had me fooled." She said "Although you suck at lying." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Uh huh" She said. "This though, it's just perfect." She said. "Was that you with the..." she began before stopping.

"What?" I asked her.

"With the song" She said and I nodded. I had gotten the idea to request what we both considered 'our song' on the radio as she drove over. Of course I didn't want to be too obvious so I had made it an anonymous request. "Edward! This is just incredible." She said.

"It's not over yet."

"What?" she asked me.

"What you say to a weekend at the cabin?" I asked her.

"I say..." she said before tapping her chin pretending to think about it "When do we leave?" she asked.

"Now" I told her as I grabbed the bottle of champagne and the champagne flutes that were still in the bag, deciding it was probably better we didn't drink before I had to drive for two hours. We could use it to toast when we got there.

"But what about...?" she began.

"I gave your spare keys to Jasper; he's driven your car home."

She pulled my face down to hers and kissed me passionately.

"Let's go." She said.

I had arranged with Aro that the cleaning staff would clear up my proposal, after taking pictures and emailing them to me, so that Bella and I could leave straight away. I grabbed her left hand in my right and led her towards the elevator.

She turned to face me in the elevator and kissed me as it made its way down to the ground floor. We then made our way to the car. I reached to open the door for her but then changed my mind. I gently pushed her up against the car and kissed her hungrily. For once I wasn't wondering if this was appropriate or if people saw us. I was so happy in the moment and I wanted to revel in it.

She pulled away and smiled up at me.

"Edward if you don't stop that I don't think I'll be able to keep control of myself all the way up to the cabin." She murmured before kissing under my chin.

"Mmmm, I just wanted to kiss my fiancée" I told her and she smiled at the word. "The future Mrs. Cullen, my bride to be." I whispered in her ear, before placing a kiss under it.

"That sounds incredible." She said before kissing me again.

"Isabella Cullen" I murmured against her lips. She smiled huge.

"Get in the car before I do something very inappropriate for a parking lot." She murmured and I chuckled before giving her one more kiss and opening the door for her.

Once she was in I ran around to my own side and got in, before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. We had missed rush hour traffic, thankfully which meant we quickly got out of the city.

"I still can't believe you did all this." She said and I smiled. Neither of us could peel the goofy grins off our faces.

"I'd do anything for you" I told her and she blushed a bit before leaning over the console and kissing my cheek.

"I know" She said linking her left hand with my right. I ran my thumb over her ring and smiled. "It's absolutely beautiful." She said looking at her hand. "Perfect" She added. "I love it so much" She said.

"I'm glad you like it." I said. "Took forever to find." I teased.

"Like it? I love it Edward." She said kissing my cheek. "Although I have it on a good source that you've been holding onto this for awhile." She said.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Well my Dad got drunk at his wedding and started going on about how you were talking to him about weddings and stuff. And then Alice told me yesterday that you told your Dad you bought this before Thanksgiving." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"That man cannot keep a secret." I told her "I warned him" I added and she laughed.

"Apparently it was killing him to not tell your Mom so he told Alice."

"The greater of the two evils?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I take it this is why nobody knew when it was going to happen then."

"Yep, right now Jasper thinks it's happening tomorrow. Alice is convinced it's never going to happen. Your father thinks it's sometime next week and Dad knows it will happen before the year is over." I told her.

"So you went to great lengths to keep this a secret then." She summarised and I nodded.

"Yeah"

"I love that" She said "And it was perfect so you can relax now." She added and I sighed in relieve.

She settled down in her seat while I focused on the road. Stupid grins on our face the entire time.

After about twenty minutes though she was getting fidgety and I knew why.

"Go on" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I know what you're thinking; call Angela and your Dad and your Mom. Go on." I told her.

"No way, my parents shouldn't know before yours." She said. "We'll tell them together."

"Together?" I asked her.

"Yeah why don't we get my Mom to fly over? She said she wanted to see us before we went to Paris in the spring and she's got a bunch of vacation time. We could all go out to dinner on Monday?" she asked me and I nodded. "Oh wait you probably told your parents already though that you were proposing so they'd know right?"

"No I didn't tell my parents. Dad had a vague idea but not the specifics." I told her "But I like letting them all go together." I said.

"So we'll do that then. I'll just text my Mom and tell her we have plans leading up until we go away or something." She said and quickly texted her Mom.

"But you better call Angela because if she finds out you waited, she'll kill you and me." I said and Bella laughed.

"Okay" She said as she quickly pulled up Angela's number on her phone and called her. "I'll put her on speaker."

"Yeah okay." I said as I drove.

"Hello?" Angela's voice rang out from the phone.

"Hey Angie" Bella said.

"Hey Bella, why do you sound far away?" she asked.

"You're on speaker, we're in the car. Edward's here too."

"Hey Angela." I said.

"Hey Edward" Angela said "So what's up?" she asked.

"Just checking in." Bella said with a smirk on her face. "Edward's taking me up to the cabin." She said "So I thought I'd call now because we'll be busy all weekend."

"Oh nice one. BEN EDWARD IS BEING MORE ROMANTIC THAN YOU. AGAIN!" Angela yelled and Ben cursed, Bella giggled. "I'm putting you on speaker." Angela said.

"Sure" Bella said.

"Hey guys, what did Edward do this time?" Ben asked.

"He's taking me to the cabin." Bella said.

"Do you just hate me Edward? Do you know how much nagging I'm going to get now?" Ben asked me and I chuckled.

"We so have to go back this summer when I'm not pregnant." Angela said.

"Yeah definitely." Bella said looking at me. "We're definitely going to need to get a lot of work done this summer."

"For the centre?" Angela asked.

"Well yeah but something else." Bella said. "Because the centre is going to take up a lot of time, so I want to get most of this planned before that opens up."

"What the hell are you...? OH MY GOD!" She screamed. "You're engaged? Edward I can't believe you did it without telling me. When?"

"Angela my fucking ear drum." Ben said.

I took it the kids weren't there, hence Ben's cursing. But still it was funny.

"It only happened today. We're going to tell our parents on Monday but Edward knew you would hunt us down in if we didn't tell you." Bella said and I laughed.

"I've trained you well Edward, okay Bella go enjoy your time with your fiancée. Abby and I will find the wedding book and I want all the details after you too have properly celebrated. I love you guys and I'm so happy for you."

"Congratulations Guys, enjoy the cabin" Ben said.

"Thanks Guys." I said curious about the wedding book thing.

"Yeah you better, love you too. Bye." Bella said before Angela said her goodbyes and hung up. "Crap. I forgot to tell her not to let Alice know, because Alice will blab to your Mom." She said quickly tapping a message out on her phone and sending it.

"Wedding book?" I asked her and she blushed. "What?"

"Um... well all little girls plan their wedding right?" she asked.

"I remember Alice going through a phase. We called it her life." I said and Bella nodded.

"Well when Angela and I were little we decided we would start the wedding book and we just put down everything we wanted in our wedding books. And when Angela and Ben got married her Mom pulled these old books out her attic and they're just so funny. Angela's one states that her husband must like chocolate pudding otherwise she will not marry him, even if he did look like Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid." Bella said and I chuckled.

"What about yours?" I asked her.

"That's the thing I wasn't allowed read mine until I was getting married." She said. "I can't wait to read it."

"I'd say it's adorable."

"How would you know?" She asked me teasingly. Even though she had seen my baby pictures hundreds of times because my Mom was constantly showing her, I still had never seen Bella's. She stored them all for her parents because her Mom used to move around a lot and her Dad was known for accidentally throwing out important things. And she would never let me see them. Charlie had some on the mantel but it was obvious these were Bella approved pictures. I would find her embarrassing baby pictures one day.

"It's a hunch." I said with a shrug and she smiled. I pulled up outside the cabin and helped her out of the car.

I grabbed our bags out of the car while Bella went ahead to unlock the door. We had come up here so much during the summer that it felt like a second home. Granted it was my parents but I loved this property.

I knew Bella loved it up here, which is why I thought of it when I was considering what to do after the proposal. I didn't just want to go home. There people could arrive over and I just wanted to be in our own little bubble for a little while. I found her up in the main bedroom taking off her jacket and hanging it up in the closet.

I put our bags over on the dresser before hanging my jacket up aswell. As I did she wrapped her arms around me from behind. Her hand moved under my suit jacket and un-tucked my shirt from my pants and she ran her hands up my torso.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around her.

"So I was thinking..." I began when she looked up at me.

"What?"

"We get in the hot tub." I told her. About two summers ago my parents had a hot tub installed out on the deck out back for when any of us were up here.

"It's cleaned out this time of year?" she asked me.

"It is when I call ahead and asked the maintenance company to come clean it out." I told her and she smiled.

"Sounds perfect." She said. "But did you pack a bathing suit?" she asked as she walked towards the bags.

"For me yes, you no." I teased her and she giggled reaching up to kiss me. "I'll go turn on the tub" I said as I shrugged off my suit jacket and shirt.

She nodded and I quickly left the room, hurrying down to start the hot tub and pour some champagne for the two of us. I heard her moving upstairs before coming downstairs and walking into the kitchen. She had pulled my shirt on but wasn't wearing much else, she had the sleeves rolled up because they were too long, I don't know why I liked her wearing my clothes so much. She had started taking my clothes at the beginning of her relationship and I have to say I loved it. Her hair twisted up and held with a clip.

"I grabbed towels." She said and I realised she had two large towels folded in her arms.

"Hey I'm supposed to be wooing you." I told her taking the towel out of her hands and setting them down on the counter causing her to giggle.

"I think that was successfully done Edward." She said lifting up her left hand and showing off her ring. I loved seeing that on her finger. I walked over to her and kissed her hand before crushing my lips against hers.

"I'm nothing if not thorough." I told her. I reached back and handed her a glass of champagne.

"Ooohh" She said "Fancy"

"A gift from Mr. Volturi." I told her honestly.

"How did you get him to agree to do that?" she asked curiously.

"Very easily, some of those nights I wasn't home, I was doing work. Plus never taking a sick day in five years gives you a lot of clout with the boss." I added. "Plus apparently Mrs. Volturi is quite the romantic." I said and she nodded.

"It was still very nice of him." She said.

"Come on" I said taking her hand and leading her out back. I placed my glass on the side of the hot tub and she did the same as I pushed my pants over my hips and climbed in. Bella pushed my shirt off her shoulders and I saw she was wearing a purple lacy bra and panties. I wrapped my arms around her hips and lifted in beside me. "Is that new?" I asked her pulling her onto my lap.

"Uh huh, it is too bad it's getting ruined." She said looking down at it as I pulled her closer to me.

"I'll get you more in whatever colour you want." I told her and she chuckled leaning up to kiss me again.

She straddled my lap and kissed me as we submerged in the warm water.

"I love you" She said kissing me.

"I love you too so much." I said. "Thank you for saying yes."

"How could I not?" she asked. "This is everything we wanted Edward. It's finally going to happen, all of it." She said kissing me again. We didn't stay very long in the hot tub. It's a bitch to clean and my father warned Emmett and I that if we had sex in it we had to clean it ourselves. Instead Bella and I moved inside to the living room and celebrated our engagement on the couch we signed our plan on just a little over a year ago.

She moaned as I moved in and out of her, her finger wound tightly into my hair. Our lips grazed off each other every so often as I stared down at her. She was so beautiful. Her entire body was flushed from our activities and I loved it.

We eventually gave in to the pleasure; she smiled down at me as I panted against her breasts where my head had found rest when I collapsed from physical exhaustion.

"You tired Baby?" she asked me and I nodded. "Let's go upstairs." She said. Picking up our discarded underwear and clothes, we headed up to bed hand in hand.

As we laid down facing one another I couldn't help but smile.

"Happy?" she asked me.

"Ridiculously" I answered her. "I'm just so happy to finally see that ring on your finger. And that you said yes."

"Of course I was going to say yes." She said leaning to kiss me.

"I don't know, you're a woman. It's rumoured you like to change your minds, for no apparent reason."

"Oh aren't you so funny." She teased. "I can't wait to be married to you."

"Neither can I." I told her.

"Mrs. Edward Cullen" She said with a smile and I could tell I was beaming myself. "That has a nice ring to it. Isabella Cullen"

"Mmmm Mrs. Cullen." I moaned in her ear and she flushed again.

"Sounds perfect." She said and I nodded.

It really did.

**I'm not proud of the bribery but now I know just how many of you are out there! Lol. No I won't do that again but I was desperate.**

**So not only did we get 900+ reviews, I also got some pretty amazing medical news too so I'm really happy.**

**So what did we think of his proposal?**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 19 – Bella  
Telling People

It didn't escape my notice that as we got out of the car, Edward stood to my left so he could take my left hand into his. I was so excited. We were telling our parents and siblings that we were engaged tonight. Edward had decided to book a large table saying we could tell everyone at the same time. However to keep suspicions low we weren't telling everyone it's a big dinner. We knew everyone was there by now and probably figuring it out.

"My mother is probably taking bets." Edward said with a chuckle.

"I'd say it's split between engagement and pregnancy Hon." I told him and he laughed leaning down to kiss me.

"I love you"

"I love you too." I said kissing him.

Jasper and my Dad were the only ones who knew about the plan, but they wouldn't tell anyone. We walked inside and Edward told the matridee we were part of the Cullen party. I could hear our family before I saw them, it was pretty big.

We walked in and my mother was the first to notice our present.

"Everyone shut up" She yelled and looked at us. "So?"

"Yeah Son why are we all here?" Carlisle asked Edward who smiled again.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"We'll tell them together." I said before taking my hand out of his.

Esme Cullen was a magpie in a former life I swear to God. She zeroed in on the ring the minute Edward let go of my hand.

"We're getting married." We both said and suddenly we were in the centre of a giant group hug.

"Oh my God" Alice squealed hugging me tightly.

"I know" I said.

"Let me see the ring" My Mom said pulling my hand towards her. "Esme look at this."

Edward was also being swarmed.

His brother and brother in law were both hugging him and my Dad and Carlisle were hugging too. Not wanting to leave my siblings out of the mix I called them over.

"David look" I said showing my little brother my ring as Leah oohed and awed.

"Bella it's gorgeous." Leah stated

"So Edward's going be my big brother now?" David asked and I nodded. He smiled and gave me a hug before running over to where Edward and Landon were hugging.

Sue had whipped out the camera and had started taking photos.

Once the initial chaos had worn off Edward and I sat down at the table. He kissed my temple and I saw a flash go off.

"So we want details Bella." Esme said from across the table.

"Yeah come on, how did you pop the question?" Phil asked Edward.

"Well" I began "Edward had been working late all week so we made plans to eat dinner together at his office on Friday so we would get to see each other." I said "And then when I arrived at his office the place was deserted, I opened the door and it was just beautiful." I said looking at Edward with a smile.

"What?" My Mom asked.

"Flowers everywhere, hundreds of them and candles lit everywhere. Mom it was so romantic."

"My brother the romantic who would have thought." Alice teased Edward and he rolled his eyes before kissing my cheek.

"Why your office?" Leah asked Edward.

"That's where we met." Edward said setting off Esme's tears. "Mom, don't cry."

"I can't help it" She said waving her hand in front of her eyes. "So then what?" she asked me.

"I walked inside and he was dressed in a suit, he took my hand got down on one knee and... it was just perfect." I said.

"It sounds beautiful Edward" Sue said and he nodded.

"So when are you planning on getting married?" My Dad asked.

"We want to get married next summer." Edward said.

"Yeah it will be perfect because the centre will have been opened for awhile and it's reduced hours in the summer, plus a year and a half to pull everything together is enough right?" I asked and Esme nodded.

"Oh it will be perfect" Mom said. "Where do you want to do it? Ooh a destination wedding?"

"Oh Hawaii" Alice said and I looked at Edward who looked panicked.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Oh where?" Alice asked.

"We want to do it up at the cabin" I said looking at Esme and Carlisle. "We were thinking by the lake on the beach there? It's perfect and Edward and I love it so much up there. That place means a lot to us."

"A lot of memories, plus it's beautiful up there in the summer." Edward said.

"Hell yeah" Emmett said and I smiled.

The waiter then came over and started taking our orders. Once he was gone I was hit with a whirlwind of questions.

"So what were you thinking in colours?" My Mom asked.

"What about red Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Um no Edward and I were thinking yellows, greens. We're not really a 'red' kind of couple you know. We want something that's really us. Very laid back, small Alice. I mean I don't want too many people there or frills hanging out of everything."

"Why not a big wedding?" Esme asked me. I knew Esme would want to invite hundreds of people because Alice's wedding was rushed and Emmett eloped but I needed to put Edward first. We had talked about it and he said he wouldn't be comfortable with all these people there who he barely knew.

"Well we're not religious or anything so the ceremony is going to be fairly personal. We were thinking of our own vows and I don't know if a big wedding would be the best." I said and Alice nodded.

"But they're all family Bella, close friends." Esme said and I realised I hadn't made my point to everyone.

"Yeah we're not going to invite people you don't know." My Mom added and I had to keep myself from paling at the thoughts of my mother's loud, and fairly obnoxious family descending on my pretty forest wedding.

I was beginning to feel like I was being backed into a corner.

"Mom" Edward said interrupting the conversation. "I want to be able to actually say my vows to my bride on the day; do you really think that's going to happen with all those people there? Plus the pressure of a big wedding? Do you want to have Bella peeling me off the ceiling?" he asked. I was surprised he had spoken up about it. Normally Edward only did if he felt aggravated.

"Oh of course Sweetheart" Esme said. "I wasn't thinking, sorry Bella" She said.

"Oh it's no problem." I said. The food arrived soon after that.

"So" I said looking around the table once everyone had eaten. "Edward and I were talking about the wedding party last night and we've pretty much decided."

"Yeah" Edward said. Emmett looked over expectantly and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes "Jasper?" Edward asked and Jasper looked up shocked. "Will you be my best man?" he asked.

"What?" Jasper asked.

Emmett looked shocked and glared at Jasper who gave no notice.

"Well you're my best friend and I think you're up to it." Edward said and Jasper nodded.

"Definitely" He said getting up and hugging Edward. I couldn't help myself so I picked up my camera and took a picture too cute. "So Ben is the other groomsman?" Jasper asked and Edward nodded.

I took a brief glance at Emmett who was red. Esme who had had a smile plastered over her face the entire time now looked to be frowning.

I was so over that, Edward wasn't going to pretend everything was okay with Emmett. And we definitely weren't going to have him and Rosalie in our wedding party. We had talking about this for hours last night and it was just the decision Edward had made, I was willing to go with whatever he wanted but he assured me he wanted Jasper and Ben.

As they sat back down I turned to Alice who just shrugged.

"Ali" I said sadly, because we both knew what I was trying to say.

"I know its Ang Bella; she's been your best friend since you were like two." Alice said and I nodded.

"But I still want you and Leah to be bridesmaids." I said and they both nodded. "And I Seth you're the chief usher." I told him and everyone laughed. "I'm serious." I then added.

"I'm going to ush this wedding, so good... No one will ever ush a wedding again." Seth said. Leah and I exchanged weird glances at our little brother. For a twenty one year old he was such a kid.

"Thank you" Edward said "And we want all the kids to be ushers and flower girls."

"Really?" Landon asked looking excited.

"Yeah you, David, Blake and Parker. And then Abby and Zara, Bella's new little sister, are going to be the flower girls." Edward explained to Landon.

We weren't going to exclude Parker just because he was the spawn of the all evil. Rosalie made a face at that remark. Seriously what was her problem? She hardly told I was going to make her my maid of honour now did she?

"Cool" He said before looking back at David.

My Mom and Phil smiled at the mention of their daughter. Zara was three and currently living in Nigeria. They were cleared for adoption again and their daughter would be here by Christmas. It was amazing to play a bigger part in it this time.

The evening was great with everyone asking as many questions, as possible. My ears were ringing from all the chit chat but I was so happy this was happening.

My Mom and Phil had an early flight back so they decided to stay in a hotel, Edward and I dropped them and David back to where they were staying before heading home. My Mom made me sit in the back seat with her and made me recount every millisecond of the proposal. I didn't mind though, I was still swooning over every single last detail. I loved telling the story.

As we drove home I smiled over at Edward. He reached over for my hand and picked it up to kiss it.

"I love you" He said and I sighed happily.

"I love you too." I told him before sitting back in my seat and relaxing as we drove home. Because it was January it was still freezing outside so the heaters in the car were on blast. Once we pulled up to the house Edward went and grabbed my door for me and helped me out of the car. I was thankful because I had had a few moments this winter that made Bambi's first attempt on ice look graceful. I was surprised I hadn't sprained or broken something yet. Yet being the key word in this sentence. Don't worry people there's still time; don't cancel your bets just yet.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and we huddled together as we walked up to the house. I was happy to see the house was warm when we got in. Edward had programmed our heating system to come on at certain times and I thought it was brilliant. Something I had always hated about my apartment was how cold it was whenever I came home, even I had only been gone an hour or two.

"So I think that went rather well" Edward said as he helped me shrugged off my coat once inside. He then reached into the hall closet and hung up our coats.

"Definitely a success." I said as I reached up and pulled off his hat and put it on the table where we kept our key bowl "I always think your hair can't look messier and then we add hat hair to the mix." I teased and he laughed leaning down to kiss me cupping my face with his cold hands causing me to squeak a bit. This only made him laugh harder against my lips.

Once we pulled apart the cats began meowing so Edward went to feed them while I went up to put on my pyjamas. I settled on the fluffy ones with thick fluffy socks before grabbing my laptop and heading downstairs. We had had dinner early so it was only just coming to ten o'clock now.

As I walked down stairs I saw Edward sweeping by the front door.

"Did we walk snow in?" I asked.

"Just a bit." He said, as he pulled a dry dishrag off his shoulder and dried the floor before bringing the sweeping brush into the kitchen.

"Do you need me to do anything?" I asked him and he shook his head. I would always feel as if I was taking advantage of his OCD to get out of housework but honestly it made him happy to do it. I only did it wrong when I did it which freaked him out more if we're being honest. I do help sometimes though, with very specific jobs that I can't mess up. "Don't spend all evening cleaning Babe." I told him before leaning up and kissing him. Sometimes he would start cleaning and then not sit down for the rest of the night. I hated when he did that, I wanted him to relax more. He worked crazy hours as it was.

"I just want to clean out the litter tray and then I'll be in" He said and I nodded. As much as I wanted him to relax that thing was starting to stink.

"Okay" I said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and heading towards the living. I started my laptop and checked my email. I was waiting for my business license and it was getting annoying. They kept saying it would come in the mail but nothing yet. I had sent the office an email but nothing back from there either. Getting frustrated I decided to go on to facebook and to distract myself.

I had a notification from Angela saying she was coming down next weekend but that she couldn't find my wedding book. I pouted as I typed back that I felt this was so unfair seeing as I had taken great care of hers... but what can you do.

"Babe?" I called and Edward poked his head from the kitchen into the living room.

"Yes Love?"

"Angie's coming next weekend, okay?" I asked him just wanting to give him a heads up. A Cheney invasion was something we all had to brace ourselves for. It wasn't something you could go into unprepared.

"Is she bringing the kids?" he asked resting his arms on the back of the couch.

"No, apparently we have to and I quote 'hit up some bitching bars because Momma is sick of story time and dollies' hmmm... I could be mistaken but I think she needs a break. She and Ben are coming and the kids are staying with his Mom."

"Well you guys have fun with that, hey if Jasper and Alice want to go tell her I'll watch the kids." He said standing back up straight when I grabbed his forearm.

"You don't want to go out?" I asked him curiously.

"To a bar?" he asked me quirking his eyebrow as he did. "Not really my scene Love." He said and I sighed. He may be confident in some ways but in others... well he was still the same old Edward. And a lot of the time I was okay with that but... I just wanted him to go out and experience everything and I don't think he could do that if he never went out.

"But I'll be there? And Ben. He's hardly going to want to come out with just Ang and me. Lord knows we drove him crazy in college. We can get Jazz and Alice to come, and if you want we can ask Emmett. I know you're trying to make an effort."

"Somehow I doubt that will be anything good." He said. "The dirty looks Emmett was giving you all night... I'm so mad at him right now." He said.

"Oh come on we all know Emmett thinks I'm the reason you don't talk to him anymore."

"But it's his wife who stops us from ever hanging out. You've often offered to cook." Edward said and I shrugged.

"What can you do about it Babe?" I said with a shrug "But enough about that. We could make this a real fun night. We haven't gone out since Alice's Halloween Party." I said "And remember how much fun that was?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'll think about it Love." He said.

"It could be fun." I added with a shrug. Deciding to change the subject before he over thought this I brought up something that had slipped my mind until now. "Hey, did you change your relationship status yet?" I asked him.

"No, I've been too busy enjoying my fiancée that social networking hasn't even come to mind Love." He teased as he stood up straight again. "Let me go wash my hands and then all fifty of my facebook friends will know I'm getting married to love of my life okay?" he asked pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"That's all I ask Babe." I teased as he disappeared back into the kitchen. While he was gone I went to edit my information, I clicked on relationship status. I scrolled down the options, clicked engaged and then tagged Edward in the post.

And I had the most stupid grin on my face as I did it. I was still swooning from the proposal if I was being quite honest. After my page loaded Edward came into the living room holding his IPhone out in front of him. "According to facebook you've essentially proposed to me, how is that fair? I lit all those candles." He teased and I laughed as he sat down beside me. He tapped away at his phone before showing it to me. "Happy Love?" he asked me.

_Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan are 'engaged'_

"Yes" I said moving my laptop off my lap and climbing onto his. "Ridiculously happy" I told him wrapping my arm around his neck.

"Me too" He said kissing me. "We're getting married"

"When?" I asked him.

"Hmmm... right now?" he asked and I laughed.

"Your mother would kill us, life wouldn't be worth living. Speaking about your mother, I think she might be a bit unhappy with your best man choice" I told him.

"Yeah" He said "But I'm not going to pick Emmett because that's what everybody wants me to do." He added "I told Emmett I'd be willing to make an effort and since then there has been no effort made on his end. I offered up us all having dinner together. I offered up him coming over to watch baseball. He was buying a new car; I offered to go with him for the test drive. Anything but he's not giving anything back so you know what? No. I'll do my part when he does his." He said and I nodded.

Once again realising I needed to change the subject I decided to go back to what we had been talking about previously.

"So are you okay with the wedding being next summer?" I asked him.

"Do I want to wait over a year to be married to you?" he asked me "No." He said. "But I want us to have a wedding we're both happy with, and I don't want you to feel pressured by the wedding and the business. If we have a year, we can take it slow and still get everything we want."

"Why are you so sexy when you're speaking about logic?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I think the better question is how you make those jammies look hot?" he asked and I chuckled. "So did you get some work done?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I still need to hear back from the business license place." I said and he nodded.

"I could get Aro or wait no... Alice, to make a call. They're afraid of Alice in that place. They jerked her around on her business license and at the time Landon had colic so she wasn't sleeping. The name Alice Whitlock is still whispered in hushed tones." He said and I giggled "You think I'm lying, her number has its own special ringtone so they know when she's calling" He teased.

"Yeah that would be great actually" I said. "And I have to meet the contractor after work tomorrow, to survey the place." I told him.

"What time?" he asked me.

"Um... I'm meeting him at four thirty." I said. "Oh did I tell you about the contractor?" I asked him.

"No, what?" he asked.

"Remember I was trying to get the blueprints and the old building owner gave me the number of the last contractor?" I asked and Edward nodded. "Well I called the offices and it turns out I went on a blind date with the guy." I said.

"No way." He said.

"Yep my Mom did it to enact revenge for skipping out on Thanksgiving or something the year before. She's so crafty sometimes; I know where I get it. Oh God it was horrible. But once I told him I was the new owner and I needed the blueprints he was all like 'oh you have to let me do the reconstruction work for you' and because I'm weak..." I said and Edward gave me a confused look.

"So your ex is doing the reconstruction?" he asked me.

"Not my ex, one really bad blind date. I faked Rose being pregnant to get out there. Which if you think about it she actually was pregnant. Oh my God I'm Psychic." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"So what's the guy's name?" he asked.

"James Hunter" I said and Edward blanched. "What?"

"Yeah I know that guy. I went to business school with his friend Larry." Edward said. "They went into business together, James does the construction work and Larry runs the books."

"Oh cool." I said but then I caught Edward's expression "Should I be worried?"

"They're not the nicest of people Love." He said.

"Did you think I'm going to get sharked?" I asked him.

"No they'll do that work. I mean they're lewd."

"Lewd?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Plus James is in construction and he doesn't really respect women so..." Edward began.

"Crap"

"Um... do you want me to be there?" he asked.

"You've already too much time off work especially since we're going away in the spring Babe." I said.

"Right" He said but he didn't seem happy, which made me nervous.

"Do you think I need to have someone with me?" I asked him.

"I don't know I'd prefer it. I always got a weird vibe off those two. There work is to a high standard though so maybe I'm just nit picking." He said. "I don't think they would take you very seriously that's all. Nothing to do with you, well your gender maybe, but nothing personal."

"I could call my Dad." I said "Oh wait he's got his physical therapy for his leg tomorrow let me think... Jasper has Landon tomorrow, your Dad is in surgery, um so is Seth..." I said trying to think of someone I could bring with me.

Edward seemed to be thinking when he realised something.

"Emmett works in construction." He said. "Well he used to, now he's more architecture as far as I know."

"Like he's going to want to do me any favours." I said but I still wanted to ask, really not wanting to go on my own now. It was going to be hard enough trying to understand what these men would be saying tomorrow, never mind having to put up with some sexist ideas.

"I'll call him for you." Edward said.

"Thanks" I said as Edward tapped away at his phone. He waited for a minute before talking.

"Hey Em, yeah everything's fine. I was just wondering if you could do me a favour?" he asked before going quiet for a minute "No it's got nothing to do with the wedding. It's Bella. She's got a meeting with the contractor for the centre tomorrow and I've got work. She's sorta nervous about it, and she's not really sure what to expect so I was wondering if you could go with her?" he asked. "Everyone else is busy.

"Only if it's no trouble." I said. While Emmett was not my favourite person in the world and he hadn't been making a lot of effort with his brother as far as I could see, but if he could help me out with this if would be a great help.

"Great, do you know where you're going or will she pick you up?" he asked. "Love can you pick him up from their house?"

I was shocked he actually said yes, but I wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll pick him up at four fifteen?" I asked. The centre wasn't fair from Emmett and Rosalie's house.

Edward quickly relayed the information before saying his goodbyes.

"I fill a lot better about this now." Edward said "Like I have complete faith in you but I know you want what's best for the centre." He said and I nodded. "And maybe you can get something out of my knuckle head brother."

"I'll try, but my super powers only extend so far." I told him and he chuckled.

I knew I was going to have to accept all kinds of help when it came to the centre. I was willing to admit that I didn't know everything and I wanted the centre to be the best it could be.

So I would take help from anybody.

Even if he was Satan's husband.

**So is anyone shocked by Edward's choices for the wedding party? Sorry the update took so long my life can be summed up in one word right now 'bleh' (or is that a noise) I can never tell.**

**So review please, I would love to hear what you all though.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 20 – Edward  
Stuff I Love About Us

I was sitting at my desk when the phone went off giving me a reprieve I definitely needed. My head was feeling a bit heavy with all the figures in it but I didn't have time to take a break. Or more realistically I wouldn't let myself take a break. So this phone call was a perfect excuse to stop. Plus it made me stop looking at the screen. My eyes were getting tired from typing so much.

"Edward Cullen" I said somewhat distracted, I was finishing typing in the figures from a receipt as I picked up the phone.

"Mmmm don't you sound sexy when you're working?" Bella's voice rang through the phone, making me smile. I leaned back in the chair, deciding I could take a break to talk to my beautiful fiancée.

"If you think that's 'hot' you haven't seen you cleaning out the oven." I teased her causing her to laugh "How's your day going?" I asked her. I needed to talk about something different than work.

"It was good until I found out you've been lying to me." She said.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused, I had no idea what she was talking about. Not that this was unusual. Bella tended to ramble making me confused a lot of the time but right now I was truly baffled.

"First you lie and know you lie about lying, where does this end Edward?" she asked over dramatically, letting me know she was kidding.

"Ok so what did I lie about?" I asked her curiously.

"I asked you what was in the envelope you got in the mail that wasn't a bill yesterday right? And what did you, my lovely fiancée tell me it was?" she asked.

"Shit" I said realising what she was referring to.

"No it wasn't shit, I would've been more alarmed. No you said and I quote 'it's just a business Christmas card, probably got held up in the mail' before shuffling it in with the rest of the crap we get." She stated, as she did I was banging my head against the desk.

"We do get a ridiculous amount of junk mail." I said trying to get her to stop her in her line of thinking.

"In what Universe did you think you could get away with lying to me?" she asked.

"How did you find out I was lying?" I asked her.

"Angela asked me were we going, she and Ben are." She said and I groaned.

"Damnit" I said. How could I have forgotten Angela? She's only the most in your face person in the world. Of course she would have told Bella.

"Babe, come on high school reunions are supposed to be fun." She said and I snorted "That was just so attractive, you should be a phone sex operator." She teased.

"Aren't you very funny?" I asked her.

"I try." She said.

"We'll go, we'll get drunk, we'll laugh at the people, and we'll come home." She said changing the subject back to my school reunion.

In an attempt to try and avoid going to my highschool reunion I had planned to claim the invite had been junk mail. Knowing Bella could be relentless about these things I decided to just not tell her. I had forgotten that Ben had been in my class and Bella would be talking to Angela.

"No" I said.

"Edward!" She whined.

"No" I said again "We're not going."

"Please? Plus Angie and Ben are going to be there. Are you really going to get in the way of me spending a weekend with Angela?" she asked knowing I would rather die than get in the way of those two. Angela much like Bella and my sister was small but deadly. It's better to usually give the two of them what they wanted. But not this time, I really didn't want to go to Chicago.

Not now.

"I'll buy you both spa vouchers." I offered to Bella knowing she hated when I bought her anything.

"For in Chicago, aw Baby." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"We're not going." I repeated.

"Why not?" she asked me.

"Bella high school was hardly the time of my life." I said trying to get my point across.

"I'm sorry is there a chance it's actually a positive experience?" Bella asked. "Because I work in one and I can't see it." She said.

"But it's small talk and group crap and yeah who has a reunion after only graduating nine years previous. I get ten or whatever but nine? Is that really logical?" I asked leaning back in my chair. "Honestly Love, these people are obviously idiots." I said "And we all know what little tolerant you have for idiots."

It was more non-existent but I was trying to get her to agree with me here.

"But Baby don't you want to go back and rub in the faces of all those idiots who put you down in highschool and show them how successful and amazing you are?" she asked.

"No" I said flatly.

"Edward come on I think it could be really fun" She said.

"I really don't want to go Love." I said hoping I was getting my point across.

"Oh okay" She said sounding disappointed. "Sorry I bothered you at work. I just..."

"What?" I asked her.

"I just want to make sure you really don't want to go or that you're just scared of going?" she asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"You know what I mean Edward." She said.

"I have work to do." I told her not wanting to get into this now. I knew exactly what she meant.

"Babe..." she tried to interrupt but I interrupted her.

"I'll be home in an hour or two."

"Okay" She said "Love you."

"Love you too." I said before hanging up the phone.

I sat back again and sighed taking my glasses off and rubbing my face before taking hold of the phone again and dialling Ben's number.

"Hello" Ben answered.

"Do you have to tell your wife everything?" I asked not even saying hello. I was pissed off now and had started something with Bella that I really didn't want to start. Unfortunately for Ben he was the easiest target right now. "And more over does she have to tell my future wife everything?" I added pinching the bridge of my nose under the frame of my glasses.

"Oh come like I open my own mail." Ben said "She had the bags packed before I got home. Edward she's crazy. My Mom calls me and is all like 'so did you get that birthday card' and I'm like 'Angela has it somewhere' it's crazy. She's making me go, I don't want to go. Please tell me you're going?" he asked.

"No way, not a chance in hell!" I said.

"Come on Edward; don't make me do it alone." Ben pleaded.

"Nu-uh, not in a fit." I said.

"Come on" Ben said. "What happened to us being friends?"

"That ended when you let Angela open your mail, listen I got to go, but seriously try and hold her back." I said.

"Ha! You think Bella's a lot to handle? Fine let's switch you can have Angie and I'll have Bells. We'll see who comes out sane!" He said. "Actually please can we swap I need a break."

"I wouldn't be that stupid" I told him before hanging up. "Ugh" I groaned.

Deciding this was pointless I switched off my computer and headed home. As I made my way down to the car I realised I was in for it when I got home. Bella would generally support me but if I took my temper out of on her... well it wasn't good.

I drove home knowing it was going to be bad when I got there. Seeing her car was in the driveway I sighed as I pulled up behind her.

As I walked in I could hear Bella talking.

"Bella?" I called as I walked into the house; I quickly put my stuff away.

She walked into the hall, the phone pressed to her ear. She pointed to her ear before walking back into the living room. Whoever she was talking to... well it didn't look like fun that's all I'm saying.

"Hey Eddie" Emmett said following her out of the kitchen. I was shocked to see my brother there. Bella had come home from her meeting with the contractor completely frustrated. Just as we suspected they treated her like crap. I wanted to help her with this but my work schedule was like crap right now and I couldn't afford to take that time off.

Trying to get back in my good books it would seem Emmett had volunteered to help Bella out. He would go with her to meeting with James.

Bella wasn't entirely thrilled but she wanted the centre done right and unfortunately for her Emmett was the only one who could commit that kind of time.

She tried to make their interactions as brief as possible. But apparently my brother had a habit of sticking around longer than he was wanted.

He really must be trying to suck up at this stage.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"James dropped the plans for the building over to my office earlier. Like I told you after our meeting with the guy I don't trust him so I checked them out for her. I made some adjustments, they look great." He said.

"Show me?" I asked him, shocked at how far he was taking this favour for me. He really was trying.

I did also have to appreciate he was saving my fiancée from having to deal with sexists pigs.

"Yeah, I left them on the counter." He told me. I hung my coat in the coat closet and followed after him into the kitchen.

I stopped in the living room to see Bella looking very frustrated on the phone. She was not having a good day.

First me going off at her, then Emmett arrived over, probably un-announced and then whatever this was.

"Yes Mom, I know that." Bella said. "I know that too." She said frustrated "Look Edward's home, got to go, bye." She said before hanging up.

"What wrong?" I asked leaning against the door frame to the living room.

"Bella, your second cousins ex-wife's new stepdaughter's baby Daddy has to come to the wedding; they need to be in the photographs." She said putting on her mother's voice. "Where do these relatives come from?" she asked. "Seriously if I don't know who they why do they need to be at my wedding?" she asked.

"No idea" I said. "Has she been bugging you all day?" I asked her. Bella's mother could be relentless at the best of times and it made for a very tense Bella.

"More like since the day I was born but you know it's just intensified recently." She said. "Why are you home early?" she asked changing the subject.

"Head ache" I told her looking down at my feet.

"I'm sorry Babe." She said, I looked up and saw she had that embarrassed and apologetic look on her face.

"Let's not do this with Emmett here okay?" I asked her and she nodded. "Come on show me the plans." I said and she nodded smiling.

Two things that could guarantee a smile from Bella, talking about the centre or the wedding. Well sometimes the wedding. It depended on what context really. Her mother and mine were trying to turn it into something huge and Bella and I were trying to keep the focus of a small wedding in mind.

It currently wasn't working and they still had a year to plan. I just hope the two mothers could keep it somewhat toned down. Bella didn't think it would work.

We walked into the kitchen where Emmett had the plans laid out on the kitchen island counter.

"Well as much as I don't like James he can make up a good plan." Bella said leaning against the opposite counter.

The two of them were agreed about James and Larry's work. Because Bella and I were willing to pay out the money the work would be done but the process was going to be long and painful if we didn't have someone like Emmett, he knew what he was doing to make sure things were done to standard.

"I would just make a few recommendations here." Emmett said pulling out a pencil. "Bella and I were talking about class sizes and what different rooms were for, if it were me I'd make each class room just that bit bigger so instead of two windows they have three. It means a lot more light comes in. Plus we were talking about wanting everything to be clear and open so windows instead of walls facing into the hallway?"

"Yeah" Bella said as he marked it in.

"And this is the elevator here right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's nice not too claustrophobic, you just have to approve a model you want." Emmett explained. "But I know someone who puts them in, I'll get a good price."

"Why didn't we hire Emmett?" Bella asked me. She was beginning to regret hiring the other two. So much that she was willing to put up with my brother. Desperate times call for desperate measures and what not.

"Because I'm not a professional and I don't have a contracting license." He said. "When all the construction work started to slow down I went back to school and I do architecture work now, I'm good for the drawing but once it comes to actually building it I'm pretty useless." He explained.

"You obviously know what you're talking about." I said and he nodded.

"Listen Bella, I told Edward I'd keep an eye on everything that happens. Just to make sure they don't screw you over because you're a woman. I've seen it happen." He explained and we both nodded.

"That's great." She said nodding.

"When is it all going to be done?" I asked him.

"If James does the right amount of work it should all be done by the end of summer. I know six months doesn't seem like a lot but in this economic climate the guys work hard when they have work and they want to be paid so they'll do it right." Emmett explained.

"And would that be painting and all?" she asked.

"Yeah, should be." Emmett said.

"She wants it functional by September." I explained.

"Might be a push but you'll get there." He said. "I better head home Rosie has had Parker all day and the twins are making her tired." He said.

"Yeah okay" I said. I walked him out after he and Bella said goodbye before heading back inside.

As I walked into the kitchen Bella launched herself at me.

"Baby I'm sorry I was just making sure you really didn't want to go and I took it too far and I'm really sorry." She said as she wrapped her arms around me. I grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her up so her face was in line with mine. "And I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't need to be that harsh and I'm just under a lot of stress and dealing with Emmett and I get that he's trying but he's still not my favouritest person in the world..." She rambled.

"Favouritest? They let you teach English?" I asked her teasingly.

"It's is a crime I know." She said and I chuckled.

"It's okay." I told her "It's your job to push me sometimes."

"I know but I was mean." She said and I shook my head.

"It was fine." I told her and she shook her head.

"Are you sure? I felt mean as I said it." She said and I shook my head before kissing her. She sighed against me as I kissed her.

"Sorry I snapped." I told her.

"How about we're both sorry and we call this one a tie?" she asked and I nodded kissing her again. "I just sometimes I forget, Babe you've grown so much over this past year that it's easy forget the once scared man I met. I forget that you're still learning to cope." She said resting her chin on my shoulder.

"I am, everyday. For me highschool was a nightmare, when I got the invitation to the reunion I started sweating and ugh... I just... I h-had a-al-all t-these..." I said beginning to stutter and in fact panicking.

"Shhh" Bella said pulling my head down to her shoulder. She rubbed the back of my head soothingly, her fingers gently massaging my scalp as she tried to relax me. "Just breathe Baby." She murmured.

"I never liked myself before I met you Bella." I whispered honestly.

"I know" She sighed. She pushed down and climbed out of my arms. "You're pretty amazing though. Look how far you've come in nine short years."

I snorted in response.

"They didn't feel short." I muttered.

"I know but Baby look where we're standing" She said. "Really when you were in highschool did you ever think you'd be in this situation?" she asked me gesturing to the house around her.

"What? Living in my dream house with my ridiculously beautiful fiancée?" I asked her. "No." I said shaking my head.

"Well you're here." She said leaning up and kissing me. "What did they do to you?" she asked me looking concerned.

Bella knew what kids that age were capable of; she worked with them every day. I could see it in her eyes she was legitimately worried right now.

"It's not so much what they did to me but what I did to myself." I explained "And they picked up on that." I added and she nodded.

"Let's stop talking about this; it's your old life." She said Bella was never one to let me linger on a sore subject. She knew it allowed me to over think and that's when we ran into trouble. "And this is your new life." She said leaning up and kissing me. "Now are you hungry or do you want make up sex?" she asked me.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked her and she giggled as I picked her up again, this time bridal style and carried her upstairs. Once there I put her down on her feet. She kissed me as we walked towards our bedroom. I pulled her skirt down over her hips while she unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders.

I began opening her blouse when I realised what was underneath.

She was wearing lacy black underwear and a matching bra.

"Expecting this?" I asked her knowing that Bella was more of a comfort than show kinda lady, or so she told me, and she shrugged.

"I like to be prepared." She said before bringing her lips back to mine. I pulled the clip out of her hair and completely removed her shirt. She kicked her heels off before grabbing my belt buckle and pulling me closer to the bed.

"Mmmm" I moaned as I kissed her again, when we interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Ignore it" She panted against my lips as she undid my belt buckle. "I need you" She added making me forget the phone.

My pants fell around my ankles and I walked us over to the bed until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell back. I climb on top of her kissing her again, when the phone rang again.

"Ugh!" Bella said pushing me off her and grabbing our upstairs landline. "Who the hell is calling while I'm trying to have sex?" she asked. She must have seen it was Angela's number on the caller ID. "Oh hi Daddy"

"Bella!" I yelled and she blushed as she looked over at me shrugging.

"Of course that was a joke Dad; you know I don't believe in pre-marital sex."

"Oh yeah except for the time you announced in his living room that I had broken your hymen." I muttered as I threw myself against the bed, hugging the pillow with me as I did.

"No Angela and Ben are coming this weekend so we're not coming down." She explained. "You and Sue should come up for dinner during the week." She said. "Yeah, Love you. Bye Daddy."

I laughed as she hung up the phone

"I need to stop doing shit like that." She said throwing the phone onto the side table before climbing up onto the bed beside me.

"Could be worse" I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"I could have answered the phone like that." I said and she laughed as I rolled back on top of her and started kissing her again. "Now where were we?" I asked.

"Um..." She said "Somewhere around... here" She said grabbing my hand and placing it on her chest. "Does this seem familiar?" she asked.

"Oh yes I'm very familiar with this area." I told her before reaching behind her and unclipping her bra. She pulled it off herself while my hands palmed at her chest. I dipped my head down and pulled her left nipple into my mouth making her gasp.

"Yes Edward" She moaned as my finger and thumb rolled her other nipple. She pushed her crotch up against mine as I continued my attention to her breasts. "Please Baby." She moaned.

"Please what?" I asked her bringing my face up to hers.

"I want you" She said hooking her feet into my boxers and pulling them down. "I need you right now."

"Mmmm" I moaned as she lifted her panty covered crotch towards my erection. "I need you too." I told her. I pulled her panties down her and she kicked them off the bed.

Pushing myself into her we both moaned. "God" She cried out as I pushed in and out. Her hands reached over my shoulders and she scratched at my back, her ankles on my ass pushing me in further.

It didn't take much more for us to go over the edge.

I collapsed down on top of her when I was done. She panted against me holding me in place as we came down from our high. Afraid I was crushing her I tried to move but she shook her head.

"Just stay here for a bit Babe." She said kissing my cheek. Deciding I might aswell embrace it I snuggled my head into her chest causing her to giggle.

"I don't know what you're laughing at this is the best pillow possible and I'm only ever going to share it with three other people." I told her and she looked down at me.

"Who?" she asked.

"Our children." I told her and she smiled at me.

"I love you Cullen, even if you're a dork." She said making me laugh.

"I love you too." I said before pressing my head down.

I eventually rolled off her, but pulled her with me so she was lying on top of me. I loved holding her like this. She sighed and started running over the outline of my tattoo.

It was then I got thinking, how different my life truly was from when I was younger. Like seriously here I was on a Thursday evening after having sex with my ridiculously beautiful future wife, talking about children. The complete opposite from the dorky kid in high school. I ran my hand over Bella's hip where her tattoo was.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me.

"High school" I told her.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're brutally honest Babe." She said with a laugh. "What about high school so?" She asked leaning up on her elbow.

"I think we should go." I said.

"To high school? Babe not again." She said.

"No the reunion."

"Are you serious?" she asked me sitting up.

"Yeah"

"What changed your mind?" she asked.

"You did" I told her.

"Was it my boobs?" she asked pushing them together and looking down. "Well done ladies."

"No but they did help." I said placing a kiss above her chest. "I was just thinking how different my life is and I want to go and show off."

"Yes!" she said fist pumping. "Me and Ang gonna boogie to cheesy music from our teen years." She said and I rolled my eyes. "I'm proud of you though Babe."

"You have to hold my hand though" I said and she nodded "And tell everyone about how you gave up your career as a Victoria Secret Model to be the mother of my children after our wedding next year."

"And how big your dick is?"

"No but if you wouldn't mind walking into a janitors closet with me, moaning a bit and then come walking a bit funny that would be great." I told her and she nodded.

"Done" She said "So you going to show me all of your Chicago?" she asked me.

"I forget you haven't been before. We'll stay in my parents place. Tell Ben and Angie they stay with us there. Cheaper than getting a hotel." I told her and she nodded.

"And are you sure you want to do this?" she asked me and I nodded. "Okay then" She said standing up and grabbing her robe off the dresser.

"We're not going like right now." I told her and she shook her head.

"I'll be back in minute" She said. She walked out of the bedroom only to appear five minute later holding a flowery box.

"What's that?"

"Well I figured you're doing this and it's out of your comfort zone, so I might aswell return it by doing something that's out of mine." She said climbing onto the bed.

"Okay" I said somewhat confused.

"Now before I open the box I must explain why I've been hiding this." She said and I tilted my head in confusion before it dawned on me what this was.

"Wait is this, what I think it is?" I asked her looking at the box.

"Yes" She said solemnly.

"Okay explain." I said.

"I was an ugly baby." She stated.

"No way" I said shaking my head.

"I was fat, my eyes were too dark. My hair was wiry. My mother thought she had a changeling." Bella said before dramatically sniffling.

"I doubt it Bella." I said grabbing the box out of her hands.

"Fine." She said as I lifted the lid off.

I pulled out the first one, it was Charlie holding a swaddled pink bundle. The date in the corner was Bella's date of birth.

"Look how tiny you were." I said as I lifted more out "You were not an ugly baby. Look at those chubby cheeks."

"That is not cute. My mother once told me I almost broke her vagina coming out I was so fat." She said.

"No that's just chubby. I want a little chubby baby." I told her pulling her onto my lap.

"Fine you can push it out of your vagina." She said and I laughed as I found the messy baby photos and the bath time ones.

"Aw" I cooed and she began telling me different stories behind each one. As we moved through the photos I started seeing some toddler Bella. "Do you have any tapes of you as a kid?"

"Tonnes. My Dad kept those. He promised he wouldn't throw them out because they were too important."

There was one of Bella in an oversized Mariners jersey as her Dad held her up by her sides.

"How old are you there?" I asked.

"Four." She said with a smile "It was one of my first visits with Charlie after the divorce. My Grandma took tonnes of photos and printed them all of at the drug store because she wanted me and my Dad to have this stuff." She said.

"That's sweet." I said. As she got a bit older I noticed two little boys and a little girl joining the photos.

"That's Leah, Seth and Jacob." She explained "Me and My Dad would hang out down on the Rez when he had days off because of the beach." She added.

"And one day he would grow up to be a douche" I teased and she laughed. We went through the rest of the photographs, me breaking my shit laughing at some of them. "Oh come on look at your hair."

"My mother was a Madonna lover and that was cool at the time."

"Sure it was." I said "Then how do you explain the perm?"

"That was my natural hair, it was so embarrassing eventually I killed it though." She explained.

It was times like this that I knew one hundred percent that Bella and I were going to make it. Sure we could fight over stupid things but we would always figure it out. I don't see us ever getting so in over our heads that we couldn't fix something.

And it was something I loved about us.

**Sorry for the lack of updates but I have so little time to write, I'm lucky if I get to sit down and write a drabble length chapter! So sorry, again.**

**Review please, I would love to see what you thought of the chapter.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 21 – Bella  
I Should Probably Know This

"Come on Edward it will be fun" Angela whined as she sat down on a crate.

"Angie, leave him alone if he doesn't want to go out he doesn't have to." I said kissing my fiancée on the cheek before walking over and sitting on the crate beside her. He smiled up at me from where he and Emmett were taking measurements for the new flooring I wanted put in the centre. James was going to slap on another thousand dollars to just measure the floor so I told him I'd get someone else to do that part. Sometimes it was great to have a minion... I mean a fiancée.

If James didn't have a good plan already drawn out I'd really consider firing him. Luckily I had Edward or Emmett with me when I had meetings with James so he didn't get away with too much crap.

"But come on it will be so much fun. We're going to get Bella drunk and make her sing karaoke." Angela said excitedly.

"When did I agree to that?" I asked her confused.

"It's in the fine print of the contract I made you sign to be Abby's God mother." Angela explained.

"I knew I should have gotten a lawyer on that thing." I muttered.

"Are they always like this?" Emmett asked Edward quietly.

"YES" Angela and I called out in unison.

"Angela it's not really my thing." Edward said with a shrug.

"Neither was sex over a year ago and now look at you and Bella. I walked in on them doing it in the kitchen this morning." Angela told Emmett who chuckled.

"We weren't having sex!" I told her.

"I have two kids I know what sex looks like." She said and I glared at her.

Okay technically Edward and I were about to have sex this morning when Angela and Ben had walked in. But it in all fairness I thought she said there fight got in at seven and they would be there by eight. Not that their flight got in for six and they would be there by seven. Easy mistake.

"Angela!" I said and Emmett chuckled. "Privacy" I reminded her.

"Shouldn't be doing it in the kitchen then." She said and I swear I almost hit her.

"It's our house, if we want to 'not' have sex in the kitchen, we can 'not' have sex in the kitchen." I told her and Edward shook his head at out antics.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that." She said before turning back to Edward "So please Edward. It will be so much fun." She said. "Plus if you don't go Bella is going to be so boring, I may just leave her at home with you."

"Hey you're the one dragging me out. I would happily spend the night at home with my fiancée. But now 'we have to get drunk'." I said mocking her voice "Now stop antagonising him. It's his day off." I told her. I had been given the day off from work because Mrs. Cope was doing a test run with a teacher who was a candidate to replace me next year. It was great because I got some work done with the centre, but I still got paid for it.

"I don't mind Love." Edward said. "Ang if you just can't bring yourself to spend the evening away from me I'll go." He said and she squealed.

"Hey!" I protested. "I asked you to go and you said no. I'm your fiancée I'm supposed to have more clout than her." I said pointing at Angela who was smiling evilly.

"She's way more annoying that you are." Edward said leaning in to kiss me.

"Aw... hey!" I repeated seeing what he did there. "You wait mister." I told him.

"Edward, I'd be nice to her. She's the decider on whether who have a sex life or not." Emmett said and Edward chuckled.

"I've tried to the withholding thing, doesn't work. I get too stressed." I shrugged before turning around kissing his again. Emmett's eyes bugged out for a minute but he started back at what he was doing. He still wasn't used to his brother having a girlfriend, never mind being engaged. I think the idea that Edward and I had sex was also baffling for Emmett.

"The only reason I'm going is so I get to make sure no guys try and pick up my sexy fiancée." Edward said kissing me. "Plus it's practise for the reunion." He added catching my lips again. Someone was in an affectionate mood, not that you would hear me complaining. I loved it when he was like this.

"There's the spirit Eddie." Angela said clapping his shoulder interrupting our kiss. "So Muscle you going to come? You can bring your Bitch too." She said to Emmett.

"Angela!" I yelled "Did you forget to take your normal pill? When is Ben getting back with lunch? We need to gag her." I told Edward who nodded.

Emmett shook his head laughing "I'll ask Rose, she might just wanna stay home. Being pregnant with twins, a lot harder than it looks." He said and I nodded.

I really was trying with Emmett. He was helping a lot with the centre, he knew he would have to do a lot to ever be considered for my good books but he was trying and that's all that matters. Rosalie on the other hand was still keeping her distance. I think she was waiting until Emmett was back in before trying to work on it.

"Great so that six with possibly eight, oh wait is Seth coming? I remember liking his girlfriend. Clara or something?" Angela said as Ben came back in holding lunch. "Look at my Man providing, uh what a lucky girl I am." She said kissing his cheek.

"He went to Subway, he didn't kill a buffalo." Edward muttered and Emmett chuckled but I was still baffled about what Angela had said about Seth's girlfriend.

I looked at Angela confused. "Yeah Clara or Something is a lovely girl. How can you remember that you liked her but not her name?" I asked rolling my eyes. "But I think her name is Charlotte." I then added.

"She's dating your brother and you don't know her name?" Angela asked me "Charlotte? That doesn't sound right."

"I thought it was Clara?" Emmett asked Ben.

"Or something." Ben added handing out the sandwiches.

"No it's Claire" Edward said.

"Oh yeah" I said "How did you remember that?" I asked him curiously.

"I remember everything." He said and I nodded.

"So that's eight possibly ten?" Angela asked "Is Leah going to come up?"

"Yeah she got Sue to mind the baby."

"She split up with her husband didn't she?"

"They weren't married but yeah, fucker was cheating on her." I said. "And she was all set to have another Baby and all. I just thought what a dick. But she's over it now. She's bringing her new boyfriend tonight... Edward what is Leah's boyfriend's name?" I asked knowing that he would remember.

"Demetri" Edward said biting into his sandwich.

"That's nice." Ben said. "Not easy raising a kid by yourself my brother still struggles with it and his divorce was two years ago."

"Yeah but she has Sue and you know Emma is in love with Edward's hair so you know she loves staying with us." I explained running my hands through Edward's messy hair. I swear it had its own gravitational pull.

"Jesus Bella if you want a Baby just tell Cullen already. All these subtle hints must kill you Edward." Angela exclaimed and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Angela unlike you who just seems to sneeze and get pregnant I have a plan with my future hubby that is none of your business." I told her as I kissed Edward's cheek. We both knew what we wanted when it came to having children and that's all that mattered really.

"Is too I need to know when my future god child is going to be born. I'll need to go on a diet for pictures!" She proclaimed. I seriously wondered how no one realised Angela was crazy in high school.

"What pictures?" Edward asked after he swallowed a bite of his sandwich.

"At the Christening." Angela said and I looked up at the ceiling whistling. "Wait! You're not going to get your kids baptised? Are you trying to kill our fathers Bella?" she asked.

"We're both atheists." I said dragging my finger back and forward while pointing in mine and Edward's direction.

"I can't believe you would this to me." She said crossing her arms in a huff.

"I'm not going to hand over the souls of my unborn... wait no... yet to be conceived children just because you want a party. We'll have a party just not a church." I told her and she huffed again.

"Wait is this going to be a big deal for your Dad?" Edward asked me.

"You're worried about her Dad?" Emmett asked Edward "If I were you I'd be worried about our parents." He said and Edward and I looked over at him.

"Mom and Dad don't even go to church." Edward said.

"Mom does." Emmett said and Edward looked very confused.

"Since when?" Edward asked.

"She does it in private, Edward. She doesn't have to tell you everything. Not so much when Alice and I were kids but after she lost the baby she was big into it. She kind of stopped because we never sat still as kids but once we all moved out she went back." Emmett explained.

"Shit, is Parker baptised?" Edward asked.

"Yeah" Emmett said. "We just did it small because of stuff." He said and we all knew what he was talking about.

"I don't remember Blake having a Christening?" I said. "Or was I not invited? I can't imagine Alice not going all out for something you know?"

"Because Jasper's Uncle was sick at the time they didn't make a deal out of it. You have to remember Landon's one Edward." Emmett said and Edward paled.

"Oh crap." Edward said beginning to look overwhelmed.

"Okay" I said "I have one question." I said and Edward and Emmett looked over "What exactly is Parker baptised as?" I asked.

"Catholic." Emmett said "We're all Irish Catholic." Emmett explained and Angela and Ben literally stopped eating. Ben looked like he was watching the most interesting shower ever while Angela had this ridiculous smile on her face.

"Fuck off!" I said. "How come you never told me you were Irish Catholic?" I asked Edward hitting his arm.

"Because I'm an atheist. Plus I thought the family was secular." He said rubbing his arm and pouting. "Why what are you?" he asked.

"Protestant." I said through my teeth "Or did the Pastor at my Dad's wedding confuse you?" I asked him.

"Oh crap" Edward said.

"Oh can you two please have a baby right now just so we can mock this." Angela said "Oh and can I tell Charlie that you're marrying a Catholic boy please?!" She asked "He and my parents are still annoyed with me having Abby out of wedlock; this might make me number one again." She said and Ben just shook his head at his wife.

"If you're Catholic why the hell are you circumcised?" I asked him. Emmett slapped his hand over his mouth to stop his from laughing loudly while Edward gave me a death glare.

"Bella!" He hissed through his teeth.

"What I thought Catholics didn't do that?" I said.

"Oh my God" He said. "I had to get it done as a kid for medical reasons." He said.

"Oh" I said nodding my head. "We're so screwed right now."

"Nope, we just can't let out parents know until we're married and pregnant." He said.

"Oh I like this plan." I said nodding my head.

"Oh my God that is too funny." Angela said "You know my Dad won't do your wedding now right?" Angela asked.

"We weren't going to have a religious service." Edward said and I nodded.

"Good grief, look who grew up and went big city on us." Angela said.

"We need to stop talking about this before we uncover something else." Emmett said. "Like that someone isn't actually an American citizen."

"Please tell me you're not Canadian?" I asked Edward and Angela fell off the crate she was laughing so hard.

We quickly finished up lunch and finished the work we were doing on the centre. After that we all headed home to get ready.

I ordered some pizza for the four of us and Leah and her date, while we got ready.

As I stood in my closet looking for something to wear Edward came into the bedroom.

"So?" he asked leaning against the door.

"If you don't want to come you really don't have to." I told him. "I can't tell Angela you've contracted Swine Flu or something." I shrugged and he chuckled.

"Nah, one night out won't kill me. It's better than sitting in alone I guess. Plus I get to spend the night out with you." He said.

"Aw you're sweet." I told him kissing him.

"But about the other thing..." He began and I realised what he was talking about.

"Oh the religion thing?" I asked and he nodded.

"Do you think it's something we need to talk about?" he asked me.

"Um... I hadn't really thought about it." I said honestly.

"Neither had but now it's out there and it's uncertain and I don't like when things are uncertain and..." He began before he started pulling at his hair so I knew this was getting to him.

With Edward it was better to talk things out than to let them fester.

"Okay then we can talk about it." I said taking his hand and sitting down on the bed. "What do you think about it?"

"I don't believe in God but I know you're not sure." He said and I nodded. "Do you want to bring our kids up Protestant?" he asked.

"I never saw myself bringing my kids to church and stuff like that, but I like the symbolism of God and what the stories teach. I like the morality that religion teaches aswell but I don't think I would ever sit my kid down and say 'oh if you don't admit you stole that cookie you're going to hell' like my Grandmother told me." I said.

"Yeah I kind of have a similar reasoning. The Old Testament...and the New Testament have beautiful stories about right and wrong but I don't know... like because my father is a doctor we were told about contraception and stuff but I know other kids we knew weren't educated about that kind of thing. And I would want our children to be educated and aware. I think there's a lot about religion that keeps people in the dark you know?" he said and I nodded.

"So what if we just go with a secularised version of it?" I asked. "Like we apply the morals and the teachings but we don't focus on one particular religion and tradition? Does that make sense?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said "I know it's still awhile before we have to really think about it but..."

"Well it's not really." I said "We're getting married next year and hope to be pregnant the year after that. It's good that we talk about stuff like this." I told him "Plus you know if there's ever anything you're uncertain of you can talk to me right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah you're right" He said leaning down and kissing me.

"Guys the pizza is here and Leah." Angela called up the stairs.

"Give us a minute." I yelled back down. "She's not even here and she's ruining the moment." I told him and he nodded.

"Aw are you two making my God child?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes her visits are too long." I said. "Let me get dressed and then I'll come beat you up." I yelled before walking into my closet. I pulled out a short blue dress and pulled it on over my head. I then grabbed black high heels and put them on my feet.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked me pulling me out of the closet and wrapping his arms around me.

"I work better under pressure." I told him with a shrug. He was already dressed after his shower.

We walked out of our room and down the stairs.

"Hey Leah" I said hugging her. "And you must be Demetri; I'm Bella Leah's step sister. This is my fiancée, Edward." I said.

Demetri was quite tall, but he would need to be as Leah was a tall woman. He had olive toned skin and was wearing a white button down and jeans.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said and I realised he had an Italian accent. "And you too Edward." He said.

"The same Demetri" Edward said squeezing my hand for comfort, he still wasn't great at meeting new people but he was getting better.

"We have food in the kitchen. Leah You're in the guest room at the end of the hall upstairs so just drop your bag off and then come down." I said and she nodded.

We walked in and managed to grab some food before Angela consumed it all.

"Are you pregnant again?" I asked her "The amount you're eating is ridiculous."

"How the hell do you always know?" She said.

"Fuck off! I thought you were going to wait for me!" I exclaimed.

"You said he wasn't going to propose until Paris which meant you definitely wouldn't be getting married for a year or two and then you have to try and make the baby, my breast milk would be coming out like powder."

"Oh thanks, I'm two months older than you are!" I said.

"Wait what?" Edward asked.

"When you didn't propose to Bella at Christmas or New Years she told everyone that she didn't mind because you were definitely going to do it in Paris." Angela said.

"Seriously I'm going to hit you with a brick." I told her.

Edward looked dazed.

"Babe?" I asked.

"I didn't even think of Paris." He said.

"Huh?" Leah asked as she and Demetri walked into the kitchen.

"Edward is having a moment." Angela explained.

"Yeah you need to stop breaking him." I told Angela who shrugged "This only ever happens when you're here."

"I try" She said winking.

"Not once when I was planning it did I think of Paris." He said. "How did that not occur to me?" he asked and I smiled.

"I thought how you did it was amazing." I said pointing to my lips so he would kiss me. He leaned down and kissed me before grabbing another piece of pizza "So you're knocked up?" I asked Angela "Again? Angela do we need to have the safe sex talk?" I asked her.

"I was on the pill and then I had to go on an anti-biotic and I completely forgot."

"Oh you idiot." I said.

"Like you've never made a mistake?" she asked me.

"No" I told her.

"Seriously?" she asked me "So you've never had a pregnancy scare?" she asked me.

"No" I told her.

"Never?" she asked me.

"Why is this so hard for you to believe?" I asked her.

"What about that time in college?" she asked.

Edward actually choked on his pizza. Ben slapped him on the back and he managed to get it up. He spat it into the bin while I glared at Angela.

"What?" Edward asked me as he breathing returned to normal.

"Angela that wasn't a pregnancy scare it was indigestion!" I told her. "Seriously you're going to break Edward if you keep doing shit like that." I said rubbing his back.

"Then why did I buy the pregnancy test?" She asked me.

"Because you're the slut! Every time I was sick you were convinced I was pregnant, because apparently that's how it works with you." I said and she nodded. "Now you're nearly after giving Edward a heart attack."

"Sorry Edward" Angela said. "It's the baby; I think it's another girl. I was crazy like this on Abby too."

"No you just calmed down when you had Mark, this is your actual personality." I explained to her.

"Great." Ben said sarcastically.

After we finally got Angela to shut up we left the house and headed for the bar where we met Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

"Rose couldn't make it?" I asked him trying to hide the hope.

"No she's in the bathroom." He said.

"Great" I said with a fake smile before sitting down at the table. Edward sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. I pulled his left arm around my shoulder and sat back against him. "Better?" I asked him.

"Yeah" He said kissing me.

"I thought you weren't coming" Jasper said to Edward "Did she twist your arm?" he asked sitting down beside him.

"No, Angela did. I had nothing to do with. Speaking of the slut." I said to Alice who gasped.

"She's pregnant again?" Alice asked as Angela sat down. "Ben sometimes it's okay to just sleep." Alice teased him. "And I thought we were both going to wait for these two." Alice added gesturing to Edward and I.

"She said Paris and I panicked!" Angela said ad Alice nodded.

"That is true." Alice said.

"I rest my case." Angela said.

Rosalie arrived over at the table as the rest of us sat down. She was huge.

"Hi Rosalie." I said as she sat down beside me, why she did that I have no idea, but fair enough.

"Hey Bella, Edward" She said with a smile.

"You look great, how far along are you?" I asked. The woman was going to be my sister in law. Plus after a few chats with Alice about how her parents were coping with all of this I had decided that I was going to try and make a bit more of an effort.

It wasn't fair to Esme and Carlisle to keep this going. The best thing for everyone would be to get to a place where we could all sit down together and not kill each other.

"Three months" She said answering my question. Maybe Rosalie had had the same conversation with Esme that I had with Alice.

"Wow" I said "Any idea what you're having yet?" I asked her.

"Two boys" She said.

"What?" I asked "Wow that's great." I said. "So you're due before in August? Are you all excited?" I asked her.

"Yeah I can't wait. It's going to be hard but we'll definitely take a break before we try for a little girl again."

"Yeah enjoy the ones you have." I said and she nodded.

"So have you started wedding planning yet?" she asked me.

"Nothing official, we're just talking things over right now." I said squeezing Edward's hand.

"Okay guys what are we drinking?" Emmett asked.

"Beer" I said "Angie's the designated driver!" Angela pouted in response "Safe sex condoms." I told her and Ben chuckled. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you, it seems to be a concept you haven't quite grasped."

The rest of the table laughed while I snuggled back against my fiancée. Once everyone had stopped Emmett took the rest of the drink order and headed off to the bar. Edward leaned his head against my shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked him and he nodded against. "Just relax" I told him kissing the side of his head.

Rosalie got talking to Alice about babies and stuff just as Seth arrived with Claire.

"Hey Guys" I said. "Welcome to the crazy table."

Edward got talking to Seth and Jasper while I started talking to Leah about Emma. She was three going on four and just so cute.

"She came in the other day wearing my dress and was all like 'Mama I look like you but I got no boobies' Bella I almost peed myself laughing." Leah said and I shook my head.

"Where the hell does she come up with this stuff?" I asked. "When I had her when I was down in Forks the other week she looked me dead in the eye and said 'Aunty Bella, did you know Grandpa Charlie likes to kiss Nana Sue? Doesn't he know that's how cooties are made? My Nana can't have cooties' I just sat there wondering how I was going to justify it." I said and Leah laughed. "She's nuts."

"It's too cute." Demetri said and I smiled knowing he was supportive of both Leah and Emma.

"So when is Emma getting a cousin, she's asked me twice in the past couple of weeks. 'Mama is if I can't have a baby brother or sister can Aunty Bella get me a cousin? And can it have Uncle Edward's hair?' Although in saying that if you have a child and it's born without Edward's hair you can send it back." She said and Edward chuckled hearing the end of the sentence.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with me having a baby?" I asked. "We want to be married first." I said. I was getting used to the fact that people wanted us to have a baby soon, but I still wanted to be married first. Then we would start trying, simple as that.

"But we all know your baby crazy, why wait another year?" she asked "Plus you never know it might take longer than that to actually have a baby in the end."

"Look there's a plan" I told her honestly. "And yeah sometimes we think we'll just do it but then we talk about and we realise there's still so much we need to learn about each other and where we want to be in life before we can make this giant leap. Like I only found out he was Catholic today."

"Because an Irish name like Cullen was throwing you off?" she asked me.

"Crap do you think my Dad knows?" I asked her.

"No" She said shaking her head. As we were talking the song changed and Angela looked at me pleadingly.

"Please!" She begged.

"No, I'm not getting up until I'm drunk." I told her "The last time you got me to dance in a bar I almost broke my leg."

"Almost. Meaning you didn't. Focus on the positive, not the negative. Now come on let's get some shots." She said.

"You're pregnant." I reminded her.

"You and Alice will do shots then and Leah. Edward will you do a body shot with Bella." She said and Edward paled.

"Angela seriously that baby has taken your verbal filter." Ben said.

"It wasn't that great to begin with." She said and I sighed. "Bella please for me?" she asked.

"Fine, but I'm not doing a body shot. I like that shirt on him too much to stain it with tequila. Esme bought it for him for his birthday." I told her.

"Thank you" Edward mumbled against me.

"I know Baby. Don't let her get me too drunk. She won't have a hangover tomorrow and will be bugging me." I told him and he nodded.

"Promise" He said as Angela went up to the bar and got shots.

"Okay Ladies, down in one." Angela said.

"One, two, three" Alice said and she, Leah and me down them quickly.

And to be quite honest that's all I remember about that night.

Okay I lie I know there was a lot more drinking. Me, Leah, Alice, Emmett and Claire got stupid drunk. Demetri did too but he hid it better than the rest of us. At some stage Alice apparently tried to convince me and Edward to run off to Vegas and get married.

Then I decided it would be better to just get married to Alice at the bar.

I think it was then Edward carried me home.

"Never again" I whined the next day as he handed me a glass of water. "Why is this house so bright?" I asked pulling on my sunglasses.

"And to think you wanted to go to Vegas." He teased.

"Not funny, Edward this isn't a laughing matter I think I gave myself alcohol poisoning." I said and he chuckled.

"Bella did I drink at all last night?" Angela asked me as she came into the kitchen looking exhausted.

"No but you made sure I did enough for the both of us." I told her. "Why?" I asked her.

"I thinking I'm having sympathy pains for living vicariously through you, that and morning sickness." She said.

"Good" I grumbled as Edward wrapped his arms around me. I was pretty confident that he was the only thing holding me up right now. My head felt like it was foggy.

Ben wasn't much better. He groaned as he and Demetri shuffled into the kitchen.

"Edward the windows in your house are too fucking big." Ben said and I nodded.

"We're going to get rid of them all I promise Ben." I told him and Edward chuckled kissing my temple.

"Oh come on Love, you did this to yourself." Edward reminded me.

"You're supposed to Love me." I reminded me "You know in sickness and in health. Isn't that what you're going to be putting on the table?" I asked him.

"Bella you dumped me for my sister last night." He said and I somewhat remembered the incident he was referring to.

"I was drunk; do you know in college I once convinced myself I was Wynonna Rider while drunk?" I asked. "I put on a blonde wing and made Angela play the Edward Scissorhands soundtrack while we danced in the snow at two in the morning."

"In bathing suits." Angela said.

"You gotta love college." Ben mumbled.

Leah practically crawled into the kitchen.

"Who wants to go get me a taco?" she asked as Demetri got her a glass of water.

"It's eleven in the morning" I groaned and then I thought about it "But oh God that sounds so good right now." I said. "Baby?" I asked turning to Edward.

"Yes Love?" he asked.

"I think I'm still drunk and even if I'm not I am in no position to drive, will you drive me to get tacos?" I asked him.

"Yes" He said kissing me "Do you want coffee?" he asked me.

"YES" was the rousing chorus from the room.

"I think you can gather the general consensus" I told him and he nodded.

"Angela you have to drink de-cafe" Edward reminded her.

"Stupid Baby, making puke and now I can't have coffee." She muttered.

"Well I'm glad; I'll be shocked if I don't have to get my stomach pumped after this. Seriously the peer pressure last night Angela, I would only be half finished a drink and you were getting me another one and forcing me to drink it. I wonder how Alice is." I then added.

"Yeah she drank more than you did." Leah grumbled.

"How is that even possible?" Angela asked.

"Someone call Alice; make sure she's still alive. We'll get coffee and tacos." I said as Edward grabbed a hoodie of his from the utility closet and handed it to me. "Aw, you do still love me."

"That I do, even if you did dump me for my sister now come on" He said pushing me out the door. "Do you know how much you drank last night?" he asked me as walked down the steps of the house.

"No, do you know?" I asked him curiously.

"More than enough Love." He said.

"Did I embarrass myself?" I asked.

"No" He said with a chuckle. "The poor bar man though; he may be pressing charges against you and my sister." He said.

"I thought that was a dream." I said as I climbed into the car.

"Nope" He said with a chuckle.

"God I am never drinking again." I told him and he laughed.

"Please do it's really funny." He said and I glared at him.

"Get me my taco" I whined and he laughed again as we pulled out of the driveway.

"You and Emmett got on well last night." He said. "You called him your third favourite Cullen." He said "My father will be devastated to hear he's dropped in the list."

"No you have" I said and he chuckled. "What else did I do?"

"You decided we must serve only beer at our wedding, that Alice was going to be dressed in one of those gypsy brides dresses at our wedding. But no horse and carriages because apparently you can't stand horses." He said.

"Who did I rant this off to?" I asked him. "Oh the bar man. Is that when I invited him to the wedding?" I asked and Edward nodded.

"Nice guy helped me get you in the car." He said.

"Why didn't you get drunk?" I asked him.

"I did but I didn't get stupid drunk."

"Why didn't I think of that?" I asked him.

"Because I'm the sensible one!" He explained.

"Ah yeah" I said.

We eventually found somewhere open that made tacos before heading to Starbucks and buying coffee. When we got back everyone was in the exact same position, but we were now joined by Alice and Jasper, and Emmett.

"We heard you were buying hangover food. We stopped and got McDonalds too" Alice said and I nodded. "So is the state of Washington now dry?" she asked me.

"I think so" I said as I sat on the couch. "Where are you children?"

"Mom and Rose took them to the zoo." She explained. "She's a bitch but she's trying."

"I will give her that much." I said. "Babe grab me one of the sausage mcmuffins." I told Edward as I grabbed a coffee cup.

"Here you go and here's your taco." He said handing me a plate.

"Have I ever told you, you are the most attractive man I've ever seen in my life?" I said and he nodded kissing me. "Good"

"He's definitely a keeper, he gets us food." Angela said as she patted her stomach. Ben was devouring a taco too.

After we ate we all collapsed in the living room.

"So we're too old for this shit?" I asked the room.

"Yes" Leah said back to me. "I think I was still drunk when I woke up this morning."

"I definitely was" Alice said.

"Babe I think you have the right idea with quiet nights in." I said to Edward snuggling against him on the couch.

"I knew I'd brainwash you to my ways eventually" He chuckled wrapping a blanket around me.

Sometimes I just had to sit back and admire how perfect he was.

Like seriously he both me tacos at eleven o'clock on a Saturday morning. If that's not love I don't know what is.

**Neither do I.**

**I suck! I know I suck. I should be updating this more but trying to get something of good quality written is really hard due to my crazy schedule mixed with all my family drama and health issues. I'm really trying and I know some of you are thinking I focus too much on That's A1, but that's only because it's a drabble and it's an outlet to write much shorter chapters without a lot of pressure. I will finish this story though. I love these two too much not to give them their happily ever after.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 22 – Edward  
Facing the Past

I stood in the bedroom I had used for my entire childhood as I fastened my cuff buttons. The room looked the exact same as the day I had left for college. Although the bed spread had been changed throughout the years.

Bella and I had flown into Chicago early yesterday morning. We had spent the morning going around the city and looking at all the things my home town had to offer, before meeting up with Ben and Angela who flew in from New York that evening.

We had then all piled into my rental car and driven to my parents' house. My parents visited the house every few months so it was in an excellent state. I hadn't been back here in almost two years. Which was really weird but right at the same time.

The remainder of the notebooks and c.d's that I had left behind were hung on the wall, along with posters of my favourite comic books as a teenager.

Yeah I know a nerd who liked comic books, what a cliché. But so what.

It was weird how stepping back into this room I was always reminded of how I used to feel every day. Before when I had come home I supposed it had been comforting that things had always been that way, but I was still just getting by.

Now it was just plain weird.

"Love?" I called out as I looked down at my watch. We better get going soon. As much as I didn't want to do this I knew we had to go.

"Yes Babe?" Bella asked coming into the bedroom wearing a green dress silk dress. It had a black belt in the centre and one thick shoulder strap. Her shoes were black high heels and she had a black shawl in her hands. Her long brown hair was down and looked natural the way I loved it. She knew it though.

"Wow" I said taking her in. "You look amazing." I told her and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said placing the shawl down on my old bed. I pulled her close to me and kissed her. "Now what were you're looking for?" she asked as my hand moved down her body.

"Huh?" I asked her completely distracted by the fact that I wasn't sure if she was wearing panties or not. "Are you wearing underwear?" I asked her.

"I'm wearing a thong." She said.

"Can I see?" I asked her.

"Later if you're good." She told me before kissing me again.

"Oh I'll be very good." I told her.

"Babe?" She asked before I could kiss her again.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What were you looking for?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." I said remembering I had actually called her in here. "Have you seen my tie?" I asked her.

"Yes it's in the bag that your suit was in." She said as she walked out of my arms and went into the bathroom so she could put her earrings in. I thought I had looked there but following her instructions I looked again and found what I was looking for.

"How did you know that? I had just looked there." I told her.

"Women are magical creatures." She explained and I chuckled as I began trying to knot my tie but it wasn't working. "I'll do it." She said taking the tie out of my hands. "It's going to be okay" She said and I sighed. "Baby I swear I wouldn't let you do this if I thought it would hurt you." She said and I nodded.

"I trust you." I said kissing her.

"And I love you. So we've got love and trust. I think that's a good collaboration." She said and I nodded.

"I love you too." I told her as she finished tying my tie.

"I know you do." She said leaning up and kissing me. She then stood back, reached up to my hair messed it a bit and leaned back "Very handsome."

"Thanks" I said blushing a bit.

"You're too cute sometimes" She said before pulling me out the door behind her. "So the reunion is on a boat?" she asked me.

"Yeah three hours trapped with people who you don't particularly like. No escape." I said dramatically and she laughed.

"It will be fine" She said as we walked down the stairs where Ben was waiting. "And if it's boring we can sneak off to have sex." She said and I nodded.

"I'm okay with that." I told her wrapping my arm around her waist.

Angela was ready five minutes later and we headed off towards the bay.

"Okay so Angela and I think we have our back stories straight for tonight." Bella said from where she and Angela sat in the back seat.

"This should be good" Ben muttered from the passenger seat.

"I'm already scared." I told him honestly.

"Oh ye of little faith." Angela said "So I'm an ex porn star right? But after I met Ben and his super peen realised no other man could match up in the peen department and so I went off and married him."

"Peen?" he asked her.

"Hush I haven't said mine yet" Bella said "I'm an Italian Underwear model."

"You speak Italian?" I asked.

"Hush you but yes I can" She told me. "But I'm an Italian Underwear Model. One day I was told I needed to get a hold on my finances. I was given Edward's number and so I went to his office, and since then have been unable to keep my hands off him, so I gave up my job as a model because the only one who sees the good is my Baby." She said pinching my cheek from where she sat in the back seat.

"No" I said.

"Why not?" She said "At least I didn't use the word peen. Seriously what are we twelve?" she asked Angela.

"And a half" Angela countered.

"Not now" Bella said "So what's wrong with the cover story Babe?"

"Because actually like bragging about my amazing fiancée Bella, the amazing teacher opening up a learning centre for children with special needs not _Isabella _the Italian Underwear Model." I said and she sighed.

"Do you know how long it took me to make that up?"

"I was quite proud of it Bella, the attention to detail was flawless." Angela said.

"Thank you." Bella said and I chuckled.

"Ang you can keep the porn star thing Babe." Ben said turning around and winking at her "But say dick, not peen. It makes me sound manlier"

"Got it Love Monkey" She said and Bella shuddered.

"That's sick." Bella said and Angela rolled her eyes.

"You call Edward all sorts of pet names." Angela countered

"Love Monkey? Ew. It sounds like he fucks you and then picks your hair for flees." Bella said "My pet names for Edward are sweet and normal." Bella explained and I chuckled.

"You're just jealous." Angela said.

"Of what Ben? Oh yeah you could cut that sexual tension with a knife." Bella said sarcastically causing me to laugh.

"I'd rather cut you with a knife" Angela muttered as we pulled up at the bay.

"Play nice you two." I warned the two of them. Sometimes they could bicker worse than a couple of four years olds.

"Aw he's going to make such a good Daddy." Angela said pinching my cheek and Bella nodded.

"Is that the new it thing?" I asked rubbing my cheek.

"Fine I'll pinch the other kind of cheek." Angela said.

"Touch his ass and die." Bella warned and Angela rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. Plus I have dibs on his ass."

"We're here." Ben said distracting the two of them.

We got out of the car and I helped Bella out, Ben doing the same with Angela before walking towards the docks.

We signed in at the stand before getting on the boat.

"Hey do you want to pretend we actually went here and see how many people 'remember' us?" Angela asked Bella.

"Nah, I think you being a porn star is enough of a gag for one night." Bella said. I looked at my pin.

_Edward Cullen, Valedictorian._

I sighed remembering that day.

"Hey I didn't know that" Bella said taking the badge out of my hand and reading it.

"Not a fond memory" I told her as she pinned the badge onto my jacket.

"Why?" she asked. "Oh a speech"

"I mumbled something with my head down for a couple of minutes before running off the stage." I said.

"In all fairness public speaking is hard." Ben said and Bella nodded.

"Thanks" I said as we got onto the deck.

"I'm going to go get a drink, do you want one Babe?" Ben said to Angela who nodded. "I take it you're not drinking Bella?"

"Not after the last time your wife tried to kill me." Bella said and I chuckled. "It's not funny I almost died." She said.

"I'll go with you." I told Ben before kissing Bella on the cheek and following him over to the bar.

"So it's not too bad."

"What does your badge say?" I asked him.

He pulled it away from and read "Benjamin Cheney – President of the AV Club, oh great like these people needed to remember how much of a geek I was." He groaned rubbing his eyes.

"It could be worse; they could have wrote how you won the freshmen talent show playing water glasses." I reminded him.

"Oh God, why didn't you slap me?" he asked me "I thought we were supposed to be friends."

"Because when they were laughing at you, they weren't laughing at me." I told him honestly.

"At least your motives were good." He said as we were handed our drinks and walked back over to the girls.

"Oh my God look its Alec." Ben said nodding ahead of him.

"Shit where?" I asked instinctively reaching to hide my glasses before remembering I had worn my contacts tonight. Old habits die hard.

"Guess" He said and I sighed.

"Of course" I said as I looked over to where my fiancée and Angela were standing talking to the guy who had tormented Ben and me the whole way through school.

"You just know his creepy sister is here too." Ben said and I chuckled.

"Wasn't she like madly in love with you?" I asked him and he nodded. "Oh Angela's going to have great fun with that." I said as we walked over to the girls.

"Here you go" Ben said handing Angela her drink.

"Hey" Bella said to me "We were just talking to Alex here."

"Alec" He corrected her.

"Oh yeah sorry" She said. "I was just about to tell him who I was here with."

"Oh are you two friends with the girls?" Alec asked me as he leered at my fiancée.

"Ben and Angela are married." Bella said before taking hold of my hand "And me and Edward are getting married next spring." She said and Alec's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, did you say getting married?" Alec asked.

"Yes she did." I said wrapping my arm around her waist. "Here's your drink Love." I said handing her the drink.

"Thank you" She said taking the drink from my hand. She kissed my cheek as she did relaxing me for a minute.

"Wow, well done Cullen. You grew up nice." Alec said not taking his eye off of Bella.

"Thanks" I said as Bella squeezed my hand at her side encouragingly.

"So where did you two kids meet?" Alec asked and I bit the inside of my mouth so not to tell him to get the fuck away from me right now.

"At Edward's work." Bella said obviously picking up on the fact that Alec had played a hand in my bullying. She was no longer being her polite self, she stood up straighter, her eyes tight. As a teacher, Bella had been trained to look for a bully; Alec must have been transparent to her.

"What do you Edward? Let me guess sky diving? Professional dirt biker? Wait no, I've got it bungee jumper." He said sarcastically.

"I'm an accountant." I told him knowing it was exactly what he wanted to hear. That I had a nerdy, boring job like everyone expected me to.

"Wow, riveting." Alec said somewhat sarcastically.

"It actually is" Bella said kissing my cheek. "I don't know how he does it but I have to say I find it sexy that he's so smart. People literally hand him a box of what looks like junk and puts everything the way in should be in a matter of hours. It's not something everybody is able to do." She added smiling up at me.

Alec glared at me as I shrugged.

"What do you Alan?" Bella asked him getting his name wrong on purpose now. In case I hadn't made it clear before... I love this woman.

"Alec" He repeated.

"Uh huh" She said as she waited for his answer.

"I work in construction" He said.

"Oh, are you working on anything at the moment?" she asked. Her expression letting everyone involved know she wasn't impressed.

"No, just small projects. I prefer to be out of work though. I've still got my trust fund." He said and in my head the word _LOSER_ flashed brightly.

"Ah" Bella said before rolling her eyes at me. God I love this woman. I kissed the top of her head. The yacht had begun to leave the bay and I sighed only three more hours to go.

"What about you Isabella? Where do you work?" he asked. He wasn't getting the message. Anyone else would have picked up on what she was saying and would have given up by now but Alec was being persistent. He was waiting for me to snap, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

I was the one with the amazing fiancée and excellent career. He was living off his trust fund and possibly came here with his sister.

"Right now I'm a teacher in a high school but I'm about to open a centre for children with special needs and learning difficulties. We're going to help them in areas that Edward and I feel the public and private school fall short. Such as personality development, coping mechanisms, extra tuition." She explained.

"That sounds interesting" He said "If you'll both excuse me I think I see Victoria over there. Should really go catch up. Nice seeing you Edward, nice meeting you Bella." He said realising that Bella wasn't going to take any of his shit. By talking about the centre and what it was going to be dealing she let him know that she knew he had been a bully.

"You too Adam" Bella said waving as I waved bringing my drink to my lips.

"I hope you fall over the side of the boat." I murmured into my glass causing Bella to giggle. I looked over and saw Ben and Angela had gotten stuck talking to creepy Jane. But I wasn't helping him; I could only handle one of the creepy twins at a time.

"What a jerk" Bella said once Alec had left. "Ugh who's nearly thirty and still living off their trust fund. And seriously coming to a reunion to try and hook up with someone? Ew."

"Hey we're all still a few years away from thirty, Love." I teased. "But Alec and Jane will always live off that money. They never excelled in anything except sport but not to a professional level so... high school was essentially their career."

"How sad" Bella said shaking her head. "So who here are me and Angela roughing up?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"No one" I told her wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Fine pick one girl, Angela and I will follow her to the bathroom and while there I'll just go on and on about how big your cock is."

"Bella, its fine." I told her.

"It's more than fine." She said licking her lips.

"We still have three hours on this boat. Don't make it difficult." I murmured in her ear.

"I need to have fun someway" She murmured leaning up and kissing behind my ear.

"You're crazy" I whispered in her ear.

"About you? Yeah" She said and I smiled. I leaned down and kissed her. When I looked up I saw my old history teacher making a beeline for me.

"Hide me" I murmured to Bella but it was too late.

"Edward Cullen, nice to see you." The older man said extending his hand.

"Mr. Davis, nice to see you again." I said shaking his hand much to my chagrin.

"I think you can call me Paul nowadays" He said. "And who is this beautiful woman?" he asked.

"My Fiancée Isabella Swan" I said "This is Mr. Davis my old history teacher Love." I told her and she nodded.

"Nice to meet you" She said shaking his hand. "So I'm dying to know what he was like in class." She said. I was happy that she took hold of the conversation; as much as I had grown I would never get over my hatred of chit chat.

"He was a good one, the class was female populated except for him and Cheney but they held their own in some debates." Mr. Davis explained and I cringed.

"Debates?" Bella asked me. "And here I thought you were the quiet one." She teased.

"One of the girls tried to say that the Holocaust didn't happen." I murmured with a shrug.

"Ah" She said. She knew I couldn't stand stupidity.

"I don't think the class had heard him speak until then." Mr. Davis said. "I was always curious where you would end up. Your sister told me you were at Yale Business School when I bumped into her a couple of years ago." He said.

"Yeah, I'm with Volterra Chartered Accountants now." I explained.

"He just go this huge promotion" Bella gloated and I blushed because she sounded so proud when she said it. Bella was always telling me how proud of me she was but I liked hearing her brag.

"Wow, Volterra. That must have been hard to get a place." He said.

"Head hunted out of Yale, my professor recommended me." I said as Bella squeezed my hand slipping in a moist cloth so I could wipe my hand from the handshake. She was always so prepared. I brought my own hand sanitizer and wipes to most things but they bulk out my pockets. She generally swipes them out and throws them in her purse whenever we go to things together.

"Always knew something great would come out of you Edward Cullen." He said "Where are you based?"

"Seattle" I answered.

"Are you based there too Isabella? Sorry I forgot to ask, what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher and yes we live together in Seattle." She explained.

"Oh really what department."

"High school English." She said. "It's a challenge but I'm not there for much longer so I'm just enjoying it."

"I hear you, where you going next?" he asked her.

It was my turn to boast.

"She's planning on opening a centre for children with special needs and learning difficulties." I explained.

"Wow that's incredible." Mr. Davis said. "What stages are you at with that?" he asked her.

"We have premises and the business license. We're planning on starting interviews soon and I want it to be operational in the coming school year."

"It sounds extraordinary." He said and I nodded.

"Well it keeps me busy, between the centre, work, planning our wedding. Going to be a busy year." She said squeezing my hand.

"Do you have a date yet?"

"No, we're still playing around with the calendars." I said "But definitely sometime next Spring."

"Well it was lovely seeing you Edward; enjoy the rest of the night." Mr. Davis before walking away.

"I hated his class" I said and Bella giggled.

"Because all the girls?"

"Yeah, we had to do a project in junior year right? One girl did it on the history of lipstick. I thought I was going to stick a pen in my eye just to get out there." I said and she laughed.

"Hey Bella, come here. Ben's wearing flares." Angela said quickly as she grabbed Bella's hand.

"What?" Bella asked as I followed after them.

"They have all these photos up and for some reason Ben decided to wear flares to school. He looks like Howard Wolowitz from the Big Bang Theory." Angela said and I laughed.

"Small and Jewish?" I asked.

"Yeah a little bit" Angela said dragging Bella over to the picture display. "Look"

"Oh my God" Bella said "Where is my phone?" she said reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone.

"For what?" I asked her.

"Blackmail." Angela said as they began snapping pictures of the board.

"It was one time Angela!" Ben said.

"I don't care" She said laughing. "Oh this is an evil Baby" She said patting her belly.

"We do have the cookies" Bella said.

"Now let's look for... OH MY GOD!" Angela said "Cullen what's up with your hair?" she asked me and I sighed looking at the pictures.

"My sister told me it was cool." I said when I found the one they were talking about. It was one they had taken of me and Ben on the last day of Senior Year, you know that day when everyone forgets they hate each other and everyone writes a bunch of crap in each other's year books.

"Alice was a bitch" Bella said before snapping the picture.

"Hey" I whined "I thought you were supposed to love me." I told her.

"I do Baby I promise but, Edward you have like an afro thing going on." She said before taking another copy.

"Wait does Mr. Perfect have a pimple?" Angela asked stepping closer to the photo.

"No way" Bella said looking over her friends shoulder. "It's like I don't even know you" She said to me.

"Oh ha-ha ha" I said sarcastically. "I'm going to find your embarrassing teenage pictures. I got you to cave on the baby pictures; the teenage pictures aren't far off."

"No you won't" Bella said. "And the baby pictures are the most you're ever going to get."

"Yeah I have them and I don't give them out unless it's for good money." Angela said.

"We'll take your kids to Disneyland for a week this summer." I offered her.

"Deal" She said.

"Ang!" Bella protested.

"I'm sorry Bella; I'm going to need a week at least to go house hunting."

"House hunting?" Bella asked her.

"I'm finally giving up on my foolish New York dreams." Ben said.

"I knew you would come to your sense Benjamin." Bella said hugging him. "You should move to our neighbourhood."

"Yes!" Angela squealed while Ben and I paled.

"No" We said in unison.

"Why not?" the two of them asked, in unison. This was getting weird.

"My house will never be clean again" I told her.

"Big whoop" She said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"What's all the commotion over here?" A voice asked behind me and my spine froze.

Like literally it froze. I might be paralysed.

"Missy how have you been?" Ben said smirking at me and I glared at him. Bella caught me in the act though and looked to me for an explanation.

"Wow Ben you grew up great." Missy said "Who's your frie-...? Oh my God. Edward? Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah" I said meekly scratching the back of my neck.

"You look great, how you been?" she asked.

"Great" I said not meeting my eye.

"Eh mmmm" Angela said from behind me while my supposedly loving fiancée giggled. I'm glad she finds my pain amusing.

"Oh yeah Missy this is my wife Angela" Ben said wrapping his arm around her "Angela this is Missy Bernstein, she was in mine and Edward's math class." He explained.

"Nice to meet you" Missy said shaking Angela's hand. Before I could introduce Bella she stepped in front me.

"And this is my fiancée Isabella Swan" I said and Bella extended her hand.

"Your what?" Missy asked me looking shocked before looking at Bella.

"His fiancée" Bella said with a smile. Ben was smirking so Angela stood on his foot, I knew I liked her. "So you were in the guys' math class?" Bella asked.

"Barely if it wasn't for Edward I never would have passed the class." She said and I frowned.

"Really?" Angela asked fishing for information.

"Yeah he was a great... help." She said. Why do I feel fifteen? The entire time we were in school Missy had used the fact that she was pretty and popular to get me to her math homework for her. She always promised I would get something out of it, I never believed her but I still did it because when I did it meant she had to talk to me. And when you were as lonely as I was in school you did anything so people would talk to you.

I was always so embarrassed about the whole thing. That I let her push me around like that. The only one who ever knew was Ben and he never let me forget about it. Yes one of my biggest bullies growing up was a girl.

"I know what you mean" Bella said with a smile that looked really scary.

"Huh?" Angela asked.

"He does my math homework too, we call it taxes." Bella said and Missy looked shocked. "It's funny though because at least I pay him back. In some way or another and I get the feeling you didn't do that in highschool" Bella said squeezing my hand. Bella's ability to read people was somewhat terrifying.

"I... I..." Missy began when she realised she had been caught out.

"Where do you go to college Missy?" Bella asked her.

"Stanford." She said. "I got a business degree"

"Wow I bet you got there because of your great GPA. Right it had to have been at least a 3.8?" Bella asked.

"Yeah" Missy said. "I don't where you're going with this but..."

"I think we all just need to put credit where credit is due right?" Bella asked.

"Bella" I murmured and she looked back at me. "It's okay"

"No it's not." Bella said "It's ridiculous." She added turning back to Missy "And just so you know you may have thought in school that just because you didn't hit him or punch him or talk about him behind his back that you weren't a bully, but manipulating people and making them do things because you think you're better than them... that's bullying." She said "Just remember that next time you feel like you're better than other people. And when you decide to come over and be all fake."

"Come on" I said taking Bella's hand and walking away.

"Sorry" She said once we walked over to the edge of the yacht.

"No you're right" I told her.

"I just I saw how you looked the minute she started talking I knew there and then. She did something to him and then... wait did you say I was right?" she asked me.

"Yeah" I told her. "She was the worst" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if I got beaten up I had a scar and my parents would ask me about it and there would be an opening to talk about. With her though there was never any physical evidence, it was just I started spending longer on my assignments. Plus she was friends with Alice and my Mom thought it was nice that Missy talked to me if she ever saw Missy telling me assignments she needed done." I said with a sigh.

"What a bitch" Bella said "I hate that though; she probably thought she was the best though because she didn't beat you up or make fun of you. Why did you agree to do it?" she asked "Did you think you would get to be with her or...?" she asked.

"No. I wasn't an idiot. I knew she was using me. Really? Loneliness" I said. "You spend all this time with these people, we all went to elementary school and junior high and all together but still by the end of it I'd say the majority of them got Ben and me mixed up on a regular basis." I said.

"I shouldn't have bothered you about coming here. If anything it's just annoying you." She said as we watched the moon on the water.

"No I'm glad you did." I told her standing behind her. "Just reminds me about how far I've come and how great my life is right now." I told her. "And how I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you when we get married next year."

"I can't wait" She said kissing me. "One more year and I'll be Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"Mmmm I really like the sound of that." I told her resting my chin on her shoulder. We stood there for a couple of minutes waiting when something occurred to me. "What are you doing April 26th next year?

"Nothing why?" she asked looking up at me.

"Change of plans"

"Yeah?"

"We're getting married." I told her.

"April 26th?" she asked me and I nodded. "Why?"

"It's a nice even number, the cabin is beautiful that time of year and then that means we have all summer to try for a baby before you have to go back to work." I told her.

"Hmmm that sounds like fun, a whole summer of baby making?" she asked.

"We're very thorough people." I told her.

"Yeah, but we're still going to do a lot of practising before then right?"

"Oh yeah" I said kissing her. "Tonnes"

"April 26th it is then." She said.

"Hey Bella?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked.

"Only four hundred and six days until our wedding." I whispered.

"Oh my God I love you." She said kissing me.

"All that math homework did something for me huh?" I asked and she nodded.

The evening was quiet enough after that. We talked with different people but generally kept to ourselves with Ben and Angela for the rest of the night.

After what felt like forever it was over. Bella quickly decided to leave and the minute the boat was docked she pulled me off the boat. Something I was ridiculously happy about.

"So I was thinking..." She said as we waited at the car.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You were very good" She said leaning up and kissing me. I quickly caught on to what she meant.

"I try" I told her kissing her again.

"Let me get guess? I'm driving?" Ben asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." Bella said reaching into my pocket and throwing Ben the keys.

She then climbed into the car, just as I was about to get in I heard my name being called.

I turned around and saw Missy standing in front of me.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She said.

"Edward?" Bella called before she looked out and saw who it was. "Oh, you ready to go Baby?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said getting into the car.

"So what you're not going to let me apologise?" Missy asked.

"I really don't care." I told her before getting into the car and slamming the door behind me.

"What a bitch" Bella said.

"Let me at her, she's not allowed mess with our Eddie." Angela said when Ben reached over to her buckle.

"I mean it though. I don't care." I said wrapping my arm around Bella. "Now come on. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked and I nodded. "I'm proud of you." She told me kissing me.

"I love you." I told her before kissing her again.

I was expecting some sort of comment from the front seat but none ever came as Bella's lips stayed attached to mine for a lot of the drive home.

When we got back to the house I pulled Bella out of the car and carried her upstairs.

"Night Ang, night Ben." I called over my shoulder and they chuckled. Bella laughed as I carried her to my old bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind me I pressed her up against the door.

I lifted her up against the door and kissed her lips hungrily. She dropped her bag and shawl to the floor as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I reached behind her and pulled the zipper down on her dress.

Her hand reached between us and unbuttoned my shirt before pushing it off my shoulders. She then shrugged the one shoulder strap of her dress off. Carrying her over to the bed I laid her down and pull it off of her body.

This left her in just the white thong and matching strapless bra and her black heels.

"You're gorgeous." I told her as I picked up her feet and took off her heels. I then gentle massaged her right foot knowing she hated wearing heels for hours.

"Come here you" She said sitting up and taking hold of my shoulders. "I love you" She said before kissing me. She then pulled away and unbuckled my belt and pushed my pants over my hips.

"I love you so much" I told her as I climbed on top of her. Our lips joined together again and I was just hungry for her in every way. I couldn't get enough of her.

"Baby so good" Bella moaned as I pulled the dental floss she called panties down her legs while my other hand cupped her breast. Her bra which I soon found out opened in the front sprung open with the action.

She hooked her feet into my boxers and pushed them down my legs, both of us naked now I was so ready to have her. Aligning myself with her entrance I pushed into her deeply causing her to gasp.

It didn't take us long to finish, me collapsing down on top of her as I did.

"That was amazing" Bella said as I rolled onto my back.

"Yes it was" I said kissing along her shoulder.

"So did we fulfil any teenage fantasies that you might have had in this room?" she asked rolling onto her side and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Having a girl in here would have probably been it, having sex in here was too farfetched in my opinion." I told her and she chuckled.

"Well I'm happy to have smashed all your fantasies out of the water." She said and I chuckled.

"Me too" I told her. "Thanks for making me go tonight."

"I still think it was a pretty dumb idea, you went to school with some douche bags." She said. "What did you think about Missy?" she asked me as I kissed her neck. I loved how she tasted.

"Who?" I asked looking up.

"Missy, the girl who tried to apologise to you." She said like it was obvious.

"Sorry I was distracted." I told her. "Honestly? I don't care. It's obvious a lot of the people I went to school with are still acting like they're in school. I made peace with myself a long time ago to not care about all this."

"When?" she asked.

"About the same time I met you." I told her and she smiled. "I mean, the day you agreed to be my girlfriend was a complete turning point."

"I know you don't think it but it was the same for me." She said and I snorted. "No I mean it. I was wasting my time with a career that didn't challenge me and was friends with someone that wasn't that nice." She said and I nodded. "I think we work so well because we make each other better people." She said.

"Well I know you make me a better man." I told her.

"And believe me Edward you do the exact same for me." She said leaning up and kissing me. "I love you Baby."

"I love you too Love."

**Aw aren't they so adorable. This chapter makes a point that I strongly believe in. A bully isn't just someone who leaves physical scars. I happen to think the worst type of bullies are those who constantly aim to bring a person down while convincing themselves that because they're not hitting someone or kicking them, that what they're doing isn't bullying. That's just my opinion.**

**Some readers have expressed a concern about the direction of the story and I've been excused of just writing for the sake of it. That is not the case. This is not going to be an adventure filled story with massive car chases, ugly break up scenes, million dollars heists or heart wrenching cliff hangers were you threaten me for almost killing are beloved characters. I think the title of this story and its predecessor really sums up what this story is about. It's about living your life 'day to day' and not letting anything hold you back. If this isn't your scene then no one is making you read but I just wanted to clear that up. Edward and Bella are not going to go insane and start a Bonnie and Clyde style spree, or kill everyone that ever wronged them. Sorry it's just not going to happen. Hope you all understand.**

**Wow long authors note...**

**In anywhoo... review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 23 – Bella

The minute we got back from Chicago I was in full planning mode. Edward and I had decided on our wedding date April 26th and I had finally decided that the official opening date for the centre would be September 15th. There was so much work to do that I'd wake up in the middle of the night and have to write something down in case I forgot about it.

A year seemed like a long time to wait to be married to Edward but we both agreed in the beginning we wanted to wait a year until we were married. Hopefully with everything that we were doing the year would fly by quicker than I expected it to.

Mrs. Cope and I came to an agreement about my contract and instead of finishing up in May like originally agreed I finished up in March. I know what you're thinking March? But apparently they had found the perfect candidate to replace me but if they didn't get a job immediately they were going to move on to another offer. In this kind of job market you couldn't sit around and wait for an opportunity and I respected that. So when Mrs. Cope came to me with this suggestion I had agreed to it because I knew what kind of time we were living in. They weren't easy for teachers, seeing as the all the spending had been cut from the state. I was sad to leave my students but it was time, my head wasn't in high school education anymore and they could all sense that. It worked out better in the long run for them for me to leave early.

Edward had told me countless times before that if I wasn't working we'd still be okay, so I got a nice settlement for agreeing to end my contract with the school early. It was weird though not having a real job. Don't get me wrong I was really busy what with getting the centre ready, wedding planning plus helping Angela look for a house but still I did have some insecurity about being kept.

I had always worked from the time I was seventeen years old when I got a job at the local grocery store, I liked the independence of having my own money that's all.

But Edward just kept reassuring me; he knew one day I'd be bringing money in again. Plus it wasn't like I was sitting at home on my ass all day. I was out doing stuff all the time. He was at home more than I was.

I had brought Angela in to help me run the centre. She was trained as a teacher and had minored in child physcology in college so she would be perfect for the job. I loved working with my best friend too. She and Ben quickly found a house near to Edward and mine, and I love the fact that our kids were going to grow up near each other and that I was close to my best friend and God child. Plus Angela was so happy being nearer to her friends and family for her pregnancy.

With all the work I was doing I felt like I was forgetting something until I looked at the calendar in my office.

"Holy sh-showers, is it almost Spring Break?" I asked Angela as we going over resumes that had been sent in for jobs at the centre. We were going to do interviews soon and I had the calendar on my lap trying to figure out when would be best.

"Yeah, why?" she asked "Oh my God are you late?" she asked me.

"Late for what?" I asked her and then she quirked her eyebrow and I realised what she was saying. "No, oh my God, I have responsible safe... relations okay" I told her.

"Then what?" she asked me.

"I'm going to Paris next week." I told her pointing to my calendar where I had it scrawled in big letters.

"Huh?" she asked me

"Yeah I thought I still had a month." I said checking the dates on the tickets which I had been keeping safe in a drawer. "Yeah, next Friday." I said. "Normally I would have been counting down to it because I would be in a school but because I had been so busy with the centre and early wedding prep it had just snuck up on me.

"Sh-nickerdoodles" Angela said catching her as Abbey and Mark were playing on the floor. Abby had begun parroting everything Angel and I said so we really had to scale back on the swearing and stuff. Especially when Abby had told her Grandma Cheney to 'shut' her 'face and feed' her 'bitch'. Yeah Ben didn't know who to kill first, Angela, me or the child. Thankfully it was before they had moved so I remained safe. "Do you have a passport?" she asked me and my eyes widened. "No way, you forgot?"

"Yes" I said. "Cra-crapper jacks!" I exclaimed, catching myself this time, reaching for my phone panicking.

"Who are you calling?" she asked me.

"Edward" I told her. "He knows what to do in these kinds of situations he's been travelling for years." I explained.

"And admit you forgot and his ultra romantic Christmas Present?" she asked me and I stopped realising she was right. I couldn't let Edward know I had forgotten he had spent so much money and time organising this trip to make it perfect for me.

"F-... Flamingos. I didn't forget I've just been really busy but he'll be crushed if he knew I forgot." I said with a sigh "What am I going to do Ang?" I asked.

"Who do we know with contacts?" she asked. "We have to get more minions, especially in government buildings." She stated and I nodded.

We sat and thought about it for a minute before I got an idea.

"What about Dad?" I asked her. "He might know someone right?"

"Oh yeah try your Dad. He always has friends hidden in the back of somewhere right?" She said as I dialled the phone.

"Yeah, he's always helping people out with stuff like this." I told her, my Dad had taken on the role of 'fix it man' after he had been forced to retire, following being shot in the leg while on duty this year.

He answered after a couple of rings.

"Charlie Swan" He answered.

"Daddy I'm in big trouble." I said really quickly, I was in a full stage panic right now.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked and I sighed, I'm really sick of people asking that. I was sure I was getting a complex, was I putting on weight or something?

"No but really I'm going on a diet because everyone keeps asking me" I said rambling at this stage. This is what happened when I was stressed.

"Then what?" he asked.

"I forgot to apply for my passport." I said biting my lip as I said it. My Dad was always diligent with forms and stuff. I believe in another he was a bureaucrat.

"For Paris?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"That's like next week? Oh come on Bells." He said sounding shocked. Usually I was way more organised when it came to these things.

"Daddy please I'm having a crisis you can lecture me later. I've just been so busy with the centre and planning the wedding and I just... help me!" I said and Angela chuckled at my panic. Taking a quick glance around me to see where the children aware I raised my middle finger to her before lowering it before her kids saw.

"Right I have a friend in the passport office let me see what I can do" He said.

"Thank you; you are the best Daddy in the whole wide world." I said laying it on thick. I generally got things my way when I batted my eyelashes, but seeing as we were talking over the phone I had to do it this way.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "Love you Kiddo."

"Love you too Dad" I said before hanging up. "He says he has a friend and he'll see what he can do. How long does it take to get a passport?" I asked Angela.

"I don't know I don't have one. Ben does" She said with a shrug.

"Yeah Edward does too because he used to travel with his parents. It's just completely after slipping my mind what with everything that has been going on you know" I told her and she nodded.

"What has?" Edward's voice interrupted as he walked into my office but he paused at the door, his eyes widening when he took it the state of my office "What happened in here?" he asked looking at my chaotic office. Angela and I were efficient but not tidy.

"Nothing" Angela said looking around at the mess "Oh wait yeah, I'm bad at keeping things tidy. Sorry." She said with a shrug.

"I'll clean it later." I told him.

"I told you this is what would happen when she moved here" He muttered and I laughed.

"How was work?" I asked standing up and kissing him.

"Great" He said wrapping his arm around my waist. "So I was thinking that I would get your luggage out of the attic tonight? Have you started thinking about what you're bringing to Paris yet? Or are you and Ali going to go shopping?" he asked and he looked so excited. Yeah I definitely couldn't tell him I had forgotten.

"Um... we haven't made plans..." I said. "But probably going to go shopping" I said and Angela snickered behind me.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked her as I glared at her, my back to Edward at this stage.

"Abbey just said something hilarious." Angela lied as she smiled at her daughter.

"No I didn't Mommy" Abbey said looking at her Mom confused. The child had actually been uncharacteristically quiet the entire time she had been here. I just hope she didn't start parroting that I didn't have a passport. That's all we needed to happen right now.

"You crack me up kid" Angela said chuckling over acting a bit too much but still the more she distracted Edward the better. Both Abbey and Edward looked confused and I just shrugged.

"Well I'll go get that luggage and you make plans with Alice. When you do go could you pick me up so new underwear?" he asked me.

"Boxers or briefs?" Angela asked picking up a pen and a note pad "And do we need extra room for certain appendages? These are the things the people want to know." She stated and Edward just shook his head.

"Bella knows." He told her before kissing my cheek.

"Sure Babe" I said before he left the room. "And Angela yes we do." I told her.

"We do what?" she asked.

"Need extra room for a certain appendages." I told her and she chuckled.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me once she was sure he was gone out of the room.

"Buy him underwear and me some 'special' underwear and hope to God he doesn't hear me when I tell him I don't have a passport." I told her.

"You could tell him you're late then he would completely forget about Paris." She suggested.

"Angela!" I hissed before slouching down in my seat "How late would I have to be...? Oh my God no!" I was not going to go down that kind of slope. It was too evil, even for me. Angela was a level higher with her evil crimes.

"Well what are you going to do?" she asked me.

"Pray to whoever's up there that this all works out." I told her.

"Speaking praying did you tell my Dad that you and Edward are having a judge do your wedding?" she asked me curiously.

"Oh my God one dilemma at a time please?" I asked her "Please, I cannot deal with everything at once okay?" I added and she nodded.

"Hey Love" Edward called from out in the hall way.

"Yeah Babe?" I asked composing myself as I turned around to face the door.

"The phone's ringing do you want me to get it?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks" I said I needed to figure out what the hell I was going to do. This could turn out really bad.

I looked back at Angela who had my IPhone in her hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked her curiously. "If you're checking your facebook at a time like this I'll kill you." I told her.

"No I'm Googling how long it takes to get a passport Genius." She said with a snort. "You know what a normal person would do?"

"Oh yeah that's a good idea." I said sighing a bit I was so stressed and I think I was getting my period because I really wanted chocolate right now. Like I seriously did we have any downstairs. This was seriously not my day today.

"Love your Dad is on the phone" Edward called from our bedroom.

"Oh" I said "I'll be back in a minute." I told her before running down the hallway. When I walked into the room Edward was holding the phone looking very amused.

"Something you want to tell me?" Edward asked covering the phone with his hand.

"No" I said shaking my head, wondering what the hell my Dad must have said.

"You sure?" he asked me, he so knew something was up.

"Uh huh" I lied taking the phone out of his hand.

"Okay" He said he said smiling at me.

"I'm just going to take this in the closet because..." I said before my mind went blank "It's a family tradition." I told him. "Dates back to when my Grandpa was a child." I added.

What the hell is wrong with me? I really think I should get myself tested it just wasn't normal. Seriously this was ridiculous.

"Okay" Edward said nodded his head and I walked into the closet and shutting the door behind me.

"What did you tell him?" I asked Dad suspiciously.

"Nothing he didn't already know." He said cryptically "So do you want the good news or the bad news first?" he asked me.

"Hit with the bad news." I said because I like to be optimistic even at the worst of times.

"Up to six weeks before you'll get one Kiddo. The office is back up what with summer coming up. Plus a new deployment of soldiers who all need to be issued with passports or something." He said.

"Dad! Please tell your kidding right?" I asked "I have until next week to get one." I said in a panic.

"I know" He said "It's not my fault you forgot." He reminded me and I sighed.

"Okay then what's the good news?" I asked. "I need some cheering up" I added.

"You already have one" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You already have a passport" He said.

"How?" I asked as the closet door opened. Edward stood there holding two passports.

"Yeah right, do you know how stupid I sounded calling in a panic to get you a passport, kicking up a right fuss, only after giving all your information to be told... she already has one?" Dad asked me.

"Sorry" I said.

"Yeah, right I better go Sue just got home with groceries. Talk to you later kid." He said with a chuckle "And remember to thank Edward. At least once of you has a brain."

"Thanks Dad. Love you" I told him.

"Love you too." He said before we hung up.

Edward stood there laughing as I glared at him.

"How did you...?" I began taking the two books off him and looking through them.

"I handed you the form months ago" He said simply.

"What?" I asked. "When?" I asked him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I told him "I would have remembered being given a passport form." I said.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise so I filled out most of the form and then hid it in the paperwork for the house so you just signed it. I knew you didn't read the paperwork." He said laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me afterwards?" I asked him curiously, although I will admit that had evil genius written all over it. He was hanging out with Angela and me way too much. I remember when he was innocent and shy; I wonder would his mother forgive me for turning him into the evil genius he had become.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to realise you didn't have a passport" He said and I glared at him.

"Where did you get the picture?" I asked him pointing to the picture in my new passport. Was this even legal? I had no idea. It probably was but I wasn't going to complain I had a passport; I could legally leave the country. Whoo!

"It's a copy of your driver's license photo." He told me with a smirk on his face.

"Jerk" I said playfully slapping his chest. "I was panicked." I told him.

"You completely forgot about this vacation, which I think proves the point that you really need one." He said and I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me. He sniggered as I hugged him. "Too funny" He murmured and I glared at him again.

"It is not" I told him as I reached up and kissed him "But I have to thank you for not keeping me in my misery for too long." I said. "You're a very nice evil genius I must say."

"That is my goal in life, also I hate being a cliché you know?" He said picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He kissed me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I am about to be mean now though cause we gotta stop." He said and I sighed.

"Why?" I pouted.

"Angela's here" He told me, like that was going to stop me. Seriously.

"I'm convinced I saw Abbey being conceived." I told him kissing him again. "But yeah you're probably right."

"Bella come on I need to get home, we need to finish this stuff" Angela called as she walked into my room "Oh hi am I interrupting?"

"No" Edward said chuckling.

"Yes, go home we'll finish it tomorrow." I told her.

"You're kicking me out so you two can have sex?" she asked.

"Yep" I said and Edward chuckled. He moved to put me down but I tightened my hold around his waist. All those hours on the treadmill had done wonders.

"Edward Bella doesn't have a passport." Angela exclaimed and I had a new victim for my death glare.

"Angela!" I said "Seriously I thought I could trust you." I told her and she shrug.

"Sorry I like to get a little jab in there every so often." She stated and I glared at her.

"Bella has a passport; I dealt with it months ago." Edward told her.

"See if this was Ben he would still go on the trip, but without me." She said. "How come you get the good one?" she asked.

"She's just lucky I guess." Edward said I smiled.

"Angela what happened to you having to leave?" I asked her.

"Fine I'll leave if you promise me you'll make my Godchild tonight" She said in full sincerity.

"We promise" I said nodding my head before turning to Edward shaking it. Edward nodded his head too but moved his hand to cross his fingers behind his back.

"Okay I'll leave" She said before going to get her children.

"You were saying?" I asked him.

"I love you" He said kissing me.

"I love you... wait" I said feeling weird. I shuffled around a bit trying to figure out what was going on.

"What?" he asked.

"Stop the bus." I said before moving about a bit where he held me and then it hit me. "Oh crud" I said with a sigh. "Why do bad things happen to good people? Okay I will admit I stole the cookies from my Grandma's house as a kid but that doesn't count!" I stated and he looked he asked me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I started my period." I said with a sigh.

"In the space of two minutes?" he asked looking baffled.

"I thought I felt it earlier and then I just remembered. Sorry Babe." I said and he pouted. "Do you think I'm lying?" I asked him. "I was the one who initiated all of this remember."

"Yeah I guess." He said and I felt bad for getting him worked up.

"Right you have two options here." I told him

"Wow two?" he asked curiously.

"Blow job or hand job?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked me looking confused.

"Well I got you all worked up here it doesn't seem fair to leave you hanging." I said "Or not hanging as the case might be." I said and he chuckled. "So which one do you want?" I asked him.

"I'm actually okay" He said kissing my cheek.

"You're turning down a blow job?" I asked him quirking my eyebrow.

"I mean 'ugh I can't believe you did this to me'" He said and I laughed. "Why don't you go shower though and I'll start dinner. Don't worry about me." He said kissing me.

"You are too Sweet, are you sure you don't want me to... take care of things..." I said climbing down from his arms. "I really don't mind helping." I said trailing my finger down his chest.

"I'll live, and I wouldn't be able to reciprocate." He said catching my hand. He then picked it up and kissed it making me smile.

"Aw you're too cute." I said. "But if you change your mind?" I asked.

"I know where to find you Love." He said rubbing my shoulders. "Do you want a back rub once you get out of the shower?"

"Yes" I said while internally swooning. He was so perfect sometimes, wait no all the freaking time it was actually amazing. Seriously I could live with some obsessive hand washing if it meant I got massaged by the hands when my period gave me back pains.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked as I walked over to the bathroom door.

"Grill some chicken breasts and make salad" I told him and he nodded, Edward was a good cook but he had a habit of making huge dinners and freezing them like what he did when he was single. I much prepared to eat fresh food and just cook enough at the time. I went into the bathroom and stripped down, cursing Mother Nature the entire time. I want some sexy times with my fiancée but no. But I suppose it was good I got my period now because it would be finished before we left for Paris.

As I stood under the warm water I realised how right Edward was, I really needed this vacation. Plus I was so excited to explore the most romantic city in the world with the man I loved. I had a feeling it was going to be amazing. Once done in the shower I got out and got dressed into my pyjamas. I was so hot because of my period so I was just in shorts and a tank top. I dried my hair before heading downstairs.

"I feel better" I said walking into the kitchen as he was serving up the food.

"That's good" He said. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water before getting some pain-killers from our medicine box under the sink. "Are you in pain Love?" he asked scrunching up his face. He didn't like to see me in pain. Child birth should be fun between me and my fear of pain and him feeling bad because I was in pain, I though sarcastically. I crack myself sometimes.

"Just along my abdomen" I explained rubbing it with my arm. "Nothing too bad though. I'll live. Women have apparently been doing this for centuries, and they did it without pain killers. I think I'll be okay." I said wrapping my arms around him from behind. "Want to snuggle with me after dinner?" I asked him pressing my face in his back. Oh I love those back muscles.

"I think I promised you a back rub" He said. "But I think snuggling after a back rub is mandatory, I remember a certain beautiful brunette telling me that." He teased and I blushed against him and giggling like a school girl.

"How the hell did you stay single for so long?" I asked him, honestly confused.

"I think you know the answer to that one" He said turning around and handing me my plate.

"I really don't" I said shaking my head. "And as selfish as it may sound I'm happy you did because I've got you now all to myself. All mine." I said leaning up and kissing him.

"Bust out the shackles, I'm your willingly prisoner." He said and I laughed.

"Ooh kinky." I teased before kissing him again.

"Eat your food" He said turning me towards the kitchen table and giving my ass a slight pat.

"Again. Harder." I said in a breathy voice teasing him and he chuckled. I loved how we could be goofs with each other and not give a damn about it. I think that was something that worked so well with Edward and I, the fact that we were best friends pretty much over everything else. I could be the biggest goof in the world and him the same but we could do and the mushy romantic stuff two minutes later.

"Of course I would have to find one of those women who get horny on their periods." He said and I resisted the urge to throw my fork at him, plus knowing my ability to throw I would end up impaling myself in some freak boomerang type action. I sat down and began eating. He joined me carrying over the water bottles with him. "So... I was looking up things to do in Paris." He said sitting down and handing me a bottle of water.

"It's Paris, you, me and a hotel bedroom. Between the sightseeing and the naked activities do we really need more things to be doing?" I asked him putting on my best innocently confused face causing him to chuckle.

"I love how dirty your mind is sometimes." He said kissing me.

"Oh I know" I said before winking and he laughed again. "Oh thanks Babe I'm trying to be sexy and you're laughing at me."

"Oh come on you know I think you're the sexiest woman on the planet." He told me and I smiled. "It's true Love."

"You're going to make me turn red forever." I told him and he laughed.

"Back to what I was saying...but between the nakedness and the sightseeing I was thinking of things to do in." He said.

"I don't see a lot of empty time between the two." I told him.

"Do I have to turn the hose on you?" he asked teasingly and I laughed. "I'm trying to talk." He added. "But seriously I think there's a lot of stuff we could do." He said with shrug.

"Oh? Like what?" I asked really interested before taking a bite of my chicken.

"We could check out some jazz bars at night." He said. "Plus I want to do dinner on one of the boats on the Seine one of the nights." He said. "I always thought that looked pretty fun."

"That sounds incredible." I said in awe.

"You're not afraid of heights or anything right?" he asked.

"No" I said "Why?"

"Dinner at the Eiffel Tower" He said like it was obvious.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes" He said.

"Oh my God" I said.

"What?" he asked curiously as I stared at him.

"I've never been out of the country before, the idea that next week I'll be there, in Paris eating at the Eiffel Tower? That's insane" I said. "Seriously I mean it." I told him.

"I'm going to take you all over the world Bella." He said reaching for my hand. "Travelling is the best thing I've ever done and I can't wait to experience it with you and our children. I'm going to take you on a Gondola ride in Venice, let you try in vain to make the British guards laugh in London, O'Connell Street on St. Patrick Day in Ireland and anywhere else you want to go. We'll go." He said looking me directly in the eye.

And I don't know what it was but right then I felt it. This is what I meant. Most of the time Edward and I could be the biggest goofs going. We teased each other and laughed all the time, which was great but he knew when turn on the caring affectionate partner stuff and he was really good at it, let me tell you. But yeah right there I could feel how much he cared for me.

Don't get me wrong I had felt it before but there was just something special about this.

I just felt all the love he had for me and all the love I had for him at the one time and because of my stupid hormones I started crying. I ducked my head down and wiped my tears.

"What's wrong?" he whispered wiping my chin as the tears trickled off.

"When I was little I used to tell my Mom that I wanted to find my Prince Charming who let me know everyday how much he loved me." I told him with a shrug.

"And? You've realised you're settling?" he asked teasingly and I shook my head climbing onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. He pushed my bottoms down a bit to reveal my tattoo, his thumb stroking the letters of his name that were marked on my body.

"No" I said shaking my head. "Just realising how lucky I am to have that wish come true" I said leaning in and kissing him. "I really don't know what I would do without you, and I never want to find out." I told him.

"Neither do I" He said "You know how I felt about love before I met you, I didn't want it. But meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me. So let's never find out what it's like to live without each other. Let's just be together forever okay?" he asked and I nodded. "This trip is going to be amazing and the first of many more trips together." He said and I smiled.

"You're right" I said nodding.

"If there's one thing I do know, it's that I'm going to love you until the end of the time because even though I don't believe in an afterlife we're going to build such an incredible, meaningful life that even if people don't know it... our love is going last long after we're gone." He said. "We're already doing it Bella" He told me and I knew he was right.

"Hey Edward?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Less than 400 days until our wedding"

"Believe me I know." He said kissing me. "And I'm counting down the seconds down Ms. Swan until you're my wife."

And you know what? I knew he was telling the truth.

**I know this is the filler, but next chapter PARIS! I'm so excited I feel like I'm going. (again) I love Paris so much.**

**Review please. I love hearing from you all and what you have to say.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 24 – Edward  
J'adore Paris

I held Bella's hand as we walked off the plane, early on the Monday morning. It was just three a.m here in France. There was a cool crisp air as we walked across the tarmac. Even after with the fifteen hour time difference I was feeling wide awake as we went to claim our baggage. I was always like that though; I would always get a second wind of energy whenever I got off the plane. I had always found it easy to sleep on planes so I was pretty refreshed when I woke up. Plus we had gotten first class seats, what? My legs were too big for coach, and they were really comfortable. Also I may or may not have used my fiancée's boobs for a pillow but she knew it was my favourite place to sleep.

Bella on the other hand looked dead on her feet, she was a nervous flier and didn't sleep on the plane, opting to sit up and work the entire time on her laptop. I had tried to get her to snuggle with me but it didn't seem to do much for her, because every time I got her to relax we would hit turbulence or we would get disturbed by a hostess asking were we okay. Seriously sometimes there was such a thing as over attentive. She looked pretty miserable as we robe in the bus over to the terminal.

"Need coffee" She whined and I chuckled as I saw a kiosk in the airport, I quickly got her a large black coffee and left her nursing that while I went and claimed our suitcases. Alice had gone all out when helping Bella pack and I was fairly meticulous in my own packing aswell, plus we both had our carry ons and laptop bags so we had fairy heavy loads to carry. I had tried to convince Bella to leave the laptops at home but she felt she needed to do a tiny bit of work this week. She did promise only to do an hour at a time and not spend all day getting sucked into it which I suppose was a good enough compromise. She was trying to set up her own business aswell as plan a wedding.

I was trying to help with the wedding, making sure that Alice and my Mom didn't completely take over. It was mine and Bella's wedding but they were so pushy. I was starting to think giving them a year to plan would see Bella's and mine dream of a small wedding at the cabin completely crushed. But I wasn't going to bring that up now.

Plus I was the business advisor for the centre as well as head of finance and accounting. So I knew about all the hard work she was putting into that centre. It was incredible what she was going to do. But she was putting a lot of strain on herself with everything right now. I wanted her to start hiring people so the work load wouldn't be as heavy as it was now

But again I wasn't going to start all this now. Right now I had to get her to the hotel and sleep off her jet lag before focusing on making this the best vacation ever. She needed the break, I might voice some of my concern later on in the week but I had bigger fish to fry right now.

Once I freed our bags from the baggage carousel I went back to where I had left Bella. Half her coffee gone she still looked like death warmed up. I kneeled down in front of her and tilted her chin up.

"Has it kicked in yet Love?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No" She said shaking her head and I chuckled. I took a sip of her coffee and it was like tar. If that hadn't woke her up by now I don't know what would.

"It will take us about an hour on the train but after that you can go to bed okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

She grabbed her suitcase and we navigated our way through the airport quickly, it was deserted at this time of the morning so it wasn't too hectic.

"So wait do you speak French?" Bella asked me as I began looking at the train timetable that was on the wall. She was beginning to come around I think. Talking always helped wake her up.

"Yeah" I told her. "I told you that" I said as I figured out what time our train was coming at.

"No" She said shaking her head.

"French, German and Spanish" I said as I found our destination.

"In case World War 3 breaks out?" she asked me teasingly.

"Nope, just thought it was fun."

"I know Italian" Bella said.

"Well you don't have a name like Isabella without knowing a couple of words." I told her and she snorted.

"A couple of words?" she asked. "I will have you know I'm practically fluent." She said.

"Really?" I asked her shocked she had never mentioned it.

"Yes, my Mom's Dad couldn't speak English. So I had to speak Italian whenever I saw him. It wasn't often but my Mom is fluent and she taught me." Bella said. "Plus I can speak some Gaelic"

"Your Dad taught you?" I asked her curiously.

"No, Dad hates it. He was forced to learn it as a kid but he could never really get. Languages are not really his forte. My uncles taught me as a kid." She explained.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you about something" I said leaning on my suitcase handle.

"Yeah?" she asked as the train we wanted to get on pulled up. Our conversation quickly forgotten as we lugged the cases on and found seats. "You were saying?" she asked as I sat down beside her. She sat beside the window and looked a little more alert. I think it dawned on her that we were actually in France.

"If your Mom is Italian and your Dad is Irish how the hell are you Protestant?" I asked her. "No seriously it's been bugging me for awhile. Your parents are descendents from two of the most catholic places ever." I said and she shrugged.

"My grandparents were fifth or sixth generation Irish and Italian. The only reason my Grandpa couldn't speak English was he had been educated at home and couldn't afford to be taught English. My Grandma was adopted into a Protestant family after her parents died but she learnt Italian to be closer to her heritage. My Grandpa chose to be with her instead of caring about their faith and raised my Mom as Protestant." She explained.

"But what about your Dad?" I asked her.

"Um my Dad and his family were strict Catholics for a long time, but after all the allegations of abuse in the church they left. My Dad is always a bit sketchy on the details, but I think my Grandpa Swan caught onto something bad happening and wanted no part of it so they picked up and left their community. For awhile they read the bible at home but then my Dad and his brothers made friends at school and began asking could they attend Protestant services. My Grandparents gave it a shot and fell in love with their faith all over again." She explained. "It's weird though being Irish Italian and a Protestant. I just I don't think of myself as one really though because I don't go to Church."

"I'm the same. I'd never consider myself a Catholic." I told her.

"Why are we talking about something so serious now though? We're on vacation." She said and I wrapped my arm around her tightly.

"Yeah you're right. It was just something that was bugging me." I said kissing the top of your head. "Are you tired Love?" I asked her and she nodded/

"Yes I can't wait for my comfy, clean hotel bed with fluffy pillow, or you acting as my pillow I haven't decided yet." She said turning into me.

"We both know the answer to that one Love." I said with a smile, she always slept on top of me something I loved. Even if I went to bed after her she would climb on top of me. "So I was thinking when you wake up we could just go for a walk, get something eat. We have all week to sight-see so we'll just take it easy today." I told her

"How long are you going to let me sleep for?" she asked.

"About four hours" I told her and she groaned.

"But I'm so sleepy" She sighed burrowing her head into my chest.

"You could sleep at home" I reminded her "We can't let jet lag take over the entire trip." I explained.

"That is true" She said. "Yeah okay, taking it easy sounds like a plan" She added.

We were quiet after that, Bella dozing against me while I kept an eye out for our stop. I woke her up just before we had to get off and lifted our cases over to the door of the train, quickly exiting once the train had stopped.

It took half an hour to find our hotel after that. After checking in we headed up to the room, I had picked this hotel because I knew it was a five star hotel renowned for its cleanliness and efficient staff. You couldn't really go wrong with that in my book.

"Holy crap!" Bella said as we walked into the suite. "Edward, this is amazing" She said as she walked around the room. "Why didn't you tell me we were staying in the Shagrin-La?" she asked me. She obviously knew the brand of hotels and knew they were expensive but I didn't care.

"Because I knew I would hear some complaint about it being too much. Plus it was supposed to be a surprise. I had to tell you where we were going but I can still have some surprises waiting can't I" I asked and she shrugged as I wrapped my arms around her. "Like it?" I asked her.

"Like it? I love it Baby, it's amazing. And I don't even want to know how much you spent because I have a feeling it would give me hives." She said and I chuckled.

The bell man arrived with our luggage, I quickly thanked him in French and handed him a tip before he left quietly. I lifted our luggage onto the luggage stands and opened them. I wanted to make sure nothing had exploded in my suitcase. One year my deodorant can exploded in the suitcase, talk about a nightmare.

"Hmmm" Bella said as I checked my case for any explosions.

"What?" I asked deeming mine okay before picking up hers to check hers.

"Nothing I just never understood the whole 'French is sexy' thing until right now." She said leaning against the wall beside the luggage stands.

"Oh really?" I asked and she nodded smirking at me. "You have no idea what I said do you?" I asked as I abandoned my search of her luggage and stood in front of her. I put my arm over her head, essentially blocking her from moving.

"I know you said thank you at one stage." She said innocently, like she didn't know what her little looks and glances were doing to me. I pressed my lips to her but having sat in a plane for so long my back was a bit stiff so I lifted her up so I could straighten my back. She wrapped her legs around my waist and held herself in place before breaking her lips from mine. "But that's about it."

"He just asked me did I know about breakfast and stuff" I told her, she nodded leaning and kissing me again.

"Even mundane conversations sound sexy. I may just have you speak French all the time at home." She said. "I wouldn't know what you were saying but it would still be pretty fun." She said before pulling kissing my neck. She knew I loved it when she did it.

"What happened to you being tired?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh I am but we're young, engaged and in the city of Love, I got to say I'm feeling in the mood right now." She said. "So do you want to try out that bed?" she asked looking over at it. I knew she wanted to sleep badly, she may have thought she wanted to have sex but I could tell by her eyes how tired she was. I didn't want to be dragging a zombie around all week so I decided I would have to put a stop to what we were doing.

"I really think you should nap first Love." I said "I don't want you to be too tired all week." I said kissing her forehead.

"You're too sweet sometimes." She said. "But Baby I can sleep afterwards." She added but I saw a little yawn. In fairness she did try and hide it but I knew better.

"Come on bedtime" I said carrying her towards the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" She asked me and I nodded. "Come on please, just a little orgasm?" she asked and I shook my head as I laid her down on the bed. She was yawning but still hiding it well. I picked up her feet and pulled off her boots. "You know you want to..." She said this time unable to hide her yawn.

"I know I do too, I'm not denying that Love. I just think someone needs sleep." I told her and she sighed.

"Why aren't you jet lagged?" she asked me, an accusing tone in her voice which caused me to laugh.

"I am I just slept on the plane." I said opening her jeans and pulling them off of her. "We should get you some sleeping pills or something for the way home." I explained "So you know you're not a zombie when we get home." I told her and she nodded.

"Hmmm?" she asked as I pulled up the duvet cover and lifted her up so I could place her on the bed under the duvet. "Yeah sleeping pills. Now come on let me thank my fiancée for this amazing trip." She said as she moved to sit up her eyes half closed causing me to chuckle.

"Okay Love if you're sure." I said knowing she would be asleep in five minutes. I leaned in and kissed her. "I'm just going to go freshen up first okay? I'm feeling a bit icky from the plan." I told her and she nodded.

"Okay I'm just going to wait here." She said grabbing the pillow and lying with her head on it. I went into bathroom and went about my business, setting up my stuff and washing my hands. I glanced out and saw she was fast asleep in the bed. I quickly unpacked our cases because I didn't want my shirts and stuff to get wrinkled and I didn't want Bella's stuff wrinkled either. I had been warned that if I wanted to unpack I was not to unpack her underwear, apparently there were a few surprised for me in there. I decided to jump in the shower quickly after I had finished unpacking our stuff before joining her in bed.

She sighed in her sleep as I wrapped my arm around her hugging her to me. I kissed the back of her shoulder before reaching for my phone and setting an alarm for ten a.m. that would give us enough time to sleep, before drifting off to sleep pretty quickly.

I was exhausted after flying and I knew Bella was too, but I was so excited to just spend the week together. Things had been so crazy since we got back from Chicago, what with my work and her working on the centre all the time. Plus I knew she was stressed over the fact she wasn't working anymore, it was a pride thing with Bella, I had to respect the fact she wanted to make her own money. And she was still work for my Mom's charities, and Alice was bugging her about starting to plan the wedding.

It was a lot on her plate so I knew this trip was exactly what she needed.

All too soon my alarm started ringing.

"No..." Bella whined as I chuckled. "You're not going to work today, need my snuggle buddy" She added wrapping her arms around my torso as I reached for my phone to turn the alarm off. I chuckled at her ramblings; she was like this last summer when I had to get up and go to work while she was off I thought it was cute. She would never be a morning person.

"Come on Love, time to wake up" I said kissing the top of her head before ducking my head down and placing kisses on her shoulder.

"Why?" she whined her eyes clenched shut fighting the urge to wake up.

"Because I was thinking we go for a stroll around and find some coffee, maybe a little bakery or something?" I said and she opened one of her eyes. "Or did you forget where we were?" I asked her.

She bolted up straight in the bed.

"We're in Paris" She said with a smile on her face and I nodded. "And you tricked me." She said pointing at me a mock glare on her face, which was still mushed up from sleep. It was hard to be afraid of someone that had a pillow line on their face, just saying.

"We'll definitely do that later." I told her leaning and kissing her. "Wasn't that nap good though?" I asked her and she nodded.

"It was a pretty great nap. This bed is so comfy." She said.

"I know but we have to get up now, we have a city to explore." I told her and she nodded excitedly.

"Okay I'm just going to go for a quick shower, want to join me?" she asked putting on her fake innocent smile; she knew exactly what she was implying.

"Well I did already have one..." I said tapping my chin and she pouted. "But I suppose I did just sleep so I need another one." I told her and she agreed looking very serious.

"It's what right. We can't have all these French people thinking that the Americans are filthy." She said pushing my t-shirt up over my head before pulling me into the bathroom with her. She looked small but she could drag me around after her like a rag doll at the best of times.

After at lengthy shower with an appropriate amount of groping Bella and I were headed out on the streets of Paris hand in hand. We were both a little sleepy still but the fresh air seemed to be helping in the whole waking up thing so it was all good. Bella was looking in every direction trying to take it all in.

"So when were you here before?" she asked me after we were walking for a little while.

"Alice brought me after I graduated high school." I told her.

"Why?" she asked. "Like were you just coming to travel or...?" she asked

"She was coming for fashion and I wanted to travel. My Mom was more comfortable with the idea of us travelling together so I agreed on Paris and Milan for Alice's fashion work if she agreed to Berlin and Barcelona for the cultural aspect." I said as we walked down the street.

"That must have been amazing." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah it was great, Alice essentially went shopping all the time and I just let myself get lost in these cities. I could pretend to be normal you know? No one knew who I was or that I had OCD, I was just another tourist." I said smiling remembering how freeing it had been.

"Wow that just sounds amazing and at least you actually did something beneficial. After high school Angela and I decided to go busking in LA, it probably would have worked better if we could sing. Great night though." She said and I laughed.

"Your friendship with Angela is quite worrying sometimes." I told her and she nodded.

"And it's weird because for awhile I avoided her like the plague." Bella said as we walked along the streets. It was pretty calm but you could still get the feel of a city. There was still hustle and bustle in the background.

"When?"

"Just before you and I started dating actually. I was single and Angela and Ben were like this uber couple. Every sentence she said was something to do about how great her life with her husband was, it used to drive me crazy." Bella said.

"So what changed?" I asked.

"I realised I was jealous." She said. "And then I had a reason not to be jealous anymore." she said nudging my hip.

"Wait you were jealous of Ben?" I asked her.

"Not that Angela was with Ben and I wanted to be with him or anything. It wasn't like that. It was that she had a Ben. I wanted that." She said "But I got something better."

"You think I'm better then Ben?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She said leaning up and kissing me "Don't get me wrong Ben's my home boy" She said.

"Home boy?"

"Bad drunken nights in college." She said shaking her head "But you know they are so lucky it worked. I was so scared for them when they were having Abbey. I wouldn't like to be in that situation."

"Barely knowing someone and then pregnant?" I asked her and she nodded. "They made it work though."

"Yeah I suppose, like I love Abbey but God. Angela's only ever been with Ben you know she never got to go out and do stuff like this" Bella said gesturing around her "That's why I know I did a lot better in the whole thing. Everyone needs their middle. But yeah when I was single I was definitely jealous of Angela and how she had someone with her all the time. It's why I leaned on Rose a lot."

"Do you miss her?" I asked.

"Rose?" she asked and I nodded. "Sometimes, I miss my friend. Like Rose and I used to go out and just talk for hours. Like we bonded in college after Angie had the baby, I needed a college friend who wasn't worried about diapers you know? And Rosalie's been through a lot. She was with this guy who really jerked her around. Plus her parents have always let her know they had enough to deal with when it came to Riley and she was a surprise. She has issues." Bella explained "Doesn't explain her crazy-bitch behaviour or condone it but still she had her reasons for being that way." Bella said looking a bit sad thinking of her old friend.

We found a little cafe and decided to sit down. I helped her pick her breakfast off the menu before ordering for her. She smiled at my French skills and kissed me once the waiter was gone.

"So do you think you and Rose will ever be friends again?" I asked her.

"I don't think so." She said. "I would like to think that maybe one day we could be friendly with each other, like our kids are going to be cousins you know? There's going to be birthday parties and family things that I'll have to see her at but will I ever have the Rose who bailed me out from many a bad date by letting me call her and pretend she was in the ER or taking a pregnancy test? No I don't think so."

"What?" I asked her curiously, with Bella there was always an interesting back story to the crazy stuff she came up with.

"My Mom used to set me up on these horrendous dates, with like her friends sons. They were horrible." She said shaking her head. "Like James." She said and I remembered her telling how awful that was. "To get out of them I would get Rose to call me and we would make up an emergency and I would run out of there faster than your sister does to a shoe sale." She said and I thought about the comparison.

"That's pretty fast" I said aloud and Bella nodded "What is it about mothers and trying to get their kids to date?" I asked "Like seriously?"

"Now I'm curious, what?" she asked me leaning forward "Who did your Mom set you up with?"

"No one but God did she try." I said as the waiter arrived over with our juice.

"You never told me this" She said looking curiously.

"Never came up" I shrugged. "But yeah once a month after some function or something my Mom would have some daughter of a friend lined up to become her next daughter in law."

"How disappointed she must have been with the fired school teacher." Bella sighed.

"You could have been a disease ridden crack whore; as long as you told her grand children were a part of the future she would have loved you regardless." I said and Bella laughed. "I mean it, do you know the day my father found out we were dating he tackled me and then my mother tore me a new one for letting dad find out first."

"I can't imagine your Dad tackling you." She said "He's so... you know... 'An upstanding member of the community'" she said and I knew exactly what she meant. My Mom and Dad were known for their pose and behaviour in society.

"I was there, it happened." I said as our food was brought out.

"Yum" Bella said looking down at her plate "Do you mind me asking something Babe?"

"No not at all." I said as I quickly wiped down my fork.

"If we hadn't met, did you ever think you would just settle for one of your Mom's friend's daughters just to keep everyone off your back?" she asked. "Like you know those business marriages you hear all those workaholics having." She said.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Never, so you were really happy with living on your own, for the rest of your life?" she asked and I nodded. "And you had all this figured out at the age of twenty five?" she asked.

"I told myself I didn't want it and made myself believe it." I told her. "Plus I didn't really like people. I still don't if I'm being honest. I talked to my family and stuff but God the thought of living in the same place as someone with all their living habits and being expected to share space with someone twenty four seven, well it was my idea of a fresh hell."

"So I'm pretty much the roommate from hell right?" she asked and I shook my head.

"You're actually a lot better than I expected." I told her and she laughed.

"I just took a lot of notice in the year before we moved in together." She said and I smiled.

"Why were you asking?" I asked her curiously "About whether or not I would settle." I further explained.

"I can't match that in my head." She said.

"What?" I asked her.

"I know when we met you were still very much in your shell but by the time we really hung out together those walls were coming down hard and fast. You were ready to change and we both knew it which was why you were able to do it, like seriously the first time we hung out you kissed me. You were already changing by the time I got there." She said and I remember how bold I had felt when I had kissed her for the first time. It was pretty incredible. "When I hear how distant you were before and isolated I just can't really match it to what I see now in front of me." She said taking a bite out of her eggs.

"Do you know how amazing it is to hear that?" I asked her.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because I never want to be that guy again." I told her. "It's not a nice feeling at all. And I just never want to think the way I did back then again. I never want to wake up and think that everything has to go to a minute schedule or life isn't worth it. I never want to be lonely again." I told her.

"As long as I'm around you're never going to be lonely." She said taking hold of my hand. I picked up our joint hands and kissed them. "You're really easy to love you know that."

"Hardly" I said with a snort.

"No I mean it" She said as we finished breakfast. We ordered some coffee and we enjoyed the spring time sun outside the little cafe. It felt cosy.

"How?" I asked then, if she was going to be adamant she was going to have to explain herself.

"Well you're easy on the eyes for starters' Babes." She said and I chuckled. "Maybe I'm blinded by the rosy love tinted goggles but I think you're very easy to love. I know the exact day I figured I was in love with you."

"Really?" I asked her.

"Uh huh" She said leaning in further. "I was at work at the elementary school and we were talking on the phone during my break." She said.

I tried to think back to see could I remember what day she was talking about but I drawing blanks.

"I know the exact date and all." She said with a smirk.

"How?" I asked.

"Because it was the day my shot became effective and we had plans but my Mom called." She said.

"Oh..." I said remembering how that day had ended with Bella having a fight with her mother and her stepfather "What made you realise then?"

"We were just talking and I realised it was those little things that made me love you." She said with a shrug.

"That's why you were so weird on the phone" I said and she nodded. "You could have told me then." I told her and she shook her head.

"We had been dating just over a month, no way. Plus I think I preferred the way it happened." She said rubbing her thumb over my hand.

"Yeah" I said "The day I figured out I was in love with you I thought I had cancer." I told her and she giggled. "No I swear I thought there was something wrong with the chemicals in my brain and I was either in the middle of having a stroke or cancer."

"So a pleasant experience?" she asked and I nodded. "Ah well conventional love stories are for pussies."

"How were you an English teacher?" I asked her.

"I have no idea." She said "It's worrying. I blame myself for the weaknesses of this generation."

Chuckling I got the waiter over and paid for our food before Bella and I left.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"I was thinking we get the lay of the land. Did you want to do anything in particular?" I asked her.

"No, I'm still a little sleepy. I'll be fine tomorrow though I think. Once I go to bed at an alright time." She said and I nodded wrapping my arm around her waist. We decided on just walking along the Seine. I pointed out the different things we would be doing over the next couple of days. It was amazing to see her take it all in. She just looked so excited about everything and I couldn't wait for these experiences.

We went in and out of some stores aswell before deciding to head back to the room. By the time we walked back it was just after three.

"I should really call my parents." I said.

"Aren't we like thirteen hours ahead?" she asked me "It will be one in the morning."

"My Dad's on the late shift so my Mom will be awake." I explained as I dialled the number. She nodded and went into the bathroom to freshen up after walking all morning.

"Oh if it isn't my son who was supposed to call me when he landed." My mother answered the phone.

"I know but you know carrying my jet lagged fiancée through the airport and then getting checked in took some time." I explained.

"I suppose I'll forgive you then. Has Bella recovered yet?"

"Almost. We're going to do all the touristy stuff in the next couple of days. Just took it easy today really."

"Good idea." She said. I rested at the head board and spoke to my mother about what the weather was like when I heard the bathroom door click open.

Bella walked out wearing nothing but her matching black bra and panties with white all along the trimmings. She smirked at me knowing what she was doing.

"So how's the weather over there?" Mom asked as Bella walked towards me.

"It's nice" I said as Bella climbed onto the bed and straddled me. "Sunny"

"I love Paris this time of year; you really picked the perfect time to go" Mom told me as Bella began playing with the collar of my polo shirt.

"Uh huh" I said glaring at my fiancée who winked at me before kissing me.

"Let me talk to Bella Sweetheart." Mom said breaking me out of the kiss.

"Yeah... okay" I said "Bye Mom" I said before handing Bella the phone.

"Hi Esme" Bella said climbing off of me. While I waited I pulled my shirt and pants off before laying back down on the bed. Bella looked over her shoulder at me and bit her lip as she talked on the phone to my mother.

I decided I was going to get pay back for her earlier stunt. I crawled over to the edge of the bed where she was sitting. I moved her long curtain of brown hair out of the way before placing kisses on her left shoulder. I moved her bra strap down and kissed the bare skin there. She blushed and tucked her chin against her shoulder as she continued talking on the phone.

"Yeah it's just incredible." She said. I caught her lips with mine and gently moved them before she pulled back and resumed talking to my mother. "Listen Esme you must be exhausted. You should get some rest and I'll make sure Edward calls you throughout the week."

She hung up the phone and placed on the dresser beside the bed before turning to face me.

"Mmmm" She moaned as she looked me up and down. "I'm marrying a very sexy man."

"Hmmm, well that's good because I'm marrying a very sexy woman." I said pulling her down onto my lap so she was at my level. Once there I took hold of her face and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me hungrily.

"So I realised I actually know a bit of French" She said.

"Oh?" I asked wondering why she was bringing that up right now. "What?" I asked as I kissed her neck.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" she asked me.

"Oui, oui Mon amour" I murmured before kissing her again. She giggled as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you" She said as I rolled us over so she was on her back.

"I love you so much Bella." I murmured against her stomach. I kissed up along until I reached her chest. My nose nudged against the front of her bra and it snapped open in the front. "Um... did it break?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"It hooks in the front" She said before pulling me back up to kiss me again. My hands cupped her breasts causing her to arch up against me. I reached to her back and pulled her bra down so it was completely gone from her body, exposing her breasts completely. Her nipples erect I couldn't help but lean down and kiss them.

Her whole body flushed as I was in awe of her right now.

"You okay Babe?" she asked reaching up and gently touching my face. "You look a bit dazed."

"I'm just very lucky" I told her and she smiled.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think we're both lucky." She said leaning up and kissing me. Planting my hands either side of her I returned her kiss before quickly removing her panties. She dragged my boxers down my legs before I pushed my erection into her.

She gripped my shoulders as I pushed in and out of her. Her legs around my waist meant she was able to keep our tempo the way she wanted it. When we were done I collapsed against her in exhaustion.

She ran her fingers through my hair holding me on top of her. There was a sheen of sweat over the two of us making us sticky in places.

"That was incredible" Bella murmured and I looked up smiling at her. No matter how many times we made love I would still be in awe of her body and how it responded to my touch in ways that astounded me.

"I love you" I said kissing her hungrily. I would never have enough of her.

"I love you too." She said her hand holding my face in place before kissing me again.

"We should get some sleep Love" I whispered and she sighed "We've got a long day tomorrow. I was thinking we walk up the river, see the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame... then go to Arch de Triumph" I said rolling over so I was behind her.

"Hmmm sounds amazing" She said pulling my arm over her waist so I was holding her close to me. "Goodnight Baby"

"Goodnight Bella" I said, I was so excited for tomorrow, and I couldn't wait.

**I know what you're thinking, Irish is updating twice in one week, the end is nigh! I swear it's not I'm just in need of cheering up so I wrote this and it's doing the trick. Hope you're enjoying their Parisian experience as much as I am.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 25 – Bella  
Pacing

"Did you put sunscreen on?" Edward asked me coming into the bathroom. I was tying up my hair into a ponytail so it would go in a baseball cap.

"No yet, why is it really sunny out there?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said taking the bottle off the counter and squirting some into his hands. He massaged it into my shoulders. I smirked at him through my reflection in the mirror while I finished doing my hair. Sometimes his OCD needs could be ridiculously romantic. Don't get me wrong, sometimes the only thing stopping me from killing him was the fact that he cleaned the toilets, but other times... well it was just swoon worthy.

"Thank you" I said with a smile as I pulled my baseball cap on. I pulled my ponytail through the hole in the back and adjusted it on my head. "I hate wearing hats." I stated looking in my reflection as I adjusted the peak on the front of the hat. I had to wear it though otherwise my face would more than likely get burnt and I wasn't going to go around with a big red face for the entire vacation.

"I think you look very cute in your baseball cap" He said kissing my temple "And I told you how I felt about your beanie at Christmas" He added in for good measure.

"I still feel stupid" I said and he chuckled kissing along my neck, a smile on his face.

"Your skin is so soft" He murmured changing the subject as he ran his hands along my arms before kissing the spot under my ear. "So what do you want to do first?" he asked me.

"Food" I said "We never got to dinner last night" I added turning around in his arms. To add to my point my stomach grumbled loudly causing us both to laugh.

"I heard no complaints at the time." He stated resting his hands on my hips.

"And you're not hearing any now it's just a statement." I told him leaning up and kissing him. "So we'll get breakfast and whatever's closest we'll go from there? You can map out the day from that right?" I asked him knowing he needed to figure out what the days plan was pretty early on. I had no idea how to get anywhere or where anything was so I was perfectly content to let him lead me around the city.

"Yeah do you have your sunglasses?" he asked me.

"In my purse, do you want to throw the sunscreen in there too?" I asked him as we walked out of the bathroom. "Where is my camera?" I asked looking into my bag and realising it wasn't there.

Edward held his hand out with my camera in it and I smiled.

"You left it on my bedside locker" He said and I nodded taking hold of it, I had been taking pictures of the view from the balcony this morning. This city was just breath taking I know why so many people talk about Paris now; it was like something out of a book. I put the camera into my bag before pulling it onto my back. It was one of those knapsack ones, my Dad bought it for me for Christmas, and I thought it was great. Especially since I was carrying around all the usual touristy things. "Are you ready to go Love?" he asked me.

"Yeah, let's get going I'm starved" I said. He locked the room and took my hand as we walked to the elevator. "Did you text Seth?" I asked him.

"He texted me about the cats and I replied." He said "They're doing fine." He added knowing I worried about my feline babies. What? They lived in the house and were too precious. I knew I would miss snuggling with my kitten and Lincoln the whole time we were gone. Thank God I had a sexy fiancée to help me through this hard time.

"Good" I said. We walked out of the hotel and out towards the river. We found a little cafe and decided to have breakfast there. I loved the feel of the place, the cobbled stones on the street. We sat outside underneath a parasol because the sun was shining, a man was playing a battered old violin at the opposite end of the street and the music drifted down towards us. I had to stop myself from looking for an old Hollywood star like Audrey Hepburn because seriously I felt like I was in a movie, everything was so perfect.

"So what about the Eiffel Tower first?" Edward asked as we sat down pulling me out of my thoughts of the beautiful city I was surrounded by.

"Cool, are we going to go all the way to the top?" I asked excitedly as I the waiter handed me the menu.

"Definitely" He said. He then leaned over and helped me decide what I wanted for breakfast; Edward's fresh skills were great to have on this trip. I decided on a ham and cheese omelette. The waiter came over and took our order from Edward. "So did you sleep okay last night?" he asked me once the waiter had left the table.

"After the jetlag and the amazing orgasms, paired with the ridiculously comfortable bed and the cuddly fiancée... yeah you're lucky you got me up out of that bed this morning." I told him.

"Cuddly?" he asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah I think you're very cuddly. The best snuggle partner." I told him leaning in and kissing him. "So when we get back we need to start deciding stuff for the wedding." I told him as our food was placed down in front of us.

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"Well we need to decide on the wedding colours, and the food, the invitations." I said and he nodded.

"Well when is Angela giving you your wedding book?" he asked "I know you wanted to see that before you started making the plans and stuff." He said and I nodded.

"She lost it, she hopes she'll find it when she's packing up her apartment, plus she has her Mom looking for it at home." I told him. I had been so frustrated when Angela said she couldn't find it, I really wanted to know what was in that book. I knew it was the imagination of a little girl but I still wanted to see could I incorporate some of my wishes into the day. What little girl didn't want to plan her wedding? If I could bring in some of the little things it would really make the day magical.

"Is there anything you remember wanting as a kid?" he asked me.

"The colour yellow." I said with a smile. "I love yellow, it was always so happy and I think weddings should be happy." I explained.

"So yellow flowers, yellow bridesmaids' dresses?" he asked me.

"You don't have to just agree with me" I told him "You can tell me if you don't like yellow." I added.

"I love it if you love it. Don't take this the wrong way but to me the wedding is a formality. I just want to be married to you. The only thing I really care about is if the food is good Love." He said "Oh and that we have good music." He added.

"Are you serious?" I asked him. "So you're just going to let me plan the whole thing?" I asked him suspiciously that didn't sound anything like Edward.

"Obviously I'm going to want to help with the planning to make sure it goes off right and that it is our wedding and not something my Mother and Alice have come up with it. But Bella you make sure this is what you want." He said taking hold of my hand.

"I want it to be what we want not what I want." I told him "As you said it's our wedding." I added.

"You're what I want, at the end of the day I want you with a wedding ring on this finger and a new surname." He said before leaning in and kissing me.

"How the hell do you do that?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"For a guy who couldn't tell me his name just over a year ago, you've got an amazing way with words." I told him and he blushed a little bit. "You're so cute" I added causing his blush to intensify.

"Cute and cuddly?" he asked me teasingly.

"Uh huh" I said kissing him again. "So come on tell me." I said playfully him in the side. I really want to know how he could do that.

"I can be myself with you" He said "And that's just one of the many reasons why I love you." He told me with a smile.

"I love you too Babe." I said kissing his cheek.

We went back to eating our food and quickly finished. We paid the bill and headed out to the street where the sun shone down on the city. Edward pulled his sunglasses down onto his face as we walked towards the Eiffel Tower. As we approached it I pulled out my camera, showing my tourist as it were.

"Oh my God, it's huge." I said looking up. "And don't even think about saying that's what she said." I warned him and he chuckled. "No it never looks this big on t.v. when you see it." I added as we approached it.

"Come on" He said pulling me over to the booth where you pay to go up. Because we were here in the off season the line wasn't too long. We went and waited for the elevator up. "So do you want to stop at all the floors?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm going to experience all of this." I told him. "And if I get a bit creeped out as we go up you have to hold my hand."

"Like I'm letting go of your hand, all these French men around trying to take you away." He teased wrapping his arms around me.

"I prefer the home grown produce to be quite honest." I told him.

"Home grown?" he asked.

"Good ole American boy." I said kissing him. "American Pie on the Fourth of July all that good stuff." I said and he laughed.

"Well that's nice to know, that you won't run off with some exotic French man." He said and I laughed.

"You're stuck with me now." I told him kissing his cheek. "Okay so you know when I told you I wasn't afraid of heights?" I asked him as we got into the elevator. There were a few other people in the elevator but not too crowded due to it being an off season.

"Yeah?" he asked looking sceptical.

"So I'm not afraid perse, I'm just not a fan of them." I told him and his eyes bugged out.

"Bella!" He exclaimed but in a whisper as not to alarm the other people in the cabin. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"Because I knew if I told you I was scared you were never going to let me do this." I told him and he sighed "I swear it's just a little scare, nothing big. I'm sure this is going to be amazing." I told him.

Edward was such a worry wart some times and if he thought I was going to be afraid well he wouldn't of suggested it, so when he asked me if I was afraid of heights I told a little white lie, I wasn't about to let some stupid fear keep me from going to the top of the Eiffel Tower. No way Jose. I was the kind of person who pushed my limits not hid behind them.

"You should've told me." He said and I pouted.

"I know Baby but what reason do I have to be scared when I have my strong, sweet, sexy fiancée to protect me?" I whispered into his ear so only he could hear.

"Sometimes Bella..." He said shaking his head.

"I know I am an expert at pushing your buttons, but come on you love me for it." I said and he seemed to think about it before nodding.

"Okay but if you begin to feel light headed or scared, tell me straight away." He said and I nodded.

"Deal" I told him leaning in and kissing him.

The rest of the day was nothing short of incredible after that. We went all the way to the top of the Eiffel Tower, and I only got a little scared, the views from the top were just incredible.

Then after that we walked to a small dock on the Seine and took a boat trip down to Notre Dame. Edward navigated us through the city to landmarks such as the Arch de Triumph.

We got on the Metro... that was terrifying but fun. I thought New York was bad when I visited Angela... well when the Metro was scarier.

We fed the pigeons... well I fed the pigeons. I could understand Edward not wanting to get too close but it was still fun.

We then walked back up along the Seine and picked up some gimmicky stuff for the kids back home. Abby Cheney would never forgive me if I came home without a present and Edward wasn't going home without something for his nephews.

It was fun though; I have to say Paris was just an amazing city. Sure some people were a bit snobby, but we stayed on the tourist route, which was fine by us. We were here to see the things everybody talks about.

Plus seriously how much could I complain I was being guided around the city by my incredibly intelligent fiancée. I didn't really have a hard life did I? No I did not.

When we arrived back to the hotel we were exhausted but in a good way.

"How far did we walk?" I asked as I threw myself on the bed.

"Far" Edward said pulling my shoes off and rubbing my feet.

"That was amazing" I said "All those things you see in the movies all the time and you think 'Hollywood probably builds that up too much' and then you get here and you're like 'nope, gotta give credit where it's due'." I rambled "Did you see the windows in Notre Dame. I mean they were just beautiful..." I continued as he took off my other shoes and rubbed my other foot. "And you're just incredible right now." I told him before letting out a moan, he was really working on a part that was really sore.

"Well we've got more walking to do so I think it's the least I can do" He said and I smiled at him.

"I really do think you're the best fiancée ever Edward. Like seriously I'm so cocky about this I'm willing to pay for a poll to be done." I told him and he chuckled. Once he was done with my feet I climbed onto him and straddled his lap. "Thank you so much for all of this." I said kissing him.

"Mmmm happy to do it." He said kissing me. "I love you so much, I love seeing you so happy." He added kissing me again.

"Well you make me this happy." I told him "I love you too." I said.

"You make me happy too."

"Really?" I asked.

"The happiest I've ever been Love." He said moving the hair out of my face. "You're so beautiful Bella."

I ducked my head down blushing but he tilted my face back up using his fingers.

"You make me feel beautiful." I told him and he smiled.

He caught my lips with his and pulled me closer to him. I moaned into his mouth when I felt him hardening against me. I played with the collar of his shirt before trailing my hands down his front.

I pulled his t-shirt over his head before pushing him onto his back. His smirked up as me as I lifted my own shirt up over my head before tossing it on the floor. I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and left it down against my back. My hair was getting really long. It used to keep it under shoulder length but now it nearly reached my ass.

Edward caught a piece of my hair and twirled it in his fingers.

"My hair is too long" I said looking at it and he chuckled.

"I like it this length" He said and I rolled my eyes. "No I'm serious."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay, but I'm getting some of it chopped off just so it doesn't get all weak." I told him and he smiled.

"I think you've still got way too much clothes on Love." He stated his hands resting on my hips just over my pants.

"Oh really?" I asked and he nodded lowering the zipper.

"Uh huh" He said before reaching inside my pants and pushing them down my legs. While he did that I opened his pants and pushed them off him.

"Much better" I stated when he laid in front of me in just his boxers.

"My sentiments exactly" He said taking in my dark brown bra and panties set. "But I have a feeling that colour would look wonderful on the floor."

"Okay that was cheesy" I told him giggling and he reached and unclasped my bra.

"But adorable right?" he asked and I laughed.

"Yeah" I said leaning down and kissing him once he had thrown my bra on the floor. He wrapped his arm around me before climbing back on the bed. Once he was up against the headboard he turned us so that I was on my back.

I pulled him down on top of me craving skin to skin contact. His hand found its way to my bundle of nerves and he began teasing me with his fingers. He pushed my panties aside and touched me where I wanted him the most.

"Edward" I gasped clinging onto his shoulders.

"I love it when I have you like this, you look so beautiful." He murmured kissing along my neck.

I couldn't respond as he continued his actions. Fed up with them being in his way he pulled my panties off my body and threw them on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

I wanted him no... I _needed _him right now. I needed him in every way.

"Edward, please" I cried out as he continued teasing me.

"What do you want me to do Love?" he asked. I moaned at the more dominant side of him coming out. Edward while more confident could still come across timid in his love making. I adored this stronger, in charge side of him that I was seeing. "I can't do it unless you tell me" He added.

Wondering what the hell had gotten into my fiancée... so I could make it happen again... I began panting what I wanted him to do.

"Please, I need..." I moaned as kissed at my neck. "I need you" I managed to get out.

"Where do you need me?" he asked.

I was now a pile of goo; this could not be healthy right? Suddenly melting had to be bad for my health.

"In... inside me" I groaned pushing myself against his hand, trying to create friction.

He took hold of my hips, his thumb stroking where his name was inked across my hip before turning us over so I was back on top.

"Show me Love" He said and oh my God, did I just orgasm? Seriously the tone of his voice was so sexy it was going to make me combust.

Freeing him from the confinement on his boxers I yanked them off his body and threw them over my shoulder before climbing on top of him. Edward sat up and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I lowered myself onto his hard erection.

He kissed me hungrily and using the grip he had on my hips he pulled me up and down onto his body. My arms held me up against him as he moved me, my hands on his shoulder bracing myself; he moved me up and down. Every time he lowered me I kissed him unable to get enough of him.

It didn't take much of this to bring me to the edge. Edward grunted burying his face into my neck as he found his release. I buried my face into his hair. I didn't know how thick the walls in this hotel were and I wanted to make sure nobody could hear the screams I was letting out.

As I came down I slumped against him and he wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me up. We were both sticky as a sheen of sweat had appeared across our flesh after our intense encounter.

As my breathing returned to normal Edward placed small kisses along my neck and collarbone. I sighed against him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Um... wow" I said breaking the silence that had come over us.

"Yeah" He said sounding somewhat breathless.

"So where the hell did that come from? And can we get it again?" I asked and he chuckled against me.

"I have no idea" He said and I giggled. "I wasn't too rough was I?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No" I reaffirmed. "That was amazing" I told him leaning up and kissing his lips. "You are incredibly sexy." I told him kissing along his jaw line. It was so strong and really played a part to what made him so attractive. Well his tone body was another big thing but he was masculine without being over muscly and I loved that.

"I love you Bella." He said and I smiled.

"I love you too Edward." I told him and then his stomach rumbled. "Did you work up an appetite Baby?" I teased

"Just a little bit." He said and I chuckled. "We could just order room service." He said moving hair off my shoulder and kissed the newly exposed skin.

"No way, we are in one of the most amazing cities in the world. I'm not staying in to order room service." I told him and he nodded kissing me "Although we will be coming back here for dessert." I added pulling back in to kiss him again. I couldn't get enough of him today; I think it's got something to do with being vacation.

"I like the sound of that Love." He said "But I think we need a shower first." He told me.

"Yeah maybe I came tame the sex hair." I told pointing to my head. "Although maybe you need to do that more than I do." I teased ruffling his hair. "You look like you've been plugged into a socket." I told him.

"As lovely as that complement was, we should really get up" He said as he stood up, breaking our connection causing me to whimper a bit. But he distracted me by kissing me. He pulled my legs around his waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Okay" I said as he carried me into the bathroom. He put me down on my feet and I walked into the cubicle turning the water on. He grabbed our toiletry bags and brought them into the shower cubicle with him. Reaching into my bag he grabbed my shampoo and began washing my hair for me.

When he was done I made him dip his head so he could do the same for me before we both washed each other.

Once we got out of the shower we got dressed in evening clothes and went to find some dinner.

We ended up in a very fancy looking restaurant; Edward ordered for me and got me some amazing lobster. It was delicious. I was still swooning at his French skills though. Seriously maybe I could get him to do it while we had sex, although that may lead to me loosing complete control before anything actually happened.

While we were eating I took in the place around me, I couldn't help but smile it was just beautiful. Edward had a smile on his face throughout the whole of the dinner. Once we were finished our meal we decided to go walking for a bit.

"You look insanely beautiful right now Love." He said pulling me close to him as we walked.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." I teased kissing his cheek. He was quiet after that though. We stopped as we walked across one of the bridges over the Seine. It was just beautiful. "Edward?" I asked he was back in his own thoughts as I leaned against the bridge railing. "Babe" I said and he shook his head and looked up "Where did you go?" I asked him and shrugged.

"Nowhere" He said.

"Liar, liar, pants of fire." I teased and he ducked his head down. "Come on tell me." I said nudging his side.

"Okay" He said before taking a deep breath "Bella I don't want to wait a year before I get to marry you." He said letting it all out at once.

"What?" I asked looking at him confused.

"I'm just... I'm so ready. I just want to be your husband so bad and I want you to be my wife. You have to feel it too." He said and I knew exactly what he meant.

"Yes" I said "But we need the year to plan and get ready. And... I thought you wanted a year." I told him this is what we had agreed on when we had made our life plan; he told me we would need a year so I had accepted that.

"I did, but not anymore." He said. "I just want you as soon as possible." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told him taking hold of his hand. "If that's what you're afraid of don't be I'm not going anywhere. I can wait a year." I told him.

"That's the thing, for the first time in my life, I'm not afraid." He said and I knew by the look he was giving me he was ready. And God so was I. How long had I felt like he was more than just my boyfriend that we were ahead of ourselves in so many aspects of our relationship?

"Okay" I said and he smiled at me. I couldn't help myself the smile that broke out across my face. He pulled me towards him and kissed me. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him back with everything I had. "So when do you want to get married?" I asked him, adrenaline running through me we were really going to do this.

"Well if I thought my mother wouldn't kill me, right now." He said and I gasped.

"Edward we can't do that." I said. "It would kill them or they would kill us. Both are very likely. Look at what happened when Rosalie and Emmett eloped. Plus I couldn't do that to my Dad." I told him and he nodded.

"I know" He said moving the hair away from my face. "So how about this summer." He said biting his lip nervously, like I was going to reject him. I don't think that was even possible.

"Summer three months away?" I asked him and he nodded. "Everyone is going to think you knock me up." I told him and he nodded.

"So then I'll just have to just to keep them happy." He said and I smiled. "The sooner we get married. The sooner we can make our baby." He murmured before kissing my lips. "Something I know you're dying to do. I know it's going to be a lot, what with trying to open the centre and work, but I think we can pull it off. We only want our friends and family there. It doesn't need to be a huge a wedding and I'm pretty excited about the honeymoon aspect of it all." He said and I nodded.

"So this summer?" I asked him and he nodded. "Yes, we'll do it." I said kissing him. "It's going to be a lot of work but I think we can do it." I said.

"I know we can do it." He told me hugging me close to him.

"I love you so much." I said kissing him.

"I love you too. And I can't wait to marry you."

"This is going to be amazing Edward, next year Christmas will be our first as a married couple." I told him swooning at all the first that were coming up.

"And then who knows? Baby Cullen might be borne by the following summer, if everything goes the way we want." He said. "Plus the upcoming anniversary to the successful Cullen Learning Centre, fronted by Mrs. Isabella Cullen." He said.

I squealed on the inside like a fan girl and then on the outside just to let me to know what his words were doing to me. I was so excited.

The fact that this time next year my baby could be almost here, that I would be just months away from being a mother was so amazing.

I couldn't wait to have a baby with Edward, telling him I was pregnant, telling our families, watching him kissed my baby bump as the little life grew inside me, decorating the nursery, bringing our little one home from the hospital.

He was going to be an amazing father and I wanted to be his wife and the mother of his children as soon as humanly possible.

"So I'm only going to get my shot one more time?" I asked him and he nodded. "Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Positive" He said with a smile on his face. "I can't wait to have a baby with you, and I don't want to make you wait another whole year for something we both want so badly." He said and I smiled kissing him.

He knew what to say to make me a pile of goo and I loved him because of it.

"I have to call everyone." I told him excitedly causing him to chuckle. I knew initially everyone wouldn't be happy that we were rushing this, especially his parents but we didn't want to wait and hopefully they would come around to our way to thinking pretty quickly.

We were going to need a lot of help getting all this work done.

"I was thinking we have our dessert first." He said kissing my neck reminding me of our conversation earlier on in the hotel room.

"Okay I like your plan better." I said kissing him hungrily.

I really did.

I really love Paris.

**So do I!**

**Did you all really think I was going to make you all wait a year? It's like you people don't even know me. Sorry for those who wanted them to elope, I'm still hearing it from Esme about Emmett and Rosalie and I don't think I could handle it again lol.**

**Review please and let me know what you think!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 26 – Edward  
Parents

Bella and I sat and waited for our parents to arrive over. We had gotten home from Paris two days before and we decided we would tell them about our plans to get married earlier than planned tonight. Bella had already sprang into action by herself getting prices for flowers and a caterer, plus she had found a design for a bridesmaid dress that she loved in the colours we both liked.

Plus Bella and I had told everyone in the wedding party about our plans from Paris. Angela and Jasper were great, they had gone and started planning things like bachelor and bachelorette parties in the next couple of weeks, while Angela and Alice tackled making all the necessary appointments brides 'just had to have' and getting all the kids getting dressed for the ceremony. We were meeting up with them tomorrow to see everything they had gotten together and Bella was going to go wedding dress shopping sometime next week. I just know it was going to be hard to break this to our parents.

Mine especially.

What with Emmett secretly eloping last year and the fact that Alice had literally had a three week engagement I knew my parents would want to make a big to do about my wedding. Bella had already told me that my Mom had previously come to her with a list of three hundred people who definitely had to be invited.

That was something Bella and I really didn't want. We just wanted a small wedding up at the cabin; I didn't want to invite hundreds of people. I don't think I could name a hundred people that I particularly liked if I was being honest. Plus I don't think I would be able to speak in front of that many people.

Bella and I had invited my parents and her Dad and step mom over to the house. We had called Renee early who was excited for us. We knew we couldn't expect her to pay to come out here twice in two weeks, and Bella wanted her mother to be there for the wedding dress shopping. But Renee was the more fun parent. Bella was afraid that Charlie was going to tell her that she was being reckless and she really cared about what her Dad thought.

Everything was ready in the kitchen and we were just waiting for them to arrive.

"This is not going to be good." She said as a car pulled up outside. I looked out and saw it was actually both of our parents pulling up at the exact same time.

"Well that's convenient." I said and she rolled her eyes at me. "Come here." I said wrapping my arms around her. "It's going to be fine." I told her and she shook her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said kissing me when there was a knock on the door. "You get that; I'll lift the food out." She said and I nodded.

I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hey" I said smiling at the two older couples in the door.

"There's my Baby Boy, back from his travels." Mom said hugging me. "I missed you" She said and I nodded.

"Miss you too Mom." I said before stepping back and hugging my Dad before turning to Charlie and Sue. "How was the drive up?" I asked as I hugged Sue. She was really nice, Bella had told me she had always been afraid that if Dad remarried she would get an evil stepmother type but Sue was great.

"Good, much easier without all the snow." Charlie said shaking my hand. "How was Paris?" he asked.

"Amazing" Bella called from the kitchen and he smiled. "Dinner's ready" She added.

"Come on into the dining room." I said leading everyone in there. Bella and I lifted everyone's plates in along with some bread and drinks for everyone.

"So Bella tell me every tiny detail." Mom said "What do you think of Paris?" she asked.

"It is the most amazing place I've ever been." Bella said "Like I was saying it to Edward you think Hollywood glamorizes all these places and then you there and you're like no it's actually like that." She said and Mom nodded.

"Did you take her to the Louvre?" Dad asked.

"I made him take me to the Louvre" Bella said and everyone laughed. "No literally he asked me did I want a day off from all the walking and just chill out in the spa or whatever and I was like 'NO! We still haven't gone to the Louvre' I was such a tourist." She explained and everyone around the table laughed. "But yeah it was amazing." She said smiling at me.

"It's also the last time I'll ever suggest she have a spa day, apparently she can and I quote 'do that shit at home', isn't that what you said Love?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh you think you're so funny" She said and I kissed her forehead.

We all fell into discussion about that, Bella and I had decided we wouldn't just launch into the whole wedding thing until someone brought it up. That way we might actually get to enjoy the evening with our parents.

We actually managed to get to the end of dinner and into dessert before Mom said the key phrase.

"So Bella I was talking to a friend of mine about the music, she's a violinist and she says she's got April 26th wide open next year." Mom said and Bella looked at me for to say something.

"Actually Mom Bella and I actually wanted to talk to you all about the wedding tonight, it's actually why we invited you all here tonight." I said and my mother paled so fast I looked like someone turned on a vacuum and sucked all the colour out of her face.

"You didn't" She whispered and Bella looked to me again.

"Didn't what?" Charlie asked.

"Edward!" Mom said "How could you do this? I can't believe you. You're supposed to be the sensible one and now you just up and get married!" She said and I realised what she thought we were saying.

"You did what?" Charlie asked Bella, his face getting red. "Bella, how could you?" he asked.

"Dad..." Bella began when my Dad cut across her.

"You saw what we went through last year when your Brother eloped last year Edward, you too Bella. How could you do this to us again?" Dad asked while my Mom looked furious.

"This is ridiculous; I thought you had a plan." Charlie asked the two of us.

"Hey" Bella said in protest.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I'm trying to explain myself and you won't even..."

"No Bella, you don't get a say right now..." Charlie began.

I can't believe we were fighting over something that never even happened. But I wasn't going to have Charlie speak to Bella like she was a child in our home.

"Don't talk to her like that." I fought back.

"Don't tell me how to talk to my daughter you little cradle robber." Charlie spat.

"Cradle robber?" Bella asked "He's two years older than me not twenty." She said.

"Well he just took my little girl and up and married her. I take back my blessing!" He said and I threw my head back this was ridiculous.

"Yeah Charlie and we all know that if anyone suggested them getting married on the fly it was your precious little girl." My Mom said and Bella began to bang her head on the table.

"Can you all stop?" Sue said and everyone shut up as I caught Bella's forehead and got her to stop. She sighed as they all looked at Sue. "Maybe they have a reason?" Sue asked. "We should let them explain themselves. As a mother who has had a daughter arrive home at twenty one pregnant and unsure who the father is, let me tell you there's a lot worse than this." She said.

"Thank you Sue." Bella said to her stepmother. "Take it away Babe." She said patting my shoulders.

"Why do I have to do it?" I asked her.

"Your idea that got us in this mess." She reminded me and I sighed.

"Fine" I said "Now I would like to start off with saying Bella and I have not run off and gotten married. We did talk about doing it before we both decided it wouldn't be fair to our _loving_ parents." I said glaring at my parents, while emphasising the word _loving_ to get the point across.

"Oh thank God" Mom said sitting back down. "Then what's going on?" she asked.

"We've decided we want to get married this summer instead." Bella said squeezing my hand in hers.

"Why?" My Dad asked looking confused "I thought you both decided you wanted to be engaged for a year, why the sudden rush?" he asked.

"Yeah is there a dead line or something we're not aware of?" Charlie asked and Bella glared at her father, we both knew what he was talking about.

"I'm not pregnant." Bella said "And seriously will everybody stop assuming I'm pregnant. You know what? I'm going to start wearing really tight clothing and drinking all the time! Because I can't so much as wear a baggy shirt and ask someone to meet for coffee without them thinking 'oh Bella's pregnant' I mean seriously!" She ranted and I soothingly rubbed her back.

"Love calm down" I told her and she shook her head. "Why don't you tell them what the rest of the plan?" I asked her knowing once she actually got talking about it she would get all smiley again, she always did whenever we talked about this stuff. She was so excited for the next part of her life, ah heck who was I kidding? We both were.

"So what's the rest of the plan?" Sue asked Bella curiously she really was acting at a way for Bella and I to say our piece tonight which I was grateful for.

"We're getting married this summer and we're going to try for a baby." Bella said squeezing my hand. Bella was baby crazy, everyone knew about it and I couldn't wait for her to get pregnant. I had always said Bella made the decision about when we started having children but having talked about it so much I couldn't wait to begin that journey with her.

"What about the business?" Charlie asked her. "I thought you wanted to work on that first." He added to his question. "Or has that all changed?"

"Well we don't know how long to it's going to take for me to actually get pregnant Dad and Edward and I really want kids. We feel like we've been talking about it forever and we really want to start that process." Bella said.

"Process? Isn't it simple?" Charlie asked and Sue rolled her eyes. Bella had talked to her doctor and she was healthy and should be able to conceive a baby but she was still sceptical. She knew too many couples who were perfectly healthy but still couldn't conceive. The way we saw it if we started soon it would give her body time to adjust to the idea that she actually wanted to be pregnant now and in case something went wrong it wouldn't be too late when we found out.

"I can't believe you're asking that question." Bella said chuckling; her Dad was never one to talk about this kind of stuff. "Do you actually want to talk about all this?" she asked him.

"No not really, but shouldn't I be asking these questions?" Charlie asked her shrugging his shoulders.

"No" Bella and I said at the exact same time. I really wasn't comfortable talking about baby making with Bella's father when it wasn't necessary.

"So what you're just getting married so you can get pregnant?" Mom asked Bella. "Why don't you just have a baby and then get married. There's nothing wrong with that. Don't get me wrong Bella I can't wait for you to be my daughter in law I just don't want you to rush this. Getting married, and having a baby are all a big deal. Why not tackle one thing at time?" she asked.

"Actually we're getting married this fast because I don't want to wait another year to call her my wife. Plus Bella wants to be married before we have a baby. I told her months ago we could start trying, but she wants to be married first and so do I." I stated causing my mother to look up "It was my idea Mom." I told her, causing a look of shock to appear across hers and Dad's face. They were use to Alice and Emmett being the spontaneous ones, not me. "I want to get married as soon as possible and get this one pregnant as soon as possible." I said teasing Bella who kissed my cheek.

"But why?" Dad asked me "Edward you're always so level headed, just explain to us why you want to do this?"

"I'm nearly twenty nine years old, why do I have to justify this to you?" I asked before looking at Bella who looked very confused. We were both expecting a completely different response to this. Normally our parents were pushing us to move faster, and now they were talking to us like we were teenagers. We knew they would ask questions but we thought they would be happy about this.

"Because your mother and I have seen your brother and sister get married in a rush and regret moving so fast. So we want answers. Guys you two haven't even been together two years and I think you're getting tunnel vision." Dad said and Bella looked ready to cry.

"Weren't you and Mom pushing me to go out and get married for the past five years? You didn't even care if it was what I wanted, but now that it is what I want you're questioning it?" I asked him getting angry now. "And so what if we haven't been together two years?" I asked. "I love her; she loves me and we want to get married as soon as possible. Plus I think the length of Bella's and mine relationship before we get married will be twice as long as Alice's and four times longer than Emmett's. Plus Bella and I have been exclusive from day one. We told each other we would get married and have kids within two months of knowing each other." I rambled feeling flustered.

Jeesh it was hot in here, I could feel myself getting sweaty. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go, this was good thing. Why were they having trouble seeing that?

I felt Bella's fingers on the back of my neck trying to calm me down; it was working to some degree.

"We thought you would be happy we told you, and not just run off to Vegas." Bella said sounding really confused.

"We just want you to think about this." Charlie said

"Oh yeah because I usually do things on the fly." I muttered seriously annoyed now. I began pulling at my hand, scratching the skin there.

"Babe" Bella murmured reaching for my hand. She took hold of it and instead of scratching rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand.

"Edward look at me" Dad said sitting across from me "Look straight at me right now." He said and I squeezed the side of my chair with my free hand.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child." I stated.

"Fine but we're all just trying to make sense of this. Now I know it's easy to get swept up in all the romance of the whole idea. The two of you obviously have wedding on the brain as you're recently engaged and in Paris, it's easy to get caught up but have you really thought about this?" he asked.

"Yes" I told him. "I was thinking this way before we left for Paris and after just spending a couple of days together in down time I realised that Bella wasn't too keen on waiting a whole year either." I said and she nodded. "Seriously I thought you'd be happy for me." I said to both my parents.

"Oh for God's sake Edward we're just trying to get you to see clearly." My Mom said. "We love that you and Bella are together. We love that you have this house and are building a life together but we don't want you to rush anything." Mom said "Sweetheart, this is your first relationship..." She began.

"My only relationship Mom." I stated. I didn't know where she was planning on going with her little speech but I was making my point clear. Maybe I was still new to this whole dating and romance thing but Bella was the only person I was every going to want and that was final.

"Yes okay, I misspoke, but Edward you don't know what to expect. This is your first time doing this and we need you to slow down and think. We don't want you two to go so fast that you look back and regret it." She

"But Esme you've been on my ass about when was he going to propose and when was I going to get pregnant since this time last year." Bella said. "And let's not forget how every time Edward saw Carlisle before Christmas he was asked 'when are you making an honest woman out of that girl' I know because Alice told me. Oh and Dad's great speeches about this being a baby-making house and how we needed to be married before any of that could happen. So in my opinion you're all just being hypocrites."

The three of them were quiet after that, Sue sat there and offered us both an encouraging smile. I don't think she was sure what to say right now. I was just happy she was the one letting us say our piece.

"Plus in all honesty it's our life, we know what we want I think we're going about this the responsible way. We're going to get married and be tied to each other the best way possible. If you're questioning my commitment or motives to your son, well that's just absurd seeing as when I met him nobody seemed to be helping him. It's not the money because Edward has tried to tell me how much he makes and I don't want to know because I honestly don't care. I'm not naming my centre The Cullen Learning Centre to sponge off the name; I'm doing it because I'm naming it after your son. Frankly except for a piece of paper telling everybody I already act like his wife and if you all don't see that you're blind." Bella stated and I began rubbing her back.

"Bella no one is questioning your motives..." Dad began.

"I'm not done." She said and he stopped. "This has never been a casual thing between the two of us. And all we want is to make official sooner rather than later. Everything we've been through we're pretty sure we can make it through anything and to be quite honest this was done as courtesy not a request. We're both adults and we're doing this our way." Bella said.

"Right I think everyone needs to calm down here." Sue said and Bella sighed. "Now I get I'm just the step mom but I agree with what they're both saying."

"We're just looking out for his well being." Mom said and Bella tensed.

She always bit her tongue about how my family was treating me when we first met, and how my parents had never gotten me help for my OCD when I was kid.

But the thing about Bella she's like a bear, if you don't poke the bear you'll be fine. If you poke it, it's more than likely going to rip your face off.

I'd rather piss off a bear, than Bella is essentially what I'm saying.

"Oh yeah because you were so looking out for it when your other son told him he would die in a puddle of cat piss and then he tried to hurt himself. Actually no he did hurt himself. Carlisle you knew how bad his OCD was and instead of getting him counselling you let Emmett, Emmett who has always ignored Edward's tendencies handle it." Bella said looking disgusted. "So don't tell me you're looking out for his well being now because where were you when he was that upset." She snapped and my mother froze because it was something her and Dad both knew was wrong. They shouldn't have let me get that bad when I was younger, and it was certainly obvious Emmett was not the person most qualified to help me.

It was harsh but she was right.

"That's not what..." My Mom began when I butted in.

"That is what happened Mom." I told her. "Dad was there the night Emmett decided to take control and he just let Emmett take over." I said. "There's always been a problem and you and Dad ignored it and just let me fall into that rut. Bella is the reason I'm not in the rut, and in all honesty she's the reason I'm still here because I was so close to just ending it before I met her." I told them and my mother gasped.

"You don't mean that." She said shaking her head.

"Yes I do, but Mom look at me. This time two years ago I wouldn't have been able to say a sentence this long! I'm finally comfortable with whom I am and that's because of Bella. We know marriage isn't going to be easy, we know having a baby while trying to start a business will be hard but we want to do this. Charlie you're the one who is always saying how much Bella and I talk about things. Do you honestly think this hasn't been talked to death since I brought it up?" I asked and he shrugged.

"He's right Charlie." Sue said. "The three of you know they're right." She added. "The way I see it they're adults and they're going to do this whatever way they see fit. I would hate for you all to miss out on this just because it's not how you envisioned it." She said while squeezing Charlie's shoulder.

"Thanks Sue" Bella said smiling at her stepmother. "Look this is going to happen and we want you all there, believe me we do. I think this has turned into a bit of a mudslinging thing and we've all said things we shouldn't have. I think it's best if we put this behind us and the four of you help us." Bella said.

"You're right" Charlie said getting up and wrapping his arms around his daughter. "It's just hard to see you growing up Bells."

"Unfortunately it's gonna happen Dad" She said standing up and hugging him properly.

"Mom?" I asked my mother and she looked down at her hands. "Are you going to say anything?" I asked her.

It was then the flood gates opened.

"Bella I'm so sorry." My Mom said and the tears started flowing.

"Oh Esme, I'm sorry." Bella said as she stepped away from my Dad and hugged my Mom her own tears spilling out as she did.

Their mood swings could honestly give me whiplash.

"Oh for the Love of God Esme" Dad said my Mom was always a crier.

"Shut up Carlisle." Mom said as her and Bella embraced "I just didn't want you guys rushing into this" Mom said to Bella who nodded.

"I know but this is how we want to do it and I didn't want you to be mad at me, you're were so good to me last year I was fighting with my Mom and..." Bella said before the tears starting gushing again.

"Are you sure she's not pregnant?" Charlie murmured to me looking at the emotion between the two women and then Sue started tearing up. "Oh not you too woman!" Apparently the Chief didn't handle emotion too well. The three women cried in a group hug and the men just sat there dazed.

Eventually they stopped and calmed down enough.

"Okay so we really have to get to work now huh?" Mom asked Bella who nodded. "Do Alice and Angela know about the new timeline?"

"Yeah Alice has me booked in to try on wedding dresses next, my Mom's flying in. You'll both come right?" she asked and Mom and Sue nodded.

"Now we have a lot to get done, oh!" Mom gasped.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle do you think Fr. Patrick will let them start the pre wedding course this week? It's the only way they'll get it done before the end of summer."

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked leaning forward and I was trying to figure out what my Mom meant by pre wedding course as Bella sat back down beside me.

"Well our family Priest won't marry them unless they do the pre-marriage programme." My Dad explained and Mom nodded.

"I just presumed Pastor Weber would be doing the ceremony for you guys. Is he not available or something?" Charlie said and Bella looked at me panicked.

"Uh oh" I murmured.

"Pastor?" Mom asked and my Dad looked very confused.

"Yes" Charlie said. "He's the one who married Sue and I." He explained.

"Um..." Bella tried to but in while I looked for a hole to climbed into.

"Surely you mean Priest right?" Mom asked. Mom and Dad hadn't made it to Charlie's wedding ceremony, just the reception so they didn't know what kind of service he had had.

"No" Sue said. "Wait are you Catholic?" Sue asked and Charlie laughed.

"Yes" My Dad said and Charlie's laughter quickly subsided.

"What?" Charlie asked. "Did you know about this?" he asked Bella.

"Not until after he proposed. Daddy it was entrapment." Bella said and I glared at her. "I'm not getting blamed for this one."

"Wait you're Protestant?" Mom asked Bella.

"Technically we're..." I began when we were interrupted.

"How did you not he was Catholic?" Charlie asked Bella.

"Well it never came up." Bella said with a shrug.

"Are you serious?" Charlie asked her.

"Since when are we that religious?" Bella asked. "Plus he's circumcised; I thought Catholics didn't do that." She said before gasping realising she had said that out loud.

"I'm seriously going to muzzle you." I told her and she nodded.

"Please do" She said.

"Well I don't know what we're going to do about the service now." Dad said.

"Well we were just going to get a justice of the peace to be quite honest seeing as Bella and I are well..." I began when Bella butted in.

"Lacked" She stated and I gave her a confused look. It was then it dawned on me, Bella's father didn't know she was agnostic which was fair enough. I had never come out and said that I was an atheist to my parents. It was on my facebook page though.

That's as good as saying it these days.

"But what are the children going to be?" Mom asked me.

"Um..." Bella said.

"Oh come on Bella." I said and she sighed. "Will I tell them?" I asked her.

"Fine" She said.

"We're atheists for want of a better term. Science rules!" I stated.

"Science rules? What are you seven?" Bella asked me.

"It seemed appropriate." I said with a shrug.

"Atheists?" Dad asked looking shocked.

"Yeah" I said and Bella squeezed my hand.

"So you're planning on bringing my grandchildren up without a faith?" Charlie asked and Bella sighed.

"Dad it's not we're going to let our kids run around with no moral, we will teach them that... we just won't use religion as the medium for that." Bella explained and my mother crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mom don't start Bella and I didn't realise this would be an issue until Emmett brought it up recently and since then we've talked about it and this was we decided together." I explained and Bella nodded.

"You're right" Mom said "Your father and I chose to raise you Catholic, you didn't pick that and Charlie you probably chose to raise Bella Protestant so she didn't pick that. Maybe one day your kids will grow up and be Catholics."

"Or Protestant" Charlie interjected.

"For all I care they can be Pastafarians." I said and Bella slapped her forehead. "What?"

"Don't..." She said when Charlie interrupted.

"Pasta what?" Charlie asked me.

"Nothing inside joke" I said and Bella rolled her eyes.

After another hour of questions like this the four of them finally left leaving Bella and I emotionally exhausted.

"Are you should up still want to do this?" I asked her teasingly and she glared at me.

"Don't even joke." She said and I laughed pulling her close to me.

"Is it bedtime?" I asked and she nodded. "So I was thinking tomorrow we could go wedding ring shopping" I told her and she smiled.

"That sounds fun. What kind of ring do you want?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I've never worn any type of ring in my life. What do you think?" I asked her.

"Well I want yours to match mine, but I also want mine to match my engagement ring." She said looking at her ring. I smiled and took her hand into mine and kissed it.

"I love seeing you wear it" I told her.

"And I love wearing it" She said. "I know some women just wear their wedding bands but I want to wear both, this is way too pretty to hide away in a jewellery box."

"So you want us to get white gold rings?" I asked her.

"Or platinum" She said with a shrug before picking up my left hand. "Hmmm maybe a wide band? You've got long finger babe." She said playing with my fingers.

"Maybe, I don't want something flashy." I told her.

"Neither do I. I don't think flashy would suit you." She said. "Oh and I'm buying your wedding band." She said.

"No way" I told her. I didn't want her spending her money on me. She had her savings for the centre but not much else because she wasn't working. I knew when she said she was buying my ring she meant she would be dipping into her savings and not the account I had given her access to. That just didn't sit with me.

"Yes way" She said facing me. "It's only fair." She said.

"How is that fair?"

"You got to buy my promise ring, my engagement ring and my wedding ring." She said.

"Yeah and?" I asked her.

"Well I want to buy the ring that symbolises my commitment to you. Instead of you buying the ring that symbolises my commitment to you. That makes no sense Babe." She said and I sighed.

"I don't want you taking money away from the centre" I told her and she smiled.

"Baby there's nothing more I'd want to spend this money. Please let me do this?" she asked and I shook my head. "Please?" she repeated kissing my neck.

"Stop trying to distract me." I told her.

"Oh come on..." She said before she unleashed the pout.

"Okay" I said leaning and kissing her.

"Thank you so much" She said wrapping her arms around me. "You know what I'm looking forward to?" she asked.

"What?" I asked her.

"Seeing you wear it" She said kissing me again. "It's basically 'back of bitches he's mine'" She said and I chuckled.

"Like you ever have to worry about that kind of thing" I told her. "You're it for me." I told her and she smiled.

"I know but it's nice to ward of others" She said.

"You're crazy"

"Crazy about you"

**This chapter reminds me of the episode of the Gilmore Girls 'Friday Night's Alright for Fighting' where they all fight continuously. Just a bit of trivia for you.**

**So yeah, parents... such fun!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 27 – Bella

A Day in the Crazy Life of the Future Mrs. Cullen

I walked into the store excited. Today was the day Edward and I were trying on wedding bands. I couldn't wait to find one for him. I had finally worn him down about letting me buy his one. Unfortunately we hadn't gone wedding ring shopping the day we planned as Edward was told he had to go into work because of a big over haul they had on all the records.

I was okay with putting it off because I had so much to do with the centre but it was now late May and we only had two months until the wedding. I still hadn't found my wedding dress either. Which I was sort of worried about.

So far my bridal party had commandeered four different bridal shops but still nothing. I was beginning to feel like I was being over picky but everyone assured me if I didn't feel like it was right it wasn't the dress.

My Mom was coming in this week for her last available vacation day before my bridal shower and I was freaking out because if we didn't get my dress this week she wouldn't be with me when I found it.

Trying to distract myself from my wedding dress panic I began thinking about what type of ring I wanted to get Edward.

I know he didn't think it was right that I was buying his ring but I felt it was only fair; this was something I was giving him. I couldn't necessarily give him something he had bought himself.

"So this is where you bought my engagement ring?" I asked Edward as we walked in.

"Yeah" He said "There's one of these stores in Chicago, and my family has been going there for years. I figured it was good idea to keep with tradition. This is also where I got your earrings and your promise ring." He said and I smiled.

"And now our wedding rings?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Hopefully" He said.

We walked towards the counter.

"Oh so I take it she said yes Mr. Cullen?" the jeweller said after Edward explained what we were here for.

"There was never a doubt." I said with a smile.

"Bella this is Mr. Robins, one of the jewellers who works here." Edward said and I nodded. "This is my fiancée Bella Swan"

"Nice to meet you" He said shaking my hand.

"You too Mr. Robins" I said.

"Alright well what do you want to look at first? Mens? Ladies?" he asked looking down at the counter.

"Ladies first" Edward said quietly and I nodded.

The jeweller took out a couple of trays of and Edward looked down at counter. After a couple of seconds I knew he wasn't impressed, there wasn't one I particularly liked either.

"Babe?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No" He said "We're looking for something in white gold. Nothing too intricate." He said looking down at the tray.

"Okay" Mr. Robins said lifting out another tray with some more rings on it, more what we were looking for.

"Hmmm" Edward said putting his elbows on the counter. He then reached for one and picked it up. "I like this but I think it's too wide." He said gently picking up my hand and looking at my fingers. "Yeah it's too wide."

"We have narrower ones." Mr. Robins said.

"What you think?" he asked me. "You'll be the one wearing it." He said.

"You're right too wide. But I do like it." I told him and he smiled. He was really good at picking jewellery for some reason. I had loved everything he had given me so far.

"Are there are more requirements you have?" Mr. Robins asked.

"Well I want it to match my engagement ring, but I also want his to match mine. So we don't want anything we won't be able to get in a mens ring." I said and Edward nodded.

"Yeah that's okay." Mr. Robins said. "Do you want to look at matching bands? They can come in sets or separately."

"I'd love to see some matching bands" I said "What about you Babe?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah definitely." Edward said.

"Excellent." Mr. Robins said and led us over to another counter.

Edward held my hand in his as we walked over to the other counter. "What did you think so far?" he murmured. He still wasn't that comfortable talking in public. So I knew he would want to talk privately.

"Some are a bit... nasty but I've seen some nice ones. Maybe we'll see some nice ones over here?" I asked him and he nodded.

We were both aware we had put ourselves on a limited time schedule when it came to getting the wedding planned, plus I had a tonne to do with the centre and he had his job so we only had a small window of opportunity to get this all done.

"Now tell me what you think of these." Mr. Robins said taking the trays out of the counter. "These all match your engagement ring Ms. Swan."

I was feeling a little overwhelmed. The matching ones were really nice. I just didn't know where to look. It was like 'something shiny' but everywhere I looked.

But Edward had obviously seen something in particular because he reached forward to pick up something.

"Hmmm" He repeated. "Love?" he asked me picking up the ring and showing me. And the minute he picked it up I knew why he had.

The ring was engraved on the side with what like a puzzle piece edge, which it made it look like the ring was made up of two puzzle pieces.

"Oh wow" I said reaching forward for it. "That is perfect" I said looking at the ring.

Edward was always talking about how when he met me everything just clicked together and everything made sense. And I always thought we just fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle.

"Can we see the ladies version?" Edward asked and Mr. Robins handed it to me.

I slipped it on with my engagement ring, it was a bit big but as I held them in place they looked great.

"I like that" I said showing Edward who nodded.

"Do you have that in a five?" Edward asked the jeweller and I looked at him confused. How the hell did he know I was a five? I always presumed my engagement ring and promise ring were just flukes in that they fit so well. "Alice" Edward said by way of explanation. How had I not realised that. Alice knew those small details about everybody; I don't know how someone that small held in so much information.

"Yes and what about you Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Robins asked.

"No idea" He said with a shrug. Edward was never fond of wearing jewellery and so he had never had a need to know his ring size before.

"I can measure it now if you want?" The jeweller asked and Edward nodded. Mr. Robins quickly took hold of Edward's hand and measured his hand. Edward looked uncomfortable. He really hated people touching his hands except for me.

Once he was done the jeweller went into the back to find Edward's size ring. Turns out he was size ten. Which seemed pretty big, oh yeah I was one lucky bitch.

I took hold of his hand and squirted some hand sanitizer into his hand. He smiled and kissed my cheek before rubbing his hands together and cleaning them before Mr. Robins came back out.

"Now just try that on and make sure it fits" The jeweller said handing Edward the ring. Edward slid it onto his ring finger and I smiled.

"I really love how that looks." I told him and he smiled back at me. He seemed pretty happy with it aswell.

"We'll take these two." Edward said handing the ring back to the jeweller.

"Right, do you want any engravings on the inside of them?" the jeweller asked.

"How long will that take?" Edward asked Mr. Robins.

"A couple of weeks."

"Will they be done for August?" Edward asked and the jeweller went to take a look in his book.

"What do you want on it?" I asked him.

"For me to know and you to find out." He told and I pouted. "Nu-uh" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"It might be tight" Mr. Robins said coming back holding his book. "We can have it done by the eight" He said. "What's date is the wedding?"

"The twelfth of August" Edward said.

We had decided on that this morning. Alice had demanded we pick a date; she set us down with a calendar and demanded we pick a date; she actually wouldn't let us up from the table until we decided on a date. She can be quite scary.

"Yeah as I said it will be close" Mr. Robins said "But we can put a rush on it"

"Perfect" Edward said. "Do I just write it here?" he asked and the jeweller nodded. I rolled my eyes as he hid it from me.

"Nice" Mr. Robins said "Now how are you paying? Credit card? Cheque?"

"Card" Edward said.

"But I'm paying for his." I said and Edward frowned. "We talked about this, get over it." I told him and Mr. Robins chuckled.

"Modern?" he asked Edward who nodded "Right then, I'll ring these up separately"

A couple of minutes later my credit card was feeling a bit tired but nothing too bad. We went and got some food before we strolled around the mall for a bit.

"Happy?" I asked as we walked around.

"Yeah, I really like those bands." He said and I nodded. "So what else can we get done today? You know before we have to go back to work?" he asked.

"Not a lot really" I explained "We've done a good chunk of it with Alice. Other stuff can be picked in the next couple of weeks. Did you ask Jasper and Ben what day they get off to look at suits?" I asked him.

"No yet, don't worry I will." He said and I smiled. "Are you excited about dress shopping?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just hope the places we go have what I want." I told him.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whatever dress you get Love." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Aw thank you Baby." I said when a store caught my eyes. "Oh, I have an idea" I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Well I know one thing we could do right now. And it's actually very pressing we get this done." I told him and he looked confused.

"What?" he repeated.

"We can go shop for our honeymoon" I told him.

"What exactly do we need for a honeymoon Love?" he asked when I lead him over to the store that had caught my eye. We were standing in front of Agent Provocateur. "Oh..." He said smirking at me.

"Yeah I was thinking I should let you pick what you'll be ripping off of me that night." I told him and he leaned in and kissed me. "You like that?" I asked him and he nodded. "Come on" I said pulling him behind me.

"Best fiancée ever." He stated and I giggled as we walked in. I loved this store but it was so expensive. I only ever come here on special occasions. I think the first night I spend with Edward as my husband it a pretty special occasion.

I had my eye on some of the bridal pieces I had seen on the website so I quickly asked the sales assistant where I would find those while Edward was looking at another piece across the room in red.

"See something you like?" I asked him and he nodded. "We'll get back to that; I want to show you what I have in mind for the wedding night." I told him.

"Lead the way." He said and I did just that. I quickly found the white corset I had seen online. "A corset? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not a bad way to go now is it?" I asked him and he laughed. "My theory was this needs to be extra special because well my shot will run out the week before the wedding so this night might also mark our first attempts to make our baby." I told him.

"Attempt?" he asked.

"Well these things take time" I said with a shrug "Now I like these panties? What do you think?" I asked him holding up a piece of what I normally call dental floss and he went slacked jaw. "Well?" I asked.

After another half an hour in of teasing Edward in the store he had bought me five different outfits. I thought it was too expensive but he didn't care. He said it was an investment for both of us. I rolled my eyes at that but what could I do about it.

We then went and got some shirts for Edward, before hitting up the book store. I love getting new books, plus I had finished up my last few while in Paris. No matter how busy I was I always made time to sit down with a book.

While I was perusing in the back Edward had made his purchases and was just waiting. He always came into bookstores with an idea of what book he wanted, so it never took him long. I preferred to peruse the aisles and see what I could come up with. I took a quick glance at Edward's face while he waited for me and saw his head was tilted in confusion.

"What's wrong Babe?" I asked him as I returned my gaze back a book I had found. I was reading the back cover and it seemed pretty interesting.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but grey is a rather dull colour right?" he asked and I was confused at his question.

"Yeah" I said with a shrug. "Why?" I asked him.

"Why would anybody read a book about fifty different types?" he asked me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked turning around when I realised what he meant. I couldn't help myself, I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"It's a metaphor Babe." I told him still sniggering too myself as I handed him the book I had been holding, while I looked for more.

"For what?" he asked me before realising his mistake. "See this is why I don't get poetry. If I read in a poem 'the curtain were blue' I think 'oh cool, blue is a nice colour, curtains are nice' but you'll tell me something like 'the poet used the colour blue to symbolise his depression about the stock market'." He said.

"Well yeah I used to be an English teacher that was my job." I told him as I reached up to try and grab another book off the shelf. I was too short though so he reached over my head and grabbed it for me.

I loved stuff like that, that he did it without hesitation and without having to be asked. He just did those small gestures like they were his second nature.

"What the hell could '50 Shades of Grey' be a metaphor for?" he asked squinting at the book. "And seriously what's with the tie?" he asked.

"The character has a lot of different sides to him, not exactly bad but not good either, so he's in the grey area." I said with a shrug, glancing at the book. "Oh this is the next one in a series I was reading" I said and he nodded.

"So you've read it?" he asked me.

"Read what?" I asked him.

"They 'grey' book" He said.

"Yeah" I said with a shrug "It's a really popular book." I added.

"I never saw you with that book." He said looking confused.

"I read it on the kindle." I told him.

"Why?" he asked. He knew I hated reading off the kindle. It was an ill advised birthday present from my father. He and Sue figured she likes reading, she'll love this. It was a nice gesture but I liked the feeling of a book in my hands. Call me crazy but I just enjoyed it better. Plus I liked how books smelled.

"Because I was too embarrassed to buy it from the store." I told him.

"It's a book." He said and I rolled my eyes. "What?" he asked confused. "Why would you be embarrassed to buy a book?" he asked.

"How do you not know about this book?" I asked him. "It was in the news awhile back, people went crazy for it. Still do actually." I said and he shrugged.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's essentially porn." I told him quietly and he blushed three different shades of red, from the tip of his hairline and it disappeared under his collar.

While Edward had grown more confident with me and what went on behind closed doors... he wasn't so keen on talking about it all the time. Especially not out in the open, where there were people around. I wouldn't say he was prude but he had his moments of 'decency'.

"Are you serious? And they're selling it... like that? Out in the open? Where children can buy it?" he asked sounding shocked, while still red.

I found it adorable how flustered he got about it.

"Well there hardly going to sell it to kids, but yeah women went nuts." I told him. "It was sold out in a lot places."

"And you read it?" he asked me curiously.

"Yes" I answered wondering what he was getting at.

"I don't how I feel about that." He said and I looked at him shocked. I know he was just voicing an opinion but I found in pretty sexist. This was the twenty first century if I wanted to read an erotic novel, I could read an erotic novel.

"It's the same as you looking at porn." I told him and he gave me a weird look. "What?" I asked him.

"I don't look at porn." He said. "Never have." He added and my eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" I asked him. "Like ever?" I asked shocked.

"Never" He said and my eyes widened. "What?" he asked me looking confused.

"You are like Bambi you're so cute." I told him kissing his cheek. "Don't ever change." I told him picking up the two books I had decided in and walked towards the counter.

"So was it a good book?" he asked me as he handed his credit card to the sales clerk before I could get my purse out of my bag.

"What book?" I asked "And I can buy my own books you know." I told him as the clerk handed me my bag.

"I never said you couldn't" He stated smartly and somewhat smug as we walked out of the store. "But that 'Grey' book? Was it good?" he asked. I wondered why he was so curious about it, but he was always honest with me I should be honest with him.

"Yeah I suppose... a bit too kinky for my tastes maybe but the story was alright." I said with a shrug.

"Too kinky?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah it about a young-ish girl who falls in love with a dominant type guy." I said with a shrug, giving the most basic, not at all specific details of the book to Edward. I so wasn't getting into this with him.

"Dominant?" he asked me. "As in... you know... _dominant_?" he asked me.

"Yes" I said.

"And you read it?" he repeated.

"Yeah but only because Angela and Alice wouldn't shut up about it." I told with a sigh getting really bored and fed with this conversation. I had no idea why we were talking about this of all things.

We had just had an incredible day just being us buying our wedding bands and getting my wedding night lingerie and now he was being all weird about a book.

"Ew, don't tell me my sister has read something about that." He said and I laughed at his reaction.

"Sorry Babe" I said as we walked out of the car.

"So um...?" he began and I stopped to look at him. "Did you like that kind of stuff?" he asked me and I stopped. So that's where he was going with this.

"What stuff exactly?" I asked as I walked towards the car. He walked quickly behind and stood very close to me so he could talk quietly and I would still hear him.

"You don't want me to... I mean... do you want me to...?" he began looking panicked.

"Are you asking me do I want you to dominate me?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest, putting my bags down by my feet.

"Um..." He began, his blush intensifying tenfold making him look like an overly ripened tomato. "Yeah... I... I mean, d-do y-you?" he asked running his hands through his hair.

"God no" I told him shaking my head.

He was quiet after that. But knowing Edward he wasn't done.

"Do you mean that?" he asked looking down at his feet after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Edward I love our sex life. Don't worry Babe; you're not going to come home one day to find me dressed in leather with a whip." I told him and he let out a sigh of what looked like relief and I smiled at him.

"Oh thank God" He said running his hands through his hair. "Just the thought of being _that_ rough with you makes me feel sick." He said and I nodded.

"I'm more into the vanilla side of sex myself." I told him. "Don't get me wrong though, I do enjoy the more passionate side of you like the stuff we did in Paris" I said remembering when he got rather vocal in Paris, which made my insides gooey "But I think we've both got the same comfort zone when it comes to sex."

"Okay" He said before I leaned up and kissed him.

"You're so cute" I told him again and he shrugged. "Come on let's go home and snuggle." I said lifting up the bags and putting them in the car.

As he opened my door for me I had to smile. I tended to forget that there was a time when Edward was the shy virgin who didn't know how to undo a bra. There were a lot of things in sex that we would explore in time and other things we would never touch base with. But I think that's the same with all human beings, we all had our preferences. Edward liked to be gentle, passionate but gentle. And to be quite honest I liked to be cherished.

But I liked that he was able to come to me with these queries now. That and that he was willing to put stuff out of the line when it came to the uncomfortable things like sex. It showed he was growing and I loved him so much for that.

The rest of the day was spent doing nothing; we watched t.v and snuggled on the couch before heading to bed. I was so tired after the past couple of weeks I was happy to just cuddle with my fiancée while the two cats curled up on the end of the bed.

The next day though was much busier.

Angela and I had finally finished the preliminary screening for the applicants of the centre. I've never been so tired in my life. We had put up the listing in a couple of places and we had gotten a tonne of responses.

But then there was confusion over what the centre was.

Some people thought it was day care, others thought it was a kindergarten. I had three applicants think it was some adult education centre aswell as a request to run a cardio strip tease class out of the building as someone thought it was a recreational community centre.

Oh Angela and I had some fun on that phone call. The original plan was to send Edward to deal with it but we decided we couldn't be that cruel to him.

After redefining the listing we began to get some better applicants and we currently had forty applicants who would be interviewing for twelve spaces.

I needed people with backgrounds in child physcology, education, special needs education, working with children who had learning disabilities aswell as people who were approachable, who I felt the kids could be safe with.

We had been interviewing for what felt like hours even though our watches told us it was only two.

"So what are we thinking so far?" I asked Angela as Jasper, who was helping out with the interviews went out to get the next couple of people ready. Jasper was a therapist so he knew more about the physcology side of things than I did and what qualifications would be best in this situation. Also having a child with a learning disability Jasper knew what kind of people that were needed for the job.

"I like the first two, not the third one. The fourth would be better as a secretary..." Angela prattled off through the list and I nodded.

"That's pretty much what I was thinking." I said looking over her notes.

"The next group is ready." Jasper said poking his head through the door and I nodded.

"Can you bring the first one in?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Right" Jasper said looking at the clipboard "This is..." Jasper began when I looked up and saw who it was.

"Eric?" I asked standing up.

"Bella?" he asked me as he walked in. Jasper shut the door behind him.

"It's great to see you." I said walking over and hugging him. "Jasper, Angela, this is Eric Yorkie, I used to work with him when I worked in the elementary. Eric this is Angela Weber and Jasper Whitlock." I told him.

"Landon's father?" Eric asked Jasper who nodded as they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you. So you'll all be working here?" he asked as we sat down.

"I won't I'll be a consultant." Jasper said and Eric nodded.

"And yeah I'm the owner." I told him and Eric and he looked at me shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah this is what I did with my settlement money from the case with Mike." I explained and he still looked shocked.

"I never would have put that together, when I saw Cullen I thought like the Cullen homeless shelter for women in town?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, you never met Edward did you?" I asked him.

"You're still with Edward?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah we're getting married in about two months" I said before holding up my left hand "Well he's a Cullen." I explained and Eric nodded.

"And that would also make sense because you're married to Alice Cullen." Eric said to Jasper who nodded. "Sorry I swore to myself I would do some background research before I came in here today but you know..." He trailed off.

"Do you still have Tony to yourself?" I asked him and he nodded. Eric had divorced his wife Lauren after he caught her sleeping with our boss Mike. He was lucky enough to get their son Tony to himself but raising a kid by yourself couldn't be easy.

"Yeah, listen I know we know each other but I want you to treat me like any other candidate" Eric said and I nodded.

"Okay then, let's just start with the basics." I said and Angela began.

"What do you think your role would be here?" Angela asked.

"Well I would like to see myself in the teaching side of things. I know I said I hadn't done research into the background, but I know you're offering courses on how to cope with these difficulties as well as education and I feel I would be qualified to work in the educational aspects of the centre." He explained.

I saw Jasper write _'good answer'_ and tilt it towards me so I could see.

"And what was your previous position?" Jasper asked me.

"I was working as a third grade teacher in an elementary school." He explained.

"And were you fired? Or did you leave voluntarily?" Jasper asked.

"I left when I found out not only had my boss slept with my wife but was sexually harassing younger teachers, some whom I considered friends." He said and I smiled. "I've been taking care of my son ever since." He explained.

"And what are you qualifications?" I asked.

"I had a degree with elementary education. I take paediatric first aid courses every six months to renew my certificates. I have certificates in manual handling as well as acting as a lifeguard at local pools throughout high school and college." He explained and I nodded.

"Okay" I said "Angela is just going to go through some scenarios with you, nothing too extensive." I told him. Just then my phone went off. I looked down and saw it was Alice. "If you'll excuse me" I said getting up and walked out of the room. I walked past the applicants and down the hallway to another office space. We were currently using Esme's offices for her charities as the centre wasn't ready yet.

"Hey Alice" I said answering my phone.

"Hey listen I know you're crazy busy right now but I'm with the caterer and he's insisting it has to be cod." She said and I sighed.

"Who wants to eat cod at a wedding?" I asked her.

"No one" She stated.

"Well then I'm not paying for it. Look tell him no fish, if he can't guarantee the salmon I don't want fish. There's no point. We'll just do chicken or beef and get a vegetarian option okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah okay, and I need you and Edward to pick a wedding cake." She said and I sighed. "Bella I know you think two months is plenty of time but it's Summer, wedding season. Plus all the country club cotillions and stuff is happening, these places are packed." She explained.

"I'll talk to him tonight. He's just getting back to work today I'm not going to annoy him about cake." I told her.

"Look if you talk to him tonight I'll get you into a bakery during his lunch hour tomorrow" She said and I sighed.

"No he's got a meeting with his boss tomorrow." I told her "He can't bail on that; and they always go on forever." I told her.

"Yeah okay... what about today?"

"Are you that magical?" I asked her curiously.

"I might just be." She said. "I'll call around, and then I'll call Edward." She said. "Jasper and Angela can handle some of the interviews?"

"Sure especially if I tell them I'll bring back cake." I told her.

"Alright, I'll call you." She said.

"Thank you so much. I know you have your own business too and I just landed all of this on you..." I began when she stopped me.

"The shop is fine, it's not going anywhere. My baby brother is only getting married once so I'm willing to do this."

"I'll make sure he buys you something pretty." I told her before we hung up. I walked back up just as Eric walked out of the room. I hid from the rest of the applicants and waited for him to walk by.

He looked pretty happy with himself, which was a good sign.

"How did the rest of it go?" I asked him.

"Good I think. It sounds like a great business plan" He said and I nodded. Angela must of liked him, she had only explained the details to the applicants she liked.

"Thanks" I said when a text came in on my phone.

_Got a bakery, Edward's off for lunch at 1:30, he'll meet you there – Alice_

I then scrolled down and saw she had sent me directions to the bakery; she really was a wedding fairy.

"Everything okay?" Eric asked me and I looked up.

"Yeah just trying to open a business and get married. Nothing big." I told him.

"You better get back in there." Eric said and I nodded.

"Good seeing you, and thanks." I said referring to what he had said early. "A lot of people didn't believe me about Mike. It's nice to know I had one ally." I told him.

"Take care Bella." He said before he left.

I walked back into the room and sat beside Jasper again.

He quickly scribbled across the top of his page '_Eric is a yes from Angela and me'_ and I nodded before focusing in on the answers the current applicants was giving.

Another hour later, Angela and Jasper were taking a fifteen minute break while I was running down to my car. One interview had run over and I had eight minutes to get to a bakery. I pulled my shoes off my feet and put the pedal to the metal.

But who was I kidding we were in the middle of the city. I was ten minutes late. When I got there I saw Edward's car out front. I quickly pulled my shoes on and got out of my car. I walked right past his car before realising he was sitting inside it.

"Babe" I said opening the door and frightening the crap out of him it would seem. He had coffee in his hand and it spilt on his pant leg.

"Shit" He said "Hey Love." He said grabbing a napkin.

"Hey Baby, I'm so sorry. Are you having as busy a day?" I asked him as I dab at his pants. Luckily he was wearing black.

"Pretty much" He said as he got out of the car.

"That wasn't hot was it?" I asked him frowning.

"Not scalding" He said. "I can change back at the office, come on." He said as we walked into the bakery.

"Why didn't you just come in?" I asked. "Why were you sitting in the car?" I further added.

"Awkward 'oh she's on her way' chit chat with the baker. I'd rather be late." He told and I shrugged as we approached the counter.

"Let me guess the Cullen wedding" The woman behind the counter asked and we nodded. "Garrett!" She called behind her and a man appeared through a door way. "This is Alice's brother." The woman said and Garrett nodded.

"Hey I'm Garrett Jones, this is my wife Kate." Garrett explained and I nodded.

"Bella and this is Edward. I'm sorry we're late but there was traffic and..."

"Don't worry about it, Alice and I go way back." Garrett explained "She's like family."

"R-really?" Edward asked. The stutter always came back with new people. No matter what he did, I didn't mind though. I just hoped others could be as understanding.

"College family" Garrett said.

"Ah" Edward said.

"So you two are looking for a wedding cake?" he asked me and I nodded. "Right well this is our book" He said handing me a thick leather folder. "I don't have samples for you but... actually I make cupcake versions of most of our cakes." He explained before turning to Kate "Babe could you get me a mixed box" He said and she nodded disappearing back into the kitchen. "Why don't we sit down here?" he asked pointing to a table. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"No thanks" I said shaking my head and Edward followed suit.

"So what kinds of cake do you guys like?" Garrett asked pulling a legal pad from the top of the book he had handed me, before pulling a pen from behind his ear.

"I like Vanilla and chocolate and he likes biscuit cake."

"B-but I... I l-like her t-two aswell" Edward said and I nodded.

"Fruit cake?" Garrett asked and I made a face. "Let me guess 'cake is cake, why let fruit mess with it?'"

"It's like he speaks my language." I told Edward who chuckled.

"Not the first I've had in here." Garrett said as Kate appeared holding cupcakes on a plate of all different colours, they were really cute. "Thanks Babe." He said as she put the plate in front of us. "No we've got everything here, except biscuit cake but I have some of that behind the counter." He explained.

"Bring it on" I said and Garrett laughing jumping up and plating up some biscuit cake while I took a bite from one of the cupcakes. "Oh my God" I said wiping my mouth. "Who made this?" I asked.

"Kate" Garrett answered.

"I want to move in with her and call her Mommy." I told Edward and he took the cupcake out of my hand and took a bite.

"Mmm that's good." Edward said nodding and I laughed when I saw he had frosting on his nose. I flicked it off and it smiled.

"So talk to me, are you looking for a big cake? What colours? Do you guys have a theme?" he asked me.

"Um... I... I a-actually had an idea" Edward said and I looked up at him. He never pitched in unless it was something he really wanted which meant he generally got it. "I've g-got" He began before stopping and taking a second "I've got OCD, and the t-thought of every... everybody t-touching the cake freaks me out." He explained and I looked up in shocked.

"Babe I hadn't even thought about that." I said feeling like crap "Do you even want a big cake?" I asked. How had that not occurred to me?

"Well I was thinking..." He began looking unsure "C-could w-we do like a c-cup cake tower thing?" he asked. "And t-then a small c-cake that we c-can c-cut?" he asked and I nodded.

"I like that idea actually" I said. "Is that possible?" I asked Garrett who nodded.

"Those have actually become really popular. They're a little more expensive but everyone can have their own little cake, we can make different flavours, different colour icing... it's very fun plus like you said you don't want people touching your cake." Garrett explained. "Plus if you have kids at the wedding it's very easy to have fun with it. Alice told me this is small-ish kind of thing?" he asked and I nodded "It will fit in."

"Well then yeah we'll do that" I said and Edward nodded with a smile on his face. I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"So what are your colours?" Garrett asked and we started talking about the colours we wanted, how many we needed, what we wanted our small cake to cook like... Before this I had thought, right the cake, easiest job right? Not at all, it was really hard.

Once we had everything picked out and a price agreed on Edward and I parted ways to get back to work. I knew it was killing him to be walking around with that stain in his pants so it was literally a quick peck and back to our busy days.

I knew that by the time the centre opened this would all be worth it, but right now my life just seemed really busy. In some ways I felt overwhelmed with the wedding and the business but we were getting there and they were both going to be great.

And it would all be worth in the end.

**How adorable is OCD-ward? I just laugh every time I read the section about '50 Shades of Grey'. I wanted to do it because I felt it would bring a nice segue into him actually talking about their sex life. He's still that adorkable shy guy and I think that it's right for him to still be questioning sex and whether he is giving Bella what she wants or not. Let me know if you agree. Or don't.**

**I should mention with this chapter, we're in the finally ten of this story. I have a plan done out and I know where this is going to go and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 28 – Edward

I stood on the stool while the tailor adjusted the length of my pants. Alice and Bella had decided that I should go with a grey suit for the wedding because it suited the more casual theme. I wasn't going to against my sister, Angela or Bella right now. They were all super stressed planning the wedding and the opening of the centre, plus Angela was still unpacking her house and pregnant. Alice was running her own business while also raising two kids and apparently trying for a third.

Bella was the worst though, she was whirling around the house like a hurricane and when she wasn't busy with the centre, she had to put up with both her mother and my mine and their random request for our wedding.

Plus she still hadn't found her wedding dress.

I wasn't supposed to know that but I overheard her on the phone last night to Angela saying they had to make sure they found it this weekend before Renee and Phil flew out to Nigeria to collect Zara. Renee wanted to be there when Bella found the dress, but unless they found the dress this weekend it wouldn't be possible as Renee and Phil uproot Zara the minute they brought her home. She was only three and settling in to Florida was going to be a culture shock.

Bella and I had made sure we had a spot for Zara in the wedding and she was going to be a flower girl with Abby and Emma. When we showed Renee the dress on Skype she cried, and then Bella did. We all couldn't wait to meet the little girl; Bella was enjoying helping her Mom with the process this time. We had been so distant when Renee and Phil were adopting David but it was amazing to help get them ready to welcome another child into our ever growing family.

"Is this long enough Mr. Cullen?" The tailor asked me and observed the pant leg.

"Yes" I said when Jasper came out of the changing room adjusting the sleeves of his jacket.

"I'm actually likening the grey. I didn't think I would when Alice said grey but it's nice." Jasper said observing himself in the mirror as Ben came out and did the same. Charlie, my Dad and Seth were here with us too, getting fitted for the wedding. Seth was given the title Chief Usher to be in charge of all the kids running around and Bella wanted him to match the wedding party.

"Yeah it's nice" Ben said. "So Bella has three bridesmaids?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, Angela, Alice and Leah" I said as Charlie and my Dad came out of the dressing room.

"And you have me, Jasper and Seth?" Ben asked.

"I'm not a groomsman" Seth said walking out of the changing room.

"I thought you were." Charlie said as he dusted off Seth's shoulders in a fatherly way. Ever since Seth's father died he had been looking for someone to step into that role in some capacity and I think Charlie was the perfect man to do it. You could see the amount of love Charlie had not just for Bella but for his two new children and his new granddaughter.

"No" Seth said "I'm in charge of the kids that day."

"Wait does that mean everything is uneven?" Jasper asked me and I shrugged.

"I hadn't actually thought about it" I said "Someone pass me my phone I need to call Bella." I told them. Dad went into the dressing room I had been using and grabbed my phone out of my suit pocket. I quickly tapped in Bella's number and called her.

"Hello?" she answered sounding busy.

"Hey Love" I said as the tailor began measuring the other pant leg.

"Oh hey Baby, how's the suit shopping going?" she asked. "Angela, tell them to move that desk to there." She then said and I laughed, she had really become a multi-tasker in the past couple of weeks.

"Great but we all just realised something" I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"We have three bridesmaids and two groomsmen." I told her.

"What?" she asked sounding shocked. "Oh shit hold on." She said "Alice!" she shrieked.

"Ow" I said pulling the phone away from my ear.

"Sorry Baby, I'm putting you on speaker phone." She said. Alice must have been at the centre with her, filling her in on wedding stuff in between whatever she was doing at the centre.

"So wait you only picked two groomsmen?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, Ben and Jazz. Seth isn't going to be able to walk anyone down the aisle because he's going to be making sure the kids all go out the right way." I explained.

"Oh crap" Bella said. "Who are we going to ask?" Bella asked.

"I don't know" I said when my Dad cleared his throat causing me to turn around. "Yeah Dad?" I asked.

"There is someone you could ask." He said and I knew exactly who he meant in that moment.

"Is he suggesting Emmett?" Alice asked. "Edward put our father on the phone." Alice said and I was not going against my big sister. I placed the phone in my father's hand and he quickly walked out of the room we were all standing in.

"Would it be a horrible idea?" Charlie asked me. "I don't know what he's done in the past, but does it really matter? He's your big brother Edward."

"When it suits" I said I noticed the tailor was finished with my pants and I stood down off the stool and went and got changed back into my own clothes.

Dad appeared back in the room looking pissed off, he handed the phone to me.

"That sister of yours..." He began when I stopped him.

"Why is she suddenly my sister whenever she annoys you?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Can I go first?" he asked and I nodded gesturing to the stool.

I saw the phone call was still going on so I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I called into the phone.

"Okay I've seen Alice blow up before but never that bad." Bella said and I chuckled.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your Dad tried to talk us into getting you to involve Emmett in the wedding and Alice just blew up so..." Bella began and I sighed.

"I'm sorry about this; you don't need all my family crap on top of everything else you're trying to do."

"Don't worry Baby, what's a wedding without some family drama?" she asked and I chuckled. "Right I'll talk to you more about this when we're at home later?" she asked.

"Yeah okay." I told her. "I love you"

"I love you too Baby." She said before we hung up the phone.

The rest of the fitting was uneventful. Dad kept quiet but I knew he was pissed that I didn't immediately get on the phone and ask Emmett to come down here. I had been trying with Emmett but he wasn't making a whole lot of effort, plus Bella really didn't like him and this was her wedding too. If I was going to consider Emmett I had to talk to her about it, we never did stuff without talking about it first; we weren't going to start now.

Charlie was staying with Bella and I so I drove both us back to our house.

"So what exactly did your brother do?" Charlie asked me.

"I don't really want to talk about it Charlie." I said but he looked at me with a look that said I better start spilling. "We had a pretty nasty fight and when I wanted to start talking to him again he never really makes the effort." I said.

"God that sucks." Charlie said and I nodded as we turn onto mine and Bella's street. Angela's car was just reversing out of the driveway as I pulled up outside the house. She waved briefly, Abby waving frantically out the back making me smile. "That kid is too cute." Charlie said.

"Yeah I know" I said pulling into the drive as Angela pulled down the street. Charlie and I walked into the house to find Bella on the phone sitting on the stair case.

"Uh huh" She answered "Yeah I already did that... I think so let... oh hold on a minute." She said pressing the hold button on the phone. "Oh thank God you're here!" She said as I put my jacket away.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Some guy calling from the local chamber of commerce, saying something about zoning and parking spaces and he keeps using what I can only assume is business jargon." She said looking panicked.

"Give me the phone." I said taking it off her and she smiled.

"I love you." She said kissing me. "Hey Dad" She said pulling away and Charlie chuckled at the two of us as I pressed the hold off the phone and put on my business voice. I was actually okay on the phone, especially when it was a professional call. I think it had to do with the fact that I could imagine I wasn't actually talking to someone.

I began talking to the guy on the phone and figured out what the problem was; we had forgotten to state that we had the parking lot out back of the building re-paved to be used by staff and parents. It was just a case of filling in the forms, we had gotten the city approval to do it but we needed more forms. I really hated beaucracy sometimes... I had OCD and I didn't understand the need to have that many forms.

"Thank you, thank you!" Bella said hugging me as I hung up the phone.

"No problem." I told her and she smiled as I leaned in and kissed her again. Her Dad had gone into the living room to watch t.v while I was making the phone call. "So what exactly did Alice do to our father?" I asked her.

"Bitched him out is probably too weak to describe what she did." Bella said and I quirked my eyebrow in question. "She walked out of the room for most of it but from what I understood it had a lot to do with 'how dare you pressure him to do this' and 'have you been asleep for the past year, if you make him do this I swear to go you'll be hearing from me about it'" Bella said with a shrug as we walked into the kitchen. "What do you think about it?" she asked.

"I have no idea" I told her honestly. "Like a part of me wants to leave him sitting on the outside but the other part of me is thinking that's way too petty, and that's always something I've been proud of not being petty." I told her and she nodded.

"That's understandable." She said as she took out stuff to start dinner. "You okay with tacos?" she asked and I nodded. "Babe I've said this a hundred times if you want to move forward with your brother then I really think you should, if you don't I'm not going to tell you to do it." She stated and I sighed. "What?" she asked.

"Why can't you be one of those controlling women who make all my decisions for me?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"It's much easier to mess with you this way." She said kissing my cheek. "Do you want him to be in the wedding?" she asked.

"I think so" I told her.

"I don't mean to rush you or anything but we're kind of running out of time for you to mull things over, we've only got about ten weeks." She said and I groaned. "Don't sound so enthusiastic."

"I'm not groaning that we've only got ten weeks, I'm groaning because we have ten weeks until all this chaos is over and we can just be married." I told her and she smiled.

"That is true, it is still going to be crazy though" She said "You know with setting up the business and..." She began when her Dad walked into the room.

"What's for dinner Bells?" he asked her.

"Tacos" She said "So got get changed out of that white shirt." She told him and I chuckled. Apparently Charlie could be a messy eater when he wanted to be.

"What were you going to say?" I asked her and she looked at me confused as Charlie walked out of the room.

"Huh?" She asked me.

"Well you said you would still be busy with the centre and...?" I began.

"Oh yeah, well you know." She said and I gave her a confused look. "For a smart guy Cullen..." She began.

"What?" I asked her.

"I talked to my gynaecologist the other day and she said my shot will be up two days before the wedding." She explained.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She said with a shrug.

"So we're really going to start trying straight away?" I asked her standing up from the counter and walking around to her.

"Well yeah, if you still want to... I'm just thinking it doesn't necessarily work straight away." She said and I smiled kissing her.

"I can't wait." I told her and she beamed up at me. "But just how long do you think it's going to take?" I asked her.

"Well I've heard people saying it's taken them up to a year to conceive, like if we're being honest you only get twelve cracks at it in one year, if we want a baby soon we might aswell start straight away otherwise it might go on for months, years." She said and I nodded.

"It's going to be a lot of fun trying though." I told her and she laughed.

"Fun trying what?" Charlie asked coming back into the kitchen.

"Um..." I began and Bella went red.

"I don't want to know." Charlie said shaking his head and turning to the table.

After dinner I went upstairs to do some work while Bella and her father spent some time together. While I was working I could hear them talking over the sound of the t.v. I walked over to get something out of the filing cabinet near the door of my office when something Charlie was saying caught my attention.

"So you haven't found it yet?" he asked her.

"No" She said sounding upset. "Like seriously maybe I'm being too picky Dad but, I don't know none of the dresses I've seen so far make me think 'yes I want to get married in that' and I can see everyone is losing their patience with me."

They were talking about her wedding dress; she must be a lot more upset about this than I thought. I suppose it made sense though; it was literally just another thing for her to worry about.

"What makes you say that?" Charlie asked her.

"Like Mom, Esme, Alice, Sue and Angela all have different opinions so I'll look at something I think I like and their just start making comments and I put it down but the dresses they all like... I hate them, they're just not me." She said.

"And have you tried to explain that to them?" Charlie asked.

"I'm trying so hard to stay on everybody's good side Dad. Mom and Esme still aren't' thrilled about us moving the wedding up, Alice and Angela are practically my slaves at this stage and Sue... well Sue is great but I think she's just making sure she doesn't infringe on Mom's mother of the bride niche so she's just shrugging all the time." Bella said.

I knew I should feel bad for ease dropping but she wasn't going to talk to me about this, and I needed to make sure she wasn't too stressed. Apparently this was a lot more serious than I thought. Maybe I should talk to my Mom about some of this.

"Kiddo I don't know what to tell you, but you have to remember this is your wedding and it's your dress so you have to go with what you're comfortable with." He said and Bella sighed. "Why don't you go on your own? See can you find anything you like?" he asked.

"I would feel so weird being there by myself." She said.

"Okay" He said before being quiet for a minute. "I'll go with you." He said.

"What?" she asked him.

"Well I know nothing about dresses but I will tell you if you look ridiculous." He said and she laughed.

"That is true." She said. "Okay then, how about we go tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sounds great Baby Girl." He said and they stopped talking.

I always thought Bella and Charlie had a pretty amazing relationship and I think this was just a great example of it. That man would do anything for his daughter and he had no shame about it. It was obvious she was worried about this and he might be uncomfortable.

Listening to him I realised something though.

Sometimes you needed to push past things that bothered you, Charlie Swan was not the kind of man who would enjoy shopping, especially for something like a wedding dress but he was still going to do it. Maybe we all needed to take lessons for stuff like this from Charlie.

Knowing Bella would be busy with her father tomorrow I took out my phone and texted all the members of my family and told them I wanted to meet them for dinner, just the two of, or in my parents' case the three of us. We were going to sort this out for once and for all. There was going to be no partners, cranky wives or kids running around in the background. Just five adults having a conversation.

Everyone texted back quickly agreeing it would be nice and I set up a reservation at a restaurant we used to eat at regularly before all this crap began.

When Bella came to bed that night I told her my plan and she wished me luck. I hugged her tightly; I wasn't going to have her there tomorrow to act as my security blanket tomorrow so it was going to be a lot harder than what I was used to.

The next night I gave Bella a kiss before heading to the restaurant. She gave me an encouraging hug and told me she would be here when I got home.

Once I got to the restaurant I saw Alice pull up at the same time as my parents. She shot me a look at she saw Dad and Mom walking into the restaurant ahead of us, not seeing us pull in.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked me.

"I called a family meeting." I told her.

"Is that Emmett's jeep?" she asked me and I nodded. "What are you doing?"

"Putting this family back together." I told her.

"Edward how can you even think about forgiving him, what he said was sick." She said and I shrugged.

"I'm being the bigger man Alice. I thought after you and I had been through these past few years you would be able to help me do this. I love you for sticking up for me and trying to educate yourself more about my condition, I mean it, it means so much to me but please... we need to fix this. Look what it's doing to this family; our parents aren't going to be around forever Alice. I don't want them worrying about this for the rest of their lives, or that once they die we'll all go our separate ways and never speak again." I told her.

"Fine but if he says one thing Edward... I don't care if he's my big brother I have no problem shoving a shoe up his ass. You're our baby brother and we're supposed to protect you." She said and I hugged her.

"I know Ali" I said kissing the top of her head. "Now come on." I said offering her my arm and she smiled.

We walked in and were shown our table. Emmett sat across from my parents looking confused when he saw Alice join us aswell. In fairness our parents looked pretty confused aswell, it was kinda funny but I knew this wasn't going to be the easiest dinner ever and I needed to explain myself pretty fast.

"So I say you're all wondering why I called you all here." I said and they nodded. "Well I think its pretty explanatory. I'm sick of this; we all used to be so close. We all had our rough patches and I know my OCD was a cause for a lot of that but..."

"Sweetheart it wasn't your fault." Mom said and I shook my head.

"Mom I'm a big boy I can accept the fact that a lot of this family's problem were because of me, the way I treated Alice when she was getting married and was pregnant with Landon, how much strain it put on yours and Dad's relationship, how neither Emmett or Alice knew how to deal with as a kid... it's okay I know it has to do with me. But I think it's time we get past this. Right now." I said and Emmett looked down. "Em?"

"You've made it pretty clear that you're not really interested in me being in your life Edward." He said and I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well when your announced you were getting married, you asked her husband to be your best man and then some guy you hadn't seen in years to be a groomsmen, everyone and their cousin was in the wedding party except for me. I get Rosalie wouldn't be there but I'm your brother." He said and Alice glared at him.

"My husband has a name Emmett, and he's been amazing with Edward." Alice said.

"Now, but I supposed we've all forgotten about how for years Jasper was freaked out by Edward and couldn't understand why we all put up with Edward's behaviour. Lord knows he bitched about it every time he could and now all of a sudden they're the best of friends." Emmett said and Alice looked like she was going to slap him. She actually brought her hand up when I grabbed it.

"Don't" I told her and she lowered her hand, not looking too happy about it. "Emmett Jasper came to me and apologised for everything that happened between us, and it wasn't all of a sudden, that took a lot of time. And as for Ben, well the guy was my only friend in high school and okay I didn't see him after that but when he was off in college he got together with Bella's best friend Angela, Bella actually lived with Ben and Angela when they had their daughter Abbey. And since I've been with Bella Ben and I have resumed our friendship." I told him.

"I didn't know that" Emmett said looking down.

"Of course you didn't, because nowhere in that sentence did anything relate to you and your self-absorbed world." Alice muttered and my mother shot her a look. "I'm just saying what everyone is thinking."

"We're not all thinking that." I said.

"I am" Dad stated and I threw my head back in frustration.

"Guys come on!" I sighed.

"No Alice is right Edward, but Emmett isn't the only one who is self-absorbed. Alice you had your own little phase. You wanted to have nothing to do with Edward either for awhile and I think you're too quick to forget that." Dad said and Alice looked ashamed. "But the minute he got with Bella you were happy to spend time with him again. What was it? Were you and Jasper waiting until he got more 'normal'?" Dad asked.

"Carlisle" Mom hissed but he shook his head.

"You're too quick to get on that white horse Mary Alice, and don't you dare talk to me the way you spoke to me yesterday again. You may be an adult with your own children, but I'm your father and I demand respect." Dad said.

"I never called him sick though."

"No you just called him autistic" Emmett said and Alice glared at him.

"When did I do that?" she asked.

"When you started Landon's extra tuition with Bella. You told me that you were convinced he had the same thing Edward did but what were you calling it... oh yeah autism!" Emmett said and my eyes widened at my sister.

"Edward..." She began looking sorry. "I didn't mean it... I was scared... Landon wasn't hitting any mile stones on time..."

"Alright so when you're worried about it, it's perfectly fine. But I get scared because I have a brother with OCD and a brother in law with Aspergers and I'm the monster? Okay so if Blake starts playing with dolls tomorrow are you going to blame Jasper's brother Peter whose gay?" Emmett asked and my mother looked ready to throw up.

"Of course not." Alice said.

"Yeah right." Emmett stated. "You know I'm right Alice."

"No you're not because I would still love my baby no matter what. You weren't ready for Parker and you knew you might fuck it up so you used Edward for an out."

"Oh yeah because Landon was a planned Baby?" Emmett asked. "Seriously who plans to have a baby with a guy they just met in college. Ever heard of the pill Alice or were you too busy being a slut that you forgot?"

"I can't believe you just said that." Mom said.

"We all know she wasn't nick named 'Easy Ali' in highschool because she could work an easy bake oven." Emmett said and I literally had to grab Alice before she lunged forward at our brother.

"Emmett stop" I told him while my mother's hands shook and Dad looked faint. "Now are the two of you done?" I asked them and they stopped. "Right now I'm going to talk now." I told my siblings.

"Fine" Alice said "But after that I'm leaving." She said.

"Whatever Drama Queen I have wife at home who's about to give birth to twins, I'm too busy for this shit."

"Enough!" Dad said "Let your brother talk." He warned them and they both shut up.

"Thanks Dad." I said and he nodded. "Now I'm going to start off by saying that both of you have sucked as being siblings at one time or another in the past. But that's fine I'm sure I had moments they made you wonder if killing your siblings was legal." I told them and they didn't look at me. "But guys we need to fix this. I'm getting married in less than ten weeks and then Bella and I are going to try for a baby."

"Oh" Mom said looking excited and I shot her a look and she knew this was not the time to gush.

"Now come on, there was time when we were thick as thieves." I told my brother and sister. "Alice you obviously liked Emmett at some stage in your life, he is Landon's God father." I reminded her and she shot Emmett a glance. "And do I need to remind you about the amount of times you drove her to cheerleading practise, or the mall, or beat up some boy in school for her." I told Emmett. "This past... wow almost two years... has been crazy. We all jumped up and moved to Seattle and I appreciate you all doing that for me, look at you Ali, you and your husband own two very successful businesses and have two beautiful boys and you Em, look what's happened in the past year, you have a beautiful wife, a little boy and two more on the way."

"And you're not a virgin anymore." Emmett told me and I chuckled knowing that was just his sense of humour not a dig at me. "You've done a hell lot more than us Eddie and you weren't as douchy as I was, you met Bella, bought that house, helped her set up a business, you're getting married all while maintain an amazing career." He said.

"I know, and I think that it's time we started sharing these experiences with each other. So after a lot of consideration I've decided a couple of things." I stated.

"What Son?" Dad asked me.

"Well first things first" I started "I forgive you Emmett." I told him. "I even forgive Rosalie, even if she doesn't want it..." I began when Emmett interrupted me.

"I kind of have something to say" Emmett said and I nodded. "Last week Rosalie and I were discussing what we wanted to name the twins and I told her I wanted to name one Antony after your middle name because I know Bella would kill me if I took Edward. She got mad and said no way but I had decided that I was sick of this. I told Rosalie that if she doesn't make the effort I'm not staying. I have enough money to get a decent lawyer and I have no problem using it. I'm not doing this anymore and so Rosalie and I are making one more stab at it, if by this time next year everything is the same I'm giving her divorce papers." He said and my mother looked shocked.

"Emmett that is a huge decision." She said and he nodded. "Are you sure?"

"No, but I'm staying strong with this Mom. If she's not going to put the effort in is she really worth being with?" he asked and Dad nodded. "Go on Edward." Emmett said and I nodded.

"Secondly I've decided that I want you to be one of the groomsmen at the wedding Emmett." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Yeah" He said "Definitely."

"And finally I'm going to ask that for the love of God the next one of us acts stupid can we all just together and smack sense into that person?" I asked and Mom nodded.

"Yes!" She said and I laughed. Emmett jumped up from his chair and walked around to my side of the table. I stood up and he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you little brother." He said and I nodded.

"I love you too Em" I said.

"Hey don't leave me out" Alice said pushing her way into our hug. "This is because I'm the middle child right?"

"No because you're the girl." I told her and she playfully glared at me before hugging me. Once we were done my Mother pulled me against her tightly. She had tears in her eyes. "Mom" I sighed.

"Thank you Baby Boy" She whispered against me and I smiled kissing the top of her head. We soon settled down and ordered dinner and it was amazing. We all just sat around talking like before all this drama had happened, it was like we were all in highschool again. It was the first time I had felt comfortable around both my brother and sister in a long time.

When we all split up to go home that night I felt a lot better, knowing that everything was really looking up for my wedding now.

Now if I could find out if the bride had her dress or not...

**Don't worry Rosalie is coming up soon. She's not just going to slip in unnoticed.**

**So was that the conclusion to the Emmett plot you were looking for? I think in life the most you can really do is look past things and move on. Lord knows I have had times where I've said I'll never speak to my sister again for things she's done on me but it really is a case of remembering that she's family and I do love her no matter what.**

**So review please, I'm really exciting to hear what you have to say about this one!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 29 – Bella

Dad and I walked into the bridal store I had liked the most the first time I had come in with my normal bridal party. I have to say it felt a little weird doing this with my Dad but I was getting desperate at this stage. If I didn't find it soon I wouldn't have enough time to get the dress altered to fit me right and I wouldn't be happy with something just off the rack. I wanted the whole day to be perfect for Edward and I, and that involved me looking perfect.

"That is a lot of poof" Dad muttered as we walked in and I nodded. He sat down on the chair while I began looking through the dresses. I pulled out a few that I had liked but the others had shot down before I could even try them on. I wanted to see what they looked like on. Maybe Dad was right, if I could pick one out now, I could show everyone what if looked like and then maybe they would love it as much as I did.

"Can I help you Ms?" the sales lady asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm getting married in ten weeks and I'm really panicking about my dress. I've been trying to please a mother, step mother, a future mother in law and several fussy bridesmaids and I've been getting nowhere so my Dad offered to come to day. Do you think you could help me get into the dresses?" I asked her and she nodded.

We went into the changing rooms where she introduced herself as Heidi. I told her my name and she said I had the right idea in coming in with some fresh eyes. The only person I needed to please with this dress was myself. Once I was happy with it my future husband would be and we were the only two who mattered on the day.

The first few dresses were nice but nothing amazing. But when I got to the last dress in the pile I don't know I got chills. It was strapless and the skirt was poofed out at the bottom. There was a pattern across the centre that gave it some detail. The top was like a corset. As Heidi tied the back I gasped.

It fit perfectly, like I mean like it had already been fitted for me. The skirt was perfect length aswell.

I couldn't believe I was one of those girls but my eyes began to tear up as I stood there and looked in the mirror. This was the dress I was going to marry Edward in.

"Oh... I know that look." Heidi said and I smiled a watery smile.

"Bells?" Dad called and I walked out of the dressing room. "Oh Kiddo" He said and I smiled. "Baby Girl you looked beautiful." He said and looked down.

"It doesn't look too poofy? I don't look like a marshmallow?" I asked him and he shook his head. He actually had tears in his eyes. "Dad" I began and Heidi chuckled handing us both tissues.

We both laughed before he smiled at me.

"When did you grow up?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Do you think he'll like it?" I asked Dad as I stood in front of the mirror.

"If he doesn't he's an idiot." Dad said and I smiled. "So do you feel like Mrs. Cullen?" he asked me with a chuckle and I nodded.

"Yeah" I said nodding and he laughed "No I mean I really do" I told him "I'm so ready to do this."

"I'm just happy you two didn't decide to run off in Paris and do it." He said and I nodded.

"Believe me we really had to talk ourselves out of it but I wanted you to be there." I told as I admired the dress, I was just in love with it. I couldn't wait to show it to the girls, even more so I couldn't wait to see Edward's face when I walked down the aisle in it.

"Good plus I think we would have had to peel Esme Cullen off the ceiling." He added and I laughed.

"Very true. I really don't want to take this dress off." I said and Dad laughed.

"I think that might spoil the whole not seeing the bride in the dress before the wedding thing." Dad said and I sighed.

"Okay" I murmured walking into the dressing room. I talked to Heidi about leaving the dress here; if I had it at home I would be way too tempted to show Edward the dress.

When I got inside I saw my Dad standing by the register. I saw him putting his wallet away.

"Dad?" I asked him and he held his hand up.

"Bella don't think about fighting me on this. Edward is paying for everything at this wedding but I always put something away for this day and I'm paying for this." Dad said and my tears came back.

"Daddy" I sighed wrapping my arms around him and he smiled hugging me. "Thank you so much." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah just think about it this way, this is the last thing I gotta buy you and then I hand you over to Cullen to deal with." He said and I laughed.

"Did the moment get too mushy for you?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I gotta keep up my street cred as a hard ass." He said and I laughed.

"I won't tell anyone you're secretly a teddy bear." I teased him as we walked out of the store. Dad had to head home so I quickly brought him back to my place where he had left his truck. Once he was all packed up he left and I did some work in my home office. I must have lost track of time because I looked up and it was dark outside.

I looked at my watch and saw it was 22:30, deciding I better go get myself something to eat I went down and started getting something ready when I heard the front door open.

I walked out of the kitchen to see Edward standing there with the biggest smile on his face.

"Well?" I asked. Edward had decided to go to dinner with his family this evening to try and work things out with them before the wedding. The smile told me something good had happened.

"Really good" He said and I smiled.

"Oh Baby that's amazing." I said walking towards him and kissing him. He smiled against my lips making me smile in return. "I love you" I told him.

"I am ridiculously happy right now." He said before kissing me again.

"Me too" I told him.

"For me or...?" he asked.

"Well one for you and two... I got my wedding dress." I told him and he smiled kissing me again. "I can't wait to marry you Baby." I told and he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"And I can't wait to marry you." He said pushing me up against the wall. "I love you so much" He added before kissing me hungrily. I wrapped my hands in to his hair and kissed him back. "Here?" he asked and I nodded eagerly. Edward knew I loved wall sex. He was just so good at it.

I opened the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He pushed my t-shirt over my head before pushing me back against the wall. I moaned as he began kissing my neck. I pushed his pants off his hips. While I had been working, I had been in comfy clothes in just one of Edward's t-shirt so I was I was now left in just a pair of panties.

I just wanted him, I always wondered would there be a time when I didn't want him but for the foreseeable future I had a constant need for him. I just needed him to touch me, to feel him inside me. I loved how we were when we were intimate.

It was amazing, all my senses stood on ends. I was aware of everything in my body and his. He quickly removed our underwear and swiftly entered me. I clung to his shoulders as he moved in and out of me bringing me over the edge.

When he was done he rested his forehead against me.

"Amazing" I said kissing him and he smiled against my lips.

"Yeah" He said.

"So do you want to talk about what happened?" I asked him.

"Give me a minute Love." He said and I nodded. Once his breathing had returned to normal he carried me into the living room before throwing me down on the couch making me giggle. I reached up to the back of the couch and pulled the blanket that we kept there off; I gave it to Edward to wrap around himself while he pulled the curtains shut. He then joined me on the couch. I was lying down on my back so he lay down on top of me. "I can't wait to marry you." He said and I smiled.

"I can't wait to marry you." I told him kissing him. "So do you want to talk about what happened tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah" He said with a smile. "It's fixed."

"Seriously?" I asked sitting up. "In one night?" I asked sceptically.

"I know what you're thinking Bella but seriously I just wanted it to be over at this stage so I forgave Emmett for everything he had done and he promised me that he and Rosalie have a new agreement and if she doesn't stick to it he'll leave her." Edward said and I let it all sink in.

"So you just forgave him?" I asked. "Like that?"

"Just like that. Bella this is for the best. For one if not the only reason you should have seen the look on my mother's face when the five of us were sitting around talking together. It was so amazing. Two, I'm getting my brother back and three he did apologise which is all I ever wanted really." He said.

"And this is what you really want?" I asked him.

"Yes" He said.

"Well then I'm really happy for you." I told him leaning in and kissing him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, when I first met Emmett I thought he was a nice guy. We had fun the few times I hung out with him and Rose. And you know if this whole plan he has with Rosalie works I could be getting a friend back." I told him with a shrug and he nodded.

"Thank you." He said kissing me and I smiled against him. "So I asked Emmett to be a groomsman."

"Good" I said. "I know you would hate it if you looked back in twenty years and realised you let this get in the way." I told him and he nodded. "I say it meant a lot to your Mom and Dad that you did this." I told him.

"They just looked so happy." He said with a smile on his face as he rolled onto his side beside me on the couch. "You should have seen Mom though, when I was talking about having kids..." He added trailing off.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm just really excited to have a baby with you." He told me and I smiled kissing him. But when I pulled away I decided I needed to remind him of another one of our conversations.

"You know it might take awhile right?"

"Yeah you've told me but I've got a feeling it's going to happen soon." He said kissing my forehead.

"I just, I don't want you being disappointed if nothing happens straight away Baby." I told him.

"I'm trying not to get too excited but I can't help it, we're going to make a little you and me and then bring it up in the most insane way possible."

"Hey our child is going to be awesome. I'm seeing titles like emperor or empress of the Universe." I told him and he laughed. "Do you think it's weird that you've gotten my Baby Fever?" I asked him.

"Maybe it's contagious" He said in mock seriousness. "And from what I've heard the only cure is to have a baby."

"Less than ten weeks Babe and we can start trying. That's when my shots done." I told him and he smiled.

"A teenie tiny part of me kinda wishes you didn't get your shot a couple of weeks ago." He said and I sighed.

"I know Baby" I said "But with everything going on with the centre and the wedding, the thought of also dealing with morning sickness... plus the birth control helps with my period and cramps and stuff, which I really want to be dealing with right now." I told him and he nodded. "As soon as the weddings over we have one more month of crazy and then the centre will open, sure the first while will be crazy but I've got a great team and we'll establish a routine. Baby Cullen will make its entrance in the world whenever the time is right." I told him. "But until then we can have a lot of fun practising right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Oh yeah." He said kissing me and then it all continued from there.

The next six of weeks after that were pretty chaotic. I was arguing with my mother over seating plans, making sure the rooms in the centre were being painted the right order all the while dealing with an OCD fiancée who was freaking out about the amount of clutter in the house.

Right now the only thing I could do to distract him was have a lot of sex.

Seriously if I had to keep doing this for another four weeks my vagina was going to fall off. I swear.

"Seriously what is this pile here?" Edward asked me one night in the kitchen while I was trying to get dinner ready. He was looking at the stack of paper Alice had left on the table.

"That's the applicants for the centre." I told him.

"I thought that was this pile?" he said pointing to another one.

"No that's the menu specifications your mother sent me for your cousins, who I thought we weren't inviting because they were bitches." I said and he looked confused.

"And what's this one?" he asked ignoring my statement about his cousin.

"I have no idea what that is." I said picking the stack of papers and looking at it. "Oh this is the applications for the janitor for the centre."

"Are you serious?" he asked me.

"Well whoever it is, is going to be around children so they have to be cleared." I told him and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella" He said through his teeth.

"Babe what do you want me to do, I'm trying to start a business."

"You have an office Love, in fact you have three. One here, one in the centre which is finished by the way and then the one Mom was letting you use." He said and I sighed.

"Baby I swear I'll move it all tomorrow, it's just Alice and Angela are coming over tomorrow for a meeting so I didn't want to tidy it all away just to have to take it all back out again." I told him and he sighed.

"Can we make it tidier?" he asked gesturing to the table. "Like can I divide up the wedding stuff and the centre stuff?" he asked.

"Sure thing Baby." I told him as I got back to cooking.

"Um Bella?" Edward asked me and I looked up. "Why is Jacob Black on the seating chart?" he asked me and I dropped the spatula that was in my hand.

"What?" I asked going over and taking the seating chart away from him. "That has to be a mistake" I said before putting the chart down and looking in the RSVP pile. I looked through all of them and groaned. "Oh for that you're getting put in the bad nursing home Charlie." I said.

"What?" Edward asked me.

"Dad asked me could he invite Billy and I thought fair enough you know, I have known the guy since I was a little kid plus it would give my Dad an out if he needed to escape the crazy relatives but he didn't tell me he gave Billy a plus one option!" I said pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. I quickly pulled up Dad's number and called it. "Dad?" I asked when I heard him answer.

"Hey Kiddo, how's the wedding planning going?" Dad answered and I growled into the phone. "Everything okay?"

"No!" I told him.

"What's wrong Bells?" he asked me.

"What the hell is Jacob Black doing on my seating chart?!" I screeched and Edward looked a bit taken a back but I was so frustrated at this stage.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dad said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Dad you can't lie for shit, even over the phone!" I told him and he sighed.

"Bella I told Billy was plus one, I thought he was going to bring a date." Dad said.

"He is, his freaking Son." I told Dad. "Seriously in what universe did Billy think this would be okay?" I asked while Edward went and started taking care of the dinner before I let it burn.

"I don't know Bella." Dad said.

"He's not coming." I said "No way, I seriously couldn't care if he was your Godson but he's an asshole, he always ruin things for me and he's rude to Edward constantly."

"I know that Bella, I didn't do this on purpose." Dad said.

"Well what were you trying to hide or something? Edward only noticed it on the seating chart." I said.

"Shit" Dad said "Edward knows about this?" he asked.

"Yeah he's the one who showed me." I stated.

"I'm sorry Kiddo, tell Edward that please. I'm going down to the Reservation tonight, so I'll talk to Billy. He probably thought it wasn't that big a deal."

"Dad the last time we saw Jacob Edward punched him. Are you really telling me that Jacob won't try and start something at my wedding to get back at me?" I asked him.

"Yeah you're right." Dad said. "I'll deal with it Kiddo." He said.

"Please do" I said "Right call me tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Sure thing, and make sure you apologise to Edward for me."

"Will do Dad." I said "Love you."

"Love you too Bells."

I then hung up the phone and sighed leaning against the wall.

"I'm sort of out of practise with cooking and stuff but as far as I know chilli is not supposed to look like that." Edward said and I groaned. "Is everything okay?" he asked me.

"You know every day I don't hit someone in the face with a chair I should get a prize you know that?" I asked him and he chuckled moving the pot of the stove. "So it's ruined yeah?" I asked him.

"Yeah" He said. "Give me a couple of minutes to clean the table and we'll go out for dinner. You look like you're having a bad day." He said and I smiled kissing his cheek. Whenever Edward had a bad day we always did something like going to dinner to make it better, plus I really didn't have the heart to start cooking.

"Dad's really sorry for the mix up. I mean he's mortified."

"I'll call him tomorrow and tell him it's okay." Edward said and I nodded.

I went to go wash up to go out when something occurred to me. I walked back into the kitchen to see he had grabbed two storage boxes and dividing everything into the two.

"Babe?" I asked him and he looked up at me. "You didn't think I wanted him at the wedding did you?" I asked him.

"Who Love?" he asked me.

"Jacob, the way you asked... I don't know it just sounded like you thought I wanted him there. I'm just being crazy right?" I asked and Edward shrugged.

"You're not entirely crazy." He said.

"Why would I want Jacob there?" I asked him.

"I don't know" Edward said to a shrug. "Alice had her exes at her wedding." He said.

"Yeah but I don't think any of Alice's exes slept with her cousin or had tried to attack Jasper" I said.

"I don't really know about these things" He said.

"Well if you had exes would you want them there?" I asked him.

"I don't have exes so how would I answer that question?" he asked me in return and I shrugged. "Plus you and Jacob grew up together..." He added and I shook my head.

"It's a resounding no." I told him. "You're actually the only person I want there on the day." I told him kissing his cheek. "But don't tell my Mom or Angela or they'll freak out." I added and he chuckled. "You nearly ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said before kissing me. Once he was finished organising all my crap he went and got ready to go out. We decided on a diner place in the city, both of us just wanting a good burger. "So what exactly are you still planning?" Edward asked me as we walked into the restaurant. We found a booth and the waitress came and gave us our menus.

"I actually have no idea. In the centre there's a tonne of stuff to do but I swear the wedding stuff is kinda ridiculous. Like today Alice asked me what kind of ice we wanted." I said and Edward tilted his head in confusion.

"There are types of ice?" he asked me.

"Apparently." I said with a shrug.

"So what did you tell her?" he asked me.

"I said frozen was probably the best." I said and he snorted with a chuckle. "Apparently humour is not solicited in wedding planning." I added.

"Ouch" Edward said and I nodded. "So how's the centre going?" he asked when the waitress came over and interrupted us for our order. I ordered a milkshake, a big ole cheeseburger and fries. Edward placed his order before she disappeared into the kitchen. "So how is it going?"

"Pretty good. We're going to start going through the applicants for the students soon. Which I'm really excited about." I told him and he smiled.

"What are the applications like?" he asked me.

"Well so far we've got some smaller schools that wouldn't have the funding to send a child to be tested. Which is great, these are exactly the type of kids we're trying to help. Right now Angela, Jasper and Eric are going through the applications."

"Who?" he asked me.

"You met my friend Eric right?" I asked him and he shook his head. "You did, at Alice's Halloween Party. He used to work with me in the elementary school. Remember the guy who helped me get my stuff out of the building the day Mike fired me." I said and Edward still had the blank expression that told me he had no idea who I was talking about. "He's coming to the wedding you'll know him when you see him."

"Why is he helping?" Edward asked as our drinks were put in front of us. I thanked the waitress and reached for a straw.

"Um... he interviewed for one of the teaching jobs in the centre. He's a great teacher; he helped me out a lot in my first year as a teacher. Jasper and Angela were pretty impressed with him aswell so we offered him the job. He's got no other job right now so he told us he would help out when he wasn't taking care of his son."

"Wait is Eric the guy whose wife was sleeping with Newton?" Edward asked me and I nodded. "And you were his son's teacher?"

"Yes"

"Ah I remember him now." Edward said and I laughed. It was then I remembered something else about Eric that made me smile. "What?"

"He was also the one who convinced me I wasn't crazy when I realised I was in love with you." I told him and Edward smiled leaning and kissing me. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you" He said reaching over the table and taking my left hand. "Just a couple more weeks and you'll be Mrs. Cullen." He said and I smiled.

"I can't wait." I told him.

We were interrupted when our waitress brought our food out. We thanked her and tucked in.

"So are you ready?" I asked him in between a bite.

"For what Love?" he asked the cheese from his burger stuck on his chin. I reached over and wiped it with the napkin making him blush a little bit. I found that adorable.

"To get married." I said.

"Oh yeah. It can't come soon enough." He said. "So I was just curious about something" He said.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Our vows" He said and I looked at him confused. "Do you want to write our own?" he asked. "Because if that's the case I'm going to need to write them now so I can start practising." He said.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I think it could be nice." He said. "Like it's just going to be friends and family there, people who I'm pretty much comfortable. I'm not saying I won't stutter but it won't be that bad." He explained.

"I would really like to write our own vows." I told him and he smiled leaning and kissing me again making me laugh. "You have yours started don't you?" I asked him.

"Sorta" He said and I laughed at him. "What I need to practise what I'm going to say so that I don't get too frazzled, of course you're probably going to knock my socks off with your dress so I don't know why I bother."

"Yeah right" I told him rolling my eyes.

"You knocked the wind out of me when you came down the stairs in your jeans and sweater this morning. What makes you think I'm going to be able to handle you in a beautiful wedding dress?" he asked and I giggled. "I might not eat the day before; I don't want to vomit on your shoes or anything." He said.

"Edward" I admonished. "You'll be fine Baby I promise. Look how well you handled the proposal." I added and he rolled his eyes.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Edward asked me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I messed up that proposal." He said and I shook up my head.

"Nu-uh, it was perfect." I told him.

"I couldn't even ask you to marry me properly." Edward said. "And to think about it I stuttered when I asked you to be my girlfriend aswell." He then added.

"Technically you didn't ask me you just assumed I was after what we had been doing that day." I told him and he threw a French fry at me. "And I think your stutter is cute." I told him and he snorted at that. "I mean it, I wouldn't change a thing about you and you know it. So I don't care how you deliver your vows as long as you're my husband at the end of it." I told him.

"Thank you." He said taking my hand and kissing it. "Hmmm husband..." He said.

"Yeah" I said. "What?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know; just with all the wedding planning you know everybody talks about the bride and how you're going to be a wife and you'll be Mrs. Cullen, I kinda just forgot I would be your husband at the end of it." Edward said chuckling to himself.

"You forgot?" I asked him.

"Yeah" He said and I laughed.

"Get used to it Baby. You thought you had it bad with the pet names before. Now I have new ones. Hubs, my hubby... oh I have one this is genius, Hubward." I said and he shook his head at me. "Oh come on that is genius!" I told him.

"No" He said shaking his head.

"My pet names I'll call you whatever I want." I told him.

"Yes Dear." Edward said teasingly and I gawped at him.

"You didn't just 'Yes Dear' me" I said and he shrugged.

"My pet names I'll call you whatever I want."

"Do you want sex on our honeymoon?" I asked him.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" He asked me. "It's like when you're younger and your parents are like 'do you want to go on a time out?' name one five year old who says 'yes'." He said.

I giggled at him rambling and returned to my food.

"Bella?" Edward asked a couple of minutes later and I looked up. "Did we forget to plan a honeymoon?" he asked and I dropped my jaw.

"I knew I was forgetting something." I said and Edward's eyes widened. "Oh crap."

"See if you had just stuck to the white board system I had established at the start of the planning we wouldn't have this problem." He said.

"It's not my fault that Abby learnt how to spell her name and decided to do it all over my whiteboard." I said. "Shit, where are we going to go?" I asked him.

"Well did you want to go out of the country?" Edward asked me.

"Um... I don't know what with the centre and everything but I suppose Ang could cover it for a week." I said.

"You only want to go for a week?" he asked me.

"Do we really need more than that? We did only get back from France." I told him.

"I'm just thinking if we only go for one week, it's going to take two days to travel, maybe more so we have less than five days." Edward said and I nodded.

"Where would we go?" I asked him. "We'd hardly get anything good for the last two weeks of August at this stage."

"Mom and Dad have a time share on an island in Brazil. As far as I know it's vacant this summer." He said.

"You're parents own an island?" I asked him.

"A time share Bella, come on who owns an Island?" he asked and I nodded.

"That is true. But I suppose that could be fun." I said.

"I'll call them later and see if it's free." He said.

"And then I'll call Angela to see can she finish getting everything ready."

"Speaking of which, I meant to say it to you. I think you should get a P. A who isn't Angela." He said.

"What?" I asked shocked. "Fire Angela?" I asked him.

"I'm not saying fire, you could promote her. But once the business gets going you're going to be crazy busy, the two of you, teaching and running the place. Like you're going to be the boss Bella, there's some stuff you're going to have to do like take meetings with people such you're advertising people, the accountant..." He said pointing to himself.

"I'm thinking of making you be naked in those appointments." I told him.

"I can't give you preferential treatment. According to Aro any perks I give you I have to give them to everyone else."

"Party pooper." I muttered.

"Back to the subject. I just think getting an assistant might alleviate some pressure if you had someone to organise your stuff who isn't me, because I love you and all but if I have to move boxes of paper out of the way to sit down for dinner I have no problem killing you and Angela, and I can make it look like an accident." He told me.

"That is true." I said and he nodded. "Plus the way you clean they would never find any DNA." I said and he laughed. "But a P. A?" I asked him. "It's sounds so business-woman-ish." I said.

"You are a business woman." He told me.

"No I'm a teacher." I told him.

"And a business woman." He said. "I know it's a bit overwhelming and stuff but as I've said before you've got me and all my fancy business school knowledge."

"I suppose a business degree from Yale Business School will just have to do" I said sarcastically and he laughed as we finished our food. The waitress handed us dessert menus before taking away our plates.

We soon picked out desserts and he started convincing me about the assistant thing.

"Just think about it this way Love, after the wedding you're going to be running a business while we're trying to get pregnant. I know we're being realistic and that it probably won't happen straight away but when it does I want your pregnancy to be as easy on you as possible. And I think if you have an assistant from the beginning it won't be as difficult as suddenly changing when you get pregnant." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah you're right." I told him leaning in and kissing him. "Look at you, being a protective Daddy already and the kids don't even exist yet." I added and he laughed.

"I'm practising."

**I love Charlie, I don't care what anybody says I'm TEAM MOUSTACHE! Charlie is the bomb. **

**But I do love Edward too. Please check out my new one shot Mr. Incredible! It's on my profile now.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 30– Edward  
Revealing Talks

It was Saturday and I was hiding from my groomsmen. I was operating under the flawed theory that if I was never found they couldn't plan a bachelor party. It was working so far. I was hiding out in my home office doing some work. Bella had gone today for a dress fitting. I was too busy in my own world that I almost didn't hear the door bell ring.

I stood up and walked down the stairs to find the last person I ever expected to be there standing on the other side.

"R-Rosalie?" I asked.

"Hi Edward" She said clutching the strap of her hand bag in one arm.

"I-is is everything-g okay?" I asked her before remember she was days away from giving birth to twins. She may be a horrible bitch but I couldn't risk the safety of my nephews. "C-c-come in and s-sit sit down, please." I said and she nodded following me inside. "C-can... can...?" I began when she shook her head and I sat down.

"I say you're wondering why I'm here." She said and I nodded. "We need to talk. You're my brother in law and my sons' uncle, plus it's terrible what all this tension is doing to your brother and your parents." She said and I tried to say something when she started talking "And I know it's my fault things have gotten this bad, I'm under no illusions that it's your fault so I'm just going to ask you to hear me out and then if you still hate me and never want to talk to me okay, but I feel the need to say this before I have these babies. It doesn't feel right bringing them into the world with all this tension." She explained and I nodded again trying to keep up with what she was saying.

"Rosalie..." I began when she stopped me.

"Are you going to let me talk?" she asked.

"Okay" I said.

"I've had things happen to me in my life, nothing that excuses my behaviour but I think if you know it will be easier for you to..." She began before she cringed a little bit "Ow"

"D-do y-you n-needs need...?"

"No I'm fine" She said "If you know it will be easier for you to understand." She said "My parents always let me know that I wasn't wanted. I was a mistake. My brother is so high maintenance that my parents didn't want or have time for another child so when they found out about me they weren't happy." She said rubbing her stomach. "Needless to say it didn't make for great self esteem and I found myself sleeping around a lot when I was a teenager and in college. Bella will tell you when she met me I was not in a good place. I think that's why we became friends. She likes to..."

"Help people" I murmured and Rosalie nodded.

"And I think she saw me and just wanted to try and help. But one night she was at a Lamaze class with Angela because Ben had this test. I was bored so I went to a party on campus. I started drinking and flirting with this guy who I had had a few dates with in the past but I was never into serious relationships." She explained. "As the night progressed he gave me more and more drink and the next morning I woke up bruised and naked, with cuts all over my hands and arms. I had a black eye and after a visit to my doctor I found that my vagina was torn." She explained and my eyes widened.

"You were..." I began trying to collect my thoughts for a second. "You were raped?"

"Yeah" She said. "They caught him and he's in prison for another while but as you can imagine I leaned on Bella a lot after it happened." She explained.

"I can't... I just..." I said quietly unsure of what to say.

"My parents and people around knew my reputation and no one believed me when I said I had been raped except for Bella. I had all these feelings of self resentment and hatred." She said and I could only nod having had those feelings myself before. "I just felt I wasn't good enough."

"What changed?" I asked her.

"Bella helped me. She believed me and got me into therapy and helped me set up my business. And then a couple of years later I meet this great guy who I really care about but I'm scared to get into a relationship with and Bella's the one who's pushing to date him and give him a chance." Rosalie explained "But then poof I'm suddenly pregnant and all these fears of not being good enough pop back up. Emmett and I were already fighting because he was spending so much time with you and I was feeling a little left out. And I got the feeling he was only with me for the baby. Plus Bella was so focused on... ow..." She hissed.

"Are you sure...?" I began when she held her hand up.

"I'm fine" She said. "Bella was just so focused on you and Emmett was depressed and I was so scared. I had nobody; my parents just thought the baby would be a burden I'd load on them from time to time and the only two who listened to me where busy with you so I resented you." She explained. "And then Thanksgiving and Emmett said something he really shouldn't have but it was 100% my fault Edward." She said clutching her stomach. "And I know this doesn't excuse anything and it doesn't make anything that happened okay but I'm so sorry Edward."

"It's okay"

"No it's not." She said "What I did to you was terrible. I turned your own brother against you; I've caused you and Bella nothing but heartbreak. Emmett told me you nearly broke up with her over what happened last year. That would've been my fault too..." She explained before groaning and grabbing her stomach.

"I... I think you need to calm down." I told her.

"Okay" She said nodding.

"I've forgiven you and Emmett" I told her not meeting her eye. "I d-don't know w-why but I... I... I have. I'm s-sick of-of this h-hanging over... over us." I told her. "So it's done."

"Thank you" She said when she groaned again. She then looked up her eyes wide.

"What?" I asked her.

"My water just broke" She said and a part of me worried that she was sitting on my favourite chair but shit she was in labour, with twins.

"Okay" I said nodding.

"Ah" She cried out as a contraction hit her.

"Baby I'm ho- what the hell is going on here?" Bella asked walking in the door.

"Rosalie's water just broke" I said standing up and Bella's eyes widened.

"What? Here? Why is she...?"

"Bella I came to apologise. I'm so sorry for what happened and I wanted to apologise to Edward and..." Rosalie began as Bella put down her bag and coat and walked over to her former friend.

"How many contractions have you had?" Bella asked her.

"Just the one" Rosalie said.

"But she's been uncomfortable since she got here." I told Bella who nodded.

"Bella I'm so sorry..." Rosalie began when Bella shook her head.

"We'll talk later. We need to get you to the hospital" Bella said taking Rosalie's hand. "Baby grab her other arm okay?" Bella told me. "Actually better yet, carry her."

"Okay" I said careful bending my knees and picking Rosalie up.

"You drive and I'll sit in the back with her okay." Bella said and I nodded as we quickly left the house, thankfully Bella remembered to lock the door behind us.

"Somebody call Emmett." Rosalie said.

"We will on the way Rose. Let's just focus on getting you in the car and on the way to have these babies okay." Bella said as she opened the back door of the car for me. I gently placed Rosalie inside and shut the door while Bella climbed in the other side.

I took a deep breath before getting into the driver's seat and pulling out of the driveway. As I drove towards the hospital I called Emmett.

"Hey Little Brother, what's up?" Emmett's voiced boomed over my Bluetooth speakers in the car.

"Rosalie went into labour at my house." I explained as Rosalie cried in the back of the car.

"Okay so that's five minutes between the contractions." Bella said from her position beside Rosalie.

"Am I on loudspeaker?" Emmett asked.

"Fire away" I told him as I focused on my driving. Which was seriously hard to do when you were being driving carefully and a woman was screaming right behind you.

"Rosie everything is going to be okay. I'm getting in the car now and I'll be there as soon as I can." Emmett said.

"What about Parker?" Rosalie asked her voice breathy from the pain.

"Um..." Emmett said.

"Bring him to the hospital we'll take him home with us." I quickly said as I took a turn off for the hospital.

"Okay, yeah"

"Son of a bitch" Rosalie hissed as another contraction hit her.

"I'm putting Parker in the car right now." Emmett said.

"Hurry" Rosalie and I said in unison, making Bella laugh.

I drove quickly, Rosalie sounding more in pain the further I drove.

I was about a mile from the hospital when I heard a siren behind me. Figuring it must be an ambulance heading in the same direction I pulled to the side but didn't slow down.

"Baby?" Bella said.

"Please tell me you're talking to me and Rose hasn't pushed one out on my car seats." I said.

"Aren't you so..." Rosalie began when she got hit with another contraction "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She hissed.

"Babe there's a cop car behind us."

"Are you serious?" I asked glancing in my mirror.

I saw the cop was signalling me to pull over.

Today was really not my day.

I sighed and pulled over while Rosalie cursed like a sailor on leave in the back of my car. I quickly pulled out my license and registration as the cop approached me.

He tapped on my window so I pressed the button lowering it down.

"H-hello Off-Officer" I said handing him my papers. I couldn't have sounded guiltier if I tried.

"Mr... Cullen do you know how fast you were going?"

"Do you know how much we don't give a... oh holy shit!" Rosalie cried from the back seat.

"She's giving birth, to _twins_" Bella stressed leaning forward from the back seat. "Edward is just trying to get her to hospital."

"Your wife is giving birth?" The police officer asked.

"No" I said shaking my head. Why would he be asking me that? I didn't have a wife not yet in anyway.

"Ma'am?" the officer asked Bella who slapped her hand against her forehead.

"His sister in law is" Bella explained.

"And you are?" The officer asked her.

"His fiancée" Bella said aggravated. "Sir we're in a big hurry."

"I will show him my vagina. If he doesn't believe me I will. I'm sure one of them is half out already." Rosalie called from the back seat.

That's all I needed, speeding and indecent exposure on my record.

"No need for that Ms." The officer said. "But I can't let you off for that kind of speeding Sir."

"Listen Bucko" Rosalie began when Bella stopped her.

"Officer... Peters? Is it?" She asked and he nodded. "Isabella Swan, I'm Chief Swan's daughter, you know Charlie down in Forks?" she asked.

"How is Charlie?"

"He's good. He got remarried this year." Bella said.

I glanced back in the mirror and Rosalie was giving Bella the look of 'not the fucking time' and I had to say I agreed with Rosalie on this one. Why was she wasting time small talking? Rosalie was going to give birth on my seats and I only had this thing reupholstered. I was never getting those bodily fluids out.

"So this is Charlie's future Son in law?" Officer Peters asked.

"Sure is, you know if he passes the background checks." Bella said with a smirk. "And you know being the daughter of a police officer I completely understand where you're coming from in regards to pulling him over." Bella said and I gawped at her. "And believe me Edward knows my stance on speeding and usually we strictly adhere to it." She explained. "It's just this is such an emergency, but I can assure you this is a onetime thing."

"I suppose I can let you off with a warning." Officer Peters said.

I am marrying a genius.

"Thank you so much Officer Peters" Bella said.

"I'm just going to have to run your plates" He said.

"AH! I think they're coming..." Rosalie screamed and the Officer's eyes widened.

"Just go" He said slapping the side of the car and handing me my papers.

I quickly pulled away and drove to the hospital.

"That was brilliant" Rosalie said to Bella.

"I really like your part at the end." Bella said to Rosalie while I shook my head at the evil genius in the back of my car.

We finally made it to the hospital and Bella rushed Rosalie in while I looked for a parking space. Once I managed to find one I ran back to the hospital. Emmett was running towards the door with Parker on his hip.

"How is she?" Emmett asked me as he struggled balancing the baby and the various bags he had with him.

"Well practically gave birth to one of them on the back seat of my car because we got pulled over for speeding but other than that okay." I said as I lifted Parker out of Emmett's arms and we headed upstairs.

Once we were shown to Rosalie's room I handed Parker back to Emmett and placed their bags by the window.

"Hey Baby" Emmett said kissing Rosalie.

"You made it" She said and he nodded.

"Wouldn't miss Sexy." He said kissing her again while Bella looked like she was trying not to gag. "Right Buddy, give Momma a good luck kiss and then you'll go with Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella, while Momma get's those brothers for you." Emmett told Parker.

Rosalie reached out for her baby and kissed the top of his head before cuddling him and handing him to Bella. Looking at Bella taking the baby into her arms was like looking at a craic addict getting their fix, that woman was so baby crazy. I couldn't wait until it was our turn to have a baby.

Bella quickly wished Rosalie luck while I grabbed Parker's bag. Emmett gave me a hug and thanked me while Bella and I retreated to the waiting room.

Once down on the chairs Bella took out her phone and called my Mom letting her know what was happening. She then rang Alice before leaning back and taking a deep breath. Parker sat babbling in her lap while I sighed.

"What a crazy day" Bella said and I nodded. "Why was she even at our place in anyway?" Bella asked me as she gently bounced Parker up and down on her knee making him giggle.

"She came over to apologise" I said scratching at the bit between my thumb and my index finger on my left hand. "She said it was time she admitted it to me." I explained.

"And?"

"How come you never told me she was raped?" I asked Bella.

"It wasn't my story to tell." Bella said.

"But I should've known..."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"If I had known she was... she was..."

"What a victim? What you would have let her walk all over you some more?" Bella asked and I sighed. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you."

"Bella she went through something traumatic"

"And you tried to hurt yourself Edward because what she did. There's nothing worse when someone who has been a victim themselves hurts someone else. Because you know what they know the pain and what it does to someone. If anyone knew what it was like to feel unloved and unwanted it was Rosalie and instead of helping you she tried to make it worse." Bella explained.

"So what you're saying I shouldn't have forgiven her?" I asked.

"You forgave her?" Bella asked me.

"Yes"

"Wow" She said. "You're a lot better than I am."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because she didn't even hurt me and a little part of me still wants to see her quartered and hung." Bella said with a shrug.

"Not to self don't get on your bad side." I said when I noticed Parker was dribbling. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small packet of sanitary wipes and wiped his chin. He wriggled against me but I managed to get him clean.

"God help you if our kids are that adverse to cleanliness." Bella stated and I rolled my eyes.

"That isn't even funny Bella." I told her and she shrugged.

It was quiet after that; we were waiting for my parents to arrive so we could bring Parker back to our place. It was then I remembered the mess we were going to have to clean up when we got home.

There was going to be a stain.

A bodily fluids kinda stain.

And not the good kind, like from sex.

"Ugh"

"What?" Bella asked me looking up from playing with the baby.

"There's amniotic fluid all over the arm chair... and my car... and crap Emmett never gave us a car seat." I said realising what else could go wrong.

"We'll just take the spare one out of your Mom's car." Bella rationalised. "She keeps one there because she's always got some form of Grandbaby near her." She added. "And as for the stains we can clean them."

"Stains like that don't just come out Bella." I told her and she rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah just make fun of the man with OCD..."

"I'm sorry" She said leaning her head on my shoulder. "I'm just really tired. With all the planning and stuff I haven't had an early quiet evening in a long time and the first chance I get I come home to find Rosalie giving birth on the couch."

"I'll keep an eye on Parker once we get home and you should just sleep."

"You'll want to clean though"

"Um..."

"I'll be fine Baby. I'll just let Angela take tomorrow's morning meeting and sleep in." She explained and I nodded.

"Thank you" I said kissing her temple and she smiled at me.

"Hey" Mom said walking into the waiting room. "Any word yet?" she asked and I shook my head. "You two go on, bring him back to your place. It's not good for him to be here with all these germs." Mom said kissing Parker's cheek.

"Same for Edward" Bella teased as she stood up.

"Can we borrow your spare car seat?" I asked Mom and she nodded. I left Bella upstairs with my Mom while I took her car keys and set about moving the baby seat over. Once I went back up I realised just how tired Bella looked.

"Well get some rest." Mom said patting her shoulder and she nodded.

"Will do" Bella said as she readjusted Parker. "Come on Buddy, let's get you to bed." She said as he lulled against her.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded. "Seeya Mom" I said hugging her before picking up Parker's diaper bag and wrapping my arm around Bella's waist. Once we were in the elevator Bella leaned against me. "We'll be home soon. I think the Little Guy is ready for bath and bed." I told her watching Parker's eyes droop as he leaned against her.

"Hmm me too." Bella said readjusting him so he was more comfortable.

"You look amazing doing that" I whispered in her ear due to there being other people in the elevator.

"What?" she asked looking up at me.

"You look like a Mommy." I said quietly "And I can't wait until it's our Baby you're lugging around on your hip."

"Neither can I" Bella said smiling down at Parker. We quickly got downstairs and headed towards the car. "Right Buddy let's get you strapped in." She said placing him in the baby seat.

Once he was situated and ready to go we drove home.

"Hey do we still have Angela's travel crib?" She asked me as we drove back to the house.

"Mmm hmm" I said nodding "It's in the closet in one of the spare rooms." I explained tapping my fingers on the steering wheel as we waited at a red light.

"Edward, relax" Bella said and I glanced at her. "I know it's been a stressful day but just relax." She said gently rubbing my arm and I nodded. I took a deep breath and drove the rest of the way home to see Ben and Jasper in the drive way with our couch tied in Ben's truck. "Did you...?" I asked her and she shrugged as we got out of the car.

I went and lifted Parker out before walking over to the guys.

"Hey" Bella said as we walked over. "I see you got it out okay." She added looking at the couch.

"Yeah it will be back by Thursday, Friday tops." Ben said patting the side.

"Did I miss something?" I asked Jasper.

"Well when Bella told Alice Rosalie went in labour here she knew there would be a bit of a mess. So she called her friend who owns a furniture store and they're going to treat the couch for you." Ben explained. "It's going cost about $200 dollars but it's better than having baby juice all over your couch. It doesn't come out unless you get it professionally cleaned."

"Thanks" I said as Parker babbled beside me.

"We better get going we said we would drop this off this afternoon. Do you want Alice to come over and take Parker?" Jasper asked.

"Nah we got him." Bella said smiling at the baby. We waved as Ben and Jasper pulled out of our drive way. We then headed inside. "Let me take him, you go set up that travel crib in our room." She said and I nodded handing her the baby.

I glanced into the living room as I walked past, I was so relieved that the couch was taken care of and that Ben must have cleaned the floor too because it looked immaculate.

It didn't take long to get Parker settled, little guy was probably puckered out from the events of the. I set the travel cot up in mine and Bella's room and the little guy was out before I could get his blanket on him.

I straightened it and smoothed over my nephew's hair before sighing.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked me wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"I hate that I don't know him" I said and Bella rubbed my arm.

"You will" Bella said and I shook my head.

"What were Emmett and I thinking?" I asked her turning.

"He wasn't and to be honest you didn't want to. And why should you have?" Bella asked. "Come on Babe" She said pulling me so that I was sitting on the bed with her. "How are you after today?"

"Happy but... this was all it would have taken." I explained and she nodded.

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty you know that Baby." She said and I nodded as I fell back onto the bed. "Tired?" she asked lying on her side.

"It's not even funny" I said and she laughed. "I can't wait to marry you." I said picking up her left hand and kissing it.

"I can't wait to marry you either." She said leaning in and kissing me. "And now that your family is put back together it's just going to make the day perfect."

"It's day when I get to marry you Bella, it was always going to be perfect."

***Hides behind a fire proof wall***

**Let me have it.**

**I want to know every thought you had!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 31 - Bella  
Big Sissy

"All that time living with me has finally rubbed off on you." Edward said rubbing his hands down my sides and moving my hair so he could kiss my neck, as I fussed around the house. I had all this nervous energy that I didn't know what to do with. The past couple of weeks had been crazy with planning the wedding, the centre, keeping up with mine and Edward's libidos; I hadn't had a moment to sit. But ironically now that I had a moment to take a breather I couldn't.

I think it's called over tiredness.

"Well as much as you're on me I'm not surprised." I teased pushing his hands away as I cleaned the banister post. I know what you're thinking and yes I knew I was running a risk of turning into my partner. I had made my peace with it.

"Low blow Swan." He said turning me in his arms and lifting me up off my feet. He carried me over to the couch and sat us down. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous" I said.

"To meet your little sister?" he asked me and I nodded. "Why?"

"I want her to like me okay." I said. "I got so lucky with David you know, he just liked me straight away without having to try but Zara... I don't know. There's so much of an age gap between us but I still want to be the older sister that she comes to with problems you?" I asked and he nodded.

"It will be fine Love. She's going to Love you and you're going to love her and it will be great. Plus what little girl doesn't love to get dressed up and that's all we're doing to week." He said before leaning in and kissing me. I kissed him back happy for my favourite kind of distraction. An Edward Cullen distraction.

"That's all is it?" I teased him as I pulled back and he shrugged. "Can you believe it less than a week away?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Still too long to wait." He said kissing me and I smiled. "How long do we have until they get here?" he asked me playing with the hem of my shirt and I laughed.

"Edward we just got up" I told him pushing him away. "You're such a horn dog lately." I added with a giggle.

"All for you. I can't wait to marry you." He said tightening his hold on me and kissing me.

"Neither can I."

"Love you" He said before kissing my neck.

"Love you too. But they'll be here in a couple of minutes." I told him sitting up and throwing my legs over the edge of the couch. "I'm going to start dinner."

"But I want a cuddle with you before the Dwyer invasion gets here."

"Cuddle your cats." I told him picking Millie off the floor and placing her on Edward's stomach.

"Do you need any help?" he asked me lying back on the couch. He looked exhausted. This was not an easy week for anyone. Especially if you were someone like Edward who needed structure. The hectic schedule as of late was getting to him a little bit but he would never admit it.

"No. Babe, shut your eyes for a little while." I said kissing him again and walking into the kitchen. I was busy making my homemade lasagne, which was perfect for large groups when I heard a horn beeping outside.

"Love they're here." Edward called and I smiled.

I washed my hands and dried them off before rushing outside, almost tripping over poor Lincoln in my haste.

My Mom had gotten out of the car by the time I reached the door, I ran past Edward and over to my Mom.

She pulled me towards her and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. With all the sentimental mushy wedding stuff at the moment I had been missing my Mom way more than usual so to finally have her here was great.

Plus her arrival just proved we were getting so much closer to the wedding. In a few days this craziness would be over and Edward I would be married. It was finally happening.

"You're getting married!" She squealed.

"I know" I squealed back.

"Let me see the ring again." She said and I laughed at her.

"Mom you've seen it a hundred times." I said and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't care" She said taking hold of my left hand.

I showed my Mom my engagement ring again and we both squealed and hugged again. I heard Edward chuckling behind me. He knew me and my Mom could get a little crazy.

"Sissy!" David yelled as he jumped out of the car. I picked him up and hugged him to me closely before kissing the top of his head. "I missed you!" He said kissing my cheek.

"I missed you too little Brother, go say hi to Edward." I said setting him down. He jumped down and ran over to his Almost Big Brother. Mom told me that's how David had taken to describing Edward lately and I thought it was adorable. I had adorable siblings if I do say so myself.

It was then I heard the other car door close and Phil appeared around the side of the car holding a beautiful little girl's hand. She had the most beautiful dark skin and her raven hair was tied in two fuzzy pig tails on the side of her head. She was decked in a cute light pink fleece and jeans, looking cosy. She was looking at our yard, which was bright green from the summer rain.

When she saw me she curled into Phil's side shyly. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she nodded before he kissed the top of her head.

I looked at Mom and saw she had tears in her eyes. "Go on" Mom said and I nodded.

"Zara?" I asked and she looked up. I walked closer and knelt down in front of her. "Hi, I'm Bella" I told her

She looked at Phil and then my Mom before looking at me and giving me an amazing smile.

"Sissy?" she asked and I smiled.

"Yeah" I said she let go of Phil's hand and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me. "Hey Sissy" I said trying to keep my emotions in check. I had never gotten a moment like this with David. I was so mad at my Mom when I had met him, and I let that effect the first time I had met my little brother, but hugging my little sister I could see how she already perfectly fit into our little family.

I went to move away but she wrapped her arms around my neck so I decided to pick her up.

"Bruder?" she asked me.

"David is just there." I said pointing and she shook her head.

"She means Edward" Renee said. "We told her she's getting another brother at the end of the week." She explained and I smiled at my Mom. After everything that had happened in the past two years, I had often felt like the life I had before Edward didn't exist. Because when I met him I lost Rose and my Mom for awhile. My Mom hadn't always been able to see what I saw in Edward, but knowing that she had explained to Zara that Edward would be as permanent a fixture as I would be in her life made my heart swell. It just showed that my Mom really did respect me and my relationship.

"Oh" I said making sure I didn't burst into tears. "Well then let's get your other Brother." I told Zara "Babe?" I called.

I looked back and saw Edward holding David upside making him laugh.

"Yes Love?" Edward asked while David squealed "Oh wait" He said turning David again and tickling his belly before walking over. "What's up?" he asked me.

"Well this little girl wants to meet her Almost Big Brother." I told him and he smiled. Edward smiled at my Mom and she patted his shoulder. He knew what this meant just as much as I did and I knew he would really appreciate that.

He calm over to where I was holding Zara.

"Hey Sweetheart, I'm Edward." He said and she smiled brightly at him. He opened his arms and she hugged him before he pulled her over so he was holding her.

I leaned against my Mom who had tears in her eyes.

"She had no one where she was." Mom explained. "When we brought her home we explained she wasn't just getting a Mommy and a Daddy but all these brothers and sisters and cousins and friends. All she's been asking me is 'when do I get to meet Sissy and Bruder?" she said and I smiled. "I think she likes the big family.

"I know how she feels." I said. "How was ever just you and me?" I asked her.

"I know right."

"Bella did Mom show you my tux?" David asked interrupting us and I shook my head.

"You'll have to show me later." I said picking him up. "Come on let's move this off the lawn." I said as I carried David inside and Edward carried Zara.

"Zara is really cool." David told me.

"Of course she is, she's related to us." I told him, he thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"Oh yeah" He said.

"Seriously how had that not occurred to you?"

"I am only six."

"Oh yeah" I said teasing him, kissing his cheek.

Once inside he started to help me make dinner while Zara sat on the counter.

"Can she understand much?" I asked Mom.

"A lot more than we expected." She said. "She's perfect though isn't she?" she asked and I could see how much my Mom was in love with her new baby. I had been so against my Mom adopting when she first told me about David but seeing how she thrived raising that little boy I knew her and Phil were doing an amazing job as parents to those kids. And I could see them getting another child in the future; it seemed to be what they were supposed to do and they were good at it.

"She beautiful. How's she adjusting?" I asked curiously as I watched Edward and Phil playing with Zara.

"Good. A bit quiet the first few days but the two of them get on great." She said ruffling David's hair.

"She likes colouring" David said.

"Does she?" I asked. "Well then you know where the colours are" I told him and he nodded. "Edward will you go with him the paper is on the high shelf."

"Bring Sissy Zara" David said walking out of the room like the Lord Mayor of the place. "And then we can show her the kitties after dinner." He added.

"Of course Master." Edward said walking behind, picking Zara as he did he put her up on his shoulder causing her to giggle.

"He is so good with Kids." Mom said and I nodded.

"I know right? He's just... perfect." I asked. "I can't wait until we have our own kids because he's so ready for it." I told her.

"So are you though." She said and I smiled.

"Definitely." I agreed. "I'm so excited."

"How long do you think you'll wait until you have kids?" Phil asked me leaning against the counter.

"We won't" I told him. "We don't want to wait."

"You're starting to try straight away?" Mom asked me and I nodded.

"We've wanted a baby for over a year Mom but we were being practical and said we wait until we got married to have a baby. So once we get married there's no more waiting." I explained.

"Well I'm excited for you guys and that you know where you're going. You see so many couples deciding to get married and not knowing what the next stage in." Phil said squeezing my shoulder.

"Can you imagine Edward doing this without a plan though?" I asked and the both thought about it for a minute before nodding. "You two are so a like it can be so carry." I said.

"So is everything squared away at this stage?" Mom asked me changing the subject from babies to the wedding.

"I think so like I can't imagine there's anything we haven't talked about" I told her and she nodded.

"Can I see the dress?" she asked me and I bit my lip. "I know you probably want people to see it for the first time on the day for the wow factor but..." She began when I stop her.

"Of course you get to see it Mom." I said. "Phil watch the food." I told him before grabbing Mom's hand and dragging her to one of the spare rooms in the house.

"Oh this is so exciting." She said clapping her hands together making me laugh and I nodded.

"Bella?" Edward called walking into the room. "Is everything okay Love?" he asked Zara still on his shoulders, David beside him.

Be still my beating ovaries, seeing him with kids was just swoon worthy. I was really regretting turning down the sex offer early, I wanted him and now we had company. That would teach for procrastinating on sex.

"Yeah now go away." I told him kissing his cheek.

"Zara?" Renee asked and the little girl ran over to her. "We're going to see Sissy's pretty dress."

"I'm leaving." Edward said walking out of the room. He leaned down and David jumped up on his back and he walked down the hall. I locked the door behind him and then reached into the closet.

"Oh this is so exciting." She exclaimed as I revealed the dress. "Oh!" She squeaked.

"Good oh?"

"Try it on for me Baby?" she asked and I nodded. I walked into the ensuite attached to the room and pulled on the dress. I smiled looking at my appearance as I looked at the dress. I managed to get the zipper up myself before lifting up the skirt and walking out to my Mom. When I walked out she covered her mouth and her eyes welled with tears.

"So?" I asked looking down.

"Oh Bella..." She said looking me up and down. "You look like a bride."

"I feel like one." I told her twirling around in the dress.

"Beautiful." Mom said looking at it before wiping her eyes. "Zara do you like Bella's dress?"

"Pwetty" Zara said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you Sissy. Let me get change and I'll get Zara's dress and we can fit it on her." I explained to Mom who nodded.

I got changed out of the dress and carefully carried it out to the bedroom.

"How much did it cost?" Renee asked me.

"I don't know" I told him.

"What?"

"Dad wouldn't let me look at the price tag."

"What does he have to do with...?"

"Dad bought my dress." I told her and she softened. "Edward is paying for most of it but Dad had some money put aside and he was with my when I found it so he paid for it."

"Charlie just when I think you're nothing but a bureaucrat." Mom said and I laughed.

"I think it was second time lucky for both of you." I told her and she nodded.

"Is Sue good for him?" Mom asked me and I looked up. "I just... he's always going to be my first everything Bella. And he's your father. I do care for him. I know he hates me but... I want him to be happy."

"I think for the first time... Dad loves his life and is just happy." I told her and she smiled. "These days he's just great to be around."

"I'm happy for him."

"He's happy for you." I said and she nodded. "Right now I have a little Princess to dress." I said reaching into the closet and pulling out Zara's dress.

Mom and I quickly got her changed into the dress.

She just kept looking at in with a look of awe.

"Do you like it?" I asked and she nodded her head telling me yes. "You look so pretty." I said and she smiled.

"Bella Love?" Edward called and I opened the door. "Dinners almost ready." He explained and I nodded. "Oh who's that pretty little girl?" he asked smiling at Zara. "Do you like your dress?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Edward it's absolutely gorgeous." Mom gushed. I don't know why. I had picked it, although he had paid for it. I could have picked anything and he would have said yes. True fact.

"Well we need our flower girls looking as pretty as our little ushers are handsome." I explained to Mom who nodded. "Does David's suit fit?"

"Yeah and the grey really sets off his eyes. Edward how did you get talked into wearing a grey suit?"

"She said 'wear this'" Edward explained and I nodded.

"I have him well trained."

We got Zara undressed and back into her jeans before I carried her downstairs. She made me stop of the stairs and looked at a picture of Edward and I with David last Christmas.

"Oh you'll be here this Christmas with us. And Santa's going to come isn't he Mom?" I asked her and she nodded smiling. Zara seemed to be getting comfortable as we talked to her more so I wasn't going to complain.

Edward had set the table when we had gotten down the stairs and David was washing his hands. Phil took Zara to do the same while I turned to Edward smiling at him. He smiled at me and kissed me briefly.

"Oh Edward you're a lucky man." Renee said and he looked up at her.

"I know but what you referencing?" he asked her and she laughed.

"My daughter makes the most stunning bride ever."

"Mom do not breathe a word about. He's been bugging everyone for weeks for descriptions of the dress."

"It's hanging right upstairs why don't you just look?" Phil asked him.

"Because I know I'd hate myself for ruining the surprise."

"Why isn't Edward allowed see your dress?" David asked as I placed a plate of food in front of him. I handed another one to Zara and she smiled widely. That was just too precious. Some kids were so spoilt but Zara and David were great, they appreciated everything that was put in front of them just because at one stage in their young lives they had nothing. It broke my heart that they had gone through that but I had to accept that they were here now and that they would never go through that again.

"Because it's tradition that the groom doesn't see the bride's dress before the wedding." I explained.

"What's a groom?" he asked me.

"Well Edward is the groom." I explained.

"Oh..."

"It's like he's been my fiancée since we got engaged but now because we're getting closer to the wedding and he's going to be my husband he gets another title to show we're getting closer to the wedding."

"Oh!" David said really getting it now. "So are you allowed see his suit?"

"Yeah I picked it." I told him.

"But... that's not fair." David said. "Edward when Zara get's married we'll let you see the dress before the wedding."

"Hey no marrying off the baby just yet." Phil told David who nodded. "Not until she's thirty isn't that right Princess."

"Phil getting her to agree to those terms when she isn't fluent in English is probably illegal." I told him and he shrugged.

"Eh I'm getting rid of you finally; I can put all my energy into these two." He said ruffling my hair.

"It wasn't cool when I was twelve, it's not cool now." I told him.

"Is Chief going to be at the wedding?" David asked and I nodded.

"Of course, he's my Daddy."

"Oh yeah, I always forget that." David said.

"Enough talking you eat your dinner." Mom told him and he nodded. "So how's the centre?"

"I can't wait to show you guys tomorrow. Edward's in work tomorrow so I thought I would take you guys to work with me."

"I wanted to come with you guys but I'm off because of the wedding and the honeymoon so I figure it would be a bit cheeky to ask for this week off aswell."

"Well you didn't take a break for five years I think you've got a big lump of vacation saved."

"Five years?" Phil asked "Are you a machine?"

"No" Edward said chuckling. "Just didn't have a reason to take off before Bella." He said kissing my cheek making me blush.

"Daddy that's what you should do whenever you make Mommy mad." David said making the table laugh.

"And if you do that when you're older you'll have no trouble getting a wife."

"Ew... girls are icky. I'm just going to marry Mommy, that's the safest option." He said and I awed. "Her or Bella."

"I have dibs on Bella." Edward said.

"I'd leave you for David." I told him and he looked at me with mock shock before laughing.

Dinner was fun, David keeping us all entertained.

They were all tired after their flight though so they quickly turned in. Edward look tired too so I knew we weren't far behind them.

We locked up the house and checked on the cats, who were already attached to David's side. I had him in one spare room and Zara was in between Mom and Phil because she still got a little scared at night time, plus I didn't want her to freak out and forget over where she was.

I walked into the bedroom to find Edward pulling his t-shirt over his head.

I was marrying one very sexy man.

"Stop staring" He said his back still to me. I walked over to him and faced him.

"This means I can stare all I want" I said pointing to my engagement ring making him laugh.

"I'm going to say the exact same thing once I have my wedding band on you know that."

"I'm looking forward to it." I told him leaning up and kissing him.

He pulled away too soon for my liking making me pout.

"Bella your mother and your little brother and sister are here." He said as if I had forgotten.

"I can be quiet" I told him. "Can you?" I asked.

"Shower?" he asked me and I nodded. He scooped me into his arms and carried me into the bathroom. Once there we stripped each other completely before he turned the water on.

Once inside he pushed me under the water and then against the cold tile.

I kissed him hungrily.

"I love you" I murmured while he moaned in my mouth. I felt him harden against me and I knew I was already ready for him.

"So much Bella" He whispered before kissing me again.

When we were done he carried back out to the bed and we quickly fell asleep.

I really couldn't wait to marry this man.

**So we met Zara! Aren't she and David the cutest. Some of the lines that David said about Charlie and taken from my little cousins. They always ask me if my Mam is going to be a different things (they're MY Dad's nieces and nephews) and I'm like "Yeah she's my Mam." So that's where that comes from.**

**Review please! I love to hear what you guys think.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 32 – Edward  
Bye, Bye Bachelor!

"Come on Bro." Emmett called from the bottom of the stairs. I sighed as I shut the cufflinks on my shirt.

"Babe, are you wearing the brown jacket out tonight?" Bella asked me from inside the closet.

"Yeah" I told her and she carried it out of the closet. "What time are you going out?" I asked her as handed me my jacket and I slipped it on.

"Just after you actually." She said making me groan. "Oh stop whining this is supposed to be fun." She told me.

"'Supposed to be' being a key part of that sentence." I told her.

"You know for some men the bachelor party is the best part of getting married." She told me adjusted the front of my jacket.

"For me it's the getting to be married to you part that I'm looking forward to." I told her.

"Aw" She said standing up on her tippy toes and kissing me. "But you better go before Jasper and Emmett carry you out of this house. This is the first time Rose has let Emmett out since the twins were born, he wants to... wait let me get this right 'LIVE IT UP, GET LIT!'" She said imitating Emmett's voice making me laugh.

Ever since Rosalie had given birth to twin boys Antony and Andrew two weeks ago things had improved, I'm not saying miracle work but some improvement is better than none. Helping her bring two screaming little humans into the world had really helped Bella re-connect with Rosalie. Sure things weren't all hearts and flowers with them but I knew Bella had gone over and helped with the babies while Emmett did some last minute construction work at the centre and just like I took Landon when Blake was born, Bella and I took Parker for a couple of days to let Rosalie and Emmett adjust to their two new additions.

But tonight was both Emmett and Rosalie's first night out; my parents had offered to watch all the kids along with Bella's mother and stepfather. Renee and Phil had flown out, because the wedding was in two days. They had brought little Zara with them and let's just say she was adorable. Bella was hooked on her Baby Sister the moment she saw her and David was taking his new responsibility as big brother as a big deal. It was actually really cute to watch.

Zara was very shy but thankfully she had an understanding of English. When the people who ran her orphanage found out there was a chance she would be adopted by an American family they began teaching her English. She was three, but she knew who her Momma and Dada were, plus she had Budder (Brother), which she called David and surprisingly me. Apparently Renee had explained to her that once Bella and I got married I would be Zara brother too and she seemed okay with that. David had made sure she knew Sissy for when she met Bella and Bella's eyes filled with tears when the little girl called her Sissy.

"Edward, come on" Jasper called from downstairs.

"Go on, it will be all over by tomorrow." Bella said and I groaned.

"Okay fine, but just a couple of things." I told her. "Don't feel that you have to drink enough to keep both you and Angela drunk just because she can't because she's pregnant. Two don't go lesbian with my sister..." I told her.

"One time..." Bella said and I put my hand over her mouth.

"And three I love you and remember we have the rehearsal dinner tomorrow and I'm going to need you for a whole lot of small talk." I told her and she smiled leaning up and kissing me. I pulled her close to me and kissed her hungrily. I was going to be home tonight but still I don't see why I had to spend the majority of the evening away from my bride to be just so I could say goodbye to the bachelor days that I was happy to see the back of.

Plus did I still count as a bachelor if I was living with my future wife? I wasn't sure.

Bella was more excited about her bachelorette party. They were going to a club, and I was pretty sure it was a strip club but Angela had warned Bella that if she told me Angela would make sure Bella's life wasn't worth living. I really hoped they weren't going to a strip club but after seeing Magic Mike a couple of weeks ago my sister was obsessed with the idea.

"Edward!" Ben called and I heard footsteps running up the stairs. Jasper and he came bursting through the door. "We gave you a warning Dude" Ben said before him and Jasper picked me up by my arms.

"Guys!" I protested while Bella giggled and clicked her camera making me frown at her "Traitor" I told her as they lifted me downstairs.

"Love you Baby." She called as they dropped me on my feet and Emmett pushed me out the door. "Bring him back any different then you got him and I have no problem shoving stilettos up your asses." She warned and I grumbled.

They got me into the car and drove off towards the city.

"So where are we going?" I asked curiously. Unlike Bella I hadn't been let privy to the plans for my evening. Mainly because Emmett thought I would reject them instantly. That worried me if I was being honest.

"Well Seth, Demetri and Eric are meeting us at the bar." Ben said from the driver's seat and I grumbled. I supposed a bar wasn't too bad. "And then we're going to the strip club."

"Oh God help me!" I said trying to get of the car. "Did you not learn your lesson the last time you dragged me to one of those places?" I asked Emmett and he shrugged from where he sat in the passenger seat.

"Come Edward, you can't get married having only seen one pair of breasts." Emmett said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it's not American." Emmett said.

I'm really going to have to get Mom and Dad to admit who dropped him on his head when he was a kid this was getting ridiculous.

"There are fifty states in this magnificent country. It is only right that you see a pair of breasts from each state." Jasper said and I groaned.

"You're in on this too?" I asked him.

"It's the American way Dude, you can't argue with that." Ben said and I never really wanted to shoot myself this bad.

"Don't worry Little Brother, we'll get you good and drunk before you go in and then you can go home and cuddle with your favourite Olympic Peninsula double C's." Emmett said and I glared at him.

"How the hell do you know my future wife's cup size?"

"I can tell." He said. "I've seen many a breast in my life and I've become somewhat of a connoisseur." He said and I groaned. "I've seen them all, big nipples, small nipples, fake, real..."

"Emmett!" I warned him.

"I'll teach you how to them apart later."

"Ben, how long are these seatbelts?" I asked him.

"Standard I suppose" Ben said. "Why?"

"They'll be fine to strangle myself with."

"Oh come on Edward" Emmett said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "This will be good for you; we're not telling you have to sleep with these women, just look. Plus the girls are going to a strip club." He said. "Have you see Magic Mike?"

"First Alice now you?" I asked him. "Wait what do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well once they find she's a bride to be well..." He began and I groaned. "And well you know how crazy Bella is."

"Kill me now." I said.

"Nah, let's get you drunk." Ben said pulling up outside the bar. We met Seth, Demetri and Bella's friend Eric who I had been hanging out a lot with in the past couple of weeks outside the bar. Eric was a lot of fun; I knew why Bella thought he was a good guy. He had been helping out with the centre and I was thankful for all the help Bella could get. It was a lot of work but it was almost done, I knew she was itching to just get started at this stage. And having the team she had behind her was the best thing possible.

We all went into the bar and the guys kept giving me beers. I didn't drink half of them because seriously I didn't want to be ridiculously hung over tomorrow. Soon they decided to go to the strip club.

I looked down at my phone and saw I had a text message from Bella.

_Are you in hell too? Xx –Bella_

_About to be, maybe we can get a time share? Xx – Edward_

_Poor Baby :( Do you want me to save you? Xxx – Bella_

_What are you thinking? Xxx – Edward_

_That's for me to know and you to find out. Love you Baby xxx – Bella._

_Love you (the future) Mrs. Cullen xxx – Edward_

"What the hell are you doing?" Emmett asked me as I put my phone in my pocket.

"Nothing." I said as we pulled up outside the strip club. "Don't make me do this and I'll pay for your kids to go to college." I offered to the car and Ben looked up.

"What kind of college?" he asked.

"State?" I offered.

"Eh no"

"Harvard?" I asked.

"Now we're talking." Ben said and Jasper shook his head. "Wait no!"

"Fine but when Abbey is in community college and working in one of these places to pay for it I will tell her about this very moment Benjamin." I told him and he flipped me off.

We went inside and Emmett made sure we had 'good seats'. It was a strip club, not Sea World. I didn't want to be in the splash zone there, and I certainly didn't want to be in the one here.

I think I just made myself nauseous with my own inner monologue, hadn't done that in while. Nice to see I haven't lost my touch.

"Come on Bro" Seth said grabbing my shoulder. "This is your last night of freedom, so just sit back and enjoy it."

"Yeah Edward, surely there's something you find hot that Bella doesn't do" Demetri said and I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Like I don't know..." He said shrugging when Eric jumped in to save him.

"Some guys like girls with big boobs and big asses but he'll settle for one of the two with his partner." Eric said.

"Um... no" I said shaking my head.

"Well what were you into before met Bella?" Seth asked me and Emmett chuckled.

"Nothing" I told him.

"Nothing?" Seth asked confused. "Is that slang for something in Chicago?" He asked Emmett.

"No he means 'nothing'" Emmett said and Jasper nodded.

"Wait are you telling me...?" Seth began when an announcer informed us the show was about to start.

I made a point to look and see how close the exits were, should I need to leave. Getting worried now I decided to text Bella. She had known where the guys were dragging me tonight so she should be here by now.

_Where the hell are you? The 'show' is about to start and I don't have time to do therapy before we get married Love. – Edward._

_Calm down Babe, you'll see soon. Be warned Angela is very pissed with me so just remember the stuff I do for you. – Bella_

_Why is Angela pissed with you? – Edward_

"Put that phone down." Emmett said taking it out of my hand and putting it down the front of his pants.

And now I need a new cell phone.

"I really hope that thing isn't on vibrate" He added as smoke came out on the platform. "Oh yeah buddy"

Then in what I can only assume was supposed to be patriotism a parade of women wearing next to nothing but painted in the colours of the state flags came marching out to the poles.

"Ooo there's Texas" Jasper said and I fought the urge to get sick.

"This is like the weirdest Ms. America pageant ever." I muttered while Ben and Emmett cheered when Illinois came on.

The announcer was announcing each state as the girls came walking out. I suddenly became very interested in my shoes. What they were leather? My mother bought them for me in Italy one year.

Just as they got to Washington State the power went out in the strip club.

"What the hell?" Emmett yelled the room was covered in darkness. Suddenly I felt my hand being grabbed. I knew straight away it was Bella.

The room was so dark you couldn't make out the person next to you, so I don't know how she knew it was me but I would find out later.

The guys all grumbled while I carefully stood up, as quiet as possible walked to what I assumed was the door. Once outside I saw Bella standing there in full black with goggles on.

"Did you steal my night vision goggles?" I asked her and she nodded. I know what you're thinking 'night vision goggles' but they actually came in handy in a black out. Plus I was a bit of a tech nerd. When I saw a pair that actually worked I had to buy them.

"Quick before they flip on the generator." She said dragging me towards a limo that was parked just outside the strip club. She pulled me inside and I saw that it was empty. I knew the girls were getting a limo for Bella tonight, so I was curious as to where they were. "They all stayed at the strip club, but seriously why sit and watch hamburgers when you can come and get your own steak?" she asked me as I pulled the door shut behind me. I pushed the goggles off of her head causing her to giggle.

"My opinion exactly" I told her pulling her towards me and kissing her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said before kissing me again. She then turned her head away. "Drive!" She yelled and the limo pulled out of the parking lot. "I bribed the driver." She said.

I knew I loved that woman.

"Why don't you go back to your party? I'll just go home." I told her and she shook her head. "That bad a strip club?"

"Oh my God I'm pretty sure one of them was in the YMCA video."

"No Magic Mike?" I asked her teasingly and she shook her head.

"Nu-uh" She said leaning in and kissing me. "Plus they had already given me the gifts."

"You get gifts? Wait didn't you get gifts at your bridal shower?" I asked her. My mother insisted Bella had a bridal shower so that she, Renee, Sue and all my aunts could bestow wifely advice on her. Let's just say Bella came back scared and she was having trouble looking my father in the eyes. I told her not to tell me. Actually, begged her not to tell me was a better way to phrase it.

"Yeah but these are the naughty gifts" She said grabbing the box from the opposite side of the limo.

"Huh?" I asked her as she opened the lid on the box. "Okay who gave you a dildo?" I asked her.

"Alice" She said lifting it out of the box. "Aw she thinks that's big. Poor Jasper." She said and I chuckled at her comment. "Hmmm not a lot of faith in your abilities here Baby." She said pulling out two vibrators and another dildo. "Oh wait this is one that you can put in the microwave or the freezer."

"Okay the microwave I sorta get, but the freezer?" I asked her.

"Like in that movie with the cold vampires Babe."

"Is this going to be like that 'grey' book again?" I asked her and she nodded. When it came to pop culture I was never up to date. It was too stressful too keep up with it, who was dating who, who was cheating on who, which Jen did Ben Affleck marry? I have better things to be doing with my life.

"Oh look someone gave me that trilogy." She said. "Cool honeymoon reading."

"Excuse me when we're not having sex you'll be sleeping getting ready to have sex." I told her taking the book out of her hand.

"There's only so much my body can take Cullen." She said.

"Yeah but every time we do it will be an attempt to conceive our Baby." I told her and she tackled me with a kiss.

"I think you're so hot when you talk about us having a baby" She said pulling away for a second before gluing her lips back to mine.

My hands went to her ass pulling her into my lap. She ground her hips against mine while kissing me. She began playing with the buttons on my shirt. I pulled back and jerked my head in the direction of the front of the limo. The screen was up but still.

"But I want you." She said and I knew she had had drunk some tonight, but so had I and it was our bachelor and bachelorette parties we were supposed to get a bit wild.

"We have to be quiet." I told her, and in response she nodded. She then pulled my shirt up a bit and uncovered the zip of my pants. Her hand toyed with the zip itself while I felt myself getting harder. I opened the black skinny jeans she was wearing and pushed them down to her knees. She pulled the zipper down on my pants and I sat up a bit so she could pull them down a bit. They settled at my ankles along with my boxers. Her panties were not behaving and in a moment of frustration I ripped the cotton at the seams.

"Edward" She gasped and I shrugged before pulling her lips back to mine before plunging myself inside of her. She pulled back and weaved her hands into my hair. I moaned quietly loving the feeling of being inside her. I couldn't believe we were actually doing this, talk about a turn of events in the night.

I moved my lips to her neck and began sucking on her pulse point. She whimpered against me while my other hand snuck up under her black shirt and palmed her breast.

I knew we weren't going to last much longer so I crashed my lips against hers to stop her from moaning loudly and alerting the driver. I felt us cum at the same time and she moaned into my mouth, me doing the same. We stayed kissing as we came down from our highs, until we needed to breathe.

"Just when you think you've done it all" She teased. The limo came to a stop and I looked out the window.

"We're home" I told her and she nodded. We quickly got dressed and left the limo. I approached the window and tipped the driver another $100 dollars because he was going to have to clean those seats extra hard; he then went back to where the rest of the girls were.

I then helped Bella lift her box of presents inside. We brought them inside and Bella began going through them properly. She dumped the dildos and vibrators giving me a great confidence boost if I was being honest, she then looked at the 'grey' book.

"I can't believe you're keeping that." I told her.

"They're alright" She shrugged. I peered into the box and saw there were two boxes of dirty pasta.

"Love you know I love everything you cook but I won't be eating that." I told her and she nodded.

"Got it" She before pulling out another box "What about these?" she asked and I saw someone had given her edible panties.

"Those could be fun" I told her and she laughed. "You also got what looks like crotch less panties, and oh someone gave you your garter."

After going through all the gifts Bella dumped half of them. She said she wasn't really comfortable with a lot of the stuff the girls had given her so she was just gonna get rid of it. I couldn't blame her I was blushing as we went through the box.

Once we were done we crawled into bed. It was then I looked at our alarm clock.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"It's ten thirty" I told her and she laughed. "So much for our last night of freedom" I teased kissing the top of her head.

"Well I suppose for one to have 'one last hooray' one must have a first 'hooray' so it was never really going to work with you now was it?" she asked and I laughed.

"That is true" I told her before kissing her lips. She kissed me back before pulling back looking perplexed. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just... you're only ever going to have sex with one person." She said.

"And?" I asked.

"Doesn't that freak you out?" she asked me.

"No" I said shaking my head. "Does it freak you out that you're only going to be with me?" I asked her.

"No but it's different I've been with another person and I know that you're the best I've ever had, but how do you know that I'm the only one you want? For all you know you could be into wild group sex but you don't know because you've never experienced it." She said looking panicked.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked her sitting up properly in the bed, she did the same.

"I don't know, but I was just thinking about the whole strip club thing and I how I knew those guys there weren't my type, how do you know what your type is?" she asked.

"You're my type." I told her.

"But how do you really know?" she asked me.

"So what you can know your type just because you've dated me and Jacob, but I can't because I've only dated you?" I asked and she shook her head. "I'm confused I thought you said you knew what your type was."

"Well because after I broke up with Jacob I did the whole dating thing you know, I went out on dates with different guys and I can tell you I'm pretty particular with what I like." Bella said.

"Okay so maybe you have a bit more experience in this whole thing than I do but I know you're the one I want plain and simple."

"But how?" she asked me.

"I just do" I said with a shrug unable to describe it.

"So you've never been attracted to another woman?" she asked me.

"No"

"Really?"

"Bella you know this." I told her feeling a bit annoyed that she bringing this up tonight. We were getting married the day after tomorrow and now she brings this up. I was decided now, Bella was indeed crazy.

"I'm aware of it but I'm not so sure. So the whole time you were in highschool, college, grad school there was no one?" she asked.

"Nope" I said shaking my head.

"What about Missy?" she asked me.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Missy Bernstein?"

"You're asking me did I have a crush on my bully." I asked her.

"Well you did let her intimidate you into doing all that work, maybe on some level it was because you..." She began when I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up because if she kept talking I was going to get a migraine.

"I. Love. You." I said looking straight into her eyes. "Now I'm going to take away my hand. Are you going to stop being a crazy person and let me talk?"

She shook her head to the negative.

"Why not?" I asked and she pushed her hand away.

"The crazy isn't something I can just turn off Edward." She said and I sighed.

"Well can you we just lower the level while I say this?" I asked her and she nodded. "You're the only one I have ever wanted. Sure as a teenager I had crushes on movie stars or whatever but I never wanted a real person, someone who I could actually be with. I keep telling you that before I met you I was just resigned to living my life alone because I thought I didn't need love but it was only when I met you that all changed." I told her. "I love you and you're the only one I'm ever going to want to be with..." I began when she interrupted.

"But how do you know that?" she asked me.

"Because you're the woman who makes me want to be a better man, the one that deserves to be loved. We've been together for nearly two years and every time you smile at me my heart still quickens. My favourite thing to do is to kiss you, like seriously I plan to do it for the rest of my life." I said leaning in and kissing her lips just to prove my point "When you're not sitting beside me I miss you, I think about you enough that I'm sure it's obsessive. Plus when I look at you I see everything Bella. I see you walking down the aisle towards me, I see us on our honeymoon, I see you telling me you're pregnant and making me the happiest man in the world for the fifth time."

"The fifth?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

"The first time was our first kiss, the second was when you told me you loved me, the third when you agreed to marry me, the fourth will be our wedding and the fifth will be when you tell me I'm going to be a Daddy." I told her and she smiled at me. "I don't need to be with any other woman to tell me that Bella. I just know it."

"I love you" Bella said leaning in and kissing me. I pulled her closer to me and kissing her.

"I love you too" I told her. "Now do you want to tell me what really brought this on?" I asked her.

"I've been thinking about marriage."

"I wonder why?" I teased and she mock glared at me making me chuckle.

"Well more I've been thinking about how my parents' marriage ended." She said.

"We are nothing like your parents." I told her and she sighed. "Bella you know we're different. For one we're not getting married because you're pregnant. Two we're actually grown up and we've talked about this."

"I know but I just I don't want to get a divorce." She said.

"That's a positive outlook to have on this." I said and she sighed. "Bella we're going to be great. Sure we're kinda rushing the wedding but that's just because I'm too excited to wait anymore. I get it's going to hard but you and I have dealt with a lot of hard stuff and I think we can get through this."

"Do you really think so?" she asked me and I nodded. "I do too but I'm just scared." She said and I nodded.

"I get that." I told her and she looked at me questionably. "You don't recognise this conversation?" I asked her and she shook her head. "It was the day after we had started dating, Alice was having Blake and I was babysitting Landon. Emmett came over and I was upset over how little faith he had in me and I told you I didn't think I would be able to do this and you told me you knew I could as long as I reminded myself that I wanted this to work."

"How do you remember this stuff?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Just lucky I guess." I said before kissing her. "So are you over your little freak out now?" I asked and she nodded. "So this is what it's like to be the rational one in the relationship. I have to say I thought I would feel taller or something" I said and she laughed.

"You're tall enough Cullen. My shoes aren't that tall for the wedding and I want to be able to kiss my new hubby." She told me.

"So you've decided on hubby?" I asked her.

"Don't worry I'll switch it up. I still really like Hubward though. I told Angela, she thought it was genius."

"Of course she did." I said rolling my eyes. "I don't know why I trust you two to run a business." I said teasingly and Bella tapped her chin as if looking for an answer.

"Because I give the best blow jobs?" she asked.

"Yeah that's probably it."

"But that doesn't explain why you trust Angela" She said giving me a look and I laughed. "Is it because she always buys good ice cream?"

"No it's because I'm scared of her." I told Bella who laughed.

"I'm much scarier then Angela." She said.

"Yeah but when I get on your bad side I can just do this" I said kissing her lips. "And this" I said kissing at the curve of her neck "And..." I said leaning down and kissing over her breast "Oh and this one..." I said sticking my head under the cover and kissing the inside of her thigh. She was wearing short-shorts pyjama bottoms so I was able to get very close to the top of her legs.

"Yeah because if I catch you doing this with Angela you're dead." She said from above the cover making me laugh. I began to move back out again. "Eh where do you think you're going? She asked me.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said peeking my head out from under the covers. "Was there something you wanted me to do down here?" I asked innocently.

"Why don't you take a guess and I'll let you know if you're right?" she asked and I nodded. I pulled down her shorts and saw she hadn't put panties back on after I had disposed of the other pair earlier.

I have to say I really enjoyed doing this to Bella. She always gave off great reactions, I know men always talked about sex and how responsive women are then but I think Bella was more responsive when I ate her out because both of us were focusing on her pleasure. She wasn't thinking about getting me off and was just enjoying the process.

Once I had removed her shorts, I placed kisses along the inside of her thighs before moving to where we both wanted me to be. My lips placed on her centre I could taste that she was already wet for me. She moaned as my tongue moved inside of her. Her hands weaved into my hair and held me in place; I then placed my finger inside of her which caused her thighs to tighten around my head. I used my free hand to rub her thigh to let her know she was squeezing a bit too tight. She relaxed as I continued my ministrations on her. I soon felt her clamping around me and she cried out as she came harshly around my fingers and tongue, when she was done I placed kisses all over the lower half of her body. I looked out of the cover and saw she looked completely satisfied.

"Now if that doesn't reassure you that I'm crazy about you I don't know what does?"

**I know what you're all thinking, when are these two crazy kids going to get hitched and the answer is soon. I promise.**

**Some news! If you're feeling a bit Christmassy what with the big day just around the corner I have a new one shot out called ****'All I Want for Christmas'**** so please check that out if you're inclined. Also '****That's A1'**** is still going strong if you want to join in our Irish Boy fun. And I posted another one shot a while back and I don't think I told you, '****Mr. Incredible' ****so if you're in the mood for reading one shots check of my profile I feel like I'm always writing them but I love them.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 33 – Bella  
We're Also Supposed to Eat More Fruit

Edward was standing at a table that had a picture of the two of us standing on it. The frame itself was prompted against the wall but Edward kept frowning at it and adjusting it. I had been watching him do this for about ten minutes now while being stuck in a conversation with one of his Dad's sisters about how when Edward and I had kids we had to make sure to put them down for private school straight away.

"Uh huh" I said nodding when Edward stood back from the frame look at it and sighed and moved it again. "Well this has all been useful but can you excuse me for one minute?" I asked her and she nodded.

I quickly walked over to Edward and gently touched his arm.

"I think it's straight." I told him and he frowned.

"I can't figure out if the picture is mounted in the frame crooked, if the frame is weirdly shaped or if the table is wobbly." He said and I nodded looking at it.

I wasn't surprised at this kind of behaviour at him, normally I would be worried but it made sense tonight. It was our rehearsal dinner and we were both pretty stressed. Plus it didn't help that we had a pretty over-bearing family who we knew were only trying to help, but that didn't stop them from being infuriating.

Couple this stress with the fact that over the next few days Edward was going to be in the spotlight for a lot of time and expected to talk to a lot of people, it was only natural that he would have these reactions.

I knew this was just one of his ticks so I wasn't worried about him falling back into old habits. Once we were on that plane to Brazil he would relax. Well okay probably not, the hygienic (or lack of) aspects of flying freaked him out, so he wouldn't be completely relaxed but I knew all this was just stress.

Earlier I caught him with a ruler the distance between the salt and pepper shakers at our reception area.

Like we had planned we were getting married up at the cabin. The ceremony itself was by the lake and the reception was up at the house. Edward and I had been up there all day making sure everything was perfect.

Because we wanted the wedding itself to have that 'wow factor' as Alice was calling it, we decided to have our rehearsal dinner at one of the hotels in Seattle. Plus there was not point dragging everybody to the middle of nowhere for the night before making them all go home. Edward and the groomsmen were driving up there after the party to make sure the rest of the preparations were okay while the girls and I stayed at mine and Edward's place.

I wasn't looking forward to sleeping by myself tonight, but I just reminded myself that by this time tomorrow I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen and I made peace with my lonely bed. Plus I had my cats to snuggle so it wouldn't be too bad.

We had rehearsed the actually wedding ceremony earlier on and I was really happy with it. I was a little bit nervous about my vows at this stage, Edward's were sure to be amazing. He kept saying I would be fine, I used to be an English teacher, and surely it would be easy for me.

You would think that wouldn't you?

I had been trying so hard but how do people do this? I had a hundred things I wanted to say but I didn't know how to say them. Then I got worried about whether they were appropriate? Would Edward understand them and appreciate them? Would everyone in attendance at the wedding think I had gone insane?

Edward seemed calm enough though and while that should comfort me it didn't though. Because I knew people were expecting me to have these brilliant vows, but no. Maybe I could do some last minute cramming tonight before I went to bed tonight. It used to work in college, why not now?

"I think it looks fine" I told him, referring to the picture. I really loved it. We had gotten Leah, who was pretty good with a camera to take them. We just looked happy and because it was someone Edward knew taking the photo he was relaxed. We had others all around the room, in some we were kissing in other we were just smiling, they were really nice shots. Edward just had the brightest smile in them, which made me love them. I told Alice I wanted all of those pictures once tonight was done. "And we're supposed to be mingling." I reminded him.

"We're also supposed to eat five fruits and vegetables a day; we don't meet that quota either." He said and while I was thinking about how rational an argument that was Alice came over and gave us a tight smile that told us we were in trouble.

In all this wedding planning I had never worried about becoming a bridezilla, ok I had gotten stressed a couple of times and I had my freak outs but nothing that would make Edward reconsider marrying me or anything like. Why was I so certain that I wouldn't boil over?

Well Alice did it for me.

It was great actually, except for right now. Because she was giving us the look that made me think of that picture, you know 'Brace yourself, winter is coming'. It could freeze the inside of a volcano.

"You two are supposed to be mingling." She said in a tight voice, a smile plastered across her face. She probably didn't want anyone to think she was doing anything other than talking to us. I loved that no matter how crazy Alice got she still tried to hide it from people. That's a classy woman.

"We're also supposed to eat more fruit" I told her and Edward chuckled beside me.

"What?" Alice asked looking confused and frustrated.

"That's what he told me" I said pointing at Edward.

"Traitor" He murmured.

"I love ya really." I told him leaning up on my tip toes and kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to explain this two you both one more time, really slowly." Alice said still with her creepy tight smile. I really hope she doesn't do that in front of her children. She could really scar them for life.

"Please do, because it was the speed in which you were explaining this that was really confusing us." Edward said making me giggle.

"I have spent the last three months of my life planning this wedding while you've been swanning off, starting businesses, putting numbers into tiny boxes..." Alice ranted when I interrupted.

"That one has to be you Babe." I told Edward who nodded.

"And sneaky out of bachelorette parties." Alice added and I sighed. I know it was only yesterday but were they ever going to let this go.

"If you invited me I would have gone." Edward said teasingly and Alice looked ready to explode.

"And those strippers were just nasty Alice!" I protested because they really were.

"Go mingle before I start moving all the chairs set up for the ceremony tomorrow over a quarter of an inch." She told us and Edward glared at her. He had spent hours adjusting all the chairs that had arrived for the ceremony tomorrow.

Oh yes OCD-ward was making a return for our wedding tomorrow but I hadn't expect anything else if I was being quite honest. His tendencies were kind of rubbing off on me because while he was adjusting the chairs I was making sure the flowers were perfect and that there was the exact same amount in each piece.

"Alice there's no need to antagonise your brother." Carlisle said coming over and Alice pouted before stomping off. "When is Whitlock going to get that girl pregnant again? We need her to calm down. That only happens when she's knocked up."

"And you're really pining for a grand-daughter at this stage aren't you?" Edward asked his Dad who nodded.

"Yeah so get cracking on that would you two. Right now. Blow this Popsicle stand and get going with the baby making." Carlisle said slurring some of his words.

"You only got two brand new grandsons." I reminded him and he nodded. Oh Carlisle was so drunk. This was one of my favourite parts of wedding, seeing the normally reserved dignified relative, complete wasted.

"And believe me they've inherited my cuteness but come on is it so much to want a grand-daughter? Emmett has three sons the Cullen name will successfully live on for another generation, now make with the girls."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because if we have grand-daughters Esme less likely to re-decorate the living room with frills and stuff because she'll be living out that part of her life buying the child dresses and stuff." Carlisle explained and Edward nodded to humour his father.

I know it was a strange thought but it was then something occurred to me. According to my gynaecologist my birth control shot had been void since Saturday. It had almost been a week and in that time Edward and I have had a lot of sex. Like when I say a lot I mean more than twice a day. I know what you're thinking... but come on we were in that pre-wedding, happy, sparkly bubble and we were enjoying ourselves.

For the first time in my life I wasn't doing everything possible to avoid becoming pregnant. I was actually embracing it. It kind of went against the grain now that I thought about it. For years this has been my goal in life, just make it another year without getting pregnant. I had been having sex since I was seventeen and I was almost twenty five. That's eight years of preventing something so to suddenly do away with it was a bit weird.

But that doesn't mean I didn't want a baby. I so did. I was just so ready to have a baby with Edward, we had been talking about it for so long now and I couldn't help but smile realising we may have made Baby Cullen already this week.

"So you've thought about this Dad?" Edward asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I immediately chastised my inner thoughts. I was the one always telling Edward not to get too far ahead of myself, making a baby takes time. I mentally shook my baby crazy thoughts from my head and went back to listening to the conversation happening in front of me.

"Only for the past couple of years. I can't live with frilly doilies." Carlisle said when Esme came over and took the drink out of his hand.

"I think you're done for tonight Sweetie." Esme said before ushering Carlisle away while Edward and I were forced to mingle.

"I blame you for this you know" I told him as we walked away from another obscure cousin that could have been mine or Edward's we weren't quite sure. What happened to the small wedding? I blame Alice. I shouldn't have left her in charge of the RSVP list.

"Why?" he asked me curiously as we walked over to the bar and got ourselves another drink. We seemed to be doing this a lot tonight. Don't judge. No way were we doing this crap sober. I only got Edward to leave the house tonight with the promise that there would be booze later on.

"Well before I met you I used to be great at mingling and small talk but now you've shown me how infuriatingly stupid it can be and now what little tolerance I had for idiots is gone. I'm out of practise. How the hell am I going to work with people now?" I asked him "This isn't good Edward! I have a business to run." I stated and in response he shrugged. "Sometimes you're so helpful" I told him.

"I know I should write a book" He said when his cousin Tanya came over. Edward hated his cousin Tanya; I couldn't blame him though she was a bitch. The two times I had met her she managed to insult Edward within two seconds of approaching us.

"Edward" She said hugging him and he grimaced as she then came and hugged me. "Bella, you look beautiful. Congratulations both of you." She said and we nodded. Tanya was dressed like a two-bit hooker so I couldn't exactly return the sentiments.

Wow I needed to stop drinking, if I didn't I was bound to embarrass myself and/or Edward. I noticed Edward putting down his glass too; he must have been thinking the same thing.

"Thanks Tanya" I said with a smile. I was waiting for her to say something now. Tanya was almost predictable in her insults. I had once inquired why she was so bitchy to Edward. He said he was pretty sure it came from the fact that when they were going to college Edward was offered all these places in great schools, even Harvard, which was Tanya's dream school. Tanya however had gotten wait-listed and incredibly spiteful. That spitefulness grew even more when Edward turned down Harvard to go to Yale.

It was weird what some people chose to be petty over. Like seriously they were cousins, you would think she would get over it.

"Honestly we never thought this day would come little cousin. Never." She said with a smile and all I was thinking was I could have put money on that, once a bitch always a bitch it seems. Edward rolled his eyes at me and I smiled up at him kissing his lips. He smiled against my lips while Tanya made a fake gagging noise.

Why was I not surprised?

"I know right, strange things do happen." Edward said. "So are you still dating...?" he began before looking at me for the name of the guy Tanya was dating last time we saw her. Like hell I knew. I hadn't even met the guy; he had been pointed out to me at one the New Years Eve parties, but Edward and I never really ventured further than our own table at those things.

"No" Tanya said quickly, saving Edward and I from our brain fart on the name of the poor unfortunate who Tanya was (no longer) dating. "But I see you invited him here tonight." She added and I looked at Edward confused. Why would we invite Tanya's ex-boyfriend? I thought we had just given her a plus one option. "Honestly did Alice do that just to piss me off?" Tanya asked looking over to where Leah was standing with Demetri and Emma. I knew Demetri had looked familiar when Leah brought him over. Oh this was too good, Edward looked ecstatic. "And seriously who's that bitch with her ugly kid? Like how tacky is that bring a date and her kid to your ex girlfriend's cousin's wedding rehearsal party?"

"That's my stepsister and her daughter." I said and Tanya's face dropped realising she had really put her foot into this time. "And that little girl won cutest baby at the state fair the year she was born." I explained. Yes I know who actually puts their kids in that crap but apparently you got money if you won and Leah needed to buy diapers. Who was I to judge really?

"I suppose everybody needs a rebound." She muttered and I glared at her. Nobody talks about my sister that way and I happened to know that Demetri adored Leah and Emma. Demetri wouldn't be around Emma if it wasn't serious between him and Leah. Leah wasn't the kind to flaunt relationships around her daughter. She didn't want to confuse the little girl.

"I thought you were Demetri's rebound after he broke up with his college girlfriend, or at least that's what Kate told Alice." Edward said and I don't know why but I was feeling the urge to snap my fingers.

"Hmmpf!" Tanya said before stomping off. Once she was gone I turned to Edward.

"How come you never told me Demetri used to date Tanya?" I asked him.

"I never met the guy Love." He said with a shrug. "I knew Emmett got on with him so I didn't think we would have anything in common, especially if he was dating Tanya so I never introduced myself." He added and I nodded.

"I suppose with a family this big you could probably go your whole life not meeting parts of it." I said and he nodded. It was then Emma ran over to me and Edward and threw her arms in the air at him looking to be picked up.

"Hello Little Lady" He said picking her up. "That's a lovely dress you're wearing" He said kissing her forehead.

My ovaries swooned at the sight of him with my little niece, well actually they swooned at the sight of him with any child but I wasn't complaining.

"I'm a pwincess!" She exclaimed. At the age of two and a half she still hadn't grasped her 'R's yet, which I found adorable.

Leah and Demetri walked over while I was tickling Emma under her chin causing her to giggle.

"Hey guys, having a good night?" Leah asked smiling at her daughter.

"Yeah" I said taking Emma into my arms.

"So Demetri how come I didn't know you used to date my cousin?" Edward asked and Leah looked at Demetri shocked. Yeah it was definitely good that Edward had stopped drinking.

"What?" Leah asked Demetri who was looking down at his feet. Seeing my Dad wandering around like a bit of a spare I put Emma in his arms and turned back to the awkward moment Edward had created. "Well are you going to answer?" Leah asked.

"Um..." Demetri said scratching the back of his neck. "Well to be quite honest Edward and I never met when I was with Tanya, it was only the first night we went out with everyone and I saw Emmett did I realise who you were. And by then things were still new and we weren't doing the whole past relationship talk thing yet so I asked Emmett to keep it quiet and then I sort of forgot she was Edward's cousin." Demetri explained.

"How long were you two together?" Leah asked him while I felt like I was watching a car wreck. I knew I should look away but I wanted to see what happened.

"About two years" Demetri said.

"Two years?" Leah asked.

"It wasn't a big deal or anything."

"And if it makes you feel better Leah you're ten times prettier." I told my sister who gave me a weak smile. "Plus Skankya over there dresses like a two bit hooker. Plus she was only his rebound after he broke up with his college girlfriend." I said.

"Who the hell goes out with their rebound for two years?" Leah asked Demetri.

"From what Alice told me it was more a sex thing." Edward said and I swear Demetri looked like he was going to punch him.

"What?" Leah asked. "Ugh!" She stated before stomping off.

"We're sooo sorry." I told Demetri who sighed.

"It's okay; I should have told her before coming here tonight." He said before going after her.

"I feel like an ass." Edward said and I shrugged. "Like seriously I don't know why I did that. I really know how to put my foot in it."

"I've done worse." I told him and he looked at me. "Once time I announced in front of a room of people, one of those people being my father, that my ex boyfriend had a tiny dick and never broke my hymen and my current boyfriend had."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Edward said resting his forehead on my shoulder. "I should go apologise."

"Give them a couple of minutes. He'll go explain himself, say something mushy and they'll have sex against a wall." I told Edward who looked confused. "What?"

"How do you know that?"

"It's kind of obvious and you do it to me all the time." I told him. "Granted we don't do it in public but still..."

"Oh yeah" Edward said kissing my temple. "So what do we do for the time being?" he asked.

"Mingle?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I knew you were going to say that."

"It's almost over Baby." I told him.

"I couldn't interest you in some wall sex?" he asked.

"You could but you'd have to piss me off first." I told him just as one of my Mom's cousins flagged us down.

After another four hours of mingling Edward was standing in our bedroom with a pout on his face.

"I don't want to go" He said.

"I don't want you to go either." I told him as I turned around and he unzipped my dress. I dropped it and stepped out of it before walking into the closet and pulling on some pyjamas. When I walked back out he was sitting on the bed beside his duffel bag and his garment bag pouting. "Don't pout" I told him straddling his lap.

"But I want to stay home and cuddle with you." He said kissing me.

"Don't tempt me." I told him before kissing him again. "But I don't think you're evil siblings or mine will allow that to happen. Plus Angela wants us to have a girlie sleepover because I skipped out on the other night."

"I'll happily participate in a pillow fight." He stated and I giggled. "Don't make me go."

"Hey don't blame me I didn't come up with the stupid tradition." I said "I want you to be here so we can cuddle too. I hate sleeping without you." I told him snuggling against his chest.

"Stupid tradition." He muttered kissing the top of my head and wrapping his arms around me.

"I know but it's only one night and then tomorrow we'll be married." I told him leaning back. I looked up and saw he was smiling. "You ready to get stuck with me for the rest of your life?"

"I can't wait" He said leaning in and kissing me. "I feel like I've been waiting a century to marry you Ms. Swan."

"Aren't you dramatic?" I teased before kissing him. "Come on, I'll walk you out." I told him, grabbing his suit bag and he groaned while picking up his duffel bag for tonight. "I know" I told him as I lead him down the stairs. Angela, Alice, Leah, Rosalie and Seth's girlfriend Claire were all sitting in the living room with blankets and stuff.

Edward's parents had decided they were in charge of all the children until the wedding was over. I had to marvel at them, that was a lot kids but they thrived on it apparently.

"Are you still here?" Alice asked her brother and he glared at her as I pushed him towards the door.

"Just remember who's chips you're eating Pixie!" He yelled over his shoulder as I pushed him onto the front porch.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him teasingly.

"You might, I've got this thing I've got to do though." He said smiling as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Very funny" I told him before kissing him again. "I'll miss you" I told him

"I'll miss you more." He told me.

"Gag me with a spoon you two!" Angela screamed from inside.

"Yeah get out of here Edward" Alice added.

"Do they forget this is our house, we could kick them out?" he suggested.

"You want to get in the way of those two?" I asked him.

"Good point" He said.

"One more sleep until we're married" I told him kissing him.

"I'm counting down the minutes." He said. "Hmm"

"What?"

"The next time I'll get to kiss you'll be Bella Cullen. This is my last kiss with the famous Bella Swan."

"Well then make it a good one." I told him. I hung his garment bag on the front door before he pulled me to him. He cupped my chin with his hand and looked into my eyes in a way that reminded me of our very first kiss. I then closed the gap between us crushing my lips against his.

His tongue opened my mouth and I moaned as he lifted me up and my leg wrapped around his waist. I weaved my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to me.

As this was going on, Emmett pulled up out front. He had gone home to get his stuff and said he would drive Edward up seeing as he hadn't drunk tonight. The rest of the guys were probably at the cabin by now. He honked the horn and Edward sighed pulling away from me.

"Good enough?" I asked him and he nodded. "I love you Baby." I told him kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." He said putting me back on my feet. "'Till tomorrow Isabella." He said with a wink before picking up his bags and walking of the porch.

"I'll be the one in white." I called after him and he turned and smiled at me as he climbed into Emmett's car. The next time I saw him would be our wedding.

I eventually went back inside still swooning over Edward. The girls had sodas out on the table so I picked one up and threw myself down on the arm chair in the living room.

"Swoon much?" Rosalie asked me.

It was weird but actually normal having her here if that makes sense. It was weird after everything that happened over the past year but right in that for a long time Rosalie was one of my best friends. We had talked out a lot of our problems and Rosalie had done a lot of grovelling with Edward.

It was going to take awhile but I wanted her back as a friend, not the crazy bitch she had been for the past two years but the Rosalie who broke into my apartment to get a spoon for ice cream and got me out of bad dates.

"What can I say he's swoon worthy" I said with a shrug hugging myself. I was ridiculously in love with my future husband and I was going to swoon all I wanted.

"I hope it lasts." Claire said and I shrugged.

"Why are you not still swooning over Seth?" I asked her curiously.

"Sometimes, but I don't know. We work together all day dealing with sick animals and then sometimes he just doesn't shut off from vet mode. One night we sat up and discussed several operations we were doing the next day and I was kind of like 'why aren't we having sex?'" She stated and Alice nodded.

"That happened with me and Jasper when we were setting up our businesses." She explained. "If he wasn't helping me with something at the store, I was helping him with something at his office; you know trying to make it nice for the patients. And we would sit up and talk about business all the time. This went on for a good four years." Alice said.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah why do you think I had Blake and Landon so far apart? I only ever wanted kids two years apart. Landon was five when Blake was born." She said. "Which is why I'm trying again now, because I don't want my kids too far apart in age. Like at this stage any baby I have now is going to be almost eight years younger than Landon. So I'll have one kid in his second year of college and another starting middle school."

"Yeah but you don't want to have kids too close either." Rosalie said. "I love my three but seriously we should have held off. I can't believe we were actually trying to get pregnant so soon after Parker was born. It's just we didn't think it would work so fast. But yeah the twins are great, but still I wish I kind of had more time to just enjoy Parker. I only really had him when he was a tiny baby, by the time he was sitting up and doing things I was pregnant again, throwing up, cranky and then the doctor told me I shouldn't be picking him up... I felt so guilty."

"I can only imagine." Angela said.

"What are you on about?" I asked her. "Do you even know what a condom is? I feel like every time Ben looks at you you're pregnant." I told her. "Seriously do I need to have the safe sex talk with you again?"

"Have you seen Ben?" she asked me.

"Yeah which is why I'm confused." I teased her and she threw a pillow at me.

"As I was saying, I'm on both sides of it really. Abby was four when Mark was born and now she'll be almost seven by the time this little makes their appearance. I'm happy to be having another one but I wish they were closer together. But also in saying that I loved every second of Abby as a toddler, just getting to know her. I love my little boy but Abby's just..."

"Deranged?" I asked and she glared at me. "No I get it. Abby is in a way the basis for the relationships you have in life. Having the baby influenced your relationship with Ben, your parents, his parents, me even. Like I doubt we would be this close if it wasn't for the fact that I helped you when Abby was born." I told her and she nodded. "Do you think it would ever be cool to just have Mark like that?"

"Just for a couple of years and find out every little thing about him?" Angela asked and I nodded. "Yeah but you know you just have to learn that when you have more than one baby you have to change the way you parent and make up a different way to get to know your baby."

"What about you Leah?" Rosalie asked her.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about having another one." She said. "Like before I broke up with Sam we were talking about it, but I don't know. I don't want to jump into anything. Emma is beginning to question it though. She told me I either have to have a baby or I have to make Uncle Seth or Aunty Bella get one." She said before looking at me and Claire. Claire blushed while I shrugged.

"You never know, one could be cooking as we speak." I said.

"WHAT?" Alice asked sitting up properly.

"Well my birth control ran out" I said.

"And you're starting to try like straight away?" Angela asked me.

"Yeah, in a way we've kind already started. We haven't said anything because we always said we would wait until after we were married. But when I was at the gynie the other week she said I was due the next one because the last one was about to become ineffective." I shrugged.

"And what does Edward think about it?" Alice asked me.

"He didn't want me to get the last one. I got it though because all the wedding prep and planning for the business I didn't want trying for a baby on top of it you know?" I asked and she nodded.

"So are you excited?" Leah asked me.

"For what?" I asked her.

"Bella you could be pregnant."

"I'm trying not to get ahead of myself." I told her.

"But why not?" Claire asked me.

"Because Edward and I have been planning on doing this for so long, and I know that it might take a little bit of time so we're being realistic." I stated.

"Yeah right" Angela said. "You're already picking out which room will be the nursery."

"Angela I picked that out the day we moved in here." I told her. "No I'm being level headed about this. I'm focusing on the fact that I'm marrying the love of my life tomorrow and then my business will open next month and by then I'll start thinking about it. It's going to take that long for it to be detectable so what's the point in worrying?" I asked.

"You're right" Rosalie said. "Just enjoy the experiences you're about to have."

"Yeah you're only ever getting married once because no way am I going through this shit for you again." Angela stated.

"Plus I'm pretty sure if it came to it Emma would pick Edward over you."

I just love my friends.

It was just after two in the morning when we decided we really needed to go to bed. We had a long day tomorrow. As I lay down though I got really excited, almost like a kid on Christmas morning. This was my last night as Isabella Swan.

Tomorrow I would Isabella Cullen.

_Bella Cullen. _

I like that.

_Mrs. Cullen._

I was going to be a 'Mrs', I was going to be his wife. The next time we would be in this bed we would be husband and wife.

_Mrs. Edward Cullen_

I really liked that. Tomorrow I was officially his for the rest of our lives, and he would officially be mine. Lincoln and Millie nestled down at my feet and even though I knew I shouldn't I cradled my stomach for a second before grabbing Edward's pillow and hugging it to me.

Tomorrow was the start of everything.

**Going to the chapel and we're going get married... When I was writing this that song was playing over and over in my head. Lol.**

**The title for this chapter, and it's corresponding line in the chapter come from my Grandmother. When I was a kid and I would say things like 'Mam say's we're suppose to take off our shoes inside' she would always respond "You're supposed to eat more fruit and veg but you don't do that either" I think she was the one who thought me the art of being sarcastic. **

**I'm so excited for you to read the wedding, gah! Did you all have a lovely Christmas? I hope so! My was wonderful.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 34 – Edward  
Our Wedding Day

I woke up at 06:30

I don't know why.

I had only gotten to bed at 01:30, five hours wasn't enough sleep to go on. Especially not today. I lay looking up at the ceiling. I tried counting in my head, I tried counting out loud, but nothing was working.

I was lying here alone in the exact same bed I had lost my virginity in. I had some great memories in this room. One being that I lost my virginity and another that this is the room Bella and I spent the night together in when we had gotten engaged.

And here I was on my wedding day.

Awake.

At 06:30 in the morning.

Rolling over with a groan I decided to just get up. I had brought my running stuff with me and decided to go for a run. Maybe afterwards I would be tired enough to go asleep for another hour.

I got dressed and pulled on my sneakers before heading downstairs. Alice stood by the door and was guiding people in who were holding flowers.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her curiously as I walked into the kitchen. There were people about twenty people crammed into the kitchen prepping food. How long was that going to take?

"Why are you up?" she asked me following me into the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep" I told her grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before moving to get out of the peoples way.

"Nerves?" she asked me leaning against the counter.

"Excitement." I told her. "I'm like a little kid wanting to get up on Christmas Day, I figured I just go for a run, work off some of that energy then come back and take a nap." I told her. "So again why are you here so early?" I asked her.

"I'm making sure everything is ready so I could go back and give your bride a status report." Alice said and I smiled at the mention of Bella. "You are so cute." She said pinching my cheek.

"Stop" I told her shaking my head. "So how was Bella last night?" I asked her.

"All swoony and bright eyed after your smooch on the porch." She said. "How was your night?" she asked me.

"Pretty tame. We drank beer and played cards. Your husband almost lost Landon's college fund." I told her and she rolled her eyes. "He's got the worst poker face in the world." I stated.

"I know right?" she asked. "So how long are you going to run for?" she asked me.

"There's a trail, generally takes me an hour to hour and a half. What time is Bella getting here at?" I asked her.

"Well she's getting her hair done at your place as well as her makeup and stuff... then we're doing the photographs up here, but I didn't want her getting her dress wrinkled in the car, so she has to get dressed up here." Alice said. "Um so she should be here around eleven. The ceremony is at one." She said. "So basically when we're moving her in and out you're all going to be kept very busy. Like if we're out the front, you can bet your ass you'll be out back."

"I'm not going to try and see her. I know if I do I'm risking the ability to ever father children." I told her and Alice smirked. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing" Alice said.

"You've got a weird smile on your face." I told her.

"No I haven't, go for your run." She said patting my back. I shook my head at my weird older sister and walked out of the house. I stretched at the bottom of the trail before beginning to run. I thought back to what had caused Alice to start her creepy 'I know something you don't know' smile.

'_The ability to ever father children'_

I stopped in my tracks.

What?

Turning around straight away I sprinted back to the house, I didn't care if I was pushing myself too hard but I needed to know if I was just over thinking this. I quickly found Alice ordering Jasper and Emmett around.

"Alice?" I asked and she turned around. "Follow me" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs.

"Edward I have to..."

"Now!" I said and I pushed her into one of the rooms and shut the door. "Are you serious?" I asked her.

"About what?" she asked me.

"Is Bella pregnant?" I asked her.

"Oh she's going to kill me."

"Why? Is she pregnant?" I asked I really needed to know.

"Edward I'm not supposed to say anything. She's not even sure herself she just made a comment about how her shot was up in the last two weeks and you guys have been having sex so it's possible that she could be pregnant but I wasn't supposed to say anything and in fairness I didn't you made me because you said what you did an-..."

"So my future wife thinks she's having my baby?" I asked.

"Well it's not like she's had any symptoms it could just be possible." Alice said. "Edward don't bug her about this, these things take time. Even if she was..." She began when I took off out of the closet. "Where the hell are you going?" she asked me.

"I'll be back later." I called over my shoulder. I grabbed Emmett's car keys and ran out of the house. Alice running after me but by the time she caught up I was pulled out of the driveway. Before I could stop myself I was driving in the direction of Seattle. My phone started ringing but I ignored it as I made the hour long journey back to our house. By the time I got I could see Angela standing on the porch looking ready to kill me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me as I walked up.

"I just needed to talk to her."

"Edward she doesn't know you've gone AWOL. Alice called me." Angela said and I shook my head. "What is this going to accomplish? Even if she is pregnant. Why can't you talk about this later?" she asked me.

"Because I want to know why she didn't tell me."

"You knew her shot was up." Angela said.

"Angela just let me talk to her."

"Edward it's not worth it. Talk about this later." Angela said and I shook my head.

"What is going on...?" Bella asked appearing in the doorway. "Why are you here? Baby is everything okay?" she asked.

"How come my sister knows before I do?" I asked her and she looked confused.

"Alice is a fucking blabbermouth and when I get my hands on her she is a dead woman." Angela muttered and Bella looked between us for an answer.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella asked me. "Wait." She said before going pale. "I'm going to kill her." Bella said covering her eyes.

"Again why did Alice know before me?" I asked.

"Baby come here." Bella said taking my hand and pulling me inside the house. "Come into your office. My dress is hanging up in our room." She said pulling down the hallway. As we walked past my Mother and Renee watched us looking very confused. Angela was on her phone at barking at who I presumed was Alice or possibly Ben knowing he would get the brunt of it from Angela.

Once we were there I shoot the door behind us.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Because I only realised it last night and we really didn't get a chance to talk and... I didn't think your sister would blab, what happened to girl power!" She exclaimed. "Baby you know if I really thought I was pregnant I would tell you." She said. "I'm the one always telling you, we've got to be realistic and here I am causing all this crap. I shouldn't have said anything but they were all gabbing on about babies and I just wanted to gab too." She said looking down. "I'm so sorry."

"I think I might have over reacted." I told her and she shook her head.

"No, you thought I had essentially announced to your sister that I was pregnant." Bella said and I could see tears in her eyes. "Me and my big mouth" She said as I walked towards and wrapped my arms around her.

"Shhh" I murmured kissing the top of her head. "It's okay Baby." I added as she cried against me.

"I never should have... it was such a stupid little thought..." She began when I stopped her.

"Baby no" I said pulling back and looking into her eyes. "This is what we've wanted for so long, neither of us want to be realistic about it, we just want it to happen and I love that. It's just... I wasn't mad Bella." I told her. "I wasn't mad that you may or may not have told Alice before me, sure a little upset but I would get over that. It was more wanting to make sure you were okay and that if there was a baby that it was okay."

"Okay" She said nodding as I hugged her to me again. "I'm..."

"No apologising, you said something you shouldn't have and I over reacted. It's done Love." I told her kissing the top her head.

"Okay"

"I love you" I told her.

"I love you too." She murmured. "You better get going though" She said and I nodded. "Screw tradition huh?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Can you really blame me?" I asked her.

"I'm glad you did." She said leaning in and kissing me. "I'll see you later." She said.

"I'll be the guy with the biggest smile on my face; I shouldn't be hard to spot." I told her kissing her again before we walked out of the room.

"Edward?" my Mom called from down the hall.

"I gotta get going Mom." I called back not wanting to face her inquiries right now.

"It will just be a minute." She said. I squeezed Bella's hand before walking down to one of the spare rooms that Mom and Renee had commandeered.

I walked in and they shut the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Mom asked me while Renee crossed her arms and looked at me expectantly.

"Just a misunderstanding Mom. Bella and I have it cleared up though, don't worry." I told her.

"What was the misunderstanding about?" Renee asked.

"Nothing. I took something Alice said the wrong way." I said. "Look I need to get back to the cabin, so if you'll excuse me." I said and neither of them looked pleased. I knew they were going to grill Bella, but she was able to hold her own against these two.

I got back into the car and drove back to the cabin. I was annoyed at Alice but also at myself for over reacting to be quite honest. I pushed it out of my head. I wasn't going to let this little slip up mess up my day.

By the time I got back to the cabin I had relaxed a little bit, I brushed past my sister as she tried to apologise to me and went for a shower. While in the bathroom I shaved my face, taking care to not accidentally cut my face.

I looked down at my watch and saw it was just after eleven. I knew the girls would be or were almost here. I looked out the window and saw the cars approach. Deciding they would want the bigger bedroom, I grabbed my suit bag and my duffel and moved down the hallway to where Jasper had slept.

Jasper and Alice were sitting on the bed.

"I'm just putting my stuff in here" I said and Jasper nodded. He looked pissed off while Alice looked embarrassed. She quickly got up and left.

"You guys need to put your suits on by twelve; all the groomsmen and kids are getting their photos taken first with you." She called over her shoulder and Jasper grumbled under his breath.

"Everything okay?" I asked him as I grabbed the hairbrush Bella had gotten me so I could attempt to flatten this mess.

"I told her she really had to stop interfering with people. Seriously I can't believe she did that." Jasper said.

"Don't talk about it." I told him. "I just want to focus on getting married to the love of my life, not that my sister just can't keep her mouth shut." I said managing to get my hair to behave a little bit.

"I love her and all but sometimes..." Jasper said and I nodded.

"I know but today is not Alice's Day, its Bella's. So let's forget about it."

"It's your day too Man. You ready?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I can't wait" I told him "And then two weeks off the coast of Brazil away from you people." I added making him chuckle. Emmett knocked on the door before coming in.

"It's a party, where's Ben?" Emmett said coming into the room holding his suit bag. Alice must have sent him down here.

"Helping getting his kids ready" Jasper said. "Esme is taking care of my two and Renee and Phil and chipping in with your three because Lord help you if they spit up on your suit." Jasper warned him.

"That is true." He said. "So are we supposed to be getting dressed? Because you know the early birds are arriving already?"

"Are you serious?" I asked. "People are arriving already? Why not just bring a sleeping bag and camp out the night before." I said and Jasper chuckled. "Seriously Bella's barely inside the house and people are here. Okay, Emmett you get dressed, go find Seth and move them out to the patio area. Away from the gazebo but not near the actual seats. Jasper you go with him." I said and they grabbed their suits and started getting ready. "Jazz do you have the rings?" I asked him.

"Yes I do" He said.

"Do you have your vows Bro?" Emmett asked me and I nodded. I grabbed them from my duffel bag and slipped them into the pocket of my suit jacket. "Let's do this" He said. Him and Jasper quickly dressed and headed downstairs to find Seth and Ben. While left by myself I grabbed my suit and pulled it on.

There was a knock on the door, I opened it and found my father standing on the other side. I was just buttoning my cuffs when he came in.

"How's everything downstairs?" I asked him.

"Fine, the boys are handling it pretty well plus your future in laws and your mother are mingling." He said. "Your Mom mentioned a bit of drama though and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He said.

"It's fine" I said. "Just a misunderstanding that could have been avoided if people learnt to keep their mouths shut but of course when doesn't anybody listen to me." I added as he took the sleeve out of my hand and put the cufflinks on for me. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said. "You frightened the crap out of your sister this morning when you went AWOL." He said.

"Well she frightened the crap out of me telling me my future wife was pregnant." I said.

"What?"

"Oh I thought Mom would have told you the details."

"No. Bella's pregnant?" he asked me.

"No" I said "But Alice said something that made me think she was. And I would be happy if she was don't get me wrong I love her and we want a baby but I was kinda upset that Alice knew before I did."

"So what's the deal?" Dad asked picking up my other arm and fixing on the other cufflink.

"Turns out Bella was just telling the girls we've essentially started trying for a baby because her shot was two weeks so there was a possibility she might be pregnant. She's been so patient with me you know? All she wants is to be my wife and have our child and I practically tortured her by waiting to propose so long and when everyone else was gabbing about having babies she just wanted to join in. Like if you think about it the only person she ever hangs out who doesn't have kids is Claire but she and Seth are talking about marriage and stuff now so you never know." I said and Dad nodded.

"Well at least you went and talked to Bella about it, instead of going into this already upset." He said.

"That was my reasoning aswell." I said.

"Your sister also knows better not to be gossiping." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks Dad." I said and he hugged me. I put my waist coat on before grabbing my jacket and putting it on. Dad stood behind me in the mirror and dusted off my shoulders.

"A chip off the old block Son." He said and I smiled looking down. "You're going to be great."

"I know we are" I said looking down and adjusting my suit again.

"And just a tip for your vows" Dad said.

"Yeah?" I asked him turning around and grabbing my boutonnière and pinning it on my suit.

"Just look at her, don't pay attention to anyone else. We're not there; it's just the two of you." Dad said and I nodded.

We hugged and I went downstairs to get my photo taken with everybody.

Before I could even realise it I was walking down to lake where the ceremony was set up. The sun beat down on the set up, but a slight breeze came through making it easier to stand there.

I greeted some people briefly but I didn't want to talk now. I wanted to get married. I wanted to be her husband.

My palms were sweating. Seth was helping the little kids show people to their seats and Jasper was talking to the judge. My eyes were trained at the end of the aisle.

Almost there.

I felt a clamp down on my shoulder.

"Deep breaths little Brother, you look ready to faint." Emmett said and I nodded. He then noticed Rosalie coming in with the twins and went to help her get situated. Ben came up beside me and was trying to calm me down but it was not working.

I glanced down at my watch.

12:57

"She's almost here" Ben said and I nodded.

"Can you all take your seats?" the judge asked and I took a deep breath. He shot me a smile and as everybody sit down.

Taking their sweet ass time in my opinion. Seriously I'm trying to get married here and you've decided to seat yourself in slow motion? What is wrong with people?

Jasper, Ben and Emmett stood to my side as finally everybody took their damn seats.

The music started up and Leah walked out before Alice followed and Angela. We had decided that only Abbey and Landon would walk in the bridal procession because they were the oldest and most likely to do what they were told.

There was awwing as the two little ones walked down the aisle, Landon holding escorted Abbey down like a little gentleman. I winked at them as they reached the top of the aisle and Landon stood against his father. Abbey went and stood beside her mother and gave me a big smile. I smile back as everybody stood up.

My attention then turned back to the opposite end of the short aisle. The music changed and then my heart fell out of my ass.

Standing at the end of the aisle was the most beautiful woman in the world and she was about to be mine. She stood with her Dad with the biggest smile on her face that I'm sure I was reflecting back.

Her hair was down her back curly; her dress was strapless but came out at the bottom. I was in awe of her.

She walked towards me and I had to keep myself planted in one spot to stop me from running over to her. Her father smiled at her as he walked her down the aisle.

Once they reached the end Charlie placed Bella's hand in mine and kissed her cheek. He then let go and patted my arm before we turned to the judge.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Edward Antony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. Before we begin I must ask who gives this woman to this man?" the judge asked and Charlie cleared his throat.

"Her mother, her step-parents and I do" Charlie said and Bella smiled at her father. Charlie gave our hands one more squeeze before going and sitting down beside Sue. She and Renee were holding hands and I thought it was nice that they could be like that for Bella's sake.

She squeezed my hand and I smiled we were really doing this. She was becoming my wife.

Right now, like now.

"Now we're going to keep this pretty much to the point. The couple has asked me that I keep this brief. I must ask you both. Do you both choose to come here and be joined together by your own free will?"

"Yes" I said.

"Yes" Bella said looking at me, not at the judge.

"Do you know of any reason why you two should not be married?"

"No"

"No"

"And I pose to your witnesses does anyone here know a reason why these two should not be wed?" The judge asked. All was quiet and he smiled. "Always a tense moment." He teased and everyone laughed. "Now the couple has chosen to say their own vows. Edward" He said to me and I nodded.

I squeezed her hand in mine and looked straight at her. I took my Dad's advice and ignored all those around me.

"You know how much I love you" I told her and she smiled. "But I do plan on showing you for the rest of my life what you mean to me. From the first time you smiled at me I was gone. I... I didn't know why, but it soon hit me that I was ridiculously in love with you. I may not think a lot of myself, b-but..." I began trying to stop myself from crying, but when her eyes filled with tears I knew I was a goner. "Sorry" I said and she squeezed my hands. "B-but I will spend every day attempting to prove that you were right for picking me. I love you so much, you're my best friend and the first person who ever really understood me. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, making the life we planned." I told her before reaching forward and wiping the tears from her eyes causing her to giggle.

"Thanks" She said. "My turn?" she asked the judge who nodded. "Okay, I spent a ridiculous amount of time worrying about how I was going to say everything I wanted to. But after thinking about I realised it was impossible. So I'm just going to tell you I love you so much and that you have made me the happiest I've ever been. For the first time I can be me and know that I am loved for it. You always think that I saved you Baby but you're the one who saved me. I can't wait to do everything we planned and all the while I get to love you, which is the best thing I ever did and I plan on doing it for the rest of my life."

"Beautiful" The judge said before clearing his throat. "Who has the rings?"

"I do" Jasper said handing me Bella's ring and her mine.

"Thank you" The judge said. "Edward Antony Cullen do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I said.

"Okay then, repeat after me and place this ring on Isabella's finger. I Edward, give you Isabella, this ring as a symbol of my eternal commitment to you."

"I Edward, give you Isabella, this ring as a symbol of my eternal commitment to you." I said sliding the ring up Bella's ring finger.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Antony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" The judge asked her.

"I do" Bella said and holy crap I don't I ever heard a more beautiful sound that those two words coming out of her mouth in my whole life.

"Repeat after me and place this ring on Edward's finger. I Isabella, give you Edward, this ring as a symbol of my eternal commitment to you."

"I Isabella, give you Edward, this ring as a symbol of my eternal commitment to you." Bella said sliding the ring up my finger. It was the first time I had ever worn jewellery besides from a watch and I have to say I was loving it already.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Washington I now pronounce husband and wife. Edward you may kiss the bride." The judge stated and I took the final step to bring me right in front of _my wife!_ Before cupping her chin in my hand and brushing my lips against hers. She responded bringing her hands to back of my neck, her flowers sort of hitting me in the back of the head but I didn't care. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

I pulled back and I knew we both had ridiculously wide smiles on our faces. I took her hand in mine as we walked back down the aisle. Once we were away from the ceremony for a bit I pulled her close to me.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." I told her kissing her again.

She smiled against my lips before pulling back.

"I really love that." She said and I nodded. "I love you so much" She said kissing me again.

"You look beautiful" I told her.

"You like?" she asked looking at her dress.

"Perfect" I told her before bringing her lips back to mine and kissing her again. More hungrily this time. She dropped her bouquet on the ground and twisted her fingers into my hair. Our tongues met and she moaned against my mouth.

"Okay we get it's your day and all but you're gonna have two whole weeks to do that." Angela's voice interrupted us and Bella mumbled something that sounded like jamming her foot up Angela's ass. "Come on you two, it's time to get all the pretty pictures taken." She teased and Bella smiled straightening out her dress. I picked up her bouquet and dusted it off and handed it to her.

We then went down to where the photographer was standing and began taking photos of every combination known to man. Bella and I with my parents, Bella and I with my parents and my siblings. Bella with just my siblings, both of us with the bridal party. Then onto Bella's family. Both Renee and Charlie wanted pictures with Bella with their partners but she wanted one with all the four of them and me in it. Then all her step siblings and half siblings. Then me with the bridesmaids, then Bella with the groomsmen. And both of us with all the kids.

My face was sore at the end of it with all the smiling we did but I knew that it would be worth it as long as everybody got a shot they were happy with.

We then went up to the house where the reception had started. Bella and I hung back inside while everyone else headed out because we had to make an entrance.

I wrapped my arm around of her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe this is real." She said and I smiled.

"Believe it Wifey" I teased.

"Wifey?" she asked.

"You get 'Hubward' and I don't get 'Wifey'?" I asked her.

"Is that your way of telling me I get to keep 'Hubward'?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you want Love" I told her pressing my lips to hers.

"Aw I love you Hubward" She said. "Have I told you how sexy you look in that suit?" she asked me when she pulled away and I shook my head. "Very sexy" She said and I laughed.

"Thank you" I said kissing her. "And as much as I love this dress I can't wait to see the little outfit we picked out a couple of weeks ago." I told her and she winked at me.

"You'll see it." She told me kissing my cheek.

"You guys ready?" Alice asked us peeking through the door and Bella nodded. Alice looked like she wanted to say something else but didn't. Good choice in my opinion. "When you're ready." She said before heading back outside.

"Did you talk to her when you guys were getting ready?" I asked Bella.

"I yelled at her. I don't want to deal with it today Babe. This is just about you and me, not Alice." She said and I nodded kissing her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too." I told her before we walked into the big gazebo. I had to admit Alice had done an amazing job on this place.

"Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen" The DJ announced and I smiled as I led her onto the dance floor. Normally I had a rule against dancing in public but Bella was very good at convincing me of things if you hadn't noticed and that was how I found myself twirling my new _wife_ around the dance floor to the what was by now our song 'Come Away With Me' by Norah Jones.

It was slow but perfect as we did little more than sway around the dance floor. She rested her head on my chest.

I knew I should be embarrassed, here I was dancing in front of almost everyone I knew but I couldn't bring myself to care about that. I had the most important person in the world in my arms and she was my wife. As the song finished everyone clapped and we walked over to our table.

The DJ played some music in the back ground before calling up the best man, the maid of honour and the bride's father to make some speeches on our behalf.

We sat there while Jasper escorted Angela up to the microphone and Charlie followed behind them. When Bella had asked Charlie to make a speech he wasn't very for the idea, but she eventually talked him down into doing it.

"One... two" Jasper said testing the microphone. "That's works" He said and everybody smiled. "Well for those of you who don't know my name is Jasper Whitlock, I'm Edward's brother in law and the best man today. Standing beside me is the lovely yet terrifying Angela Cheney" Angela smiled sweetly at her introduction "And this gentleman here is Bella's father Charlie. Now I understand that in my role as best man I'm suppose to embarrass Edward with some saucy details from the bachelor party or something. I wish I could" Jasper said and everyone laughed.

I looked around and saw Emmett looking up at Jasper smiling. I knew he wanted to be the one up there but Jasper had been a better big brother to me than Emmett ever had. Sure Emmett and I were friends again but it was Jasper who I called when I needed help with the proposal, Jasper who I went to with my worries and Ben was a close second.

"No really I wish I could, but there are no saucy details. Believe me we tried to make them by bringing him to a strip club but there was a power outage all of a sudden and when we looked up Edward was gone. When I inquired at the front over whether they had seen Edward, they said 'oh the guy you walked in with? He snuck out with the brunette who paid be $20 dollars to flip the switch'. Well played Mrs. Cullen well played." Jasper said and Bella kissed my cheek. "So I don't really have embarrassing stories to tell about Edward, don't worry though if you get Esme or Carlisle liquored up enough they'll tell you all sorts of shit." Jasper said. "But I can tell you this, Edward you're at you best when you're with this woman and some advice from a veteran of marriage, happy wife, happy life" Jasper said and I chuckled. "To the bride and groom." He said holding up his drink in a toast.

"Move our Whitlock; you said you were going to be quick. I've got stuff to say and a slide show of naked baby pictures to show." Angela said and Bella groaned. "Just kidding. Renee's going to do that later. But un-like Jasper here I've got a couple of anecdotes that are going to make Bella's and possibly her father's skin crawl. Sorry Charlie."

"Kill me now?" Bella asked.

"Before we consummate the marriage? That won't work I won't be entitled to your stuff." I told her and she giggled. "Think logically Love." I told her kissing her.

"As I was saying" Angela said. "I met Bella of an Autumn day in the park. We were two and she stole my doll. She maintains I stole her doll but she's always been one to twist semantics. Over the years those she's been my best friend, even when she moved with her Mom she was always my best friend and we always dreamed over living in a house made of cheese. We did live together once and I know I joke and stuff but without Bella I don't know how I would have gotten through one of the hardest times in my life. When we were supposed to be out partying and pulling all nighters before finals Bella was changing my new-borns diapers and running around getting assignments off teachers if my husband or I missed class due to a colicky Baby." Angela said and Bella smiled wiping her eyes. "You're my best friend and I really don't know what I would do without you. Edward I have you warned if you do anything to hurt her you'll have to deal with me, never mind the father in law with the gun it's me you're gonna be dealing with. But I love you guys and I wish you the world of happiness."

After that Angela walked over and hugged Bella while I stood up and pulled Jasper into a hug.

Once we all sat down Charlie approached the microphone and tapped it before clearing his throat.

"So I'm the father of the bride." Charlie said and Bella smiled at her father. "I can't say I never thought I'd be doing this but I was still holding hope that you join the convent Kiddo. I suppose if you have to go the traditional route you did do good in picking a guy. But Edward my threat to you is if you hurt her you'll have to deal with Angela twice." He said and everyone laughed. "It's weird you know, people always tell you being a father changes everything, but I never thought much of it until I met you Baby Girl. You're the best thing I ever did and I just loved watching you grow from that tiny baby to beautiful woman sitting in front of me. He'll be a good husband, but don't you forget I had you first right? And you're always my girl." He said and Bella smiled wiping her eyes. She jumped up and hugged her father.

"And with that I think it's time for the father's dance with the bride." The DJ announced before beginning their song which was 'Cheer Up Charlie' from the original 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' movie. When Bella was a kid her Grandma used to get her to sing this to her Dad whenever he had to bring her back to her Mom.

When the song was over she kissed her Dad's cheek and he walked her over to our table. He clapped me on the shoulder before sitting down beside Sue. I kissed Bella's cheek and wiped her happy tears away.

Everything went by way too fast for something that took months to plan. But I was rather excited to get going now. I looked at her in her beautiful dress and just wanted her in all ways possible. The way she was looking at me I knew she wanted it too.

Because of the way our flights worked we were staying at our house tonight before flying out tomorrow. Our first night as man and wife was going to be spent in our home, I liked that.

We soon did the traditional stuff like her throwing her bouquet and me throwing the garter. Talk about embarrassing going for that in front of her father while Emmett, Ben, Seth and Demetri led the cat calls. As pay back I made sure to fire it at Seth's face before whispering to Claire that if she stood beside Alice and Angela they would make sure she caught the bouquet.

Oh the look on that boy's face when he saw the flowers in her hands. I decided to leave Demetri alone seeing as I got him put in the dog house. Although he and Leah seemed pretty caught up in the romance of a wedding much to my cousin's disgust. At least she didn't make a scene, Tanya was known for that as much as her inability to find a dress that fitted.

Soon Bella and I were running to the car that would bring us home through the rows of our guests throwing rice at us. I'm pretty sure Seth was the one who pelted me in the back of the head with it as I opened the backdoor of the car to Bella. Once she was inside I waved to everyone before climbing inside and slamming the door behind us.

The second the door was shut Bella pulled me towards her and kissed me hungrily. The limo driver began the trip home while Bella and I made out heavily in the back of the car.

"I can't wait to get you home." I told her.

"Then don't" She said reaching for the top of my pants.

"No Love" I told her taking her hand away. "Not for our first time married." I told her and she nodded before kissing me again. "I want to make this special. I love you so much"

"I love you too." She said kissing me hungrily again. "But surely we can have a little fun Husband?"

"What did you have in mind Mrs. Cullen?" I asked her and her hand made its way into my boxers.

By the time we got home I was more than ready to have her, her teasing hands having worked me up. I got out of the limo and pulled her out behind me before we ran up to steps of our porch. She reached in my pocket and got the keys to unlock the door. Once she was done I picked her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold kissing her as I did.

"Welcome Home Mrs. Cullen." I told her.

"Oh my God we're married." She said squealing as I kicked the front door shut behind me and carrying her upstairs. "I can walk you know." She told me.

"Nope." I said. I carried her to our bedroom and kissed her before setting her down on her feet.

"I'll be just a minute, unzip me Baby?" she asked and I nodded before unzipping her dressed. She then walked to the bathroom. I took off my suit and hung it up in the closet before laying down on the bed in just my boxers. I looked at the ring on my left hand. I loved it, as I was admiring it the bathroom door opened revealing Bella in the sexiest corset and panties I had ever seen in my life. "Like what you see?" she asked and I nodded.

She walked over to the bed before I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her face down to mine so I could kiss her.

"So sexy" I told her and she smiled climbing onto the bed and straddling me.

"Mine" She said running her hands over my body.

"All yours" I told her as she pushed me so I was on back and she was on top of me. Deciding I wanted it different I turned us over so that she was on her back. She leaned up and kissed me pulling down on top of her. "I want you"

"Take me, I'm yours." She whimpered as my lips moved to her neck before along her collar bone and down towards her breasts. With just a nudge from my nose her breasts came spilling out of the corset and made sure to give both of them equal attention.

I reached behind her and quickly undid the hooks of the corset before kissing her and pulling it away from her body. "So beautiful." I murmured against her lips. I pushed away her panties and pushed a finger inside her and saw she was so ready for me. Which was good, because I was so ready for her.

I pushed my boxers and kicked them off my feet before pushing myself into her. She grabbed my shoulders and I took hold of her hips and pushed into her. She moaned as I did, I loved the sounds she made. She was beautiful; she was perfect, an angel and vixen wrapped up in a perfect package, my wife.

Mine.

I crushed my lips against hers as she came violently against me causing me to come inside of her. I stayed kissing her as she milked me. My hands moving into her hair, holding her in place. I was lost in her and I didn't want to be found. Pulling away because I needed to breathe I look into those chocolate brown eyes, still hooded with lust.

"Best day of my life Mrs. Cullen." I told her and she smiled.

"Best day of your life so far." She told me before kissing me.

And I knew she was right.

**Wow that was long! But they got married, I'm so happy I'm crying. Just so you know when they got married 'Come Away with Me' by Norah Jones. It is officially their song.**

**Review please, I would love to hear what you thought of their special day. And not to sound review hungry, but a dream of mine is to get 100 reviews for this chapter because seriously I put a lot of work into it.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:**Living Life

**Summary:**When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating:**M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing:**It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer:**No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 35 – Bella  
Married Life

I looked down at my left hand as the plane landed in Seattle. Edward picked it up and kissed my hand. We were after spending the most magical two weeks of my life in Brazil. We did nothing except, read, laugh and make love every day. It was amazing.

I was just so in love with him, in every way. And I felt completely cherished by my husband.

I still got goose bumps thinking that. Edward was my husband. I was Bella Cullen.

Pinch me I'm dreaming.

He leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Excited to be home?" he asked me as we exiting the plane through the tunnel because of course it was raining. Nothing ruins coming home from a sunny vacation more than seeing a heavy rain cloud over your hometown.

But in a way I was ridiculously happy to be back. While I would miss having my hubby all to myself 24/7, I knew we would have to get back to the real world eventually. Plus I was ready to be his wife, just do every day, normal things but as his wife.

That's what I was most excited about.

"Yes" I said. "I missed my cats." I told him and he laughed as we walked to baggage claim.

"Are you serious?" Edward asked me as we walked over to the baggage carousel. Our cases quickly came out and we quickly left the airport.

"Yeah I'm serious." I said pulling my case behind me. Edward tried to grab it but he already had his and an extra duffel bag.

"You treat them like babies." He told me. Alice and Jasper had dropped his car to the airport using his spare keys so now we just had the task of finding it in the car park.

"They are my babies." I told him. "And you're there Daddy so don't say anything against it. Wait... can I adopt Lincoln?"

"Of for the Love of God" He said as we walked to the car park and tried to find the car.

"Well you adopted her from the pound. If I don't adopt her then I'm just the stepmom." I told him.

"You're nuts" He said leaning and kissing me "If you want to adopt the cat you can." He said and I smiled.

"You love me because I'm crazy right?" I asked him.

"There had to be some reason." He told me teasingly. "And yes your crazy is definitely one of the reasons I love you." He told me kissing.

"Love you"

We're newlyweds we're allowed be sappy.

We eventually found the car and loaded it up before heading back home. I was so excited to see my house. Two weeks was the longest I had ever been away from it, while Rio and the island had been amazing I think Edward and I were ready to get back to some sort of routine.

Especially Edward, he seemed to get more excited about being home as we drove closer.

"So Mrs. Cullen are you ready to get back to work?" he asked me and I smiled at him using my new name. I actually adored it.

"Yeah, the centre is finished and Angela says it looks amazing." Thankfully Baby Cheney number Three was very time considerate and had decided not to be born while Auntie Bella was off on her honeymoon. Ben had been helping Angela out a lot making sure she wasn't too stressed in the last couple of days of her pregnancy "She's done screening with kids and she said we've got about twenty whose parents' are paying in fees already, which is wow and the opening is at the end of this week." I said excitedly.

"On Thursday?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah but the official opening is at twelve. Don't worry about getting the time of work. Angela has already dealt with it and Mr. Volturi is going to be there as well because he's a sponsor." I told him and Edward nodded. "Are you ready to be my trophy husband?" I teased him and he laughed.

"I'm so proud of the whole thing. So if I end up being known as 'Mr. Bella Cullen' I'm okay with that." He said and I smiled at him.

"Good to know" I told him as we pulled up outside the house. "We're home!" I said.

"Uh huh" He said leaning over the console and kissing me. "Now I think we should go inside and get ready for bed." He told me.

"Edward it's four thirty" I told him.

"I know" He said kissing me. "I've had you all to myself for two whole weeks you can't just cut me off cold turkey." He said. "I have to get used to not seeing you all day, everyday again." He said pouting and I sighed.

"That's going to suck" I told him kissing his lips.

We then got out of the car and he made a big to-do of lifting me over the threshold again. He told me he was being thorough, I just had to laugh as he did. Once in the living room he threw me down on the couch before heading back outside to get the bags.

I stood up and went to look through the mail. Before the wedding I had called all my billing accounts and got them to change the name of my accounts so that they said 'Isabella Cullen'. I'm such a dork but I had to say I loved getting mail in my new name. I had done all the paper work so that my name was legally changed to Cullen as soon as I was married.

"Bella what do you have in this bag?" he asked while I split up the stack of mail into two piles on the coffee table.

"Not much, clothes, shoes, the souls of children, a couple of rocks from the beach, toiletries" I told him. Millie suddenly came scampering down the stairs, Lincoln running behind her. Millie immediately jumped into my lap. "Aw, they missed us too." I said kissing my little kitten's head. Lincoln jumped up on the couch beside us and I rubbed her back.

"They missed the belly rubs and the regular feedings" Edward said picking up Lincoln and scratching her belly.

"What can I say? We three ladies know what it's like to have those handsome hands on us." I told him and he rolled his eyes before placing the cat on the couch. He then sat down beside me and picked up his stack of mail.

"Junk, junk, bill, junk, bill, college reunion- no chance in hell,"

"That could be more fun that the high school one." I told him and he gave me a look that said 'No.' "Okay"

"Don't worry I'll just send them a donation so that we're all good if our kids ever want to go to Yale." He said and I laughed. "No that's really how you do it."

"Oh I'm so happy I never went to Ivy League." I told him.

"It's alright" He said with a shrug. I went through my mails picked out my phone bill and some other stuff. "What's that pile?" Edward asked pointing over to the third pile I made.

"I'm going to say wedding cards."

"Wedding cards?" he asked.

"You know for people who weren't there. Angela said that she put all the wedding gifts upstairs, so we have to go through them. Shouldn't take too long." I told him.

"What did we get?" he asked.

"I don't know I haven't been up there yet. Do you want to do that now?" I asked him.

"Sure" He said.

"So how do you want to do it?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we have to send thank you cards." I told him.

"You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding." He said and I shook my head.

"Nope" I said.

"But I wanted to have sex" He whined and I nodded.

"And what did you think I wanted to do? Knit?" I asked him.

"Fine, did you get any interesting mail?"

"I really want keep my first bank statement I got as Cullen." I told him and he smiled kissing me. "Other than that no."

"Right, come on let's sort through this." He said taking my hand and pulling me off the couch, I grabbed the wedding cards and brought them with me. We walked upstairs to my office where Angela told me the presents were. I was expecting just a couple of things, what we got was a whole lot more.

"Holy shit" I said.

The room was covered in a tonne of packages with really fancy wrapping paper. Like seriously I don't think there was an empty surface.

"Right I'm going to get my laptop." Edward said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Spreadsheet, make it easier to remember who gave us what." He said walking out of the office. I managed to clear a path to find the two chairs and began looking at all the boxes. I looked at my desk and saw a post-it note with Esme's writing on it.

_Welcome home guys, so apparently a lot of Carlisle's family in England and Ireland found out about the wedding and wanted to send you guys some stuff, sorry for the over load. Anything you don't want feel free to get rid of, these are not people you'll ever see – Love Esme_

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"Apparently the amount of stuff comes from your Dad's family. Your Mom said anything we don't like we can just get rid of." I told him and he nodded. He looked in a gift bag and quirked his eyebrow. "What?"

"A lot of people sent us cards." He said.

"And?"

"That means money." He said "I remember Alice's wedding. She made out like a bandit and then people sent more after they found out she was pregnant."

"Holy crap." I said. "What about these?" I asked holding up the ones I brought from downstairs.

"Those too." He said taking them out of my hand and putting them in the bag. "I'm thinking we use those to start college funds." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's what Mom and Dad did with their wedding present money." He said.

"But these kids aren't even conceived Edward." I told him.

"Do you really think my parents' haven't begun the process of releasing assets so they can set up trust funds for all their grand kids?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"I had one." He said.

"I feel sick" I said. Edward and I sort of had this unspoken rule where we did not talk about money together. I knew he had, I put whatever pay checks I had gotten since we moved in together into my account and he told me that he was going to set me up with a credit card now that we were married but after that I really didn't want to know. Like seriously he tried to show me a bank statement once and I was just walked away.

"Welcome to the Family." He said kissing my cheek. "So where do you want to start?" he asked.

"Um... the cards I think. Get it over with." I told him and he nodded.

We began ciphering through them. And again I began feeling nauseous if I was being honest. After only opening ten cards we easily had $2000 and we still had what looked like another thirty or so to go.

"This is too generous." I said when I opened a card from Carlisle's cousin and found $300 "I've never even met her."

"Bella this family has way too much money." He told me. "I'm pretty there's about $10, 000 that never gets used and just gets pushed back and forth as gifts constantly. Well from I can see in the few books that I do." He said.

"What?" I asked and he nodded. "That's crazy" I told him "You do realise that's crazy." I told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, believe me which is why I don't spend a lot." He said, making a note of who gave us what on a spread sheet on his computer. "I made a decision a long time ago that I would invest my money instead of wasting it. A lot of my family doesn't work." He said.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"They all live off their trust funds. My parents always said they would rather stick forks in their eyes rather than let us live like that. I always know that if something goes horribly wrong I have money to live off but I much prefer to work."

"So you've never bought anything crazy?" I asked him and he leaned back as if he was thinking.

"One time I bought the love of my life a building on the spur of the moment." He told me and I laughed.

"For yourself?" I asked him. "You're always quick to give me anything but I've never actually seen you spend money on yourself apart from getting a new phone or books" I said with a shrug.

"My car"

"The Volvo?" I asked and he shook his head. "What?" I asked him.

"I always forget about this. I have Aston Martin in storage." He said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I wanted it." He said "But I prefer driving my Volvo."

"I can't believe you have another car and you've never taken me out in it."

"It's in Chicago Love."

"Why didn't you move it here?" I asked him. "Like do you have a lot of stuff in Chicago?"

"No, I sold or moved a lot of it when I came here. It's just the car and the piano." He said.

"You have a piano?" I asked him. "I knew you could play but I didn't think you had your own one."

"Again I forgot" He said with a shrug.

"Why don't you bring them here?" I asked him. "I want to hear you play."

"It's a lot of hassle Love."

"Not really we get shipped and then it's here."

"We have to find a place for it and then we have to get tuned..."

"If you don't want to..." I began when he looked up. "I just I don't know. I don't like this idea of you having this storage unit with your stuff in it. This is your home; you spent your money on that car and on that piano. Why not bring then here where you can enjoy them?" I asked.

"You're right" He said. I stood up off my chair and walked over and sat on his lap. "I'll make a call about it tomorrow okay?" he asked and I nodded. "Come on let's see what's in the rest of these." He told me and I nodded.

We quickly made work of opening the generous cards before moving onto the packages. We got some beautiful crystal from some of Carlisle's family, a lovely vase from one of my Mom's cousin. Esme's brother gave us a stunning china set which I adored and my Dad's sister gave us some vouchers to get hand crafted lawn furniture for the back yard.

The rest of it was stuff you expect. Apparently when a woman gets married she must blend, toast and boil everything, oh and chop, don't forget all the chopping I'm supposed to do. We got six blenders. Four toasters. Three kettles. Seven coffee pots and three sets of Ginsu knives. Oh and the irons, five irons. I could set up a home electronics store from my garage I swear.

We also received four sets of cotton towels, which I actually liked I thought that was a nice one. A lovely set of linens I'm sure we could use in the guest room. Someone bought us a duck feathered duvet with matching pillows.

"What are we supposed to do with all this crap?" Edward asked me. "Like do people not think 'they live together, they might already have a toaster' is that not common sense?" he asked me.

"Well think of this way, we'll never have to buy another toaster. And some of these come from the same set which is good. I think we should keep the top of the line stuff, like there is some really good stuff here and then anything else we give to the homeless shelter." I told him and he nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea. Plus I kinda want to keep one set of the Ginsu knives" He said and I laughed. "What? People are always going on about them."

After another two hours we had split everything up into a pile of keep and donate. We had to get storage boxes for the garage for the stuff we're going to keep in case we ever need spares.

We also got some rather wacky presents.

Someone gave us duck shape coasters. I might just give them to my Mom for Christmas she got a kick out of that sort of thing. Another person gave us a cow shaped tea-pot cosy, and we got an assorted collection of weird umbrella holders.

"Where do people even buy this junk?" Edward asked me as we opened a novelty vase of Betty Boo. He immediately put it in the donate pile.

"I have no idea" I said moving a toaster and coffee maker out of the donate pile.

"Why are you moving that, we're keeping these ones" He said gesturing to our keep pile.

"I'm thinking the break room in the centre." I told him.

"Oh yeah good idea" He said.

"Do you want to take a coffee maker for you office at work?" I asked him.

"I'll take the little one" He said pulling it out.

Looking around the room I smiled.

"I think we're done." I told him and he smiled.

"Thank God" He said kissing my temple. "Wait no" He said picking up a large box off the floor.

"Who's that from?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I can't see a tag" He said "Do you want to open it?" he asked and I nodded pulling the paper apart.

"Oh my God" I said in shock when I saw what was wrapped up. Apparently someone didn't believe our reasoning for having our wedding so quick. Yep. There in front of us was the most gorgeous bassinet I have ever seen in my life. "That is beautiful" I said. "Completely inappropriate, but beautiful." I said.

"Yeah" Edward said wrapping his arm around me and kissing the top of my head. "I wonder who sent it" He said.

"I have no idea but put it in the bedroom closest to ours and I'll get a sheet to put over it." I told him as I ripped the rest of the paper away. The bassinet was pure white, with soft blankets and mattress on the inside. It had curtains around the top end and it just looked so delicate.

"Okay" He said lifting it up.

"Be careful with that." I told him following him out of my home office.

"It will be fine." He told me.

"Still" I said not really having a counter argument. I went to the linen closet and grabbed an old sheet and followed Edward into the room next to ours. I unfolded the sheet and covered up the bassinet because I didn't want it to get dirty. Once I was finished Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"You know what I was just thinking?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked him.

"We've been having a lot of sex lately" He said picking me up in his arms and walking me towards our bedroom.

"And?" I asked him. "I didn't hear you complaining at the time." I told him.

"I'm not complaining now Love, it's just an observation."

"Kind of an obvious one don't you think?" I asked him as he laid me down on the bed.

"Shhh" He said kissing me "I'm not done yet" He stated.

"Okay, proceed." I told him.

"Well we've been having all this sex and we haven't taken a break." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Like normally we would have taken a break for three days last week..." He said and I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"I was just doing the math in my head and..." He began and I covered his mouth.

"Don't say anything" I told him.

"Why?" he asked pulling my hand away from his mouth.

"We're not talking about this until the centre is open." I told him.

"That's the end of this week." He told me. "You're going make me wait to find out if you're..."

"Don't say it!" I warned him.

"Why?" he asked looking confused. "I thought you wanted this."

"I do but seriously we might jinx it, and we've got a lot going on so we're waiting until the end of this week. And then we'll talk about this." I told him and he sighed.

"You know you're lucky I love you because you're crazy." He told and I smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"I know" I said. "Now come on distract me." I told him.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

"Um if I did this" I said before pulling my shirt over my head and throwing it at him "Would it give you any hint?" I asked him.

"Maybe but I might need another one." He said and I tapped my chin playfully.

"Hmmm" I said standing up off the bed and pushing my jeans down over my hips. "What about this?" I asked showing him my matching black bra and panties set.

"Maybe just one more." He said and I climbed onto his lap and crushed my lips against his. "Oh now I get it" He said before turning us over so I was on my back. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Hubward." I said and he groaned.

"Is that ever going to die?"

"We're just gonna have to wait and see." I shrugged.

"Goodie" He teased before shrugging and kissing my lips. I giggled against him but that quickly changed to a moan as I felt his hands approach my breasts, he gave them a squeeze and I felt a slight sharp pain hit me. "What's wrong?" he asked me but I shook my head.

"Nothing it's fine." I said pulling his lips back to mine.

He shrugged and kissed me again his hands going back to my breast; of course I had to ruin it by grimacing.

"Bella..." He began and I shook my head trying to kiss me again. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm..."

"Are your breasts tender?" he asked me and I looked down. "I'm going to get a pregnancy test." He said climbing off the bed and grabbing his t-shirt off the floor.

"Edward" I groaned throwing my head into a pillow. "A test won't be able to tell us this early" I said and he shrugged.

"Well it can't hurt to try." He said grabbing his shoes. "Are you coming with me?"

"No, because this is stupid. I want to wait until the end of the week."

"Well it's not just your decision and I want to know." He told me before walking out of the room. I heard walk down the stairs and out of the house. I sighed and decided to get dressed. I pulled back on my clothes and decided to grab a trash bag and get rid of all the wrapping paper from my office. I quickly got it all together and began pulling the bags down the stairs.

I was almost done when I felt queasy. I shrugged it off and went into the kitchen; I opened the fridge when I got the smell of old milk. We must have forgotten to throw it out. The smell hit me like a tidal wave and I rushed over to the bin, managing to get there just as I threw up.

I was trying not to get ahead of myself.

This couldn't be happening.

We couldn't be that lucky could we? The minute we start trying it works?

I shook my head, no. I was just tired and the plane food didn't agree with me.

Edward came back just as I was tidying up my mess in the kitchen.

"What happened in here?" he asked me.

"Nothing" I lied not wanting to further his ideas. I lifted the trash bag out of the bucket when Edward took it out of my hand and opened it. Glancing in the bag he wrinkled his nose before tightening his hold on the bag and carrying it outside. Once he came back in he washed his hands, grabbed me and a little pharmacy bag off the counter and carried me upstairs, all without a single word I might add. "This is highly unnecessary." I told him as we walked up the stairs.

Once in our room he walked over to the bathroom and put me down on my feet and handed me the small paper bag.

"Take it" He told me.

"Edward" I sighed.

"Bella take it." He said and I looked into the bag and sighed. "What?" he asked.

"I just... fine I'll take it but if this comes out negative we leave it alone okay?" I asked him. "We told ourselves this takes time, we don't know when I ovulate for all we know we missed that time so this could all just be a coincidence." I told him and he nodded.

"Just humour me." He said and I nodded. "I love you." He said kissing me.

"I love you too." I told him before shutting the bathroom door. I quickly went about taking the test and set it on the counter.

I washed my hands and opened the bathroom door for him. He held out his phone and I set a timer for the test on it before sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into doing this." I told him and he shrugged.

"Well if you are..." He began and I glared at him.

"Don't say it..."

"Why are you so scared?" he asked me.

"Because I don't want to see a negative Edward. I want to be a Mommy, I just don't want to jinx this, or see a bunch of negative tests." I told him as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "Plus even if I am this test won't be able to tell me will it." I told him.

"How come?" he asked.

"It says up to four weeks on the box."

"You never know, it might have happened the week before the wedding." He said "That was four weeks ago. Or it could have happened just as your shot was coming to an end, that was five weeks ago." He explained.

"Okay fine, but Edward don't be expecting a positive okay? I don't want you to be disappointed Babe." I told him and he nodded.

"I just want to make sure." He told me and I nodded.

Suddenly the timer beeped.

"Do you want me to look?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No I'll do it" I said standing up and walking over to the counter. "It doesn't really matter though because I'm not..." I began when I looked at the counter and stopped. "Oh my God"

"What?" Edward asked standing up and walking over to the counter. He looked down and smiled, before wrapping his arm around my waist. "Bella" He said and I turned around and faced him. "We're having a baby." He said.

There on the little screen of the pregnancy test it said pregnant and underneath that it had 4-8 weeks.

I was pregnant.

"We're pregnant?" I asked still shocked and Edward nodded leaning in and kissing my lips. "We're having a baby." I said pulling away and smiling.

"You're going to be a Mommy." He told me and I laughed. "Our little baby." He said gently running his hands over my stomach. "I love you both so much." He said before kissing me again.

"I love you too, and I'm sure this little one loves you too." I told him and he smiled. I leaned up and kissed him again. He picked me up carefully and carried me out of the bathroom before placing me down on the bed. He pulled off my clothes and then his before lying down beside me.

Our lips joined back together and we tenderly kissed, his hand on my flat, for now, stomach.

"I can't believe we got it on our first try." I told him and he laughed.

"We must be very fertile people." He said and I laughed.

"Must be" I said.

Looking at my husband, who was now kissing where our baby was I couldn't help but smile.

Everything was perfect.

**I know no honeymoon but... she's pregnant! Oh my God I'm so happy; if she was real I would throw her a baby shower! Thank you to each and every one of you who reviewed the last chapter. We didn't reach my goal but 70 reviews for one chapter is pretty epic!**

**Review please; I can't wait to see what you think.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: **Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 36 – Edward  
Inspiring

"Is Bella ready?" Alice asked me as I stood outside the bathroom waiting for my wife.

"Does it look like it?" I asked Alice. I knew I shouldn't be so short with her but Alice had been stressing Bella out all day and I didn't like it. I knew today was important but Bella was in a very fragile condition and I didn't want anything upsetting her.

Today was the opening of the centre. Bella was due to give a speech on the steps any minute now, but she was throwing up in the bathroom.

"Is she still throwing up?" Alice asked me and I nodded. "Jeesh she really has bad nerves." Alice said and I nodded again not saying anything.

I knew half the reason Bella was throwing up was nerves, this was her business, she had thrown all of herself into this in the past year and she had a lot riding on this.

But the other fact was morning sickness.

It seemed once it started it didn't stop.

In a sick twisted way I was sort of happy she was throwing up though. It just reminded me that she was pregnant.

I was going to be a Daddy!

I was ridiculously happy right now and sort of in shock. I think Bella was too. We hadn't expected things to work so fast and now that we had it was still shocking how fast she had become pregnant. Plus I think now she was nervous something would go wrong, so we had promised not to tell anyone until twelve weeks, and that included Angela.

Bella didn't want Angela worrying about her, after today was over Angela was to go home and rest until her baby was born. Bella was terrified Angela would over work herself and was constantly making her sit down and take breaks. But of course I was a demon for suggesting Bella slow down, because she couldn't behave any different in case anyone caught on.

For some reason I went against my better judgement and read a bunch of stuff on the internet. I know what you're thinking, why do men do this to themselves? They freak themselves out by reading the scariest fucking thing that they could possibly find on the internet.

Since then I went out and bought all the baby books and read so many statistics that I felt sick.

There were so many things that could go wrong at this stage of the pregnancy. So I had been following her around like a crazy person all week. I wouldn't let her lift anything heavier than a dinner plate. I checked everything before she ate it. I had booked an appointment for her with her gynaecologist, which of course earned me a glare and the statement that she was 'pregnant not invalid'.

Yes I was being annoying but this was my child and I had OCD. Bella knew what she was getting when we got married, something she tells me she knows. But it didn't stop her for wanting to brain me when I asked her whether her bowel movements had been regular since the wedding.

"Honey?" I asked knocking on the bathroom door. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah" She answered opening the door. She had touched up her makeup and her hair but she still looked a bit shaky and green.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked her.

"I'm fine...it's just did you see the camera? The news is here." Bella said and Alice nodded. "Alice would you mind getting me a bottle of water?" she asked.

"No problem." Alice said before disappearing off to find one.

"Are you sure you're able to do this?" I asked Bella and she nodded.

"I'll be fine. The cameras don't scare me that much but I needed an excuse" Bella explained.

"Okay, but if you feel tired or weak tell me." I told her and she nodded.

"I promise" She said kissing my cheek. "Stop worrying Hubward, you're going to give yourself wrinkles." Bella said as Angela waddled towards us.

"What did you just call him? Hubward." Angela asked and Bella shrugged. "I love that." Angela said. "Kudos to you."

"Will you sit down woman you're going to give me a heart attack." Ben said running up behind his wife. I have a feeling I would the exact same when Bella got to this stage of her pregnancy. Heck I was sort of like that now and she didn't even have a baby bump yet.

Yup I'm pretty sure I will suffer from many a panic attack and glares from my wife before this baby is born.

"Ben I tell you this every time you knock me up, women have been having babies for centuries, and this one is no different. I am fine!" She yelled before stomping off, Ben following after her.

"You are so going to be like that." Bella murmured in my ear and I smiled kissing her on top of her head.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cullen?" a voice asked from behind us. We turned and saw it was Tia, Bella and Angela's new assistant. She was nice, a bit standoffish Bella thought but she couldn't complain the girl was very efficient. Even I thought so, in one day she completely organised the office and Bella's schedule to alone for 'boss time' and 'teacher time'. She had done the same for Angela as well as setting up billing systems and a petty cash system.

"Yes Tia" Bella answered.

"The camera crew are outside, and it's time for your speech." Tia explained and Bella nodded. Alice came back with the bottle of water and Bella quickly drank it as we walked towards the front doors. Bella was giving her speech on the doorsteps of the centre because the weather was great. I really hope it kept because after being in Brazil for two weeks I had gotten used to having the sun out.

Once there Tia and Alice walked outside while Bella turned to me looking panicked.

Oh crap, she was the comforter in this marriage, not me.

"Tell me you love me and everything's going to work out?" Bella asked panicked.

Okay that I could do.

"I love you so much and everything is going to work out Baby, I promise." I told her and she nodded. I had used the pet name I always used when trying to comfort her and hopefully it worked. "Now let's go out there. I want to see my wife blow everyone away." I told her and she smiled as I leaned in and kissed her. Closed mouth of course because she hadn't gotten a breath mint or brushed her teeth after throwing up. I love her but 'ew'.

She took a deep breath and chugged another bit of water before I opened the door and took the bottle from her. Angela was standing at the podium as Bella and I came out. All our family was there so that made for a big crowd but there was also what looked to be another one hundred people standing outside. The police had been fore warned about the camera's and had shut off the street but we never imagined this many people would come.

I looked out and saw some children who had physical disabilities others looked a bit anxious of the crowd but they kept their eyes trained on the door. I saw one girl look at Bella in awe, like she was an angel.

I suppose in a way she was. She was coming to help them. This building would help them, not just with their education but the programmes run from this building also dealt with helping the children adjust with whatever they had. It would teach them how to be independent and that they could make any life they wanted for themselves all they needed was a little push. They would meet children here who would deal with the same problems they did and possibly make friends for life. Other children would be able to talk to the staff that were the best at what they did, we had made sure of that.

Yes they looked at Bella like she was an angel. I knew the feeling; I remember how I felt the first night she took me home with her and cared for me. She had helped me so much, with such simple techniques I know my parents had felt annoyed with themselves for not thinking about them first.

My stutter was all but gone now of days and my tendencies were a lot calmer.

Yes I freaked out about some things, but they were the major ones. The little things only bugged me when I was stressed and as time went on I found myself having less bad days. But if I still had them I knew they weren't that bad because I would still have Bella and now my child at the end of them.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Angela tapping beside the microphone.

"Hello everybody, I'm Angela Cheney. I work here at the Cullen Learning Centre. I'm looking forward to everyone seeing the centre and meeting all of you. But before we begin I would like to introduce you to the centre's founder, Isabella Cullen." Angela said and everyone clapped. I squeezed Bella's hand and kissed her cheek before she went up to the podium.

She cleared her throat and smiled out at the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Friends and Family, and of course all of you wonderful boys and girls, I'm as so happy to see you standing here in front of me. My name is Isabella Cullen, the founder of this programme. We've been working very hard to make this come to light, and I can't wait for you to see inside the building. But before you do I want to explain the background to this program." She said. Everyone in the audience was watching every movement she made.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aro Volturi and his wife watching intently from where they stood. I had to make small talk with them later, oh joy. But for Bella I would do it. Aro was a very important investor in the centre and he had given a lot of money to the programme.

"They say it only takes one minute to change your life" Bella said and I looked back towards her, not wanting to miss a moment of it. "For me, that moment came when I met Edward Cullen. My husband. From the moment I met him I knew he was different, I knew he was special. I would soon learn he had severe OCD." She began looking out at the ground. I didn't know she was going to mention me in her speech and I felt embarrassed a little but this was her moment. "It struck me that Edward felt he was weird and that he couldn't be normal. That just because he was different, he could never do what he wanted. But I must say to anyone out there who feels like this is the case, it isn't true. After many conversations with him, and a lot of reminders he would honestly tell you that all it took was a little push for him to be happy." Bella said glancing at me and I smiled. "As I got to know Edward though, he confided with me that he would have loved to have been helped as a child. And I knew what I wanted to do in life."

I felt my father's hand on my shoulder squeezing it. He and my mother had tears in their eyes as they watched their newest daughter in law open something that wasn't just her dream but mine.

"The idea of this centre is to live out the idea that all you have to do to be happy is to just enjoy living life." Bella said. "Inside these walls we understand that everyone is different but that isn't a bad thing. It is an amazing thing. We aim to prove that all those differences are what make you, you and that's the best person you can be. No one get's turned away when they need help. We will help you learn and grow to be the best person you can be. Thank you all for listening and I can't wait to work with you." Bella said before stopping and everyone clapped.

I was so proud of her, as she stepped down from the podium. Alice then rushed Bella over to the front door where they placed a giant ribbon, making Bella laugh. Jasper handed Bella the giant scissors when she looked around her. She looked over at me and beckoned me forward making me smile.

"You have to help me do this" She said as we walked up to the door. I helped her hold the scissors as Jasper took a picture of us, before we cut it and everyone cheered.

Bella smiled as we opened the doors and everyone started coming inside. We all stood for pictures, Bella's parents and mine beaming with pride for her right now along with myself. We then made sure to get a picture of Bella with the staff and the photographer walked around getting pictures of people enjoying the centre and all it's amazing features.

Bella stood with Aro and Mrs. Volturi for photos of the gym that he had sponsored before calling me over to talk.

"The equipment is just wonderful Mr. Volturi" Bella said her head of physical therapy Benjamin Stokes came in and started explaining the equipment to some of the parents. He excused himself for a minute before Bella introduced him to Aro, seeing as Aro had provided all the equipment for the room.

We left them talking and went to see how all the other rooms were doing. Some parents were talking to the psychologists on the team while others were talking to the teachers. The kids were more interesting to watch. A lot of them stuck to their parents, obviously a bit shy but some of them were happily asking questions and pointing out things.

Bella looked so happy it was amazing.

"Mrs. Cullen?" a little voice asked and we both looked down.

A little boy who looked about then stood in front of us.

"Hey, what's your name?" Bella asked.

"I'm Andrew" He said and she smiled.

"Hey Andrew this is my husband Edward." She said and I smiled.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi Mr. Cullen" He said. "Um Mrs. Cullen... I just wanted to say thank you because... um... sometimes the boys in my school call me strange... but you said none of us were strange or weird so next time they tell me I'm going to make sure they know..." Andrew said and Bella smiled at the little boy.

"You're welcome and you remember that." She said and he gave her a big smile before running back to his Mom who was talking to Angela. "Our kid better be that cute or I'll want a refund." Bella said and I laughed. "I'm being serious."

"Deal" I told her kissing her temple before discreetly running my fingers over her lower abdomen. "I'll still love you Baby, even if you're not adorable." I teased and she laughed.

"Oh who am I kidding it's us mushed together in a miniature version, it's going to be so cute some might think it was illegal." She said and I laughed at her rambling.

We then decided we should go mingle some more but according to Alice when it was for business it wasn't mingling it was networking. Bella and I were calling it bullshit but you win some you lose some when it came to Alice.

The people who attended today were actually pretty great to talk to, especially the kids. I could see so much of myself in each and every one of them and I think my siblings could as well. I noticed Emmett talking to a kid who was watching a little boy who Bella told me had OCD. She had recognised him from his application form.

Bella was thriving talking about some programmes with some of the parents so I excused myself and went over to Emmett.

As I approached them I heard him talking to the kid.

"Believe me, I know it's hard. You want a little brother who wants to play football with you and roll around in the mud bud, and listen to this because I had no one telling me this stuff when I was growing up, maybe next time you get frustrated with him ask him what he wants to do instead. He might surprise you."

"You think?" the kid asked.

"I'll let you in on a secret; my little brother hated playing outside as a kid. He was much like your little brother. One day when we were kids I got annoyed with him because I was bored, it was his birthday and instead of having a birthday party he decided to just have Mom cook his favourite dinner. I finally asked him what he wanted to do and he said he wanted me to teach him how to play football. I know sometimes you might think you got a raw deal with your brother but he'll surprise you."

"So you're saying I should let my brother pick?" the kid asked Emmett who nodded.

"Let him get comfortable with the idea and he'll be much easier to be around. Let me tell you." Emmett said.

"I'll try that." The kid said "Thanks Mister" He added before running over to his brother.

"Nice advice" I said and Emmett turned around.

"You heard that?" Emmett asked and I nodded.

"I'm surprised you remembered that." I said "That birthday I mean."

"Are you kidding? That was the day I told Mom that I was sure you weren't an alien." Emmett said and I laughed. "How are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well talking with everyone, being the one giving the support. I know Bella's normally the giver and you're the receiver." Emmett said.

"She's actually doing okay. I'm just the proud husband." I said with a shrug.

"That is still so weird" Emmett muttered.

"What? That I'm married?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Seriously less than two years ago I thought you were going to be a hermit." Emmett said.

"I know" I told him remember some of his harsher words at the time.

"And now you're somebody's husband" Emmett said patting my shoulder.

_About to be somebody's father_, I added mentally feeling a sense of dread, happiness and excitement at the thought of my child growing inside of my new bride.

"Yeah it's weird" I told him. "I don't regret the way I got together with Bella but I do regret that it took me losing you to get her."

"Well you can't shake me for long" Emmett said. "I was so proud of you organising that meeting between the five of us."

"It needed to be done." I told him. "Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I should leave it up to you and the other knuckle head." I told him referring to Alice and he nodded.

"Well thank you. You did what each of us should have from the beginning. You're a great man Edward." Emmett said.

"He's right you know?" Dad's voice interrupted clapping my shoulder. "Both of my sons are. You make some mistakes, you both do. But that no one's perfect."

"Thanks Dad" I said and Emmett nodded.

"Plus we're one good looking group of men." Dad added and Emmett chimed in with his own 'hell yeah' while I rolled my eyes at the two of them. "Deny it all you want but we got our women around our pinkies."

"More like they have us around theirs." I told him and Dad thought about it before sighing.

"Bugger you're right." Dad said and we all laughed. "Well no matter what I'm exceptionally proud of the two of you." He said and we smiled "Oh and of course your sister. Just covering my basis, that girl has supersonic hearing." He added and Emmett and I laughed. "I better go, I can see your mother talking to Mrs. Volturi, and I really don't want to end playing tennis with your boss on my days off." Dad said walking off.

"He's getting worse with age" Emmett said and I nodded. "But he's right."

"Thanks Em. How the twins?" I asked him wanting to changed the subject.

"Great, loud. But great. Parker keeps looking at them as if to say 'this is great and all but I think we should bring them back now'" Emmett said when Rosalie pushed the stroller over. Parker was holding onto the side "There's my family." Emmett said.

"Look there's Daddy and Uncle Edward." Rosalie said and Parker signalled to me he wanted to be picked up.

"Hey Bud" I said picking him. "How are you Rosalie?" I asked her.

"Tired but I'm okay." She said. She looked tired. I supposed having three kids under the age of four was a lot of work. "This place looks amazing. You and Bella are going to do some great work here." She added.

It was weird, I wasn't used to Rosalie acting so human but I think it was something I could get used to. She was slowly returning to the person that she was the first time I met her. The kind of person I could seeing being friends with Bella.

"Thanks, that's the plan." I said tickling under my nephew's chin causing him to giggle.

"Well don't let us keep you; I just wanted to say congratulations about this." Rosalie said.

"It's mainly Bella; she'll be around here somewhere." I told Rosalie who nodded.

"But it must be great to know you're the inspiration behind it." She said.

"I like to think she would still be doing something in this capacity even if we hadn't met."

"Are you kidding me? Without she would still be calling me to get her out of bad dates while spending her working week trying to stay of Mike Newton's good side without sleeping with him." Rosalie said and I shrugged. "Give yourself some credit" She added.

I never thought about it like that.

I was always the one giving Bella credit. She was the one who saved me. She was the one who helped me. She was the one who changed me.

But... could it be possible... could it be possible that I had changed her too?

I thought back to this first time I met Bella. I had been taken by her beauty but there was an incredible sadness to her. I would soon become distracted by a sick cat and an angry brother but her eyes had stuck with me that day because I marvelled at how they could be so deep at such a young age.

I'm not saying in any way that Bella needed as much help as I did but... I looked over at my wife. She was smiling as she chatted to her father and step mother. She was beaming with happiness, you would never be able to tell that she had ever stressed about money, a career... she was breath taking right now.

Had I done that?

I knew she loved me, she told me often enough. But I was truly seeing that she was happy and that was because of me. I was the one who made her that happy.

I felt like the Grinch at the end of the movie when his heart grows three sizes.

"That smile is because of you Edward" Rosalie said. "I know I gave you a lot of crap but you're definitely the best thing that ever happened to her."

"Thanks Rosalie." I told her and she nodded. "I'll see you guys later" I told them, they were heading off; the three kids needed naps as well as their parents. I thanked them for coming before going and finding my wife.

Slipping my hand into Bella's I gave it a quick squeeze.

"I love you" I told her kissing her when we got a minute alone.

"I love you too Baby." She said with a smile of her face.

We stayed talking for hours until the centre was cleared of people. Bella stood there smiling as I rolled up my sleeves and began sweeping the floor.

What?

I may be married and expecting a baby but not everything changes.

"Baby?" Bella asked me and I looked up. "This is where it all begins isn't it?" she asked her hand resting where she would be showing in a couple of weeks.

"Yes" I told her leaning on the handle of the sweeping brush. "You ready for everything to change?" I asked her.

"Are you?" she asked.

"When you're with me? I'm ready for anything." I told her walking over and kissing her.

"I feel the same way." She told me. "I really feel like we're living life to the fullest right now." She said.

"Really?" I asked her and she nodded. "Good me too." I told her kissing her cheek.

"Best year of my life Hubward." She said.

Winking at her I repeated something she had told me a hundred times.

"The best year of your life _so far_ Mrs. Cullen."

**And would you believe that is the last time you'll hear from OCDward until the Epilogue, yep we've only got one more regular chapter to go and then we're finished. I just don't know what I'm going to do without these characters but I think their story is told now. **

**Review please and tell me what you thought about the chapter.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	37. Chapter 37

Title:Living Life

Summary:When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

Rating:M because we all love our OCD lovin'

Pairing:It's always going to be an E/B story

Disclaimer:No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 37 – Bella  
Dawn

Being pregnant was this weird happy purgatory thing that I couldn't exactly put my finger on if I was being quite honest. Especially while trying to run a new business.

Thankfully I had an amazing hubby to help me through the chaos of the last seven months who was only too willing to head out at 02:30 for chocolate ice cream and Xerox paper because his crazy wife got a business idea and a craving at the one time.

Being pregnant during the winter had been no picnic either. Edward spent the whole time terrified I was going to fall over or get in a car accident while I was constantly at extreme temperatures, plus I got the flu on top of my normal exhaustion from making the baby.

I looked down at my baby bump and smiled.

It was definitely worth it.

We would have our baby soon and I couldn't wait.

"You are a really cute pregnant Lady." Edward said pulling me out my thoughts. He was driving me to work. I hadn't felt comfortable driving lately plus I had this fear of hitting the bump off the steering wheel so Edward was my personal chauffeur until after Baby Cullen made her appearance.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Yes. I think its cause you're so short you know? And your bump is just so neat and tidy." He said smirking at me.

"Only you could think I was cute because of something that was neat." I told him and he shrugged.

"So how are my favourites Ladies doing today?" he asked me with a smile.

Yes you read that right. We're having a baby girl.

We had wanted to keep it a surprise until the birth but at my last doctor's appointment we both caved and found out we were having a little girl. We were going to keep it a secret until she was born though from the rest of the family. Everybody was wondering when the first Cullen Granddaughter would be born so we wanted it to be a surprise. It would be easy to pull off; because everyone thought we had no idea.

"We're doing well" I said gently rubbing my stomach "Although this little lady has to learn not to jump on Mommy's bladder while in the car." I added.

"Almost there Love." He said and I nodded taking a deep breath. "Are you sure everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a little bit tense I think I just need to... okay ow." I said getting hit with a pain.

"Bella?" Edward asked pulling up to the curb and stopping the car.

"I'm okay; I think I'm having another round of Braxton Hicks." I told him. We had already been caught with them already, but that had been scary because it was way too early the last time. Technically I can give birth at any time now, so I was more relaxed.

"Are you sure you don't just want to go..." He began when I got another one. "I'm bringing you home." He said putting on his blinker to turn the car back.

"Edward, I have to go to work I have a meeting and..." I said when I realised I felt damp. "Oh" I squeaked realising what was happening.

"What?" he asked before glancing over at me. "Holy crap. Okay we need to go to the hospital." He said and I could only nod. I heard him unclip his seatbelt and lean over. "Everything is going to be fine Love." He said before cupping my face kissing me. "Are you ready to get our baby Mrs. Cullen?" he asked me.

"Let's go get this baby Hubward." I told him.

I could do this as long as I had him standing beside me holding my hand.

We drove to the hospital quickly. Edward being the smart man that he was had been keeping a bag stashed in every possible location so we didn't have to go home first should the time come while we were out somewhere. Seriously we had a bag in both the cars, one at the centre, on at his office in case he got a phone to say I had gone into labour while he was at work, there was one at his parents' house, Charlie's house, Angela's house... just everywhere. I was quickly checked in to the hospital due to our health insurance programme and got situated in my private birthing suite. I liked being in a private room. I really did not want to be in a room with a group of women while I was going through what was considered the most painful thing known to man... or woman.

"Now who do you want me to call?" Edward asked as he straightened my pillow but I shook my head.

"Not yet." I told him. "I don't want everyone arriving while I'm trying to give birth. Please can we wait until after she's born?" I asked him and he nodded.

I think he was somewhat relieved he wouldn't be expected to deal with people while trying to comfort me. As far as Edward had come he knew his limits. And I knew he was not going to like having to watch me go through any sort of pain either. I needed to keep this as minimal as possible otherwise it would not end well for anybody.

The nurse came in and took a blood sample and hooked me up to a heart monitor before my doctor came in to my room to give me a status update. She explained that we were right on track, that my cervix was dilating at the appropriate rate and that the baby was engage properly, so now it was just a waiting game. Alice and Rosalie had recommended Dr. Meyers when I told them I was pregnant and she had been great the whole way through my pregnancy. She answered every question Edward and I had and didn't get annoyed when we called her over every small little thing.

For our next kids we would definitely be going back to her. That was something Edward and I had decided on. We had also planned our next kids and when we wanted to have them. We wanted to wait two to three years in between each child, he thought it might be a bit too long but I thought it was best because we would get time to enjoy all of children this way and there would only be six years between our oldest and youngest. Unlike Alice who almost had eight years between her kids or Rosalie who had less than a year between her three.

I'm not going to lie, labour is really painful and hard, and energy zapping, but then they give you the drugs and it's just really uncomfortable and weird feeling. Like seriously it was crazy and suddenly you're vagina is like a tourist attraction, everyone comes to see it, and the saying is true that you leave your dignity at the door when you give birth. I was beginning to think I should charge admission in to my room to see my vagina but I was pretty sure that was just the drugs. I supposed though when you worked on a maternity ward this was just a daily occurrence. But to me it was a little daunting.

Plus it didn't help that Edward was in complete panic mode and would not sit still. Like seriously he would sit down, stand up, pace the room four times, come over and check on me, sit back in his place again and then repeat this all over again. He was making me dizzy if I was being honest.

"Baby, come here." I said grabbing his hand, I knew he was worried but he was driving me crazy. He pressed his forehead against mine. "Don't pass out on me okay?" I asked him and he nodded. "We can do this. You can do this okay?" I asked him and he chuckled "What?"

"You're comforting me? Now? When you're about to give birth?" He said and I shrugged.

"Habit I guess." I said with a shrug.

"I love you." He said kissing me.

"I love you too." I told him.

"Right Bella, are you ready to get this little girl?" Dr. Meyers asked me and I nodded.

"Bring it on." I said with as much energy as I could muster, I was finally going to get to meet my baby girl. Edward kissed me before they moved me onto a trolley wheeled me down to the delivery room. He tied a blue smock on to cover his clothes before taking my hand in his again. "Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Am I ready?" He asked nervously chuckling. "Bella for the first time in this relationship, don't worry about me." He said kissing me. I nodded as the nurse lifted my legs into stirrups. "This is 100% about you and our baby. I'll be here the entire time okay?" he asked and I nodded. "I love you and I can't wait to meet her."

"I love you too." I told him before kissing him again.

Most beautiful natural thing, my ass. Seriously you left your dignity at the door of the hospital when you gave birth.

"Alright Bella we are going to count you in and then you are going to push okay?" Dr. Meyer asked me and I nodded. Edward kissed the top of my head as I was instructed to give my first push. "Great work. Take a breather and we'll go again in a few seconds."

After an eternity of pushing I managed to get her head out, but seriously you could have told me she was entirely out and I would have believed you. I was exhausted, how the hell did women do this without drugs.

"Come on Bella, she's almost out." Dr. Meyer said and I gripped Edward's hands which had turned white I was pushing down on them so hard.

"Come on Baby you can do this." Edward murmured as I cried out as I pushed.

"God" I cried out throwing my head back.

"That's it Bella" Dr. Meyer said. "Right I'm just going to turn her. You're doing great."

"Go look." I told Edward and he shook his head. "No go look." I told him. He kissed my forehead before watching our daughter come into the world.

"That's it Bella." Dr. Meyer said.

"Bella I can see her. You're almost done Baby, come on." Edward encouraged me before grabbing my hand again. "Just one more push and she's here." He said.

I nodded and mustered up what I could of my depleted energy and pushed one last time, as hard as I could.

"And there you have it." Dr. Meyer said when a wailing entered the room. "Well done Mommy. Look at that little beauty." She said as she laid the baby down on my chest.

She was pink and purple, covered in goo and blood but she was the most beautiful baby I ever saw in my life. She wailed against my chest as the nurse rubbed the after birth off her back.

She was ours. A little bit of him and a little bit of me, made this beautiful little girl.

"Edward" I said and he nodded crouching down beside me looking at her. "She's beautiful."

"Perfect." He said kissing my forehead and then hers.

"Hello Baby Girl." I said. "Hi, we've been waiting for you." I murmured as she slowly stopped her wailing. "That's a good Baby." I cooed.

"Right Bella it's time for the after birth, Edward you can go with the baby or you can stay with Bella if you want?" Dr. Meyer asked him as the nurse lifted the baby off of me. Edward looked torn but I knew I could do this part by myself.

"Go with her." I told him and he nodded. "I'll be fine I promise." I told him and he nodded.

"You are amazing" He said as the nurse took the baby to go get cleaned. He kissed me before following the nurse out of the room.

"Okay once this is done I promise you can sleep" The doctor said.

"Oh thank God" I said with a sigh of relief I was so freaking exhausted it wasn't even funny.

Passing after birth was the weirdest sensation I have ever had in my life you know that, but thankfully it was over quickly.

The nurse brought me back upstairs and helped me clean off and changed, before helping me into the bed. Figuring it would be wise to sleep now I quickly drifted off, completely exhausted after such a physical exertion but it was worth it. My Baby was here, I was a Mommy. And Edward was a Daddy. Everything was perfect.

Once I was in bed I dozed off, dreaming of holding my baby again.

I slept this weird quasi sleep, my whole body ached so I knew I needed to get some sleep, but at the same time I wanted to see my baby. Just to see that she was real, it was so hard to grasp that she was a person who I could see and touch.

After what felt like five minutes I heard Edward mumbling somewhere close by. It was then I realised he was talking to the baby.

I opened my eyes and saw him sitting in an arm chair beside the bed rocking the baby in his arms where she gurgled.

He didn't realise I was awake and I was not about to interrupt whatever moment he was having with the baby so I stayed quiet.

"We've been waiting a long time for you" He whispered. "I think I have been much longer than Mommy but don't tell her that. You're so beautiful. Just like Mommy." He said kissing her forehead. "I'm not always going to be the best of Dad's Baby Girl, but I'll try. I promise. I still have bad days but I'm trying to get better and make sure they are few and far between. I love you so much." He told her. It was then I decided I would let him know I was awake.

"You know she loves you too?" I asked him and he looked up. "I could feel it when she was inside me. Every time she heard you, she was happy." I explained and he smiled. "I say she likes putting a face to the name." I told him and he nodded.

"Well she's asleep right now." He said standing up and walking over to the bed. "We made her." He whispered showing me our beautiful little girl.

"We are just that cool." I said with a smile. He placed her in my arms making me smile. "Have you called anyone yet?" I asked him.

"I sent this out while you were asleep." He explained showing me his phone. It was a picture of our beautiful baby girl wide awake in her crib having been cleaned by the nurse "I put this with it 'look who arrived this evening. Our beautiful, healthy baby girl arrived at eleven p.m. yesterday. No name yet but Mommy and Baby are doing well.'" He said and I nodded smiling at him.

"That's perfect." I told him. "She looks so cute in that photo. You know your mother probably has it printed out already." I added and he nodded.

"And you're Dad is sitting there wondering how to open picture messages." Edward said and I laughed, before looking down at the tiny sleeping baby in my arms. "We need to name her before her legion of visitors arrives." He said and I nodded.

Ever since we had found out we were having a girl we had been looking at different names but we hadn't decided on anything. But the other day I had been thinking of something and I wanted to see what he thought about it.

"I was thinking of something, the other day." I told him gently rocking the baby.

"Yeah?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder so that I was closer to him.

"You're always talking about how our relationship was the beginning of your life, and I agree it changed mine too. But she's an even bigger new beginning." I said and he nodded with a smile. "So what do you think of the name Dawn?" I asked him.

"Dawn?" he asked me and I nodded. "Dawn Cullen... I really like that." He said with a smile.

"Dawn Lucy Cullen?" I asked him.

"It's perfect for her. Our perfect little Dawn." He said kissing me. I smiled against the kiss before looking down at my baby.

"She perfect for us." I told him and he nodded. "I can't believe she's here."

"Neither can I, it's kind of surreal."

As I held her I thought of everything that had happened in the past two years. To think just over two years ago I was agreeing to cat sit for the brother of a friend who I had met once in and passing, and now I was here holding his child as my own as his wife.

Time could really be baffling. It really could.

But looking at Dawn I knew that everything we had gone through was worth it. All the fights, the struggles with Edward's OCD. The family fallouts, the make ups and the almost break up, the craziness of setting up my business while trying to orchestrate the wedding of the century, it was so worth it.

Because everything I had ever done had led me to being the mother of this perfect little girl.

I thought about everything that I ever thought a mistake. And I had made so many, my relationship with Jacob, my time as an elementary teacher, me opposing my mother adopting David. But they made me who I was.

Mistakes were part of live and the only thing we could was live it.

From the day I met Edward I knew he was special. But I never expected he would impact my life this way. And I was so happy that he had.

I kissed Dawn on the forehead before smiling at Edward.

It was definitely tied. Falling in love with Edward and falling in love with Dawn are the best things I would ever do.

But I was the lucky one, because I got to live my life knowing that.

And really? Could anybody really ask for more?

I think not.

**And that's the last chapter before the epilogue, I'll do the thank you's there because I can't over shine this little girl's birth, gah we've all been waiting for so long I feel like they are real people who I know having a baby. **

**If I keep typing I'll get emotional, so just tell me what you think of the name. I know it's not a traditional 'fanfic baby name' but I love it so much, I think it really fits with the story!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Title:** Living Life

**Summary: **When Edward fell for Bella he knew his life would change forever, watch as he navigates this life with just love and a plan.

**Rating: **M because we all love our OCD lovin'

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own these characters. Although I wish I did.

Epilogue – Edward

I sat in my car even after I pulled on to the driveway. I pulled my tie away from neck and ran my hands through my hair. Taking several deep breaths I climbed out of the car and shut the door after grabbing my brief case.

I was happy to be home, let's just put it that way. It had been a long day at the office and I needed a cuddle from my wifey and babies. I rubbed my temples trying in vain to ward off a migraine as I walked inside. Lincoln ran out of the door as I opened, Millie following close behind her.

"Bella?" I called as I walked into the house. "Guys?" I yelled again realising it was very quiet.

"Up here" Bella called from upstairs.

"Have you got the kids hog tied?" I asked her running up the stairs, tripping over a random doll as I did. I picked it up and threw in Dawn's toy box at the top of the stairs before going to find Bella.

I opened our bedroom door to find my wife leaning against our bed post wearing nothing but a sex silky night gown.

"Happy Birthday Baby" She said walking towards me.

"Yes it is" I said wrapping my arms around her. "Where are the kids?"

"Your parents have them."

"All four?"

"Your mother demanded." Bella said before I leaned in and kissed her. "How was work?" she asked as I walked her over to the bed.

"Let's not talk about that" I said kissing her again. Even after eight years of marriage kissing her felt like something new. We had been together almost ten years and I could never see this getting old.

"So do you like your birthday present?" she asked me and I nodded running my hand up her side. "They didn't have it in your size so I said I would wear it." She said making me laugh.

"Enough talking you." I teased kissing her making her laugh. It quickly turned to moans as my hands played with her breasts. "So sexy, even after four babies Mrs. Cullen."

"You're such a liar."

"Am not, I have never seen a woman post twins look as amazing as you do."

Yeah that threw us for a loop.

After our beautiful Dawn we went again two years later and got the little Edward Bella's being prophesising since the beginning of our relationship. And then when Junior was three we deciding to go one last time and ended up with twins.

Yeah that had been a fun day.

_**Flashback**_

"Bella come on we're going to be late." I called as I tried to wrestle a coat onto Junior.

"Daddy I hate coats." He protested.

"Colds are worse." I reasoned. "Princess will you put on your shoes?" I asked Dawn who sat on the bottom of the stairs waiting for Bella to come down the stairs.

"Shoes are worse than coats." She told me.

I could feel myself slowly losing the battle with these kids.

Eventually I had them ready to go, I had Junior in my arms knowing the little bugger would be naked in the backyard quicker than I could said 'come back' if I let him down. We were having a naked phase in the Cullen house, Bella assured me they'd grow out of it and for the most part Dawn had but Junior threw me for a wrench stripping himself in the grocery store last week.

Almost got banned for public indency. Just another day as a parent I suppose.

"Right I'm ready" Bella said. "Are you two ready to see the baby?" she asked the kids who nodded excitedly.

"Do we get to bring it home today?" Dawn asked me.

"Well the Baby is always home, it's in Mommy's belly." I explained and she frowned at her Mommy.

"What's wrong Dee?" Bella asked her as she pulled on her coat and we headed for the door.

"Why did you eat my little sister Mommy?" she asked.

"I keep telling you I didn't" Bella exclaimed. I carried Junior out to the car and buckled him in before grabbing Dawn and lifting her in her car seat. She was now five and a Mini Bella with my green eyes. I just adored her if I was being honest. I thought I had changed when I met Bella, that had nothing on how being Dawn's Daddy changed me.

And then raising Junior was just freaking exhausted. I'm only kidding; I adored that kid just as much as I did his sister. He was my mini me, only getting Bella's clumsiness and stubborn. It meant Bella was a sucker for him. It was okay though. The only way he differed from me was his love for all things muddy and sticky. I don't know how much time I've spent hosing him down in his two and half years.

We were interested to see who the new baby would look like more. I was hoping for another little girl just because you know less mud. I think Bella wanted a boy though. She kept hinting about how great it would be to have two little boys, because Dawn was so independent, she wasn't sure how she would play with a little sister. She figured Junior would adjust better to having a play mate.

We finally managed to get to the hospital and Bella went in ahead of us to get her check up before they called us in to view the sonogram.

Carrying Junior in one arm and hold Dawn's hand with the other I remembered every other time I had done this.

"Oh the whole family is here." Dr. Meyer said and I nodded.

"Guys this is Mommy's doctor, she helped us bring you into the world." I explained and Dawn nodded while Junior was looking at the machines.

"Are you ready to see your little brother or sister?" Bella asked Junior as I sat him down on my lap while Dawn climbed up beside Bella. "Careful Princess." She warned.

"Yep!" Junior said loudly making us all laugh.

"Alright then let's get the baby on the screen." Dr. Meyer said moving the doppler over Bella's stomach. "So let's see... alright guys there... wait are we finding out the gender this time?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed and Bella glared at me. "We're not doing it again." I told her and she sighed.

"Alright go ahead Doc." Bella said raising her arm so she was resting her head against it.

"Well here is your little... hold on..." Dr. Meyer said her eyebrows knitting together.

"What?" I asked sitting forward. Bella looked over at me panicked. I sat Junior on the chair and stood up so that I could hold Bella's hand. "Is something wrong?" I asked Dr. Meyer.

"Just give me one second." She zeroing in on something.

"Should I get the kids...?" I began when she shook her head.

"Oh God no. Sorry for scaring you. Just well, you're having twins."

"Come again?" Bella asked.

"Twins?"

"Congratulations"

_**End Flashback.**_

Four months later Charlotte and Jackson were born.

The hardest thing I've ever done was survive the first six months with the twins, but we got through it and Bella and I wondered what we did before we had those kids and how the hell we could have ever felt fulfilled before them.

And here I was thirty five years old and to be quite honest I had the perfect life.

Bella moaned into my mouth as I pulled her dress away from her body. I quickly shed my clothes and pulled her on top of me, our mouths staying glued together. She was stunning and through some freak accident, mine. I wasn't complaining though.

As she moved on top of me I was struck by how even after all these years I could feel as if we still in the first few weeks of our relationship. That's not to say she didn't have faults, or ticks that pissed me off. But I wasn't a basket of roses to live with either so we worked through, like really why spend half your life fighting over what was an acceptable condition to leave a tube of tooth paste when you could be doing this instead... or so she told me.

I still wished she wouldn't squeeze from the middle though.

Once we were done and satisfied she fell down on top of me making me chuckle.

"Something funny?" she asked looking up at me.

"No, you're just adorable." I told her and she laughed. "And sexy"

"And you're cuddly." She told me kissing under my chin. "So do you feel old?" she asked me.

"No" I said sitting up and pulling her with me.

"Good, because I'm way too young to be married to an old man"

"Well then I'll just have to stay young forever then." I teased. "Were the kids alright heading off?" I asked her.

"Charlie was horrified about you not reading her story tonight but made peace with the fact that we told her Grandpa was the one who taught you how to do it." Bella explained and I laughed. "So what was so bad about work Baby?" she asked me sitting up properly and running her hands through my hair.

"I don't know" I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I think I'm just..."

"Fed up?" she asked me and I nodded. "Edward you've been saying for about two years now." She said "Do you think it's time to look into getting another job?" she asked and I sighed. "I hate seeing you miserable and that's what you are. All you've ever wanted to do was been an accountant and now Aro has you running around taking meetings almost like a manager. And it's great that he trusts you to do that but it's not who you are."

"What if I don't find another job?" I asked her.

"We have the money" She told me "But I know you like to work."

"Yeah" I said sitting back.

"What's your dream job?" she asked me.

"Don't laugh?" I asked her.

"Edward I could never. You're the one who encouraged me to follow my dream and start the centre and every time I've wanted to expand it you've cheered me on. I could never laugh at you." She said and I nodded picking up her hand and kissing it. "Tell me"

"I want to work with you." I told her and she smiled. "Bella the work you do is so... amazing." I said "I think I would be really happy there plus with the way you are expanding it I could step into a finance role, you need someone in house to be taking care of that and you wouldn't have to pay me so..."

"Yes, yes, yes." She said leaning up and kissing me. "You're hired."

"Just like that huh?" I asked and she nodded. "No interview? Do you even want to see my CV?" I teased.

"Special circumstances" She said kissing me again.

"Is that fair?"

"Not really" She said with a smirk before kissing me again. "Are you sure you want to do this Edward? It will mean completely changing your life." She said.

"Not really Bella. The centre has been a big part of my life since the first time you mentioned it." I told her and she smiled. "I've always wanted to play a bigger part in it and now I think I can." I told her. "Sure it will be different from getting up and going to work in Volterra everyday but I think I could do with the change."

"You want change? Who are you and want have you done with my Hubward?" she teased. "Baby as long as you're happy you could be a train driver for all I care."

"I know Love."

"I love you" She said kissing me.

"You have no idea" I said.

The next day I woke up early to find Bella gone from the bed. As I stretched I heard the front door unlock and the Calvary returning home.

"Daddy" Junior called before running into our bedroom and climbing up on the bed. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked my sixth year old as the three year old twins came barrelling into the room on top of each other.

"Dawn is in love with Mark!" Junior exclaimed his crazy red hair standing on all ends.

"Am not!" Dawn yelled as she walked into the bedroom. At eight years old she stood nearly as tall as my wife and was just as beautiful. She had my green eyes but the rest of her was definitely her mother. Right now she stood with her arms crossed glaring at her little brother while I grabbed Charlie and kissed her forehead before grabbing Jackson and doing the same.

"What makes you say that Junior?" I asked him.

"I saw her kiss him!" He said in shock and I turned to my daughter.

"What?"

"Dad, he's only six what does he know about..." She began when Bella walked in and tapped her shoulder.

"What did we say about lying Dee?" Bella asked her and our eldest harrumphed.

"It was a dare."

"Who dared you his lips?" Junior asked and Dee moved to jump at him when Bella caught her.

"Ah, ah" She said putting her back down on her feet.

"Wait why are people kissing?" I asked.

"I wasn't!" Jackson said sounding absolutely disgusted.

"Neither was I!" Charlie said clearing her name.

"I wasn't either..." Junior said when Charlie butted in.

"But I saw you kiss Emma..." Charlie said causing him to blush.

"CHARLIE!" Junior yelled.

"I thinks that was a secret." Jackson whispered to his twin who nodded.

"Why were you kissing Emma?" I asked him.

"Maybe he's into older women." Bella said and I groaned. "Not the time?" she asked and I shook my head. "Okay new rule before we turn Daddy's hair grey."

"What?"

"No more kissing the Cheneys." Bella said and I nodded.

"But..." Junior began.

"What?" Bella asked him.

"I think she's my girlfriend" Junior said looking unsure.

"Okay this is obviously your genes Love because I never got up to these sorts of shenanigans as a child. That or Angela Cheney is playing match maker." I told Bella who chuckled.

"Daddy are you naked under there?" Charlotte asked picking up the duvet which I quickly grabbed out of her hands as I suddenly remembered I was. "Daddy Mommy and Grandma say we hafta wear jammies otherwise we get colds."

"Yeah Daddy" Bella said picking the twins up off the bed.

"Plus how unfair is it making Mommy sleep in the same bed as a nakey boy?" Junior asked.

"Really unfair." Jackson said while I tried not to laugh.

"Okay seeing as my nakedness offends you all greatly, get out and let me get dressed." I told them and the four kids quickly left the room before Charlie came back and launched herself on the bed. "Did you forget something Princess?"

"Grandpa does not tell stories as good as you do." She said before kissing my cheek and running out of the room.

I chuckled as I stood up from the bed and walked towards my closet.

"You know for kids who thought it appropriate to strip naked in the middle of the produce section they're real prudes." Bella said and I nodded as I pulled on a pair of boxers. "So did you enjoy your lie in?" she asked me and I nodded. "Good" She said leaning up and kissing me.

"Mommy! Jackson dropped the paints!" Charlie yelled and I groaned dropping my head on Bella's shoulder.

"Why couldn't they all have inherited the OCD?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"Just lucky I guess." She said walking out of the room to go tend with the paint bomb that had exploded in some location in the house.

After four children my OCD tendencies diminished greatly. There was only so many times you could be pissed or pooped on before you just said 'fuck it' and went to bed instead of having a shower. Plus I've seen those kids do things with a bowl of oatmeal that I never thought possible before. Like seriously how does a two year get cereal on the ceiling? Yeah Junior was a little Michangelo who felt the whole house needed redecorating once he turned two.

We differed on our opinions of oatmeal art though.

I walked down the stairs to find Bella holding Charlie on her hip while pushing the mop around the floor. Jackson and Junior were sitting on the table colouring while Dawn was doing some homework for school tomorrow.

I leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the five of them. Lincoln, still strutting around like she owned the place, brushed up against my legs. I picked her up and thought about what my life was like just ten years ago.

Wake up at six a.m and follow a strict, gruelling schedule until 23:23 when I eventually fell into bed, only for it all to start again the very next day.

I had no friends, no life and no real future ahead of me.

And then, she ruined my day.

Smiling at Bella I knew I had gotten extremely lucky when I had met her. How many guys could say they accidentally met their soul mate when they weren't even looking for her? I don't know the answer to that. But I do know that none of this would ever be possible without her.

I lived my entire life thinking I would have to live this monotonous schedule just so I could be certain that nothing bad would ever happen. But Bella showed me that the worst thing I could do would be to hide behind my OCD and let the fear of not knowing where life would take me, rule my life.

Because really the best moments of my life had come from what can be described as a freak accident. And sure it took a lot of growing pains to get to this point, not just for me but for her too. We both sacrificed a lot to be together at times.

She lost her mother and best friends because of me.

And I lost my brother and in turn my best friend because of what she brought out of me.

But together we pulled our lives back together and repaired those broken relationships to the point where it's hard to remember why they ever fell apart.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Bella asked me as she sat Charlie on the ground, who immediately went chasing after Millie.

"Just thinking about how that was the best birthday of my life" I told her wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Ah, ah, ah best..." She said and I kissed her lips chuckling.

"I know best birthday of my life so far."

**THE END**

**So I have so many things I want to say right now. Am I'm really emotional about this right now. Never, when I started Day to Day, did I think anything like this would ever happen. The characters in this story have been ones I've learnt to love and I have a complete soft spot in my heart.**

**And you... this story never would have become what it is without you people, the readers. You have supported OCDward since day one and without you this story never would have become what it is today. I love each and every review this story has gotten and I can't wait to see what you think about this.**

**This is the very last instalment on the story, but one minute I might be tempted to write some more future-takes on these characters but nothing is set in stone yet.**

**So let me know what you thought of this epilogue, I can't wait to hear what you think.**

**Review please,  
Love The Irish Cullen.**


End file.
